Harry Potter & the Dark Lord
by GinnyPotter
Summary: Harry's 5th year - new, yet familiar, professors, new feelings for old people, new threats from old enemies. This includes a bit of H/G and R/H. Completed, finally.
1. Waning Summer

_Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 1_

_~Friends and Enemies~___

A/N:  This is a little of everything.  Eventually, it will be H/G and R/H (the only way it should ever be J), but that's not the focus of the fic.  Not much happens at first, but the chapters get longer and the story picks up (IMHO). And here's the disclaimer bit…I don't own any of these characters, etc., etc.

***********************

Harry Potter woke up on his 15th birthday to a dull and dreary day.  He was excited however, as he knew he would soon be hearing from his friends.  Sure enough, before he had even managed to get out of bed, there was a tapping at the window.  Harry jumped up and rushed over to let in a large snowy owl.  The owl dropped a letter on Harry's head and flew to her perch, shaking her feathers violently and throwing droplets of water everywhere.

"Careful, Hedwig," Harry scolded,  "You're ruining my letter!"  The thin, pale boy shook off the letter as he broke the seal, smiling as he recognized his best friend's untidy script.  Pushing his dark, unruly hair out of his eyes, Harry took off his wet glasses to wipe them before replacing them and anxiously unfolding the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  I'm glad Hedwig was still here from delivering your last note, because I don't think Pig could've handled carrying your gift._

At this, Harry glanced over at his bed, where he hadn't noticed a large package Hedwig had dropped.  He returned to the letter before opening it.

I got the idea at the Yule Ball, when you didn't know any of the Weird Sisters' songs. Anyway, I hope you like it.  Mum and Dad said Dumbledore'll let you stay with us at the Burrow for the last week before school starts.  I don't know why we have to wait that long, but Mum won't hear a word about disobeying Dumbledore's wishes.  Ginny even got sent to bed without supper when she tried to convince Mum to let you come now.  Better her than me, though.  Anyway, I guess I'll invite Hermione that week, too.  Maybe I'll have her come a little earlier, just to help me finish my homework, I mean.  Well, I'll write again to let you know how we'll get you.  See you in three weeks!

_Your friend,_

Ron 

Harry smirked as he read, knowing very well that homework was not why Ron was inviting Hermione over.  It was very obvious to him that Ron Weasley fancied their other best friend, Hermione Granger, ever since last year, but he would rather kiss a spider than admit it.  Harry himself liked a pretty girl a year ahead of him named Cho Chang.  She played the same position as him, Seeker, on her house Quidditch team, except Cho was in Ravenclaw.  Harry, like Ron and Hermione, and indeed all the Weasleys, was in Gryffindor.  Things had not ended on a positive note the previous year, though, and thoughts of Cho churned up decidedly unpleasant memories.  Frowning, he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, determined not to let it ruin his birthday.

Turning back to the gift, he ripped off the paper quickly, and his green eyes soon lit up.  It was a wizard radio.  He had seen one at the Weasley's home.  Now he could keep up with all the news and music of the wizarding world while he was away for the summer.  In the summer, Harry stayed with the Dursleys, his only living relatives.  Petunia Dursley and Harry's late mother were sisters, although Mrs. Dursley did not like to admit this.  For most of his life, Harry had lived with his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon, along with their very large and very ill tempered son, Dudley, who was Harry's age.  Despite this, though, they never did get along.  However, since Harry had discovered he was a wizard four years ago (on his 11th birthday), things were a little better.  Dudley was very scared of being turned into a pig again (not that he wasn't already one) and stayed out of his way.  Harry found himself relieved that the Dursleys had mostly ignored him that summer – he had spent a lot of time in his room, staring up at the ceiling.  He had found that counting the pinholes in the acoustic tile passed the time quickly, and helped keep his thoughts straight.

Soon, there was another rap on the window, and Harry's attention was drawn to three owls he didn't recognize, hovering outside.  Harry quickly let them in, waiting for them to drop their parcels before they swooped back out.  He watched them fly away as he shut the rain out once again.

The first owl had left behind a note and a gift (obviously a book) from Hermione.  He unwrapped the book first, and noticed it was an autographed biography of Viktor Krum, who had played Seeker on Bulgaria's national team in the Quidditch World Cup last year.  Krum and Hermione had become friends last year, even going to the Yule Ball together.  Harry wasn't sure exactly what was going on with her and Krum now.  He knew that Krum had asked her to visit him over the summer, but he hadn't heard from her since just after they'd left school.

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Sorry I haven't written but my dad was called to Iceland for an emergency root canal on one of his wealthy patients, and he flew us all there for the summer!  I hope your summer isn't going too badly at the Dursleys.  I had your present owled to Bulgaria so Viktor could sign it for you.  Do me a favor though, and don't tell Ron what I got you.  I have a feeling he won't be too pleased.  I do hope we can go to the Burrow soon!  I'm looking forward to seeing all the Weasleys, and you too, of course.  Ginny and I had quite a good time last year rooming together for the World Cup._

_I also wanted to let you know that no news about You-Know-Who has shown up in the Daily Prophet.  There are rumors and speculation of course, but no one has been killed.  I do hope that's a good sign.  You haven't been having any nightmares, have you?  If you have, I hope you thought to tell Dumbledore and Snuffles._

_Well, if we don't meet at Ron's, I'll see you at Diagon Alley before school._

Hermione 

The other two parcels held a tin of treacle fudge from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and his normal list of course books for the coming year.  Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the finest wizard school in England, and Harry was starting his fifth year there.  Ron's older brothers Bill, Charlie, and Percy had already graduated, and his other brothers, twins Fred and George, were entering their seventh and final year.  Little Ginny was a year behind Harry and his friends.  Harry snacked on the treacle fudge (actually pretty good considering it was from Hagrid, who was notoriously bad at cooking) and excitedly thought of the day three weeks away when he could go to the Burrow and practice Quidditch with the Weasley boys.

***********************

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  Harry rushed down the stairs, his heart smacking madly against his ribs.  His trunk bounced down the stairs behind him and Hedwig's cage swung wildly at his side.  The Weasleys were early; he had wanted to be waiting for them when they arrived.  He hadn't mentioned that they were coming to the Dursleys at all.

Harry jumped down the last few steps, landing with a thump in the foyer as his trunk crashed behind him.  Mr. Weasley was standing in the front door, Percy at his side.  Although they were politely asking after the Dursley family, Uncle Vernon did not respond, instead standing frozen with his jaw working frantically.

"Hullo, Mr. Weasley," Harry said calmly, catching his breath.  He was relieved to see that Mr. Weasley was wearing an old pair of jeans, and Percy, of course, knew quite well how to dress like a Muggle.  At least it was one less thing he'd have to hear about from his uncle next summer.

"Harry, there you are!" Mr. Weasley said amiably, reaching over to take Harry's trunk.  "I'll just bring this to the car," he continued, seemingly quite pleased to be saying such a Muggle thing.

Dudley, drawn to the voices in the foyer, waddled in from the kitchen, a large doughnut in his hand.  Mrs. Dursley had taken him off his diet as soon as he lost the first five pounds, which he quickly regained with no effort whatsoever.  When he saw the red haired men in the doorway, Dudley gave a frightened squeak, turning on his heel and sprinting up the stairs to his room as fast as his fat legs could carry him.

"Was that your son?  Pleasant chap," Percy said, attempting to continue the one-sided conversation.

"Get….get away…" Vernon sputtered, staring in horror at his front walk.  Mr. Weasley, having placed Harry's trunk in the impossibly small boot of the car, was starting a conversation of his own with the postman.

"Hullo, there," he said, nodding politely to the man.  "Do you deliver letters?  Where's that one from?  Majorca!  Goodness, that's certainly a long way for you to travel…"

"I'm ready to go now," Harry said quickly, pushing past his uncle to the car.  He assumed Mr. Weasley had borrowed it from the Ministry, seeing as his old car was roaming wild in the forbidden forest.  "Bye," he called behind him to Uncle Vernon, not expecting and not getting any response.

Harry shoved Hedwig's cage in the back seat of the car as he heard Percy bid the Dursleys farewell.  Percy then dragged his father from the postman, who was looking at the wizard as if he were an escaped lunatic.  Harry settled back into his seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as the car pulled away.

Having fallen asleep during the long drive, Harry woke up to find himself outside the Burrow.  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and happily made his way up to the rickety home, cheerfully jumping over the roaming chickens and a stray garden gnome that was sneaking to the back of the house.

"Harry, you're here!"  Ron's freckled face glowed excitedly as he ran out of the Burrow to greet his friend.  While Harry had grown a bit over the last two months, Ron had grown even more and was now at least a head taller than him.

"Ron!  How are you?"  Harry smiled widely, thrilled to be back at the Burrow.  He followed his best friend inside and they walked up the steps to Ron's room, dragging Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage behind them.  As they reached the third landing, a door opened and a familiar face emerged.

"Harry, you made it!"  Hermione Granger stepped out of Ginny's room, her face glowing with pleasure.  She had also grown over the summer, looking more like a teenager and less like a little girl.  Her brown hair had lost some of its bushiness, and the new smile she had given herself last year now beamed at Harry.  "I've been here two weeks already.  Ron and I already finished all our homework, and I even beat him at chess once!"

Harry had a funny feeling Ron had _let_ Hermione win and a quick glance at Ron confirmed this in his mind.  Ron's face had turned crimson, matching the bright red hair that was common with all the Weasleys.  He was about to make a comment when someone interrupted.

"Hi Harry, how are you?"  Ron's little sister Ginny had just come out of the room and was blushing slightly as she looked down at her feet.  Harry was used to this, as Ginny had a crush on him since they had first met.  She glanced up briefly, and Harry's stomach lurched unexpectedly.  Ginny had grown a bit, and looked different than he remembered.  Her curly red hair was tied back revealing a face that looked somehow older.  Like the rest of them, she had also gotten taller and looked like, well, a girl, not a child.  Harry blushed slightly as this thought went through his head, but he quickly shook it away and smiled at Ginny.

"I'm fine, Ginny," he answered casually.  Ron, still trying not to look at Hermione, mumbled something about going upstairs.  Harry and Hermione followed on up to Ron's room, dropping off Harry's trunk and letting Hedwig out of her cage.  The owl zoomed out of Ron's window, squawking indignantly as she stretched her wings.

"Harry," Hermione began excitedly, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Ginny, but did you read the Daily Prophet today?"  Hermione rushed the words out in one breath as if she had them bottled in for ages.  Harry grabbed the paper clutched in her fist, and the color drained from his face.

"Several eyewitnesses have claimed to see the Dark Lord appear in Africa.  Unbelievable as it may seem, these wizards swear that You-Know-Who was seen fighting with a large black dog.  Both He Who Must Not Be Named and the dog disappeared into a cloud of smoke before officials from the African Ministry of Magic could arrive.  A spokesperson denies the villagers' story noting that if You-Know-Who were back, he would surely find something more important to occupy his time than attacking dogs."

Harry stopped reading aloud and stared at his friends, his eyes wide.  "Voldemort has Sirius!"

***********************


	2. Back to Hogwarts

_Harry Potter and the Dark Lord – Chapter 2_

_~__Back to Hogwarts__~___

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of it.

A/N: We left off hearing about Voldemort fighting with a large black dog (Sirius, maybe?).  In this chapter, they arrive at Hogwarts and meet the new DADA teacher (guess who?).

*******************************************************************

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry for a moment, peculiar expressions on their faces.  Hermione seemed to regain her calm composure first.

"We don't know that You-Know-Who has got Snuffles," she said evenly.  "It says right there that they just disappeared…he might have escaped."

"Blimey, it might not even be Sirius," Ron interjected.  "We don't know for sure that he was anywhere near Africa.  It could be _any_ dog."

Harry did not seem convinced.  He gave Ron a look of disbelief, his green eyes flashing.

_"And you haven't had any dreams, have you?" Hermione asked.  "Don't you always dream when You-Know-Who attacks someone?"_

Ron smiled at this, relieved.  "Yeah, you would've dreamt it!"

"No, I didn't dream about Bertha Jorkins," Harry mused.  "We have to help Sirius!" he yelled suddenly, unable to stand still any longer.  His face had gone red and he was pacing the floor of Ron's room recklessly.  "No wonder I haven't heard from him.  We've _got_ to do something!"

"Harry, be reasonable.  What _can_ we do?" Hermione asked, carefully keeping her voice even.  "We have no clue where he might be, or even if it's true.  The Ministry's involved.  They'll make sure Sirius is safe and…" She was cut off by a snort from Ron.

"Hermione, the Ministry is _after_ Sirius, remember?  And they don't know he's an Animagi anyway, so they won't know it's him," he said crossly.   "Maybe my dad's heard something," he finished worriedly.

"Do you think he'd tell us?" Hermione questioned, dropping to sit on Ron's bed.  "If he does know anything, it'll probably be secret Ministry business."

The three continued to talk about the article, trying to figure out the best way to learn what they could and reassuring Harry that his godfather was safe.  The discussion didn't end until Mrs. Weasley finally called them down for dinner.

Dinner passed pleasantly, with the nine of them crowded around the small table.  Harry and Hermione offered to help Mrs. Weasley clear the plates when they had finished, but she would hear nothing of it.

"I just got an owl from Bill," Molly Weasley said as she placed an exquisite chocolate pudding on the table.  "He's such a good boy – been writing me every week this summer.  He knows how I worry so."  Mrs. Weasley sniffed as she spooned a very large helping of pudding onto Harry's plate.

"How is Bill?" Harry asked politely.

"He's as well as anyone can be nowadays," Mrs. Weasley answered, her eyes full of worry.  "Very sweet of you to ask, Harry.  You've always been such a sweet boy – polite, too.  Just like Bill…"

Harry flushed at the praise, keeping his eyes focused on his plate.  Mrs. Weasley continued, speaking to no one in particular.  "I do enjoy having a full house.  Time just flies by, though; another week and you'll all be back at Hogwarts," she sniffed.

"_I'll_ still be here, Mum," Percy said, looking affronted.

"Yes, yes, of course dear," his mother said, patting his hand reassuringly.  "But you're away at the Ministry so much lately.  I worry."

"Mum, you know I can't help that," Percy said.  "The Ministry needs everyone it can get…"

"Yeah, Percy's job is _very_ important," Fred whispered sarcastically to George.  Unfortunately, the whisper wasn't quiet enough, as even Harry heard it rather clearly from the other side of the table.

"You should look up to your brother," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising.  "I notice _he_ didn't have any problems picking up Harry at his uncle's, did he?"

"Everything went fine, dear," Mr. Weasley interrupted.  "I even saw a man delivering the post.  Remarkable that they do it themselves, isn't it?  How do they find everyone?  Can you send messages over long distances?  It must take a very long time…"

"Not now, dear," Mrs. Weasley said wearily.  "I noticed none of my children got any packages from Hogwarts this year," she added, glaring at Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, confused at his mother's look.

"I only mean that there will be no Weasley prefects again this year.  Oh, we did get a package today with a beautiful new prefect's badge, only it wasn't for any of _my_ children," Mrs. Weasley said casually, beaming at Hermione.

Ron's head immediately snapped to his side, and he glared down at Hermione, who was slinking down into her seat.

"Hermione?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I _did_ get a letter today," she said slowly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Congrat…" Harry began, but his best friend cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron demanded of Hermione, his eyes boring into hers.

"I was going to…later," she said.

Percy rose from his chair and crossed over to offer his congratulations.  Ron rolled his eyes and Harry snickered as they watched him very formally shake her hand, saying, "Welcome to a very prestigious group of wizards, if I do say so myself.  I'm sure you'll live up to the great responsibilities the position holds."

"Yeah," Ron cut in, "make sure the first years don't have too much fun.  After all, it would be a pity if the library doesn't get enough use."  Hermione turned red at this.

"Well, I certainly hope you'll be putting the library to good use," she sniffed.  "The O.W.L.s _are_ this year, you know.  I've already begun studying."

"Hermione!  The O.W.L.s aren't 'til June!  That's ages away," Ron looked exasperated, but his mother shot him a stern look.

"You'd do well to get a leg up on your studies," Mrs. Weasley huffed.  "I don't want a repeat of the twins' performance."  She then glared at Fred and George, who suddenly wore identical wounded looks on their faces.  Mrs. Weasley ignored these and continued, "What with you taking your O.W.L.s and these two taking their N.E.W.T.s, you'd think you'd all be paying a bit more attention to your spell books and not setting off explosions or flying around the backyard!"

"See what you started Hermione," Ron glared at her.  "Just because you can't get enough studying doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us!"  Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but luckily for Ron, dinner was cut short as one of the twins' inventions blew up overhead, sending plaster falling onto the table.

"Can't have one quiet night with my family, can I?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  "If I find you've ruined the rug, I'll…"

Ron motioned to Harry and Hermione, and the three fifth year students took the opportunity to sneak back upstairs amid the confusion, leaving behind a very angry Mrs. Weasley waving her wand threateningly at the twins.

*******************************************************************

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled onto the Hogwarts Express for the ride to their school.  They had found an empty compartment in the back, and were just about to continue their conversation about Sirius when the compartment door swung open.  Ginny walked in looking extremely embarrassed, followed by an even more embarrassed looking Neville.  Neville Longbottom, a forgetful, though pleasant, boy in Harry's class, looked happy nonetheless, and beamed even more as he saw the three.

"Hi everyone!  How was your summer?" he began eagerly.  "I can't wait to get back to Herbology.  I've been reading the new book and there're a lot of interesting plants we're going to study!"

Ginny ignored him and sat across the aisle from Harry.  She was about to put her cloak on the seat beside her, but Neville sat down before she could.  Ginny's face turned even redder if that was possible.  Harry noticed Neville smiling at Ginny, and whispering something in her ear.  Ginny mumbled a reply looking down at her hands; Harry couldn't hear what either said.  For some reason, this bothered him.  He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt very irritable.

Before long, Harry had a very apparent reason to be irritable.  The compartment door opened again and in walked a tall blonde boy with a pointed face, followed by two large dim-looking thugs.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood managed to survive the summer.  I was rather hoping you bumped into your old friend again."

Ron jumped out of his seat, but was pulled back as Hermione grabbed his robes. "You shut up Malfoy, or I'll…" he started.

"You'll what?"  Malfoy sneered at Ron, dismissing him and turning to Harry, "I warned you to get on the winning side years ago, Potter, but now it's too late.  Aw, look, the Squib has got himself a girlfriend too!"  Draco was looking over at Ginny, who while still blushing furiously, now looked angry.  "Potter, where's your girlfriend?  Even the Weasel and Granger found each other, it seems.  I guess fame isn't everything."

Hermione, who had been sitting rather close to Ron, shifted away from the tall redhead and kept her eyes down.  Ron was reaching for his wand, but Harry beat him to it.

"_Pollolingus!_" he shouted, as a yellow beam shot from his wand and hit the pale boy at the door, whose face betrayed his fear.

Nothing seemed to have happened.  Draco, realizing this, smirked and began to say, "Cluck...cluck, cluck, cluck!"  Every time he opened his mouth, the only sound that came out was the clucking of a chicken.  Malfoy's hands shot to his face, and he kept his mouth covered as if horrified of letting any sound escape.  Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's thugs, seemed frightened and unsure without their leader's instructions, and ran out of the car, followed by a clucking Draco.  Everyone began rolling with laughter at the sight (or sound) of this.

The Gryffindors were still laughing when the compartment door opened again, this time revealing the two identical faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"All right, who do we have to thank for a memory which I will treasure forever?" George asked.  "I always thought that pointy nose of Malfoy's was slightly beaky!  I think I've even got an idea for a new gag!"  Fred and George were constantly coming up with tricks and pranks for the joke shop they hoped to open after leaving Hogwarts.  They were now rubbing their hands together with the manic look in their eyes they normally got when thinking up a new product.

"It was Harry," Ginny said, her face still red in anger.  "Malfoy was being his usual charming self and Harry defended us."

"Well, then Harry, we promise to name our next joke after you," Fred said, grinning from ear to ear, "and it'll be a beaut!"

Fred moved to sit in an empty chair, but Ginny immediately jumped up and offered her seat.

"You can sit here if you like," she said rapidly.  Fred was about to decline, but Ginny had already gotten up and moved up to the front of the car, near George.  "I, uh, needed George's help with something," she stammered, as she saw Neville's confused look.  Harry watched all of this with interest, wondering what exactly was going on with Ginny and Neville.  He made a mental note to ask Neville about it later.

The rest of the train ride passed pleasantly, and before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts and zoomed through the Sorting ceremony.  All the new Gryffindors were gaping at Harry in awe, especially after the latest rumors about the Triwizard Tournament.  Harry spent a lot of time examining his gold plate.  He was grateful when, after what seemed like a very long time, the plates filled with food magically and they were digging into a scrumptious feast.  Just as the last of the pumpkin juice and pudding disappeared from the plates and mugs, leaving them as sparkling clean as when they began, Albus Dumbledore rose to speak.  The Headmaster's long white beard glowed in the light of the stars from the enchanted ceiling as he stood silently until the chatter died away.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore began.  "As the returning students have already heard, at the end of the last term, we lost one of our own at the hands of Voldemort.  Yes, he has returned once again to our midst.  You will all be pleased to know, though, that we have not heard of any harm done by him over the summer," at this Harry let himself get slightly hopeful, "and while the Ministry of Magic has chosen not to make any official announcements, rest assured there are many brave wizards and witches working day and night to ensure Voldemort does not regain the power he once held.  That being said, we have strengthened the charms protecting Hogwarts.  The trips to Hogsmeade will now be restricted to fourth years and above, and there will be chaperones.  Inside the school, the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum will be expanded to better help you all protect yourselves.  I have the pleasure of announcing the appointment of two new teachers this year.  First, Mundungus Fletcher will be acting as a substitute Potions Master, while our own Severus Snape is working on a special project for me.  Second, Arabella Figg will be your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor.  Welcome them to our school, and have a safe and prosperous year!"

As he spoke, the two new professors walked up next to Dumbledore from the side room.  Harry had never seen the man before, but the woman looked oddly familiar.  She was short, with large green robes and a tall pointed hat with flowers on top.  As he stared at her, she caught his eye and gave an odd smile.  Suddenly, Harry knew where he had seen that round face before.  He turned to Ron and whispered, "That's my old babysitter, Mrs. Figg!"

*******************************************************************


	3. The New Professors

_Harry Potter and the Dark Lord – Chapter 3_

_~The New Professors~_

Disclaimer:  JK Rowling owns everything.  It is all hers, and it rightfully should be, given her brilliant imagination.

A/N: When we last saw our hero, Harry had just realized his new DADA teacher was none other than his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg.  I know Hermione dropped Muggle Studies, but it'll be explained in a later chapter.  I forgot the first time I wrote this.  Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.  You guys are really great!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!

*********************************************************

"Harry, come off it.  What do you mean your babysitter?  Our new professor isn't a Muggle!"  Ron was looking incredulously at his best friend, wondering if Harry had lost his mind.

"I'm serious, Ron.  That's Mrs. Figg!" Harry insisted.  "The Dursleys left me with her whenever they went anywhere so I wouldn't blow up their house.  She lived right near us."

Hermione, who had been listening from the other side of Ron, broke in.  "It _is_ possible Ron, you know," she said matter-of-factly.  "I can see Dumbledore planting someone he trusted nearby to keep an eye on Harry."

Harry didn't know what to think.  All those times at Mrs. Figg's house, and she was a _witch_?  Why hadn't she told him?  The thought that she knew the truth about his parents and never let on all those years made him angry.  "Well, if Dumbledore did plant her there, she could've at least told me the truth instead of letting me suffer with the Dursleys!"  Harry said hotly.  Before he could let his anger build, Hermione gasped.

"Harry, last year after, you know, the tournament…Dumbledore sent Sirius to find his old friends.  Weren't Professors Fletcher and Figg part of the group he mentioned?"

Harry looked confused for a second, then his face brightened, "I think you're right!"  He thought for a moment, and then said slowly, "Then she may know where Sirius is.  We've got to talk to her, and to Fletcher.  Anyway," he finally broke into a smile, "Snape is gone for a while at least!"

At this, a grin spread across Ron's face.  "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all!"

*********************************************************

They didn't have Potions or Defense Against Dark Arts until midweek, so Harry had to wait to speak to the new professors.  They had Herbology with Hufflepuff on the first day, and Neville already had won 25 points for Gryffindor due to his summer reading.  After a grueling Divination class in the afternoon (Professor Trelawney was now very willing to take credit for predicting You-Know-Who's return, although she didn't remember doing it and had denied it when she was first told), Harry and Ron fell into the overstuffed chairs by the fire in the common room, exhausted and unwilling to move.  Neville, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas were sitting nearby working on their Herbology homework.

Hermione came in a short while later carrying an armful of books and instructing some second years to stop running around, her prefect's badge pinned to her chest.

"Hi Ron, Harry," she said as she dropped her books between the boys and sat down with a sigh.  "Advanced Muggle Studies is going to be a lot of work.  I already have a 10-foot report due on Muggle Medicines.  How was Divination?" she asked, frowning at Harry's spell book lying unopened on the floor.  "Did that fraud predict your death again, Harry?"

Ron answered instead.  "Both of us slept through half of it, so Professor Trelawney predicted that we would have a very difficult year ahead."

Harry wasn't listening to them anymore, but as they were engrossed in a debate with Ron defending himself for sleeping in class, they didn't notice his lack of attention.  Harry was looking towards the portrait hole, where Ginny had just entered and started towards them.  But when she noticed Neville, she quickly turned around and headed up the stairs to her dormitory.  This reminded Harry that he wanted to chat with Neville, so he got up and walked over to the other fifth years.

"Hi Neville, you did great in class today!"  Harry said enthusiastically.  He figured flattery would be the best way to get Neville to talk, and he was right.  Neville immediately left Seamus and Dean and turned to Harry, beaming.

"Did you notice how I remembered the difference between turnopus and burnopus?  One will save you from most poisons, and the other will set you on fire.  I read that in Advanced Medicinal Plants and Herbs."  Neville continued on excitedly about how exactly to tell the difference between these two nearly identical-looking plants, as Harry kept a politely interested look on his face.

"So, Neville how was your summer?  Do anything interesting?" Harry asked innocently.  "It must've been hard to come back to school after all that time off.  I mean, since you're from a wizard family, you must get to do lots of stuff during your holiday."  Harry had started rambling.  He wasn't quite sure how to bring Ginny up, nor was he sure _why_ he was trying to bring her up.  _I'm just curious_, he told himself, again remembering the curious exchange between Neville and his best friend's sister.  Luckily, he didn't have to ask further, since Neville brought the topic up himself.

"Actually Harry, I was kind of looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts this year.  I don't know if you noticed, but I've been spending a lot more time around Ginny Weasley since we went to the Yule Ball together last year."  He glanced nervously to make sure Ron wasn't listening, and continued with his voice lowered.  "Harry, I think I kind of like Ginny.  I asked her if she would meet me at The Three Broomsticks when we go to Hogsmeade next month and I think she said yes!"

Harry looked dumbfounded.  "What do you mean you _think_ she said yes?"

"Well, I owled her a couple of weeks ago and didn't hear back.  So I was kind of nervous she'd say no.  But I found her on the Hogwarts Express and asked if she was going to Hogsmeade and she said yes, and I said I would meet her there.  That's the same thing, right?"  His voice lowered to a whisper, "Do you think she likes me Harry?  I mean, since you know her 'cause of Ron and all."  Neville's round face had gone very red.

Harry realized he didn't know the answer to Neville's question because he didn't really _know_ Ginny very well.  He'd always treated her as Ron's little sister and never even really spoke to her.

"I don't know Neville.  Maybe…" Harry answered truthfully.  "You know what, though, I'll try to talk to her and see what I can find out."

Neville looked relieved that Harry hadn't laughed when he asked if Ginny liked him.  "Would you do that for me, Harry, really??"

"Sure," Harry responded, "anything for a friend."

"Wow, thanks," Neville said, his face glowing with happiness.  "But don't mention this to Ron, will you?  I don't know how he feels about one of his friends liking his sister."  Harry thought that Ron wouldn't mind Neville.  After all, he didn't care much at the Yule Ball.  But what if it was his _best_ friend?  Harry quickly brushed this thought out of his mind, wondering where it had come from, and assured Neville he would keep his secret safe.

_Harry rejoined Hermione and Ron, who by now were reading their books silently and occasionally glaring at each other.  Harry sat there telling himself that he would get to know Ginny better for Neville's sake.  _There wasn't any other reason for wanting to talk to her, _he thought, _I'm just helping Neville out_.  Still, something deep inside didn't let Harry believe this was entirely true._

*********************************************************

Harry, Ron, and Hermione anxiously began their first Potions class without Snape.  They still shared the class with Slytherin, though, so they couldn't get very excited.  Malfoy, apparently recovered from Harry's clucking spell, took a spot near the four Gryffindors (Neville had joined them – he was especially happy they had a substitute for Snape).  Ron and Hermione automatically sat next to each other, leaving Harry and Neville to pair up.

Glancing over at Ron and Hermione, Malfoy said loudly to Crabbe and Goyle, "Look, mates, it's just like I told you.  The Weasel and Granger are paired up together again.  Famous Potter is becoming a third wheel among his own friends.  It's such a pity he didn't find some _real_ friends."

Ron turned bright red.  "You don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy!  You only wish you had friends like us, instead of a couple of lobotomized dummies."  Ron's tirade was interrupted by the arrival of the teacher, but apparently Malfoy's words had an effect on Hermione, because, with her face beet red, she switched partners and joined Neville instead of Ron for the lesson.

The substitute Potions master stood at the front of the class, nervously playing with his wand as his eyes darted back and forth, taking in everything.  He was rather nondescript, with what was left of his graying hair flying about wildly.

"My name is Mundungus Fletcher.  I will be taking over your Potions lessons while Professor Snape is away."  At this, the Gryffindor half of the class cheered, and the Slytherins hissed and booed.  "Now, now," Professor Fletcher said calmly, "I'm sure Professor Snape has taught you all well, and he will return as soon as he has completed his, er, task.  I'll take attendance today so I can learn your names."

As he went through the list, Ron muttered to Harry, "I think my dad knows him.  Didn't someone mention him last year at the World Cup?"  Before Harry could answer, his name was called.  Harry raised his hand to indicate his presence, and Professor Fletcher peered at him carefully with those sharp eyes, pausing momentarily before he continued.

The lesson turned out to be the best they'd ever had, at least in terms of fair treatment between the houses.  Snape was very good at potions, but he was known for favoring his own house, Slytherin, and unfairly taking points away from the other houses, particularly Gryffindor.  Fletcher had no favorites, and even took ten points from Slytherin when Malfoy tried to sabotage Ron and Harry's potion by switching their ingredients.  Fletcher noticed this right away – he didn't seem to miss much.  The class went by quickly, and even Neville managed to complete his potion correctly when he wasn't petrified of the teacher.  Unfortunately, though, the busy lesson meant Harry never got a chance to speak to Fletcher before the bell rang and it was time for Defense Against Dark Arts.

Harry's opinion that Arabella Figg was none other than Mrs. Figg was confirmed as soon as he saw her again.  She smiled at Harry and patted him on the head as he entered the classroom.  Ron had to hold back his laughter at this, but never got a chance to tease Harry as class was about to begin.  Professor Figg was very friendly, but deadly serious about the subject.  She was lecturing on different ways to detect Dark Arts, when Harry decided to raise his hand.

"Professor Figg," Harry spoke quickly before his courage failed him, "what about curse scars?  Are they normally a good detector of Dark Arts?  I mean, are they accurate?  If it _doesn't_ hurt, does that mean everything is fine?"  He was hoping that Sirius would be okay since his scar hadn't hurt since he last encountered Voldemort.

The whole class fell totally silent and every head had turned to stare at Harry's scar.  Professor Figg looked surprised at the question, but took a deep breath and spoke.  "Well Harry, I'm afraid your scar is rather unique.  No one knows for sure what to make of the pain, or lack thereof."  With this, she changed the subject and the class returned to normal soon after.

Harry was embarrassed.  He hadn't learned anything about Sirius and on top of that, he could feel the entire class still staring at him.  He thought he had blown his chance to find out anything, but as he left, Harry felt the Professor grab his arm.  "Harry, if you would come to my office at 6 o'clock today."   Harry just nodded, and as Professor Figg turned back to her desk, he followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall for lunch.  While eating, Fred and George Weasley approached Harry looking very excited.

"Harry, we've just spoken to McGonagall.  Quidditch is back on and guess who've been made co-captains?"  Harry didn't have to guess by the looks on the twins' faces, so he congratulated them sincerely.

"Did you get a new Keeper?" Ron wondered.  The old Keeper, Oliver Wood had graduated at the end of their third year, and as no Quidditch was played last year due to the Triwizard Tournament, they hadn't gotten a replacement.  "Can I try out if you haven't got one yet?"

"Our little brother, wanting to follow in his brothers' footsteps," Fred said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Ickle Ronniekins is all grown up now," George added.  Ron threw a roll at him, but they ducked and walked away laughing.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at Ron.  "I hope you weren't serious. You know how much time Harry spends at practices!  You'll never get a chance to study for the O.W.L.s if you join the Quidditch team."

Ron's face turned angry, "Oh, so Harry can handle it, but I can't.  You don't think I can play Quidditch and not get fail all my classes?  It seems _some_ people can do it, but apparently I'm not that talented.  Thanks a lot for your vote of confidence!"

"I didn't mean…"Hermione began, her face full of confusion and worry.  But Ron didn't give her a chance to explain.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know how I could have ever thought you were my friend!"  Ron grabbed his books and stormed out of the Great Hall.  Hermione immediately burst into tears and ran out in the opposite direction, leaving Harry sitting alone wondering what on earth had just happened.

"Hi Harry, why are you all alone?  Mind if I sit here for a minute?"  Harry looked up and saw Cho Chang smiling at him.  He stammered, as he always seemed to do around her, but somehow mumbled his consent.  He hadn't really thought about her since he was back at the Dursleys, and had forgotten about his crush on her.  But now that she was here, Harry was nervous as ever.  He actually felt somewhat relieved when Neville showed up and sat with them.

"Harry, how's it going?"  Neville asked brightly.  Harry introduced him to Cho and sat silently.  Cho also was silent, apparently unwilling to say what she had wanted to in front of Neville.

"So Harry," Neville continued, "have you thought about what we talked about?"

Cho, very curious, asked, "So, what exactly were you guys talking about?"

Harry, remembering the conversation about Ginny, turned red and laughed uncomfortably.

"Nothing, really, we were, er, just discussing the next Hogsmeade trip," Harry said, growing increasingly uncomfortable at the thought of discussing Ginny with Cho.

"Oh, are you definitely going?  Maybe we'll meet up there," Cho answered.

"Er, I guess so," Harry couldn't believe what was happening.

"Great, I'll see you there!"  Cho got up and left the table to rejoin the Ravenclaws.

Neville looked very happy, "That's great Harry, maybe we can go together.  I think I'd be a little nervous meeting with just Ginny, but if you and Cho are there, it'll be much better!"

Harry nodded mutely.  He didn't understand why he wasn't bursting with joy at the thought of being with Cho.  This could be his chance to clear things up between them, after what had happened last year, and maybe…well, she _was_ very pretty.  Instead, his stomach twisted as he imagined sitting with Cho at the Three Broomsticks while Neville was sitting with Ginny.  Harry suddenly felt ill and went up to his room to rest.

*******************************************

A/N:  And the story continues.  Tune in next time to hear about Harry's meeting with Figg.  And will Ron and Hermione ever get along?  Will Harry help Neville get Ginny?


	4. Mrs Figg

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 4

~Mrs. Figg~

Disclaimer:  The characters, setting, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:  Thank you all for reviewing.  Please don't stop ;-)   We left off with Harry somehow setting up a double date for Ginny, Neville, himself and Cho.  He finally gets a chance to speak to Professor Figg, and Hermione and Ron had just had another fight!  Well, enjoy.

****************************************************************************

Harry felt better after resting a while, and had finally managed to get Ginny and Cho out of his mind when he remembered his meeting with Professor Figg.  At six o'clock sharp, he stood outside her office, which had seen a few different occupants over Harry's years at Hogwarts.  He shuddered remembering that the last time he was there, Barty Crouch, Jr., impersonating Mad Eye Moody, had tried to kill him.  Before the memories could come rushing back, he noticed Professor Figg sitting at her desk, and she waved him in.

"Well, Harry," she began, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me.  I suppose you remember me from your Privet Drive days?"

Harry nodded, not sure where to begin, but as soon as he opened his mouth the words rushed out and he had to restrain himself from yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me?  I could have known everything years earlier!  All those times…"

"Now, Harry, think about it.  It wasn't my place," Professor Figg said calmly.  "If I had told you as a child who you really were, would you have been able to keep it to yourself?  If the Dursleys found out who I was, do you think they would have let you anywhere near me?  No, it was the only way I could watch over you.  Dumbledore knew what he was doing."  Professor Figg had a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were lost in memories of long ago.

Harry begrudgingly admitted to himself that she was probably right, and sat silently thinking.  Professor Figg added, "It wasn't all bad, was it Harry?  I tried my best, showing you pictures of my pets, feeding you sweets.  I daresay you didn't get much at the Dursley's?"  Harry remembered the stale chocolate cake he had at Mrs. Figg's and tired to fake a smile of thanks.

Harry remembered his other reason for wanting to speak to Mrs. Figg.  "Mrs., I mean, Professor Figg," he ventured warily, "what about Sirius Black?  You and Professor Fletcher where friends with him, I heard Dumbledore say so last term."

Professor Figg smiled.  "While I appreciate you thinking I'm young enough to have been part of Sirius' old gang, I'm afraid it isn't so."

"But I specifically remember him saying Arabella Figg," Harry insisted, desperate to find out about Sirius.

Professor Figg simply gave him her odd smile.  "Oh, I'm sure he did.  Only he probably meant my daughter.  We share the same name.  Arabella did indeed go to school with Sirius…and with your parents."

Harry was filled with conflicting emotions at the mention of his parents.  "Did you know them?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, indeed I did, Harry," Professor Figg responded.  "Arabella frequently brought the lot over to visit over the holidays.  I remember them well.  I'm sure you've heard that you bear a remarkable likeness to your father."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "except for the eyes.  I've got my Mum's eyes."

"That you do, Harry.  I remember Lily's sparkling eyes as if it were yesterday," she said fondly.  "Arabella and Lily were inseparable.  That is, until Lily and James began dating."

"Where's Arabella now?" Harry was almost scared to hear the response.

Professor Figg's eyes clouded over.  "She went searching for Voldemort as soon as Remus contacted her.  I can't tell you how relieved she was to hear the truth about Sirius – that has haunted her for many years."

Harry's mind was spinning; he could have used a Pensieve at the moment.  "But, do you know where Sirius is now?  I mean, I read in the paper…" Harry stopped.  He didn't know if he should mention about Sirius being an unregistered Animagus, unsure about how much Dumbledore had shared.

"Yes, Arabella had heard Voldemort was in Africa, and she went to investigate.  Sirius went after her."  Seeing Harry's worried expression, she added fiercely, "Voldemort is very dangerous, but he doesn't have them yet.  I just received an owl today from Arabella.  Apparently, Voldemort somehow apprehended her and was going to use her to learn about the others' whereabouts.  Sirius showed up, as Padfoot, of course, and attacked Voldemort, enabling them both to escape.  I don't think he realized who Sirius was, or surely they would not have gotten away.  It confused him a bit, I think.  In the scramble, Arabella started a fire between Voldemort and themselves.  They were able to break free, but just barely.  Arabella is nursing Sirius back to health now; they're both in hiding.  I don't know exactly where they are."

Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or to panic.  Sirius was alive, but hurt.  He had seen Voldemort… "You say his name, too," he noticed.

"Yes, Dumbledore taught Arabella and all her friends to not fear Voldemort's name.  If only more would listen," she paused looking at Harry's troubled face.  "Perhaps you've had enough for one day, Harry.  I know you've faced a lot already, but please let us handle this.  Don't go putting yourself in danger.  Go back to your room and be careful."  She said this with such a note of finality in her voice that Harry just nodded and left quietly.

****************************************************************************

Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione what he had learned, but as he reached the fat lady's portrait, he remembered the fight in the Great Hall.  He passed through the portrait hole ("Golden snitch" was the new password), and he saw red hair over the top of the chair by the fire.  He rushed over and found Ron sitting with Ginny.  He was holding a book, but was staring into the fire with a scowl on his face.

"Hi, Ron, Ginny..." Harry quickly sat between the two.  "So, have you apologized to Hermione yet?"

"Why should I apologize?" Ron shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

"Um, Ron, you made her cry," Harry noted quietly, and Ron did look slightly ashamed.

"You made Hermione cry?" Ginny asked, surprised.  "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, well, what about what she did?  Huh, did she tell you that?"  Ron added defensively.

Harry looked confused, "She said you should study instead of playing Quidditch?"

Ron looked exasperated, "No, Harry, that was just the breaking point.  She lied to me!  Friends don't lie to each other!"

Ginny asked doubtfully, "Are you sure?  I can't imagine Hermione lying."

"Yeah, well, she did.  At the Burrow, I asked her if she saw Krum over the summer and she told me no.  Then I saw Harry's book, autographed by him!  How else did she get it?  I mean, if she wants to waste her time dating that Durmstrang _(he added a few words that made Ginny blush)_ that's her business.  I never heard her complaining that playing for a professional Quidditch team kept _Vicky_ from his studies, but of course, he can't handle it.  I'm sure she watched him play when she visited him over the summer."  Ron's face was burning in anger.  "No," he said firmly, shaking his head, "if I can't count on my friends to tell me the truth, then they're not really friends at all."

"But she _didn't_ see Krum," Ginny and Harry both said at once.

Harry continued, "She owled the book to him for my birthday.  She was in Iceland with her parents over the summer."

"And besides," Ginny added, "she told me she only likes him as a friend.  Her parents wouldn't let her date someone his age!"

Ron looked very embarrassed.  "What makes you think I care who she dates?  I just don't trust Krum!"  But his protests were growing weaker.  He was silent for a moment, before adding sheepishly, "Maybe I was a _little_ too hard on her."

"So that settles it, go find her and apologize!"  Ginny ordered.

"No, I don't think she'll even talk to me now," Ron said dejectedly.  "She's probably better off without a friend like me anyway."

Harry grew impatient.  "Look Ron, I have to talk to both of you, tonight, so go find her NOW!"  

Ron stared at him, his mouth hanging open.  Harry ignored this, pushing Ron out of the common room.  "She's probably in the library.  GO!"  And Ron disappeared through the portrait hole, with slumped shoulders and a face still red from shame.

Harry turned back, suddenly realizing he had now left himself alone with Ginny.  He walked slowly to the fire, sitting as far away from the red haired girl as possible.  He berated himself for this; Ginny wasn't going to bite after all.  There was no reason to be nervous about being alone with her.  He frantically searched for something to say.

"So, uh, I hear you and Neville are going to Hogsmeade together," he started.  Harry wished he had the words back as soon as they left his mouth.

Ginny immediately looked at her feet.  "Yeah, Neville mentioned that you and Cho were coming too?" she said lightly.

Now it was Harry's turn to look down, feeling his cheeks growing warmer.  "I, uh, might meet her there, I guess."  Harry surprised himself by wishing that Cho had never sat at his table earlier that day.  This was just too complicated.  "So, you and Neville really hit it off after the Yule Ball."

"Well, er, he's really nice I suppose, but," Ginny stopped and looked up quickly.  "What about you and Cho?  I thought you went to the Yule Ball with Parvati."

"Well, I asked Cho, too," Harry belatedly realized he should stop talking, "I mean, well, um…"

"Oh, right," Ginny said forlornly.  "So you must be really happy Cho said yes when you asked her to meet you."

"But I didn't…I mean, things are different…" Before Harry could finish, he was interrupted by Hermione coming down from her dormitory.

"Hi guys," Hermione said dejectedly.  She was cradling Crookshanks in her arms and her eyes were rimmed in red from crying.

"I thought you were in the library.  Where's Ron?"  Harry asked.

"How should I know?"  Hermione's eyes flashed with anger briefly before returning to a dull stare.  "He doesn't consider me a friend anymore, remember?"

"But, Hermione," Ginny added, "he was just looking for you to apologize!"

Hermione's eyes looked hopeful for a second.  "Ron was going to apologize?"  At that moment, Ron entered the common room.

"I couldn't find her," he began before he noticed her sitting behind Harry.  "Oh." Fear washed over his face, but Ron swallowed and continued, "Hi, Hermione.  Er, listen, about before…"

Before he could continue, Hermione had thrown her arms around his neck, crying "I'm sorry, too Ron.  Let's not fight anymore!"  Tears were welling up in her eyes again.   Ron looked completely in shock, and awkwardly hugged Hermione back.

"No, Hermione," he pulled her arms off of him, although Harry thought he seemed a bit reluctant to do this, "I'm the one who should apologize.  I had no right to say that to you.  It was cruel and uncalled for.  I was a total prat."  Harry was very impressed with Ron's apology; he really hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"You're right," Hermione nodded, "and I accept your apology."

"Aren't you going to even take some of the blame?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, why should I?"  Hermione said, bending to pick up Crookshanks, who was looking quite peeved that he had been thrown from her lap earlier.  Hermione had gotten back to her old self remarkably quickly once Ron had apologized.   "Anyway, we don't need to talk about it anymore.  We really should do our homework."

Ron began to argue, but Ginny gave him a sharp look and he closed his mouth.

"Well then, I'll just let you study," Ginny said quickly, grabbing her books to go.

"Wait, Ginny," Harry called after her.  She turned briefly and looked at him expectantly.  Harry wasn't sure why he had called her.  He didn't know why, but he just didn't want her to go, and unable to think of any reason for her to stay, he just said lamely, "Uh, good night."

"Good night," Ginny replied and hurried up to her dormitory.  Ron looked at him strangely for a second, but Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Wait'll I tell you what I heard from Professor Figg…"

****************************************************************************

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were still discussing everything Professor Figg had said about Arabella, Sirius, and the others.  Hermione was particularly worried that Voldemort would figure out that Sirius was Padfoot and use him to get to Harry.  Ron finally noticed it was already one in the morning and stood up for bed, stretching his long arms.  Hermione started to gather her things when she suddenly noticed that Crookshanks was gone.

"Where'd he go?  He was right here a minute ago!"  Hermione was throwing all the cushions on the chairs to the floor, as if Crookshanks could have fit behind one.

"Calm down; he always wanders off," Ron reasoned.  "He'll be back in the morning."

"But it's not safe for anyone to wander with Voldemort back!  What if he gets hurt!"

Ron suggested they take Harry's invisibility cloak and look for him, but Hermione was even more horrified at that idea, so she finally agreed to wait until morning.

The next day, Crookshanks had still not turned up.  Hermione was getting increasingly worried, and frustrated that Harry and Ron didn't share her concern.  They were arguing over dinner when Harry thought he saw a flash of ginger by the door.  He jumped up and ran out.  A minute later, Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  Harry put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to follow him.  He had to walk quickly to keep up with the cat, but it was still far ahead of them.  After silently walking through countless corridors, they ended up in front of Snape's old office in the dungeons.

"You've returned!  Good, good.  Were you seen?  Very well, so everything is going as planned.  It'll be a while before Snape returns, I assume."

Harry slowly moved his head so he could see into the classroom.  Inside he saw Professor Fletcher talking to Crookshanks, who was sitting there looking very satisfied with himself.  All three looked at each other in disbelief.  Fletcher was coming towards the door, so they were forced to leave before they could hear more.

As they returned to the common room, Ron began accusing Hermione of having a spy for a pet.  They all thought it was apparent that Fletcher was working against Snape, but they couldn't agree if that was good or bad.

"Snape was a Death Eater, remember?" Ron was arguing.

"But Dumbledore trusts him!  That should be enough for all of us," Hermione said shrilly.

"He kept Sirius from clearing his name!" Ron argued back.  "Look, Hermione, you should be happy that Snape is on the bad side; that means your cat's doing something good for a change.  Tell her Harry!"

But Harry didn't know what to think.  He went up to bed and listened to his radio for hours hoping to catch a bit of news on Voldemort's movements.

**************************************

A/N:  Ok, no real cliffhanger, but I figured it's a good place to stop.  Thanks to all who've reviewed and given advice.  I really, really appreciate it!  Next time will be the Hogsmeade trip!


	5. First Date

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 5

~First Date~

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything.

A/N: Thanks again everyone; you're the best!  As promised, this one is the Hogsmeade trip. There's really no action or mystery in this part, so I hope you're not disappointed.  It's only on hold until next time, so don't worry.  This one is kind of romantic, I guess, though not really mushy.  I put it in romance anyway.  Everyone is just figuring out whom they like.  I also tried to fix the Muggle Studies mistake (not perfectly, but it'll do for a fanfic).  Yes, this will still be H/G and R/Hr.

********************************************************

The next two weeks passed quickly.  Although it was still very early in the term, all the teachers were piling on the work, supposedly to prepare the fifth years for the O.W.L.s.  Ron was struggling over his Divination homework, with crumpled up bits of parchment all around him.  Hermione looked over at him smugly and said, "I don't understand why you still take that class.  It's absolute rubbish.  Why do you waste your time?"

Ron glared at her.  "Waste _my_ time?  What about you?  Your parents are Muggles and you're still studying them!!!  I thought you gave that up anyway."

"Well, I decided to take it up again because I had a free spot in my schedule," Hermione said shortly.

Harry, who was also struggling with Divination, looked up at Hermione.  "Free spot?  Where'd you get that?  Even _our_ schedules are packed!"

Hermione blushed slightly and spoke so low that Ron and Harry had to strain to hear her.  "I took a special test on Ancient Runes at the end of last term and scored so high they let me skip a term."

"Figures," snorted Ron, "she gets some free time and immediately fills it up with more work!"  Ron tore at his hair and groaned, "I can't look at homework anymore!"

With that, he shut his books and lay back on his chair, pretending to fall asleep and ignoring Hermione's disapproving stare.  He started pretending to snore, occasionally squinting his eyes open just a bit to check that it was still annoying Hermione.  Noticing this, Hermione did her best to pay no heed to Ron, although her face still wore a scowl.  Ron's pretend slumber was interrupted by the arrival of Neville.

"Hi everyone.  What are you all up to?"  Seeing Ron reluctantly sitting up, Neville asked him, "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Is that this weekend?  I'd nearly forgotten.  Yeah, I suppose we're all going, aren't we?"  Ron asked, glancing at Hermione and Harry.

Neville grinned.  "Oh, Harry's definitely coming, aren't you Harry?"  Neville actually winked at Harry, who had gone bright red and stared at Neville in horror.  Harry wasn't quite ready to tell them about his 'date' with Cho.  Although normally he would've wanted to share that news with Ron at least, he was so unsure of his feelings lately, he didn't want to discuss it.  Harry also certainly didn't want Ron to find out about Neville's date with his little sister, and to think that Harry had kept it from him, though that technically would have been correct.  Trying to recover, Harry thought quickly.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you, I promised Neville we'd all meet him at Hogsmeade," Harry tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.  He tried to plead with Neville to shut up with his eyes, but it just made him look cross-eyed.

Neville, misunderstanding Harry's explanation, said, "Oh, a triple date?  I didn't know you and Hermione were a couple, Ron.  That's great!  When did it happen?"  Harry just dropped his head down in his arms and gave a small cry.

"WHAT!?!"  Hermione and Ron both said at the same time.  Ron glared at Harry, "What kind of rumors are you spreading?"

Neville, looking confused, mumbled, "Er, no one said anything, I, er, must've been thinking of someone else."  He backed away while he was speaking, eventually turning and running out of the common room.

Ron and Hermione were still glaring at Harry, when Fred and George popped up behind them.  "Did we just hear ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend?" said Fred, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

George added, "I wish you had told us.  We thought you trusted us.  After all, we're family!"  George and Fred were both feigning insult.

"Hermione and I are _not_ dating!  What makes you think I'd want to date her anyway?  Harry, tell them!"  Ron pleaded with Harry with a desperate look on his face.  Hermione, upon hearing this, quickly transferred her anger to Ron from Harry.

"Oh, now I'm not good enough to date you," she said icily.  "I was good enough last year when you couldn't find a date to the Yule Ball, wasn't I?  I guess I just don't compare to those brainless pretty faces!  Well, did you ever think that maybe _I_ don't want to date _you_!"  Hermione's face was all screwed up and full of anger.  Fred and George, realizing they'd started something they hadn't intended, slowly slunk back to the other corner.

Ron's face had gone white.  He had forgotten his anger and just looked scared of Hermione.  Harry didn't blame him; he would be scared too if the look she had on her face were directed at him.

"I, er, didn't mean it that way," Ron stumbled over his words.  "Any guy would be lucky to go out with you, I mean, other blokes of course.  And you're just as good as the brainless pretty faces, er, not that you're brainless…" Ron was rambling, urgently trying to find something to calm Hermione down.  Harry looked at Ron's stricken face and knew he had to help him.  With his jaw set, Harry was determined to tell the truth.

"Hermione," he said firmly, "it's not Ron's fault.  Neville misunderstood…because I'm meeting him at Hogsmeade for a sort of double date."  Harry felt himself blushing, but he was relieved that Ron and Hermione merely looked curious, and no longer angry at each other.

"A double date?  You got a date?" Ron asked.  He continued, demanding, "Who are you going out with?  Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, it's not really a _date_ date.  I'm, er, just meeting Cho at the Three Broomsticks.  It's no big deal, really."  Harry was trying to think of a way to change the subject, but he wasn't successful.

"You git!  Of course it's a big deal.  You're going on dates before me!" A wave of realization passed over Ron's face and his mouth opened in horror.  "And Neville too!  How'd he get a girl to go out with him?  Who is it anyway?"

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry expectantly.  "Er, I'm not really sure…" Harry stammered.

"It's all right Harry," a small voice said from behind them.  The three turned to see Ginny standing there.  "You can tell them it's me."

Ron and Hermione both had their mouths wide open.  Ron recovered first, hitting his head and groaning, "Great, my little sister is going on dates before me."  At that, Ginny looked at Ron in disgust and walked away.

********************************************************

By Saturday, Harry's nerves were definitely shot.  Now that Ron and Hermione knew about the so-called double date, he had convinced them to join him.  He got Ron to agree to come under the pretense that Ron should act like a big brother and watch over his younger sister.  Hermione had the option of spending the day with Parvati and Lavender, and she wasn't looking forward to that at all.  The three of them had overhead the teenage girls giggling over Seamus and Dean at lunch.  They apparently were planning on staying close by them at Hogsmeade in the hope that they would get asked out.  Her face showing disgust at the prospect of witnessing this, Hermione had agreed to come along with Harry and Neville.  She and Ron made it clear, however, that they were only tagging along as friends, and it was not a date in any sense of the word.  Harry didn't care what they called it; he was simply glad to have his friends along to make the whole situation slightly less uncomfortable.

Harry and Ron discussed the Quidditch team in the common room as they waited.  Ron had tried out for the Keeper position, but Fred and George hadn't made a decision yet.  They would have to make it very soon, though, as the first Quidditch match – against Ravenclaw – was only three weeks away and they needed to practice as a team.  To Harry's surprise, Ginny had also tried out for the team.  Ron wasn't too pleased about this, but Harry didn't think Ginny had a very good chance anyway, as she was a little too small for the position.  In the back of his mind, Harry found himself slightly relieved at this, as he somehow thought she would be a distraction.

Hermione soon joined her best friends, cradling Crookshanks in her arms.  The cat had reappeared and was acting as normal as ever, or at least normal for Crookshanks.  She sat absently stroking her cat's soft coat and staring into the fire.  Harry could tell she was restraining herself from commenting on Ron's Quidditch team hopes, and he was quite proud of her self-control.

Before long, Ginny walked towards them.  She was wearing her hair up again – she did this quite often lately – and this made her look older than Harry was used to seeing her.  A little voice inside his head kept repeating, _It's just Ginny, Ron's little sister_, over and over again.  Thankfully, no one seemed to notice this, and Hermione and Ginny began discussing schoolwork.  Advanced Muggle Studies apparently had both fourth and fifth years in it, and the girls were in the same class.  Harry was thankful when Neville finally appeared, as he was having a difficult time concentrating on his conversation with Ron.

"So, where are we meeting Cho?" Neville asked.

Harry ignored Ron's smirk in his direction and replied, "I told her we'd meet at the Three Broomsticks, so we can get going if you're all ready."  Everyone was, so they headed out of the castle, and started walking towards the village.

It was a pleasant autumn day, the air was brisk and the sun shone brightly overhead.  Ron and Hermione walked up ahead chatting amiably for once, followed by Neville and Ginny.  Harry hung just behind them, pretending he was enjoying the scenery so he could hear what Neville and Ginny were discussing.  Neville was talking about Herbology, telling Ginny about the latest magical plants he had discovered.  Harry was surprised to hear Ginny knew quite a lot about the plants herself and easily kept up her side of the conversation.  _Why hadn't he ever noticed she was smart?_ Harry asked himself.  _Why hadn't he ever noticed _her, a voice deep inside him added.

Harry continued along the way with conflicting emotions and thoughts racing through his head.  By the time they had reached Hogsmeade, Harry had convinced himself he was imagining things, and that once he saw Cho, everything would be back to normal – normal meaning that seeing Cho's pretty face was enough to make him forget everything else.  Listening to Ginny, he had realized that he didn't know much about Cho, either, besides that she was a Seeker for Ravenclaw, very pretty, and that she had dated Cedric Diggory last term.  Harry still felt guilty about Cedric's death, so he quickly shook the thought out of his head.  As long as he didn't think about it, Harry could deal with it.  He decided he would make an effort to actually get to know Cho, to prove to himself that he liked her for more than just her looks.  After all, she'd always been rather nice to him.

Cho smiled when she saw Harry and the others enter.  They found a table and Cho left the group of Ravenclaw sixth years she was with.  After they all had a round of Butterbeer in their hands, Harry directed all his attention at Cho resolutely.  He figured they had Quidditch in common, so he started on that topic.

"So, who's the new Keeper for your house?"  Cho asked, her eyes shining and a smile on her lips.  Harry noticed she was wearing a lot of make-up, with glitter all over her face like Parvati and Lavender wore.

"Um, we haven't chosen yet.  I'm not sure if Fred and George want to let anyone know before the match anyway, you know.  They think we might have a slight advantage if it's a surprise," Harry responded.

Cho leaned towards Harry and touched his arm, "Come on, I won't tell anybody!"  Ron, hearing the conversation, was shooting a nasty look at Cho.  When Harry just shook his head at the older girl – the feel of her hand on his arm had made him speechless for a moment – she pouted and added, "Well, it'll be fun playing against each other again anyway."

Harry, unsure of what to say to this, turned his interest to Neville's conversation with Ginny.  They were discussing how much better Neville liked Potions without Snape, although Professor Fletcher had a few peculiarities of his own.  Cho listened for a minute before turning to Harry and saying, "Snape was always rather nice to me.  I don't know why everyone complains about him so much."

Ron, hearing this, said, "Are you absolutely nutters, or what?"  Harry quickly asked Cho who her favorite teacher was in an attempt to ignore Ron's comment.

"Oh, that's easy.  I _loved_ Professor Lockhart.  He was the best Defense Against Dark Arts teacher we ever had!"  Ron had to stifle a laugh and Hermione turned slightly red.  She herself had thought rather highly of Lockhart until they found out he was really a lying coward.  The rest of the school, though, hadn't heard the truth, believing he had left the school to go on another of his daring adventures.

Cho, oblivious to Ron's reaction, continued, "Of the current professors, I adore Professor Trelawney!  Divination is my favorite class.  She thinks I may have the Gift."  Cho said this last bit with the tone of one imparting some great knowledge.  Harry looked nervously at Hermione to see how she would react to this, but it was Ginny, not Hermione, that responded.

"Are you kidding?  Do you actually believe that rubbish?"  Everyone's heads turned towards her, shocked at seeing quiet Ginny make such a comment.  Ginny looked back at everyone and added, "Please, don't tell me any of you think that drivel Professor Trelawney shovels down our throats is useful."

Cho, looking a little red, turned back to Harry, ignoring Ginny, "Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are in your house right?  Professor Trelawney started a special study group for her best pupils and they're in it!  We've become quite good friends this term.  They're fun – keep my mind off of things…" Cho's face clouded for a moment, but she quickly turned the conversation back to Divination and smiled brightly.

Harry listened to Cho rattle on about all the incredible things she had seen in her crystal ball and read in the stars, trying very hard to keep his attention from drifting.  He noticed that Hermione and Ron had walked to the bar to get some more Butterbeer – Madam Rosmerta was engrossed in a conversation at the other side of the room – and Ginny and Neville seemed to be having a very good time.  Harry saw Neville put his hand on top of Ginny's, which made her look extremely uncomfortable.  Apparently too polite to say anything, Ginny let Neville's hand stay where it was.  Harry's eyes kept returning to the hands; he did have to watch out for Ginny while Ron wasn't there, he thought.

The rest of the day passed quickly.  Cho rejoined her friends after she finished her Butterbeer, and Harry took off with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.  As they walked through the village, Neville took Ginny's hand again.  He dropped it when Ron started making sarcastic comments about Ginny needing her hand held to cross the street, and Harry was sure Ginny looked relieved.  _If she didn't want to hold his hand, she just wouldn't do it_, Harry thought, trying to shake the decidedly unpleasant thoughts that were going through his mind about Neville.  That small voice that had been making itself heard in Harry reappeared again.  _Unless she's just too nice to hurt Neville's feelings_.  Harry scowled at the round-faced boy, inexplicably irritated.

By the time they returned to Hogsmeade, Harry was both mentally and physically exhausted.  He crashed on a chair in the common room, and the others sprawled around him.  Ginny was the first to get up, and Neville immediately jumped up to walk her to the stairs to her dormitory.  Harry's eyes unwillingly followed the two.  Neville looked like he was about to lean over to kiss Ginny on the cheek, but she turned her head at the last minute and he instead got a mouthful of red hair.  After Ginny disappeared up the stairs, Neville sighed happily and went up to bed.

Hermione had pulled out her homework and somehow convinced Ron to do the same.  Ron nudged Harry out of his thoughts.  "Can I use your palm for Divination?  I'll let you use mine for your homework."

Harry moaned and stretched his hand out.  It kept flopping down, as Harry made no effort to hold it up, much to Ron's chagrin.  After hearing Ron mutter curses under his breath for the tenth time, Hermione sighed and said, "Here Ron, you can use my hand.  Of course, this doesn't mean I am acknowledging any truth in that fraud's class."  It was no secret that Hermione did not like Professor Trelawney in the slightest.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry fell back to his thoughts.  He was staring dully as Ron picked up Hermione's hand as if he were carrying a precious jewel that he was afraid would shatter if he held it too tightly.  Ron started examining her palm.

"So what do you see?"  Hermione asked lightly.  She had become very still and was looking raptly at Ron's face.  Ron, turning red, went scrambling for his book, never letting go of Hermione's hand.  Once he had grabbed the book with his free hand, he turned back to Hermione.

"Er, it looks like you have some good fortune coming your way," he read out of the book nervously.

"Really?"  Hermione didn't take her eyes off of his face.  The book slipped out of Ron's hand and he returned her gaze, with her hand still in his.

After watching them look at each other unmoving for a minute, Harry decided to clear his throat.  Ron looked up as if he had just awoken and, realizing what he was doing, dropped Hermione's hand as if it were on fire.  Hermione busied herself smoothing her hair and asked, "So, did you get enough for your homework?"  Ron nodded without looking up, the tips of his ears very red as he started gathering his books.

As Harry helped Ron carry his books up the tower to their dormitory, he replayed the day's events in his mind, trying to figure out if Ginny really liked Neville.  Ron saw his expression and teased him, "Well she's not the brightest thing in the world, but it looks like you've got it bad for Cho, huh?"

"Cho?" Harry looked confused for a second.

"Yeah, Cho.  Who else are you mooning over?"  Ron looked at him questioningly, a smirk still playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Er, right, Cho.  Well, good night Ron."  Harry pulled his drapes back and changed into his pajamas.  It was obvious to him who Ron liked.  Why wasn't he so sure about himself anymore?  He lay awake for a long time, with thoughts of anything else far away.

********************************************************

A/N:  So, did you like it?  I promise I haven't forgotten about Snape, Figg, Sirius, Crookshanks and the rest.  Well, until next chapter…have fun!


	6. Reunion of Champions

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:You guys are just too sweet!!I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you keep them up.I haven't posted as quickly as usual (sorry), but I hope you haven't forgotten me.This time there's less romance (but haven't you had enough of H/G and R/H already? Just kidding!!), and more plot.I needed to write this stuff to set up the next chapter, which I hope will be much more interesting.**READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!!!!!!**

By the way, GO YANKS!!!!!!(That's in reference to the Subway Series, for you non-New Yorkers out there.Sorry, couldn't resist!)

* * *

Harry didn't have time to reflect on the Hogsmeade trip, as the next week was very interesting, indeed.Rushing to Herbology – he had forgotten his dragon-hide gloves and they were working with tiger lilies – Harry ran right into someone and dropped his things all over the hallway.He mumbled an apology and bent over to grab his books.Just as he was reaching for his wand, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"'Arry, eez that you?"

Harry looked up, balancing two books, his gloves, and wand under one arm as he reached for a third book with his other arm.Standing before him was Fleur Delacour, beaming at him with her dazzling smile and her brilliant blue eyes sparkling.She tossed her sheet of silvery blonde hair back with one hand and reached over to help Harry up.

"Fleur?"Harry was in complete shock."What are you doing here?"

At this Fleur's smile faded a bit (although she still looked just as beautiful – that was the veela in her) and a hint of sadness showed in her eyes."Theez weekend would 'ave been Cedric Diggory's eighteenth birthday.Your 'eadmaster invited ze former champions to come for a memorial service at 'ogwarts.We will be 'ere for two weeks."

"We?" Harry asked, wondering if this meant ALL the champions would be there."Is Krum here also?"

"He will arrive later today.Don't say anything, 'Arry, if you don't mind.I think zey wair going to announce it tonight after dinner."Fleur's smile returned as she leaned over and gave Harry a big hug."I am so very glad to see you again 'Arry.I 'ope to see you many more times while I am 'ere."With that, Fleur continued down the hall.

Harry remembered he had Herbology and ran the rest of the way.He walked out to the greenhouse, out of breath and sweating, just as Professor Sprout was handing out the tiger lilies.These weren't Muggle tiger lilies.These flowers had striped tiger fur and were carnivorous, eating anything that got in the way of its petals.The striped fur on the flowers had grown too long and the class had to trim it, while avoiding the plant's sharp teeth.Professor Fletcher had requested the tiger lily fur be saved for use as an ingredient in a potion he was preparing.Harry settled next to Ron and Hermione, but didn't mention anything about what had just happened, remembering what Fleur had asked.Class went by quickly, and Harry managed to avoid getting bitten, although Ron accidentally got a bite on his finger when he took his glove off to make an obscene gesture at Malfoy.Luckily, his plant was old and most of its teeth had fallen out.

As they walked to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron suddenly frowned.He was staring down the hall and stretching up on his toes so as to see further.

"What're you looking for Ron?"Hermione was trying to see what had caught Ron's attention, but being so much shorter, she had no chance.

"Nothing, I must be seeing things," Ron shook his head as if trying to clear his vision.He kept on looking down the hall with a confused expression on his face."It's just, I swear I just saw Krum!"

At the mention of Viktor Krum, Hermione blushed a deep pink and looked away.Harry figured he might as well tell the truth now, seeing as Ron would be even angrier later if Harry didn't tell him."Well, actually, you probably did just see Krum.He's here for a memorial for Cedric.They're going to announce it tonight."

A scowl was quickly forming on Ron's face."Why does he have to come!He barely even knew Cedric!"

Hermione, still pink, carefully said, "Well, that explains his last letter.Viktor wrote he might be seeing me soon, but I didn't know what he meant.But how did you know Harry?"

Ron's scowl had grown deeper upon hearing about Krum writing to Hermione.Harry glanced quickly at him, then at Hermione, and added, "Fleur told me."

Ron's face immediately brightened, "Fleur?Is she here, too?Where did you see her?"He started looking excitedly around as if Harry were hiding her behind his robes.

"I bumped into her on the way to Herbology."Literally, he thought, smiling to himself."Anyway, she said they'll be here for two weeks."

Ron was floating on air after that, and Hermione kept on shooting angry looks at him, to which he was oblivious.While Harry didn't have any particular affection for Krum or Fleur, he was looking forward to something different and interesting happening at the school.Divination zoomed by that afternoon as Harry and Ron happily played along with Professor Trelawney, eagerly predicting their deaths.They met Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner and rushed through their meal, anxiously looking around until everyone had done eating.Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"As I'm sure his friends remember, this weekend would have been Cedric Diggory's eighteenth birthday.His parents have agreed to allow us to hold a memorial in his honor, so we can celebrate how he lived his life and remember what he fought against in his death.To join us on this occasion will be the champions from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, who shared his last year with him.Viktor, Fleur…" Krum and Fleur entered from the side door and joined Dumbledore at the staff table.The Great Hall was abuzz with whispers, as everyone was straining to catch a glimpse of the two.Most of the girls were searching for quills to ask Krum for his autograph; he was a star quidditch player after all.Meanwhile, many of the boys were staring at Fleur with their mouths agape, including Ron.Hermione had given him a hard jab in the ribs, but was distracted as Krum walked over to their table.

"Hello, Herm-o-ninny," Krum said, "I told you I vould see you soon!Are you surprised?"

Hermione's cheeks were a little pink, but she managed to respond calmly, "Yes, Viktor, I'm very surprised.I wish you had told me," she scolded, "I wasn't expecting you to come back to Hogwarts!"

Harry noticed Hermione looked a little uncomfortable but he chalked it up to Ron's embarrassing behavior.At this point, Fleur was walking towards them and Ron was practically drooling.He almost fell out of his chair trying to offer it to Fleur, but she waved it off and turned to Harry instead.

"'Ello again!I am sharing a room with Professor Figg while I am 'ere.I will see you soon!!!Oh, 'ello Ron.Nice seeing you again," she said as she noticed Ron hovering around her.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed up to the common room that night, Krum stopped Harry in the hall.Harry told Hermione and Ron he would meet them upstairs and turned to Krum, who was looking slightly uneasy, his eyes on the ground."I vanted to apologize for thinking vat I did about you and Herm-o-ninny last year.Ve vrote a lot this summer, and she finally convinced me you are just her friend."

Harry was a little surprised at this.He had known that Krum was worried that Hermione mentioned him so much, but he hadn't realized this was bothering him."How did she convince you?" Harry asked, curious.

Krum looked even more uncomfortable, "Vell, she told me…it is really not my place to say.Anyvay, ve are just friends now.It is best that vay."

Harry joined his friends in the common room guessing that Hermione may have told Krum who she really liked – at least he hoped she had.He thought it was a good sign if she was actually admitting it to herself.However, Ron and Hermione were acting somewhat cold to each other that night, and Harry went to bed early.Listening to the radio that night, he heard some news that shook him out of his easy thoughts.

"This just in – urgent special report from Enid Horsehead of the KMGC News Team.If there is any doubt that he is back, it is vanishing rapidly.You-Know-Who appears to have returned with a vengeance.Five Muggles have been killed in three separate locations across England.While the Ministry has been working non-stop to keep the truth from the Muggles, it will not make any official announcements.Unofficial sources, however, speaking on the condition of anonymity, have said they are contacting Muggle officials to warn them of You-Know-Who's return.These sources, whose names I will not reveal under threat of the Unforgivable Curses (well, maybe I won't go that far), also point a finger at the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, who refuses to acknowledge the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named."

Harry froze.So he's really back now.Harry thought he should feel afraid but instead he felt relieved.At least it was out in the open now.It seemed easier to deal with when he knew what he was up against.After what seemed like hours, Harry finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_

* * *

_

Long after, Harry would remember this week as one of the most unusual.If the events and news of the first day of the week weren't enough, Harry had another shock over breakfast the next day.He told Hermione and Ron about the radio news story, and they also seemed somewhat relieved, as if they could stop dreading what they feared would happen as it had already happened.Both seemed somewhat more cheerful now that Krum and Fleur weren't around.Soon, the loud noise of thousands of flapping wings filled the room as hundreds of owls swooped in with the morning mail.Hermione excitedly grabbed her copy of the Daily Prophet to see if it had reported anything on the Muggle deaths.Before she could read it, they were interrupted as a large brown owl they didn't recognize dropped a letter on Harry's plate, taking a slice of Harry's bacon before flying away.Harry picked up the letter and nearly shouted when he recognized the handwriting, remembering at the last second to keep his voice down.

"It's from Sirius!" he whispered to Ron and Hermione, who gathered closer to him.Harry motioned for them to follow him outside, grabbing some toast as he left.They walked towards the lake, stopping at a tree and settling under its shade.Here, far away from the other students, Harry read the letter aloud.

Harry—

I know you haven't heard from me in quite a while.I'm really sorry about that but it couldn't be helped.I understand that Mrs. Figg is at Hogwarts now so you may have heard some of what has been happening.Don't worry, I'm fine.But the situation is getting worse.I have reason to believe that Voldemort is heading back to England, so I've come back there after him.I need to meet with you.Let me know if you can come to Remus' old hideout at 8 o'clock Thursday night.Don't send Hedwig.

Take care of yourself.

Sirius

"The Shrieking Shack?That shouldn't be too hard," Ron said."The only ones who know about it are Dumbledore and Snape, and Snape is gone."He couldn't help smiling at this.

Hermione wasn't so confident, "Someone can still see us getting to the Whomping Willow.A lot of students are out at that time."

"We can use the Invisibility Cloak, but I don't think it can cover all three of us anymore," Harry said slowly, "I'd better go on my own."

"What?"Ron looked extremely disappointed."But, I want to see Sirius too!You shouldn't go alone.You might get caught!"

"Ron, Harry's right," Hermione decided."We can go with him to the Whomping Willow and act as lookouts."

Ron looked defeated. "I guess.But you'll tell us everything as soon as you get back!"

With that, Harry went up to the owlery to send a response to Sirius with one of the school owls.

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just deciding to head up to Gryffindor Tower.Dinner had been quite interesting, as both Fleur and Krum had joined them.Ron didn't say much during the meal, which Harry thought would probably have been a good thing if he hadn't been staring at Fleur the whole time.Hermione didn't seem to be enjoying Krum's company quite as much, as she kept on shooting angry glances at Ron.Harry was actually relieved that Ginny had joined them, as she was at least one other person able to carry on an intelligent conversation.When Neville came by and asked Ginny to go and study with him, Harry even managed to keep his face blank, although his stomach was twisting itself into knots.

As the three walked through the Entrance Hall, they turned when they felt a draft, and saw the front doors swing open.In stumbled a dusty, scratched up, bleeding man with his filthy hair hanging in front of his face.He fell to his knees as Harry rushed forward to help hold him up.As the man lifted his head, his hair fell back.Harry, Ron and Hermione all froze.It was Snape.

Hermione was the first to recover from the shock."He's hurt.I'll go get help!"

Harry helped Snape to his feet.He seemed to be conscious, but he appeared completely numb.Snape looked down at Harry and said in a tired voice, "I need to speak to Dumbledore."

At that moment, Hermione rushed back from the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall.Snape saw her and, just as impassively as he had spoken before, repeated, "Minerva, I need to speak to Dumbledore."Professor McGonagall took Snape from Harry and started to rush away.She turned back to Harry, and added, "Don't just stand there.Go tell Madam Pomfrey that I'll bringing Professor Snape in shortly!And the rest of you go up to your room!"

* * *

After Harry had informed Madam Pomfrey, he headed back to the common room to rejoin Hermione and Ron.They rushed up to him to see if he had learned anything from Madam Pomfrey, but she had refused to tell Harry anything.Harry was very restless now.He decided he was going to do a little exploring to see what he could find out.As he headed up to his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak, Hermione looked at him sideways."Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry ignored her and came back down with the cloak in his pocket.He sat edgily for the rest of the night waiting for the common room to empty.When Fred and George came by to announce that they had chosen Ron as the new Gryffindor keeper, Harry was so distracted that Ron became angry.Hermione managed to calm Ron down when she took him aside and pointed out the cloak in Harry's pocket and told him what she suspected.Ron wanted to join Harry, but he had to admit that it would be easier for Harry to go alone.

Finally, the twins stopped plotting Quidditch strategies with Ron and headed up to bed.Hermione started to say something to Harry, but one look at his face told her it would be useless to argue with him.Once the room emptied out, she and Ron opened the portrait for Harry and he silently walked out.

Harry wasn't sure where he was going or what exactly he was looking for.On a hunch, he headed to the dungeons towards Snape's old office.Sure enough, as Harry got closer, he heard voices that seemed to be arguing.Luckily, the door to Snape's office was open and he silently crept in and pressed himself against one wall.Professor Snape was apparently out of the infirmary and was arguing with Professor Fletcher.Snape's bruises seemed mended and he had cleaned himself up, although his hair was greasy as ever.

"I don't have time for this Fletcher.Is the potion ready or not?"Snape did not raise his voice, but it such a cold edge to it that Harry shivered.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, Severus.I need just a few more days.Then it'll be ready for the final ingredient.I'm assuming you were successful in getting it?"Fletcher snapped back at Snape with an unmistakable note of hatred in his voice.

Snape observed Fletcher coolly."Of course I was successful.But our time is growing short.I believe Voldemort's activity is picking up."

Fletcher grudgingly admitted this was the case."Fine, after tomorrow's lesson, I will..." But he was interrupted by Snape.

"I will be handling tomorrow's lesson, Fletcher.You were substituting for me and now I have returned.I only hope you haven't left too much damage for me to repair."

Fletcher was reaching for his wand, but Snape already had his out and said "Expelliarmus," still in that cold quiet voice.Fletcher's wand flew straight into his hand and Snape smiled callously.Harry had to fight the urge to grab Snape's arm, but Snape simply handed the wand back to Fletcher.

"You always did do stupid things.I was always amazed at how you managed to keep yourself from being expelled.It appears you haven't changed at all after all these years."Snape observed Fletcher, who, while red with embarrassment, was shaking with fury."You really should learn to keep that nasty temper under control.It could get you into trouble.Now if you would leave me alone.I've had a, let's say, difficult day, and I need to prepare for my lesson tomorrow. Good night Fletcher."

Fletcher turned quickly and stormed out of Snape's office, and Harry snuck out behind him. He hurried back to his room and crawled into bed.Ron was already asleep, so Harry lay awake for the second night in a row trying to make sense of what he had seen.

* * *

A/N:Sorry again it's taken this long, but I promise to get the next part up much quicker!!!Please Review and tell me what you think!!!!!I really, really, really want to know.Next time, Sirius!!!!!!Maybe I'll throw in some H/G and R/G if you want.

Thanks!!!!


	7. Sirius

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 7

Disclaimer:As we all know by know, the characters, setting, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:Thanks to all who reviewed!!!I really appreciate it.Anyway, the reason Ron acts that way around Fleur is because she's part Veela; he can't help it and it doesn't mean he likes Hermione any less.Don't worry – Hermione won't stand for it much longer!There's more romance in this part, (H/G and R/H of course), and I'll try to slow down the pace a bit (Thanks for the advice B).Oh, and Sirius will be in here too.READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

* * *

Harry rushed to breakfast the next morning, anxious to let the others know what he'd heard between Snape and Fletcher.He bumped into Ginny on the way to the Great Hall, and that now-familiar uneasiness he felt around her reappeared.Ginny noticed the bags under Harry's eyes, and eyeing him quizzically, said, "Not getting much sleep lately, are you Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, but he suddenly had the urge to pour out his heart to Ginny and tell her everything that had been going through his mind.Restraining himself, he simply said, "No, I guess not."

At this point they had reached the Great Hall and found Ron and Hermione had already started on breakfast.Ron was actually in the middle of pouring Hermione a glass of orange juice and when the others arrived, he blushed slightly, quickly pushing the glass towards her.Harry smiled inwardly and glanced over at Ginny, who had apparently noticed the same thing and was trying to suppress a giggle.

Normally, Harry wouldn't have shared the story about Snape until he was alone with Ron and Hermione.For some reason, though, he felt he could trust Ginny.Maybe it was because, lately, Harry had started to see her as an equal, rather than just a little kid that idolized him.Whatever the reason, Harry decided she should hear about Snape, too.He had to fill Ginny in on what they had seen in the Entrance Hall the day before, and then told the three of them about his trip to the dungeons.

"That means we've got Snape again this morning?Blimey, they should give us more warning!"Ron's face looked panicked.Harry could see that Hermione was thinking hard.Before she said anything, Ginny spoke up.

"Well, Harry, I don't like the idea of you wandering around at night, even with an invisibility cloak.You could get hurt!"Ginny looked a little worried – she hadn't known about Harry's cloak before."Still, I wonder what kind of potion they were working on."

"That's what I was wondering," Hermione added, "Well I guess we were wrong about Fletcher working against Snape, although it doesn't seem they're the best of friends, either."

Ginny laughed, "I don't think too many people get along with Fletcher.From what my dad's told me, he's quite a handful.Very quick to go for his wand, I think he said once.Percy doesn't think much of him either.Apparently, he doesn't follow all the rules perfectly – you know how Percy is about that."

Ron added, "Fletcher doesn't allow any funny stuff in his classes, that's for sure.But at least he doesn't have it out for us like Snape does!I wonder if he'll stick around much longer now that Snape is back."

"Well, unless you want to be late for Snape's class, we'd better get going," Hermione added, glancing at her watch.Ginny walked out of the Great Hall with the three, turning to go as they reached the staircase.

"Bye, Ginny," Harry called, "Are you coming to watch our Quidditch practice tonight?"Harry surprised himself by asking that, but, he rationalized, she might like to come since three of her brothers were on the team now.

Ginny smiled and said she would try, and then disappeared up the stairs.Ron gave Harry a curious look for a second and then smirked, saying, "Better be careful there Harry, Ginny's been good for a while.You don't want her to start up your fan club again, do you?"

Harry walked faster so they couldn't see the color rising in his cheeks, but he heard Hermione whisper to Ron, "You are so dense sometimes."Ron didn't have a chance to respond, as they had reached the classroom.

Snape was already there, his bruises now completely gone and looking as sour as ever.The rest of the class was tittering in surprise, but Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the back of the class and found their seats quietly.Neville rushed in so quickly, he didn't notice Snape standing in the front.He started to say hello, but the word turned into a whimper as he looked up.Snape was smiling malevolently as the last few stragglers found seats.Harry chanced a look at Malfoy, who was beaming as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"It's about time he returned," Malfoy was saying loudly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were nodding their large heads in agreement, "Father was most upset when he heard Fletcher was substituting.Haven't learned a thing yet this term!Finally, we'll get a decent education."

Harry had to suppress a laugh at the thought of Malfoy actually caring about getting a decent education.The room grew quiet as Snape began, sneering, "Yes, I am back, and I'm glad to see how much I've been missed.We've got a lot to catch up on, as I'm sure you're all very behind this term.Unfortunately, I had no say in choosing my substitute.Well, let's see how far back you have fallen."He turned his gaze to Harry with a sinister gleam in his eye."Potter, tell us what Skeltonomus potion is used for."

Hermione's hand immediately shot up, and Harry gulped.He thought that Snape must have purposely picked something from the very back of the book, as they wouldn't have gotten to it yet."Er," Harry tried to stall.

"I see you haven't bothered to keep up with your studies," Snape sneered."The Triwizard Tournament was last year, Potter.You won't be excused from end of term exams this year.I suggest you crack a book.Ten points from Gryffindor."Snape looked most pleased that Harry hadn't known the answer.

Hermione was practically falling out of her seat, desperate to regain the points for her house.Snape actually called on her, surprising Harry.He never wanted to give Gryffindor a chance to get an answer.He must be up to something, Harry thought.

"Please, Professor Snape," Hermione answered breathlessly, "the Skeltonomus potion makes a person's bones pliable, so they can squeeze between small places."

"Mr. Malfoy, is Miss Granger correct?"Snape asked.

Malfoy obviously didn't have a clue, but guessing that Hermione was usually right, he said, "Er, yes, sir."

"Excellent, twenty points for Slytherin!"

Ron opened his mouth in rage, but Harry gave him a sharp kick in the shin.He knew it would be pointless to debate with Snape, and he didn't want to risk losing any more points.The rest of the class was pure torture, and Neville, after having improved so much with Professor Fletcher, had gone back to his bumbling ways.

When class mercifully ended, Harry stayed behind to help Neville clean up the mess he had made.Neville looked up at Harry, a little calmer since Snape had left the room, and said, "Did you notice the sign in the Entrance Hall?They were putting it up just as I was heading here."

Harry hadn't seen anything."There's going to be a Halloween dance after the feast!It'll also be the last night that the Champions are here, so it's kind of a goodbye for them too.I'm going to ask Ginny," Neville rushed these words out, blushing at the end."By the way, Harry, I don't know what you said to her, but thanks! We've been getting along great since Hogsmeade!I think she may actually like me."

"Do you really think so Neville?I don't know..." Neville's face dropped, and Harry didn't know what had made him say that, but he immediately regretted it."I mean, I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it recently, that's all."Neville brightened a bit after that, and Harry felt a tad less guilty.

Defense Against Dark Arts was interesting as usual.Professor Figg had shown the class how to perform a shield charm that would make any but the most advanced Dark magic bounce off and rebound onto the person who had sent it.It was a fairly advanced spell, and by the end of class, only Harry and surprisingly, Ron, were able to conjure up even a fragile shield that deflected the weakest curses.Hermione was very angry with herself as her faint shield faded as soon as a curse was sent towards her.Professor Figg had had to perform quite a few counter curses to reverse the damage done when the shields failed.

Harry and Ron were eating quickly that night as they had to rush off to practice.Hermione consented to join them, figuring she and Ginny could work on their Advanced Muggle Studies homework as they watched.Ron mentioned the Halloween dance.

"So did you think about whom you're going to ask," Ron was looking at Harry, but Harry knew the question was really directed at Hermione.

"I, er, haven't thought about it," Harry stumbled over his words.He glanced over at Ginny, who was eating with her fourth year friends at the other side of the table.

Hermione noticed this and asked, 'Harry, why don't you go with Ginny?Ron and I can go together, so none of us have to worry about dates."She added the last part hastily.

Harry, trying not to look too disappointed, said, "Neville told me he's going to ask Ginny."

Ron looked over at the Ravenclaw table, where Cho was giggling with her friends and looking over at Harry."Aren't you going to ask Cho?I'm sure she'll go with you."

"I guess so. I don't really know." Harry really didn't want to think about the dance anymore, so he got up and headed to practice.

_

* * *

_

Ginny and Hermione both showed up as promised, and sat in the stands giggling together and looking over their books.Harry glanced over fairly often, and felt a warm feeling inside when he saw Ginny smiling at him.Ron was doing very well as keeper, making quite a few dramatic saves.Harry thought he was overdoing it a bit, making unnecessary turns and loops on his broom to make even easy saves look spectacular.Hermione, though, seemed rather impressed.

When Fred and George were finally satisfied, Harry and Ron headed over to the girls.Ron was trying to look humble as he said, "Not bad for my first practice, don't you think?"

"Ron, I never knew you could play that well!You could be as good as Oliver Wood!"Hermione gushed.

Ron looked rather pleased with himself, adding "Well, I did practice a lot with my brothers over the summer.Charlie and Bill gave me a few tips when they were around."

Hermione glanced quickly between Ginny and Harry, and said, "We were just talking about the dance.It'll be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron added, as his ears became redder than his hair, "We're going together right?So we don't have to look for dates?I mean, unless you already have one…" he trailed off.

Hermione smiled at this, "No, I don't have a date yet.Going together would be the easiest thing, I suppose.What about you Ginny?"

Harry cut in, "Ginny's going with Neville, aren't you?"

Ginny's face dropped, and she opened her mouth, "Well, he did ask, but I haven't…"

Harry cut in, "Well, I have to get some rest.I'll see you all later."Harry turned, ignoring Hermione's sharp look, and headed back to the castle.Ginny looked so disappointed, but it couldn't be because of him, could it?Neville had said how they had been getting along so well since the Hogsmeade trip.He seemed to think she liked him.Even if Neville was wrong, what would he say if Harry asked Ginny to the dance?Harry could just imagine the hurt look on Neville's face.No, he thought, Ginny and Neville like each other.He should just stay out of it.

Harry was sitting alone in the common room by the fire when Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned.Ginny glanced over at him unsurely, but was interrupted by Neville who came over to them.

"So Ginny, have you thought about what we, er, discussed?"Neville asked hopefully.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who gave her a sympathetic look.Ginny bit her lip and answered, "Yes.Of course I'll go with you Neville.It would be a pleasure."Neville floated away smiling at himself.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, while Hermione grabbed Ron, telling him she wanted to show him something in her books.Neither Ginny nor Harry spoke for a minute. Harry was trying to make himself congratulate Ginny on her date with Neville, but the words just wouldn't form on his lips. He finally broke the silence, saying, "So are you excited about the dance?"

Ginny answered slowly, "It'll be a nice change of pace.And Neville is very nice, of course, but…" she paused nervously.

Harry couldn't figure out what she was trying to say.He was still upset with himself for not being happy for Neville.Neville was his friend, after all.

Ginny continued hurriedly, "Oh, Harry, I really like Neville, but only as a friend.I think he's expecting more!I don't know what to do.I mean he's such a nice person, I don't want to hurt him.Has he said anything to you?"

Ginny looked positively distraught.Harry was taken aback.He had spent so much time convincing himself that Ginny felt the same way for Neville as Neville felt about her, and now that she had said otherwise, he didn't know how to react. "You don't like Neville?" he asked, still not believing it.

"No," Ginny said mournfully, "At least not that way…I feel horrible about it but I, I think I like someone else."Ginny looked at Harry anxiously.

Before Harry could say anything to this, Ron headed back, with Hermione rushing after him looking peeved.Ron was looking quite annoyed himself, "Geez, Hermione, I told you I don't want to read about the Goblin Rebellion right now!"

Seeing Harry and Ginny looking up guiltily at him, he frowned slightly."Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Ginny said, "I was just heading up to bed."With that, she grabbed her things and rushed upstairs.

Harry was too busy trying to stop himself from going over Ginny's last words.He was hoping that it was him that Ginny liked.Could it be possible?Hermione was looking very exasperated at Ron, but she kept quiet.Now that Ginny was gone, Harry decided they should discuss the plan for tomorrow night's meeting with Sirius.He had thought about mentioning it earlier while Ginny was there, but since Ginny still didn't know the truth about Sirius, Harry thought it might be a bit of a shock.

_

* * *

_

The next day went by rather quickly as Harry grew excited at the thought of finally seeing his godfather.At 7:30, he, Ron, and Hermione headed off for a walk on the grounds, with Harry hidden under his invisibility cloak.Harry had suggested that people would be more likely to leave them alone if they thought Ron and Hermione were on a romantic walk, and although Ron had nearly choked at this, they all agreed it would probably work best.As they left the castle, though, the plan immediately hit a glitch as Fleur came by."'Ello Ron and 'Ermione.Wair's 'Arry?"

Ron, looking stricken, mumbled something about a walk.Hermione said, "Harry's up in his room I think.If you'll excuse us, we were just going for a walk."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand angrily and dragged him away from Fleur, muttering "Honestly Ron, you'd think by now you'd be able to handle it.My goodness, she's not even a full-blooded Veela!You don't see Harry acting that way."

Harry had to try to stop himself from laughing in case anyone nearby heard – he was invisible after all, and a laugh coming from nowhere would be sure to attract attention.Ron opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but nothing came out.Hermione, still gripping his hand –very tightly it seemed, as Ron looked like he was in pain – continued sarcastically, "I'm sure everyone will believe we're on a romantic walk the way you're behaving!Don't you care if Harry gets caught?"

They had finally reached the Whomping Willow.Most students stayed away from the menacing tree, so there very few people around.Hermione and Ron sat nearby, pretending to be enjoying the night.After a minute, Hermione muttered under her breath, 'Okay, Harry, it's safe now.Go!"

Harry grabbed a loose branch and reached in to press a knot by the roots.The Whomping Willow's branches froze and Harry crawled through the small opening at the base of the tree.Once he was in the tunnel, Harry took off the cloak and stuffed it into his pocket.He took his wand out of his pocket and whispered, "Lumos".Harry continued through the tunnel led by the light at the end of his wand.After what seemed like forever, he finally had reached the Shrieking Shack.The last time he had been here, he was trying to save Ron from what he then thought was a ruthless murderer.It turned out that Sirius was innocent, but as Sirius wasn't able to clear his name, he was still wanted by the Ministry.Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew that Sirius was innocent for a while, but last year, Ron's parents and Snape had also heard the truth – although Harry doubted if Snape believed it.A few others, like Figg, must know by now, Harry reasoned, but Sirius still had to be very careful.

Harry walked up the stairs and opened the door into a dusty, cobweb filled room that looked like a cyclone had gone through it.Sitting in a corner was a large black dog.Once Harry had shut the door behind him, the dog turned into a tall man."Sirius!!"Harry rushed over to hug his godfather.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Sirius said.He stood back from Harry, looking him up and down as if to assure himself that Harry was okay.Harry thought Sirius looked pretty healthy considering he was hurt in Africa not long ago.

"You saw Voldemort…" Harry started.

"Yes, he's definitely back Harry.And he's in England now.That's why I came here.Harry, your scar hasn't hurt at all, has it?"Sirius asked anxiously.Harry shook his head and Sirius continued, "Because you must go immediately to Dumbledore if you notice anything suspicious.Anything at all, do you understand me??"

Harry nodded."Nothing's happened at all.Except Snape is back."Harry proceeded to tell Sirius what he had seen.He continued telling Sirius about everything that had happened over the last month and a half, including Ron's making the Quidditch team, the returning champions, and the upcoming Halloween ball.Harry had been eager to talk to someone.Ever since he had felt the urge to tell Ginny everything earlier, he had been realizing that he really missed having someone to talk to.He had Ron and Hermione, but there were some things he couldn't share with them.

Sirius smiled when Harry told him about Ron and Hermione going to the ball together."And who are you taking?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned red."I, um, haven't asked anyone yet."

"It seems there's someone you want to ask, though."Sirius seemed very amused by this, but when Harry didn't answer, he said, "Well, whoever it turns out to be, promise me you won't go for any moonlight walks on the grounds by yourself.Stay by the castle and don't stray from the crowds.If you're anything like I was at your age, I know that's a tall order."

This reminded Harry of something he wanted to talk to Sirius about, "You went to school with Fletcher and Professor Figg's daughter, didn't you?Snape doesn't seem to like Fletcher much."

"Well I can't say I cared for either one of them.They both poked their noses where they didn't belong.They did hate each other though.I'm sure Dumbledore was amused to have them forced to work together.That is the kind of thing he would do."

Harry was confused, "So Snape is actually on our side?" He didn't want to believe it.Snape had always absolutely loathed Harry, and his father before him.But Snape had saved Harry's life once.

"As much as I would like to deny it, Snape is working against Voldemort.I don't know exactly what he's doing though.It's very curious.I'll see what I can find out from Arabella."

"She was my mum's best friend wasn't she?"Harry asked quietly.

Sirius all of a sudden looked very sad, "Lily was very close to her.So were the rest of us…"

Harry looked at Sirius closely, "Well, aren't you all working together again now?"

Sirius looked up as if he had forgotten Harry was there."What?Oh, yes, but, a lot has happened since then."Sirius obviously wasn't going to tell Harry anymore about this, so Harry mulled over what he had heard.

Sirius continued, "Harry, it's more important than ever now that you keep near Dumbledore.Do not try to play the hero."

"Why would I?Harry asked.He thought back to a question he had asked Dumbledore long ago, but that had never been answered.

"Sirius," he started cautiously, "Why is Voldemort after me?I mean, why did he want me dead rather than my mum?"

Harry didn't dare breathe while he waited for an answer.Sirius looked like he was debating what to tell him.

"I can't tell you everything yet, Harry.I don't know it all myself.Most people think it's because James and you were Gryffindor's last descendants, but there's more."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.He was Gryffindor's last descendant?Harry let this sink in for a moment but he didn't know what to say.

"You did know that, didn't you Harry?"Sirius looked concerned at Harry's reaction.

Harry didn't answer."Great," Sirius said, half to himself, "I should learn to keep my mouth shut.Look Harry, this is a lot for you to take in.Why don't you go back up to your tower and rest a while?I'll be staying here, so let me know if anything unusual happens."Sirius seemed very upset at himself for blurting out that news so suddenly.

Harry nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Harry," Sirius added, "I thought you knew."

* * *

A/N:Well, hoped you like this one. Next time, we find out what Ron and Hermione were up to while waiting for Harry.Also, Krum and Fleur's time at Hogwarts flies by, and then the dance!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Harry of the Jungle?

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 8

Disclaimer:J.K. Rowling owns everything, etc. etc. etc.

A/N:Thanks again to all who reviewed!!!And I encourage those who don't to please try it!It only takes a few seconds, it's anonymous, and much appreciated.Also, I've heard that reviewing can help you lose weight (OK, I made that up, but I figure every one seems to be on a diet so why not?)I heard Book 5 will be called **_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**.Anyone know if that's true??Well, back to Harry and his pals.Does Ginny actually like Harry? (Gee, you know what I want to happen given my name.)Has Ron grown up yet? (Hey, he's only 15, give him a break.)Will I ever shut up and get back to the story (Yes!!!)Here we go…R/R!!!!

* * *

Harry put his cloak back on as he reached the entrance of the Whomping Willow.He snuck out, carefully tapping the knot at the tree's base.Ron and Hermione were still sitting where he had left them, just out of reach of the tree's branches, and they hadn't heard him emerge.Harry was about to walk over but stopped and smirked to himself.Ron and Hermione were holding hands!!Despite this, they seemed to be in the middle of one of their typical arguments, although they weren't as loud as Harry knew they could be.Harry knew he shouldn't listen in on their conversation, but he couldn't resist.He stepped forward so he would be out of the way of the branches when the Whomping Willow began moving again, stopping just feet away from Ron and Hermione.

"But I don't know why I get that way, Hermione!You were at the World Cup!You saw the effect they had on everybody.And I'm not the only one who gets that way around Fleur."Ron's face was strained, as if he were desperately trying to make Hermione understand.

Hermione didn't say anything for a moment.Then, with a sigh, she answered, "I know you don't mean it Ron, but you don't seem to even try!Harry manages to keep his senses.I don't want to go to the dance and have you start drooling if Fleur happens to walk by.Just think how that makes me feel!"

Harry had always thought it was rather funny the way Ron reacted to Fleur, and hadn't really considered Hermione's feelings.Now that she said it, he supposed he should've realized she would probably feel hurt, especially considering what he suspected about her feelings for Ron.She was usually able to hide her emotions a bit better than Ron, but still, Harry felt guilty at not thinking of it before.

Ron apparently hadn't thought of it either, as he now looked very ashamed and contrite.He looked over at Hermione, who was averting her face. "I…I'm sorry, Hermione," he stammered.

Ron's face was redder than ever and he became very interested in a firefly glowing nearby.They both sat silently, not looking at each other.Harry was about to step forward when Hermione spoke.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to this dance," she said with a sly smile.

Ron grinned back at her, "Don't save too many dances for Krum, all right?I don't want to stand around like a wallflower myself!"

Harry was dumbfounded for a moment.This was quite a change of pace from what he was used to from them.He'd never seen Ron and Hermione getting along so well, ever!They must've had quite a talk, Harry thought, or maybe someone had placed a maturity spell on them.He realized he was still eavesdropping, and finally made a noise as if he were just arriving.They turned towards the noise, and Harry pulled his cloak off and walked toward his friends.

"Oh, you're back Harry, how did it go?"Ron asked.He and Hermione were still holding hands, but they seemed to have forgotten.

Harry remembered what Sirius had told him, but he didn't quite feel like sharing the news yet.He calmly said, "Sirius is fine.He said he'll be staying for a while."

Harry's gaze drifted down to Ron and Hermione's hands, and he grinned involuntarily."Had a nice romantic evening?" Harry teased.

Ron and Hermione both blushed furiously and immediately dropped each other's hands.They both sat looking uncomfortably around, avoiding Harry's gaze.Hermione spoke first, "Er, that was part of the plan. You know, to keep everyone away. I think it worked pretty well."

"Apparently," Harry added, still smiling.

Ron glared at him and stood up, brushing his robes off.He automatically reached out to help Hermione up, but noticing Harry's grin widen, Ron shoved his hand in his pocket just as Hermione was about to take it.She lost her balance and fell back down onto the grass.Ron pretended not to notice as Hermione got up on her own, red-faced and frowning.

"Well, you can fill us in on what Sirius is up to as we walk back to the castle," Ron said, trying very hard to turn the conversation away from him and Hermione.Harry, realizing this, smiled to himself and followed them back to the school.

_

* * *

_

That Saturday was Cedric's memorial.Harry wasn't particularly looking forward to it, as he didn't really want to relive the night that Cedric died.Still, it wasn't until that evening, so he could enjoy the rest of the day, especially considering there was no Quidditch practice for once.Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and started walking toward the Gryffindor table at the far end of the room.He felt a hand grab him as he passed the Ravenclaw table.Startled, Harry turned to see Cho smiling up at him.He hadn't spoken to Cho much since the Hogsmeade trip, and the realization hit him that he hadn't actually thought about her much either.Funny, I don't seem to be quite as nervous around her anymore, Harry thought curiously.

"Hi Harry, did you notice the signs about the dance next week?"Cho tilted her head to the side as she kept her hand on Harry's arm.

"Er, yeah, I think I noticed something about it," Harry stuttered.He saw where this was going and was quite astonished.A few girls had already asked him to the dance, girls he didn't even know, who just wanted to go with the famous Harry Potter.But he had never expected Cho to ask him.She was pretty and popular and could probably go with any boy she liked.

"Well, Parvati told me you hadn't asked anyone yet, so I figured we can go together if you like?"Cho turned the last part of her statement into a question and actually looked anxious as she waited for Harry's answer.

Harry hadn't really considered asking Cho himself.Although they had met at Hogsmeade that one time, Harry still remembered how he felt last year when she had turned him down.He wasn't really been sure if he would go to the dance at all.He thought it would be a good time to go visit Sirius, as everyone else would be busy.He also wasn't too keen on seeing Ginny with Neville, although Harry tried to pretend that he wasn't really bothered by that at all.Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized that Cho was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, sure, I suppose that'll be fine."Well, why not? Harry thought.Besides, he couldn't think of an excuse to say no at the moment. Cho grinned at him.

"Great!I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall!Oh, what costume are you wearing?"Harry looked bewildered so Cho continued, "It is a Masquerade Ball, you know!"

Harry didn't know.Cho laughed, "I'll come up with a costume we can do together!!Won't that be great?"

Harry forced a weak smile and managed to escape to the Gryffindor table."Did you know the dance is a Masquerade Ball?"Harry blurted out as he finally reached his friends.

Ginny and Hermione both looked as if it this wasn't new to them.Ron obviously hadn't known either as he sat stone-faced and petrified.Fred, who was sitting nearby, looked at Ron and Harry, saying, "Where have you two been?George and I have been planning our costumes since the day we heard about the dance!"

"Yeah," George chimed in, "We've got some brilliant ideas if you need them – guaranteed to tickle a young lady's fancy."George winked at Ron as he said this, and both he and Fred started rolling in laughter.They had to excuse themselves as Fred had accidentally spit a mouthful of porridge all over George.

Ron looked extremely lost, "How am I supposed to come up with a costume?I've never had to do that before!"

Hermione calmly buttered her toast, "Don't be silly Ron.It's easy.Ginny and I already have a lot of ideas.We'll help you come up with one.You, too Harry, if you want."

Harry blushed and looked away from Ginny."Er, Cho said she would choose something," Harry mumbled.Ginny all of a sudden became very interested in her eggs.

"So, you did ask her.Good, now we all have dates," Ron added between bites of bacon, oblivious to the stern look Hermione was giving him.Harry just turned to his breakfast and they all ate in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy in Harry's year, interrupted them."Hi everyone!Everything all right?"Justin was nervously running his hand through his curly hair and glancing over at Ginny, who hadn't looked up from her eggs.

"Hi Justin," Harry said, "Where's Ernie?"Harry was referring to Ernie Macmillan, another Hufflepuff that was normally in Justin's company.

"Oh, he's still getting dressed.He'll be down shortly.Er, actually, I was wondering if I could speak to Ginny for a minute."Ginny looked up in surprise."Uh, if you don't mind…" Justin motioned for Ginny to join him.

Ginny dropped her fork and nervously followed Justin just out of earshot of the table.Harry watched her and Justin closely.Justin was speaking very quickly it seemed, and Ginny was growing increasingly red.She finally said something without looking him in the face, waited a moment, and rushed back to the table, sitting down without saying a word.Ginny began playing with her eggs again and avoided everyone's eyes.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked curiously.Ginny just glanced up at him and returned to playing with her eggs.Realization slowly dawned on Ron's face."Wait a minute…don't tell me he just asked you to the ball too!"He lowered his voice slightly, so only the four of them could hear him, "I wonder if Justin and Colin would've been so quick to ask you to the ball if they knew who set the basilisk after them!"Ron chortled as if this were the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.Hermione was shooting daggers at him with her eyes, and Ginny looked distressed, her eyes watering.

"I was enchanted," Ginny choked out.Hermione had given Ron a sharp kick under the table, causing him to bite his tongue.

Harry hadn't noticed this last exchange.His mind was still stuck on Ron's first observation."Colin Creevey asked you out too?"

Ron was massaging his tongue, "'inny's 'ery 'opular now!"He let go of his tongue, and added grinning "I'm afraid I'm going to have my work cut out for me as a big brother."

"Ron, just stay out of this!Please!!"Ginny's eyes pleaded with Ron, but he was still grinning.Ginny let out a frustrated sigh and left the table.

Hermione got up and muttered, "Honestly Ron," before rushing after Ginny.Ron sat there looking baffled, alone with Harry now.Noticing that Harry wasn't grinning back at him, Ron threw up his hands.

"What, I'm not allowed to tease my own sister now??Women!You can have them!"With that, Ron calmly returned to his breakfast, but Harry wasn't much in the mood for eating.Ginny had told him she didn't like Neville, but he had never even thought there might be another guy.She might not have meant that she liked Harry at all!What if she liked Justin, or, as hard as Harry found it to believe, Colin?She did turn them down, but Harry knew Ginny would never hurt Neville by breaking her promise to go to the dance with him.Harry hadn't realized how much he had hoped Ginny liked him until he felt this hope shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

Harry didn't notice much of what happened at the memorial.Though they had attempted to make it a celebration of Cedric's life rather than a remembrance of his death, Harry kept himself detached from the affair.He did notice that Cho was looking upset, considering she had dated Cedric last term, but he had no urge to go comfort her.Luckily, her fellow Ravenclaws were more than up to the task.He was amused to see Ron avoiding Fleur as if she had the plague.When Fleur walked towards the Gryffindor table to say hello to Harry, Ron suddenly had to run to the bathroom.Hermione seemed to notice this too, as she seemed rather cheerful considering the occasion.Fleur left after saying hello, walking over to the staff table and chatting with Hagrid and Professor Fletcher.This made Harry realize that he had neglected Hagrid this term, only visiting him once so far.He did see him in Care of Magical Creatures, but Harry resolved he would go visit Hagrid the next day.

As he promised to himself, Harry found himself heading to Hagrid's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.Ron and Hermione had come with him, and Hagrid beamed as he saw the three of them.

"S'about time!!!I thought you three 'ad furgotten me!!Come in, I'll make yer some tea!"Hagrid restrained Fang, his large boarhound, who was practically bouncing off the walls of the small cabin in excitement.Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down and accepted the tea, although they politely declined the stoat sandwiches.

"What yer all bin up too?Stayin' out er trouble?"

Harry assured Hagrid they hadn't been up to their usual antics.Hermione added proudly, "Ron's been made keeper of the Gryffindor team!Only don't tell that to anyone.Fred and George want to keep it a surprise until the first match, so other than the team, only the Weasleys and I know."

Hagrid practically pulled Ron's arm out of its socket pumping it in congratulations, but Ron looked extremely pleased and his ears were burning.Harry grinned, happy to see his best friend get some recognition for once.Although he didn't agree, Harry knew that Ron was jealous of all the attention that Harry got.Harry himself was jealous that Ron had such a large family that loved him.In his opinion, that was worth a lot more than having strangers know your name.

"It's been really nice to have Fleur here this week.I 'aven't seen Olympe since this summer, when we, er, went on Dumbledore's project.It's nice to 'ave one o' 'er former students aroun'."Hagrid was referring to Madame Maxime, the head mistress of Beauxbatons.Hagrid continued, "I'm glad she'll be stayin'."

Ron's eyes widened, "Fl, Fleur is staying at Hogwarts?"He looked panicked.Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked like she had swallowed a dirt flavored Every Flavor Bean.

Hagrid looked surprised, "I thought you'd've heard.Professor Figg is training her to teach.You know Figg is only 'ere for a year, as a favor to Dumbledore.Don't know if Fleur'll get that class, but she'll defin'ly get summton.Anyway, she was here earlier in the week tellin' me 'bout the ball.She'll be goin' with Krum."

Hermione turned very red at this, and Hagrid smiled at her, "She tol' me you turned him down Hermione.Got anotha fella?"

Ron looked even more shocked, "Krum asked you to the ball??Why'd you say no?"Harry looked at Hermione, as he was rather curious to hear what had happened himself.

"Well obviously I couldn't go with Viktor when I was already going with you," Hermione said crossly.Hagrid didn't seem surprised at all to hear that Hermione was going with Ron.

Ron for some reason didn't take this very well."You don't have to do me any favors you know.Go with Krum if you want!"

Before another argument could begin, Harry cut in, with a wicked smile on his face, "Hagrid, did you say you spoke to Fleur about this early in the week?"

Hagrid nodded, "Monday, I think."

"That's very interesting," Harry pondered.Hagrid looked confused, but Harry noticed Hermione's face was glowing brighter."Well, I could've sworn that Hermione and Ron didn't decide to go together until the middle of the week," Harry continued innocently."As a matter of fact, I'm sure of it.It was after Quidditch practice."

"Yeah, it was," Ron agreed.He was looking as confused as Hagrid, but a second later comprehension dawned on his face.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Oh Hagrid, I'm so sorry, but I've just remembered I must get to the library!!I need to complete an assignment for tomorrow's class!"

They thanked Hagrid for the tea and promised to visit again soon.As they walked back to the castle, Harry felt very content seeing the happy look on Ron's face.The redness in Hermione's face was receding and she busied herself discussing their homework assignments and setting up study schedules for the three of them.For once, Ron didn't complain.

* * *

The next week was rather uneventful and before they knew it, it was Halloween and time for the Masquerade Ball.They were to go to the feast in their costumes, and the dance would immediately follow.Harry had agreed to meet Cho early in the day to get their costumes settled.He returned to the Gryffindor common room looking extremely tense and annoyed.Ron was sitting by the fire pretending to be interested in Hermione and Ginny's last minute discussions of their costumes.Harry sat next to Ron, fuming and not even bothering to say hello to anyone.

Ginny cautiously asked, "So, Harry, have you got your costume settled?"

Harry's expression softened slightly, 'Er, no, I wouldn't say that."Settled?No, it definitely wasn't settled, he thought.

Ron cut in, "So what are you going to be?"

Harry's anger returned, "Nothing!"There was no way he would wear the costume Cho had come up with.Never!!He had refused to even try it on.Cho hadn't been too happy at his reaction, but Harry hadn't stuck around to hear what she had to say.

Hermione spoke to Harry as if he were an escaped mental patient that needed to be reasoned with."Now Harry, you can't very well go as nothing.You have to be something."

"Fine," Harry said, "I'm going as a Muggle then."That was perfect, Harry decided.He would wear his jeans and be fine.

"A Muggle?"Ron asked."Come off it, Harry.What did Cho come up with?"Harry turned red and didn't answer.Ron persisted though.Finally, Harry gave in, whispering so low they all leaned forward to hear him.

"She wants us to go as Tarzan and Jane."Hermione burst out laughing, while Ron and Ginny looked confused.

Hermione explained, still chortling, "It's a Muggle story.Tarzan is a man that was raised by apes in the jungle.I didn't even realize Cho was Muggle-born!"

Ron was still looking befuddled, "I don't get it…a jungle man?What kind of a costume do you wear for that?"

"Probably a loincloth, or something like that," Hermione managed to get this out despite being doubled over in laughter at the thought of Harry pounding his bare chest.

Harry was getting even more annoyed, "Well, you can just stop laughing because there's no way I'm going as Tarzan!"

Ginny looked sympathetic."Well if you want to go as a Muggle, that's fine.But we can make it a little more interesting."

Harry was relieved that Ginny wasn't laughing at him, although he realized this easily could've been because she didn't know who Tarzan was."Thanks, Ginny.So what are you all going as anyway?"

Ginny smiled, "Well, I'm going as Titania, and Neville will be Oberon."Harry thought he had heard the names somewhere before, but he couldn't place them.

Seeing Harry's blank expression, Hermione sighed, "They're the Fairy King and Queen from A Midsummer Night's Dream.Honestly Harry, didn't you read any Shakespeare when you lived with the Dursleys?"

"Not when I was ten!!"Harry defended himself.

"Well, they weren't just characters," Hermione continued knowledgably. "They're among the most famous magical creatures in history.Shakespeare had a cousin who was a wizard.That's how he found out about them.If you paid a little more attention in the History of Magic, you would have known that."Hermione finished with a chastising note in her voice.

"How can anyone pay attention when Professor Binns drones on?He bored himself to death and didn't even notice!"Ron argued.Their History of Magic teacher was a ghost, and everyone admitted his classes were about as boring as watching a flobberworm.

"Anyway," Ron said, changing the subject, "I'm going as a Chudley Cannon!"Harry grinned at the thought of Ron wearing the bright orange uniform of his favorite Quidditch team.With his red hair, Ron would definitely be hard to miss.

"What about you, Hermione?"Harry asked, wondering how she and Ron would manage to get a "couple" costume related to the Cannons.But Hermione had thought of everything.

"I'll be going as the Golden Snitch," she responded straightforwardly.Harry thought Ron's and Hermione's costumes were perfect.Even Ginny's and Neville's weren't that bad, although he personally wouldn't want to dress as a fairy, even if it was a king fairy.Harry again began worrying about what he would do for a costume.The four sat for a while tossing out suggestions.

"I know," Ron said, snickering, "Go as Gilderoy Lockhart.Cho will be falling at your feet!"Harry noticed Ginny frown at this, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Why don't you go as a ghost?" Ginny suggested."Then you don't have to really worry about a costume at all."Hermione nodded as if she liked the idea.

Harry wasn't sure what Ginny meant at all."What do you mean, throw a sheet over my head?"

Ginny looked at Harry as if she didn't know what he was talking about."No, with the Transperencia spell.It'll make you translucent for a few hours."Seeing Harry's amazed expression, Ginny assured him, "It's really quite simple, Harry.Don't worry, I'll do it right before we head to the ball."

Harry agreed, and Ginny gave him such a beautiful smile that Harry thought he would have done anything she asked, even gone as Tarzan, if she had asked him with that smile.Ginny and Hermione went to go prepare their costumes, leaving Harry and Ron to enjoy a game of wizard chess.Thinking of seeing Ginny's smile again that night, Harry was actually looking forward to the ball for the first time since Neville had mentioned it.

* * *

A/N:OK, I know I said last time you'd get the dance (::ducks as rotten apples are thrown at her::).This part took longer than I thought, but at least it's a little romantic, right??I PROMISE next part will be the Ball!!!!Pretty please Review!!Thanks to all!!!


	9. Masquerade Ball

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 9

Disclaimer:My name is not J.K. Rowling.I did not create Harry Potter.I did not create Hogwarts.I did not create Ginny Weasley.I did not create Ronald Weasley.I did not create Hermione Granger…I think you get the picture.

A/N:I would like to take a moment to thank all the people who have so generously given their time to review this piece of fan fiction.You are the ones that get me through the dark times (:: wipes tear from her eye::).It means so much to me to read your kind words of encouragement.Okay, time for a group hug!!!!Sorry, it's late and I'm a bit spacey from lack of sleep.But, I promised you the Masquerade Ball, and I always keep my promises.So, read and enjoy (and review, of course J)

* * *

As Harry did not have to put a costume on, he was the first one down in the Gryffindor common room that night.He waited anxiously, looking forward to the feast ahead.Harry's stomach was rumbling, as he had missed lunch with all the activity earlier in the day.Ginny was the first to make it down after Harry; she seemed to practically float into the room.Harry drew in a sharp breath as he took in the sight before him, totally spellbound.Ginny's hair was pulled gently away from her face, falling down her back with delicate wildflowers entwined in the soft red curls. A glistening crown rested lightly on her head.She had a set of shimmering wings flapping gently on her back – Harry thought she must have enchanted them somehow – and her dress seemed to float about her in wispy transparent layers.At least they appeared transparent, but Harry couldn't actually see through them.The most amazing thing was her skin.Ginny's normal creamy skin seemed to be glowing, as if there were a candle inside of her.A faint halo of light surrounded her.

"Er, Harry, are you all right?"Ginny asked, as Harry hadn't moved a muscle since she walked in.He shook himself out of his trance and managed a weak smile."So…do you like it?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head up and down slowly, "You're…enthralling."Bedazzling, amazing, bewitching – more descriptions of how Ginny looked to him flashed through Harry's mind.

"Well, that's a bit more than I was shooting for, but I guess that's good."Ginny laughed softly.They were interrupted as Hermione and Ron made it down at the same time.Ron, grinning ear to ear, was wearing his Chudley Cannon robes and carrying his new broomstick, a Firebolt, just like Harry's.His brothers had given it to him for his birthday, along with a new set of dress robes.Harry was glad to see Fred and George had kept their promise to him when he gave them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had cast a spell on Ron's normal quidditch robes to match the Chudley Cannons' colors and design.

"Nice costumes!!"Harry said approvingly.Hermione had her hair slicked back the way she did it at the Yule Ball last year, and was wearing shimmery golden robes, with fluffy white wings attached.Like Ginny, the wings were enchanted to flutter.To heighten the Golden Snitch effect, Hermione's hair and skin were shimmering with a golden glow.She smiled at Harry and walked over to Ron's side.

"So, I guess we'll find out tonight if you're just as good a seeker as a keeper," she said with a half-smile.Ron turned red as he figured out what she said, and Harry and Ginny were struggling to control their laughter.Harry looked at Hermione admiringly – she definitely knew how to push Ron's buttons, he thought.Soon Neville came down the stairs, dressed in an outfit that reminded Harry of the Robinhood stories he read in Muggle school as a child.Like Ginny, Neville was wearing a crown and had wings on his back, but both were much larger and sturdier looking.

As they were all ready to leave, Ginny prepared to do the Transperencia spell on Harry."Just stand still, I don't think it hurts or anything," Ginny said.Harry backed away.She didn't think it would hurt?

"Stop fidgeting!" Ginny ordered.Harry stood at attention and Ginny muttered some incantation under her breath while walking around Harry and moving her wand in a strange pattern.Harry felt a peculiar tingling sensation pass through him.He looked down at his hands and saw that they seemed to be fading.After a minute, he could see right through them, just like the ghosts that roamed Hogwarts' corridors.Harry looked up at Ginny in shock.She and Hermione looked pleased, although Neville seemed scared to go near Harry.Ron was staring at Harry in envy.

"Well, I've got to get down there now.The Prefects must be at the feast early to make sure everything runs smoothly," Hermione broke in.

"So, shall we go?" Ginny asked.Harry nodded, with an amazed expression, still staring at his now see-through hands, and they all headed for the Entrance Hall.Cho was already there, wearing what looked like a tiger skin wrapped around her body.It was very short and form fitting, causing Ron and Neville to gape with their eyes as wide as saucers.Hermione and Ginny simultaneously frowned and elbowed their respective dates.Cho walked up to Harry with a small tiger print wrap in her hand.Apparently, that was supposed to be Harry's costume.

"What did you do to yourself?"Cho asked in disbelief.She looked at Harry for a second and then sighed, "I guess the Tarzan costume is out now.Oh well, a ghost isn't the worst costume you could've chosen."

Harry was relieved that she was taking it so well.Before they could head into the Great Hall, Cho suddenly grinned, "You know, if you're a ghost, you should be flying!!"Before anyone could say a word, Cho shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Harry shot up into the air, panicked.Cho looked absolutely delighted and guided Harry into the Great Hall with her wand.Harry could hear Ron sniggering below him and forgot his fear for a moment as he tried to figure out a way to get back at him.Soon, though, they heard shouts, and a group of first years ran out of the Great Hall in terror.

"What's that about?" Ron wondered.Fred came up to them with Angelina Johnson on his arm, both dressed as what Harry guessed were vampires.Fred looked particularly dashing dressed as a nineteenth century English lord, but with real fangs dripping with blood (Angelina had bloody tooth marks on her neck) and deathly pale skin.He had also somehow managed to make his eyes glow red, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable.

"What did you guys do to all those first years?They ran out screaming as soon as they saw you."Glancing at Ron in his bright orange robes, Fred added "Oh, never mind."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to prevent him from attacking his older brother.Trying to change the topic, she asked after George.

"Oh, he and Alicia Spinnet decided to get some air before dinner," Fred winked at Angelina as he said this."I think we'll join them."Angelina hid a small grin and led Fred out.

"Weasley, Granger!!!!Where's Potter??"Everyone spun around at Professor McGonagall's alarmed voice.As she spotted Harry hovering next to Cho, she muttered a few words and Harry floated back to the ground.Harry was quite pleased to feel solid ground beneath him, and stared at it fondly, but his head snapped back up at McGonagall's sharp voice."And who's brilliant idea was it to have Harry floating around the Great Hall, petrifying all the first years??They practically scared me to death, ranting about how Harry Potter was dead and his ghost was floating in the Great Hall!"

Both Ginny and Cho turned red.Cho looked away, but Ginny spoke up with a strong voice, "It wasn't Harry's fault, Professor McGonagall.I suggested he come as a ghost.I'm very sorry.I didn't think…"

Professor McGonagall's face was still angry, but Harry could have sworn he saw a smile try to break free from the corners of her lips.She looked at everyone's scared faces and said sternly, "Very well Potter, move along.You can keep your costume, but do try to stick to the ground.I don't want to spend my night peeling frightened children off my robes."With that, McGonagall left to comfort the still terrified first years.

"That was close.Thanks a lot Ginny," Harry said earnestly.Ginny smiled a bit at this and turned to follow Neville to the table.Harry dug into his dinner, rather relieved to discover that while he was transparent, no one could see his insides as he ate. Just last year, he thought, he would have found that rather funny and quite enjoyed making the girls wince in disgust.Harry suddenly felt as if he had walked through ice, looking up to see Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, float through him.

"It's true!!It's true!!!I heard a rumor that Harry Potter had decided to come as a ghost, and I just had to see for myself!!Was it I, Harry?Did I inspire you?"Nearly Headless Nick was bouncing up and down in midair, anxiously awaiting Harry's answer.

"Er, yeah, I've always wanted to be just like you Nick," Harry lied."Happy Deathday, by the way."Harry, Ron and Hermione had been invited to Nick's 500th deathday party in their second year, missing the Halloween feast to mingle among ghosts and enjoy the smells of rotten food – it was the only way a ghost even had a chance of almost tasting it.

"You remembered!"Nearly Headless Nick beamed to high heavens and floated away, brimming with joy and talking to himself about how he couldn't wait to tell the others.Harry didn't mind Nick – he had helped them out of sticky situations in the past.It was the least he could do to make it up to him.Soon, all the dishes cleared and the tables moved themselves to the walls, emptying a large space that began to fill with couples dancing. Harry felt Cho take his hand and immediately drop it.He turned to look at her in surprise and she smiled shyly.

"Sorry, I forgot about the tingle."Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she added, "You're under the Transperencia spell, aren't you?If someone else touches you they feel a weird tingle.It's not bad, it just took me by surprise is all."She smiled and took Harry's hand again, leading him to the dance floor.Harry was feeling very uncomfortable at this point, so he was glad a fast song was playing.

* * *

After dancing a while, Harry left Cho with her friends and went to get her some punch.He found Ron and Hermione sitting nervously side by side, not looking at each other.Harry drank some punch himself as he was dying of thirst – Cho really liked to dance – and brought a couple of glasses to his friends.Ron and Hermione seemed grateful for the distraction, so Harry sat to join them.

"Why aren't you dancing?"Harry asked.Hermione, her cheeks slightly pink underneath the golden glow, just raised her eyebrows and tilted her head toward Ron.Ron noticed this and acted shocked.

"What, you actually want to dance??" he asked incredulously."I didn't think you were into that."

Hermione's temper flared, "Why wouldn't I want to dance?Just because I study doesn't mean I don't like to have fun!Remember, I am a girl!"Hermione turned her back to Ron.Harry couldn't believe they were fighting again after what he had seen last week.He didn't think he could handle them going back to their squabbling.

"I'll dance with you if you like Hermione," Harry offered."Cho will probably be chatting with her friends for a while, she won't miss me."Hermione smiled and stood up to take the hand he offered, but Harry's words had the exact effect he had hoped for.

"Hey, Hermione's my date!"Ron jumped up and stood between Harry and Hermione."If she wants to dance, then she'll dance with me!!"

Turning to Hermione, he gave an extravagant bow and held his arm out, "Shall we, my Golden Snitch?" Hermione took his arm, giggling, and they headed to the dance floor, Firebolt in tow. Harry thought his sides would split as he held in his laughter.He watched Ron and Hermione start dancing a very bad waltz (although the music playing was decidedly not waltz-like).They were clearly enjoying themselves, though, laughing at their exaggerated movements and talking animatedly.Harry watched until the dance ended and saw Ron again give Hermione a deep bow, which she answered with a curtsey.Ron then started using his broom as a limbo stick, and a crowd of students joined in.Harry smirked as he saw Ron scowl deeply when Krum joined the group and took Hermione away for a dance.Still smiling, Harry decided he should find Cho again.As he searched for Cho, Harry felt a peculiar pain in his chest as he saw Ginny drift by with Neville.Neville was twirling her around so her dress floated about her.Harry didn't know how long he stood there watching Ginny, but he was soon interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ready to dance some more?"It was Cho.Harry dragged his eyes away from Ginny and walked onto the dance floor with Cho.His eyes soon flew back to Ginny, though, and he watched her smiling and laughing with Neville.Justin Finch-Fletchley found Ginny after a while, and asked Neville if he could cut in.Neville politely stepped aside and danced with Justin's date, a pretty blonde fifth year Hufflepuff that Harry recognized from Herbology, Hannah Abbott.Harry felt his insides twist as Justin and Ginny began dancing.He saw Justin place a hand on Ginny's back and pull her a little closer.Boy, his timing was perfect, he thought.All those years Ginny had a crush on him and now that she liked someone else, he can't stop thinking about her.Harry felt his chest tighten and tried to push the jealous thoughts out of his mind.Jealous?Why should he be jealous?It was Ginny's choice who she liked, and if it was Justin…well, Harry didn't really want to think about that right now.He was so absorbed in watching Ginny and Justin that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Viktor Krum spoke to him.

"Huh" Harry said stupidly.

Krum repeated, "I asked if you would mind switching partners for this dance."Harry looked up and saw Fleur standing beside Krum, smiling at Harry.Cho grinned as she started dancing with Krum, and Fleur took Harry's hand – she shivered slightly as she felt a tingle.Fleur was dressed as a Cygnus, a beautiful, powerfully magical, swan-like creature that had once been very widespread in Europe but was now thought to be extinct. The Cygnus was believed to be the ancestor of the Veela.Fleur and Harry danced in silence for a few minutes.

"You like zee red-'aired girl, don't you?I don't blame you, she eez very beautiful.She zeems to be glowing from within, doesn't she?"Fleur said this almost to herself, and broke into a broad smile at Harry's taken-aback expression."Oh, come on, 'Arry!!I am a woman.I can tell zees things.It eez very obvious how you look at 'er."

Harry hoped his blushing was hidden by his being translucent, and tried to recover, "I, er, I wasn't…I mean she's Ron's…" Harry stumbled over his words. "I was only looking at her 'cause I was trying to find Ron and I thought he might be with her."It was the first complete sentence he could come up with.

"If you say so 'Arry," Fleur did not look like she believed a word he had said."But I 'ope you realize with everything that is 'appening, you shouldn't take time for granted."

Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was still dancing with Justin.At that moment, a slow song began, and to Harry's amazement and horror – he couldn't decide which he felt more – Fleur steered him towards Ginny.She asked Ginny if she would mind it if she stole her partner for a bit, and Justin was reacting to Fleur the way Ron usually did, standing there open-mouthed and grinning.Fleur smiled at Justin and took his hand, leaving Harry alone with Ginny.Harry and Ginny looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"So, er, would you like to dance," Harry asked, again praying his flushed cheeks were hidden by the spell.Ginny nodded and stepped a little closer to Harry.Harry also inched closer and raised his arm.He stood there for a few seconds, hands hovering just above Ginny's skin as he tried to figure out where to put them.Finally, he settled on putting one hand on her shoulder and took her hand with his other.Ginny looked up at him and they danced wordlessly, just staring into each other's eyes.Harry could feel his pulse quicken and the tightness in his chest expand to his throat so couldn't speak momentarily.Harry felt Ginny shivering beneath his touch – probably the tingle, he thought – and apologized."Er, sorry about that.It's the spell I guess."

Ginny just shook her head slowly and inched closer."No," she whispered, "that only lasts for a second."Ginny's cheeks seemed to glow pink, and Harry noticed she still had an aura of light about her.He stepped a little closer, his heart beating madly.His hand moved off Ginny's shoulder and slid down her back, through her soft curls.He stopped when his hand reached her wings, still fluttering lightly, giving off a gentle breeze.Harry leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, noticing how the smell of her hair made him feel safe and warm inside.Suddenly, he fell forward, knocking heads with Ginny.Harry turned around to see what had hit him in the back, rubbing his head.Standing behind him with sheepish grins on their faces were Fred and George.

"Er, sorry Harry," George said grinning, trying to hide what looked like an armful of sticks behind his back.Harry noticed a large branch on the floor beside him. 

"See, I told you the Transperencia spell doesn't make him pervious," Fred said to George.He then turned to Harry, "George here thought it would be funny to go as the Whomping Willow."Harry now noticed that George's outfit looked suspiciously like a tree trunk and that he had leaves all over his head.Fred continued, "He's been trying to hit people with branches all night!"

Ron and Hermione had heard the commotion and walked over.Fred and George smiled knowingly at each other as they saw the two approach, not quite holding hands but with the tips of their fingers touching.The twins were dragged away as Alicia and Angelina came back to reclaim their dates.Harry sighed.He could still feel Ginny's soft skin beneath his fingers, still smell the delicate aroma of her hair.Hermione came up to Harry and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I owe you a dance."

Ron looked at Ginny and twisted his face in disgust, "I'm not dancing with my sister!"Ginny narrowed her eyes and made a face at him.Ron's problem was soon solved, though, as Fleur appeared, with Neville in tow.Apparently Hannah had returned to Justin, leaving Neville to enjoy Fleur's charms.Ron's eyes went wide with fear and he gulped hard.Before he could say anything, Fleur had taken his arm and started to dance with him.Despite the age difference, Ron was still a lot taller than Fleur, Harry thought as he looked over at his best friend.He noticed that Hermione had stiffened when Fleur and Ron began dancing, and was sneaking glances at them out of the corner of her eye.Harry was quite impressed with Ron.He had recovered from his initial speechlessness and was actually having a conversation with Fleur, although he still seemed somewhat edgy.When the song ended, Hermione rushed over to Ron and announced she was tired of dancing and wanted some air.Harry joined them as they headed outside, figuring it was better than watching Ginny and Neville dance.

Ron was still glowing from his dance with Fleur, looking triumphant, and Hermione glared at him as she went to pour herself a glass of punch before she headed out.As Ron and Harry left the Great Hall, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Did you see? Did you notice me dancing with Fleur?I was able to act normal.I spoke in complete sentences and everything!!Hermione'll be so glad."Harry tried to look politely puzzled, as he wasn't supposed to know about Ron and Hermione's discussion about Fleur, but Ron didn't seem to notice.Hermione returned with three glasses of punch, still looking peeved.They kept walking until they found an empty bench, as a lot of students had also found their way outside.They all sat drinking quietly for a while, enjoying the cool night.

"Excited about your dance with Fleur?"Hermione asked nonchalantly.Ron frowned, as he had noticed the angry glint in Hermione's eyes.

"What did I do now?I thought you'd be pleased!I wasn't drooling," Ron looked thoroughly confused, as Harry watched in amusement.

"Why would I be pleased that you were dancing with Fleur?"Hermione asked loudly, her voice squeaking.Harry wondered how Ron was going to get out of this one.

Ron was totally exasperated by this point."I didn't get all speechless, did I?I treated her like any other person!!Isn't that what you wanted?'Cause if it wasn't, then maybe you'd better spell it out for me, because I don't think I'll ever figure out what it takes to make you happy!!"Ron had stood up and was shouting, attracting a few stares as people walked by.

Hermione stood up and shouted back, her face red with anger."Don't try to pretend you were dancing with Fleur to make me happy!Honestly!!!You know what I want??I just want you to tell the truth for once!!!Just once!!!Do you think you can do that?"

"The truth?"Ron sputtered, "You want the truth??Fine, I'll tell you the truth.I DON'T LIKE FLEUR, I LIKE YOU!!!AND I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DANCE WITH KRUM, TALK TO KRUM, OR EVEN THINK ABOUT KRUM!!!THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!"Ron's face had gone beet red, as if he couldn't believe what he had just shouted.Harry sat still on the bench, forgotten, equally astounded and impressed at his best friend's daring.

The anger had disappeared from Hermione's face.She was just staring at Ron in total astonishment, as if that were the last thing in the world she had expected him to say.She took a deep breath and said softly, "I'm happy now."

Ron's fear turned to wonder as he and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.Harry was about to figure out how to sneak away without being noticed when all of a sudden, he felt a sharp burning pain in his scar.He collapsed to the floor, clutching his head, and Ron and Hermione fell to their knees beside him, trying to help.A moment later, Dumbledore's amplified voice echoed over the school grounds.

"Attention all students!You must return to your common rooms at once!I repeat, return to your common rooms at once and wait for the heads of your houses.Prefects, if you would make sure all the students make it to their rooms in a calm and orderly manner.Again, return to your common rooms at once!"

* * *

A/N:So, how was it??OK, how many of you thought Ron was going to say, "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!"I hope I haven't become that predictable.Anyway, I trust there was enough romance in this chapter for you.Thanks again to all who read this, and especially to those who reviewed.(Oh, and the Yankees won!!!)


	10. Minus One

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.I sooooo envy her!!!

A/N:Thank you all for reviewing and I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to post.I had hoped to get this up by Halloween, but alas, it was not to be.Please, please, please read & review!!

* * *

Harry faintly heard Dumbledore's magically magnified voice – everything was growing hazy.He saw Ron and Hermione's concerned faces looking down upon him before darkness enveloped him.Harry sank into the cool shadows, feeling peculiarly calm.The pain in his scar subsided and Harry began to feel oddly content.Out of the silence, Harry thought he heard a weak sound.The sound grew stronger, until eventually it turned out to be a voice, although it still seemed very far away.But it seemed to be growing closer, and sounded strangely familiar.

"Not Harry!Please…have mercy…have mercy…."  
  


Harry, already familiar with the scene, dreaded what he knew was going to happen.Sure enough, there was Voldemort's cold laugh and his mother's blood-curdling scream.He saw a blinding flash of green light and his mother's voice was silenced.Then Harry heard something he hadn't heard before…a clamor, as if something was dragging along the floor, and a man's voice.

"NOOO!!!!LILY!!!!!Why???Why???"The man began to sob."GODDAMN YOU!!!I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Harry jolted awake.He saw Dumbledore staring down at him, his blue eyes flooded with concern.Harry glanced around and saw he was still outside by the bench, although he was now lying on the floor.Ron and Hermione were still there – Ron looked terrified and Hermione's eyes were red, as if she had been crying.Harry tried to sit up, but his head began to swim.

"Lay back Harry, don't try to move.Madam Pomfrey will be here in a moment," Dumbledore said.True to his word, Madam Pomfrey appeared shortly, took one look at Harry and shook her head, as if Harry had done this to himself on purpose.

"Everything seems to happen to this one, doesn't it?Poor dear..." she muttered as she lifted Harry's head up and held a vial of green potion to his lips.It's not like I want to relive my parent's deaths, Harry thought indignantly.He grimaced as he swallowed the bitter liquid, but as it filled his insides, the pounding in his head slowed, eventually easing to a dull ache."Let's get you inside now."

Madam Pomfrey magically conjured a stretcher, but Harry waved it away."I can walk," he said irritably.Harry hated feeling that he had to be taken care of, as if he were a child.He had just heard his parents' voices from when he was a child and he could do nothing to stop their deaths.They were brave and strong in their last moments, Harry thought, and he felt a need to prove that they didn't leave behind a weak son.He owed that to them.

Dumbledore led the group into the castle, but instead of going to the hospital wing, Harry noticed they were heading to the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office.Madam Pomfrey must have noticed this too, for she looked extremely annoyed, saying "I really think the boy needs his rest…"

"He'll rest soon enough, Poppy.I need to speak to him first."Madam Pomfrey held her tongue with one look at the serious expression on Dumbledore's face.Soon they were standing on the spiral staircase, magically moving them up to Dumbledore's office.Once inside, Harry took a seat, while Ron and Hermione hung back.Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on his perch.He flew over to Harry and rested on his arm.Dumbledore let a small smile escape as he noticed this.

"So, your scar hurt again Harry.Did you see Voldemort?"Harry noticed the glint in Dumbledore's eyes was sharper than ever.He hesitated a moment, not sure if he should tell what he heard, but he remembered what Sirius had asked of him and immediately made up his mind.

"No," Harry said firmly, "I relived my parents death, like when the Dementors were around.Except…" Harry paused – this was the part that had him confused, and he wasn't sure how to explain it, "Except it was all wrong.I heard Voldemort kill my mum, but…" Harry faltered.

"Go on Harry, what did you hear?"Dumbledore urged gently.

Harry licked his lips.His mouth had all of a sudden gone very dry.He took a deep breath before continuing, more quietly, "I…I heard my dad.After my mum was killed.He was swearing to kill Voldemort for what he had done."Harry stopped as he saw a hint of surprise in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure, Harry?"

Was he sure?Yes, that was definitely his father's voice.After hearing it the first time in his third year, he knew he would never forget it.Harry nodded slowly, "I'm positive.I've heard his voice before…but I've heard him taking on Voldemort himself to give my mum a chance to get away.I always thought he died first…"

"Yes, that is what we all had believed."Dumbledore was deep in thought."Although this does explain something that has been bothering me the last few months."

Harry was confused and wanted Dumbledore to continue, but Dumbledore remained silent, not adding anything to his statement.Madam Pomfrey was looking impatient, as if the were all wasting valuable time that Harry should be spending recuperating.Ron and Hermione were standing very close to each other in the corner, looking extremely frightened.Hermione gathered her courage and spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Professor Dumbledore," her voice sounded very loud after the short period of silence, "why did you send everyone to the common rooms?You didn't know about Harry until I came and got you."

Dumbledore's head snapped towards Hermione as if he had awoken from a trance.His blue eyes sparkled as he answered, "You're correct, Miss Granger, very perceptive of you.No, I did not call everyone back to the common rooms because of Harry, although it may very well be connected.Voldemort has appeared in Hogsmeade."

Everyone gasped.So that explained his scar hurting, Harry thought.But why had he seen his parents, and not Voldemort's current victims?Harry decided to ask Dumbledore."Professor, if Dumbledore was nearby, why didn't I see what he was doing?Why did I see my parents instead?"He looked at Dumbledore anxiously, hoping he would choose to answer.

Dumbledore reflected for a moment."I can't answer that for sure because I don't know myself.Your scar hurting fits with our previous theory, with Voldemort so close by.My guess is that something or someone in Hogsmeade may have reminded Voldemort of that day.That night was likely the worst night of Voldemort's life, so if he were reliving it for some reason, his hatred could be so strong that it made you relive it along with him."

Ron, his voice shaky, asked, "Did anyone get hurt in Hogsmeade?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew almost angry, and he answered bitterly, "Yes.Three wizards were killed.Three good wizards – they were former students of mine.The Ministry is there now, cleaning up the mess.If Fudge would only have listened, greater precautions could have been taken…"

Just then an owl raced in, hooting loudly and dropping a letter on Dumbledore's desk, before reversing course and zooming back out the window.Dumbledore picked up the note and scanned it quickly.Harry saw his face cloud over as he read, finally looking up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, go get Minerva.And have her bring the Weasleys along."Madam Pomfrey immediately jumped up, and with one puzzled, concerned fleeting look in Ron's direction, headed off.Hermione's face had gone white and she glanced up at Ron, whose hands were grasping the back of a chair, his knuckles white.

"What does the letter say?"Ron demanded, with his jaw clenched."What's it got to do with my family?"

Dumbledore looked directly into Ron's eyes, "I'm afraid your father has disappeared, Mr. Weasley.It seems that Voldemort has taken him as a prisoner."

Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.Ron's father, gone? His insides went cold and a million thoughts rushed through his head at once. Harry remembered every moment he had spent with Mr. Weasley, not quite believing that Voldemort had got to him.Not to the Weasleys, Harry thought, he felt safe when he was with the Weasleys.They weren't supposed to be in danger. He had just imagined them as immune to everything that was happening around them.In that one instant Harry realized just how fragile the fantasy world he had conjured up was. He looked over at his best friend, who was leaning on Hermione for support.All the color had drained from his face and he seemed to have trouble standing.Hermione, thoroughly distressed, helped Ron to a chair and took his hand, kneeling on the floor beside him.Harry felt he should be comforting Ron, but he was as shocked as he was, and had no idea what he could say that would help.A minute later, Professor McGonagall entered, with Fred, George and Ginny following closely behind, still in their costumes and looking utterly confused.Professor McGonagall spoke first.

"Poppy told us to come right away…" she paused, looking expectantly and worriedly at Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, perhaps you had better sit down," he said to the Weasleys, conjuring up some extra seats.Harry stood up, causing Fawkes to fly back to his perch, and let Ginny take his seat.She looked up at him as she sat down, a mixture of fear and bewilderment on her face.Harry's heart ached at the thought of what she was about to hear, and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, making Ginny appear even more worried.Professor Dumbledore continued, "I'm sorry to inform you that your father appears to have been taken by Voldemort.He was called to Hogsmeade to investigate the killings, and no one has been able to locate him.They found his wand at the scene of the incident."

Harry felt Ginny begin to shake uncontrollably beneath his hand, so he gave her shoulder a squeeze, not certain that it would help, but at a loss for what else to do.Fred was struggling to hold back tears, but Harry was surprised to see that George appeared angry.His suspicion was confirmed when George heatedly asked, "Why on earth was our dad investigating the killings?Who sent him to deal with You-Know-Who??What does any of it have to do with the misuse of bloody Muggle artifacts?"

Dumbledore replied calmly, "There were some Muggle deaths earlier in the day, so the Ministry was understaffed.It seems your father bravely volunteered to chip in with the investigation."

Fred cut in, "Has anyone told our mum yet?"His lip trembled as he looked imploringly at Dumbledore.

"The ministry has sent someone," Dumbledore responded solemnly. "I'm sure she'll be brought here as soon as she is informed." He turned to Professor McGonagall, who was looking rather pale herself, her normally stern eyes sympathetic."Minerva, perhaps you can have Poppy prepare a couple of rooms in the hospital wing for the night.I don't think anyone is quite ready to face the rest of the school yet."McGonagall nodded and led the group out.George left first, still seeming angry, with Fred close behind.Ron let Hermione lead him out by the hand, his expression unreadable.Harry helped Ginny to her feet – she hadn't stopped shaking and silent tears were streaming down her ashen face.In an attempt to calm her, Harry put an arm around her shoulders, her crumpled wings beating weakly underneath, briefly reminding Harry of the wondrous evening that had come to such a startling, unexpected end.

_

* * *

_

Madame Pomfrey had prepared four beds for the boys, and a separate room for Ginny.Hermione was refusing to leave Ron's side, and Madam Pomfrey finally gave up and left her sitting in a chair by his bed.Since there were curtains at each bed, she figured the other boys could get privacy enough if they wanted it.She had left a sleeping draught by everyone's beds, ordering them to drink up and go to sleep before she herself went to bed.No one listened to her though, and Madam Pomfrey uncharacteristically didn't insist they follow her orders, thinking it might do them good to comfort each other.They all lay awake lost in their thoughts.After a while, George spoke aloud.

"I can't believe dad would do something so stupid.He had no business getting involved!!!"

Fred sat up in his bed, his tear-stained face bright with indignation, "Take that back!!How dare you say anything against dad!He was only trying to help protect us all!"

Ron sat up, glaring at both Fred and George, "Will you two stop bickering?" he spat out. "Of course dad was trying to help, but what good is that now!We've got to figure out how to get him back!"Ron seemed to have recovered from his shock and his face held a very determined, and to Harry, a very frightening expression.Harry knew Ron was not joking around, and would not easily be talked out of whatever he planned to do.Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and tried to pull him back down, but he shook her off."Come on, you guys have to help me!"He looked around at his brothers and at Harry.

"I'll help," Harry answered at once.He would never let Ron face this alone.Hermione gave Harry an alarmed stare.

"So will we," Fred added, his brown eyes unwavering as he looked at George, who after hesitating a moment, nodded determinedly.

"You can't be serious," Hermione pleaded."You'll all get killed!Promise me you won't try anything stupid!Promise!!"Her voice was getting panicky as she looked from face to face, but Ron was as stubborn as ever.

After a tense moment, Harry quietly conceded, "Look, we can't do anything right now anyway.Let's get a good night's sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."This seemed to satisfy Hermione, and she settled back in her chair.Ron lay back and stared at the ceiling as Hermione sat watching him worriedly.Harry had no intention of giving up on finding a way to get Mr. Weasley back, but he knew there was no point in arguing about it with Hermione in that state.She was just as stubborn as Ron and they would've been up all night without any resolution.Harry slipped out of bed quietly and crept towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Fred asked, eyeing Harry from his bed.

"Ginny shouldn't be left alone," Harry said simply.Fred just nodded and closed his eyes, and Harry continued into the next room.Ginny was lying in her pajamas with a blanket barely covering her, as it was half falling off the bed.She was facing away from Harry, her back towards him, but he could see she was still awake as her shaking had not subsided, and he could hear her crying quietly."Ginny?"She didn't respond.

Harry walked closer and hesitantly touched her arm, "Ginny, are you all right?" he whispered.

Ginny sat up and turned towards Harry.Tears were spilling down her face."Oh, Harry!" she whimpered, as he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight as she cried into his shoulder.Harry couldn't stand to see her like this.He wanted to take away all her pain, to make her smile again, but he didn't know how.He felt useless, and kept muttering "It's all right" even though he knew very well that it wasn't all right, that as a matter of fact it was the furthest thing from being all right and that he didn't know how he would be able to make it all right.

"Harry," Ginny choked out between sobs, "I keep remembering when Tom Riddle had me…and how tried to take my soul and left me to die…" Ginny's shaking intensified and Harry held her tighter."Harry, he's so wicked and so powerful.How's my dad ever going to get away??"Ginny had seen first hand just how evil Voldemort was, and at that point he had been just a shadow of himself. Harry knew words wouldn't be enough to convince her that her father was safe – he was having a hard enough time convincing himself.He figured he was still alive; if Voldemort wanted Mr. Weasley dead he surely would have killed him already.But that didn't mean that Voldemort couldn't use the most painful means possible to get what he wanted.

"Don't worry Ginny, Voldemort won't hurt your father," Harry said.Well, he won't kill him at least, I hope, Harry added to himself. "He's probably using him to get to me."If Harry thought this would comfort Ginny, he was wrong.Ginny sobbed even harder, burying her face in Harry's pajamas.Harry pulled her up, lifting her chin so that she was facing him.She struggled to choke down her sobs, but Harry could see her shoulders were still shaking.

"Ginny, listen to me," Harry said firmly, "We are going to get your father back.Trust me."Ginny nodded, but the fear remained in her eyes.Harry hugged her again, and after a while, she finally seemed to calm down.Harry tucked her into bed and sat beside her, deep in thought.

"Harry," Ginny spoke softly, staring up at the ceiling."Voldemort is never going to stop until he kills you, is he?"

Harry's head snapped up in shock, both because of what Ginny had said and because she had used Voldemort's name.He sat silently a moment as he figured out what to say."Probably not, Ginny," he answered cautiously, "unless we stop him first.And that's what we're going to do."

Ginny sat up and turned to face Harry."I'm going to help."Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny's expression made him stop. "I can't just sit here like a helpless little girl, doing nothing but crying, while my dad is in danger.And you can't do it alone."Harry just nodded, and Ginny lay back down and soon fell asleep, content now that she had come to a decision.Harry knew he should try to talk her out of it the next day – he certainly didn't want her putting herself in danger, he had enough things to worry about – but for the moment he felt an odd sense of relief knowing that she was on his side.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day to the sound of someone entering the next room, but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet.His body was aching, and Harry remembered he had fallen asleep in the chair by Ginny's bed the night before.Everything that had happened came rushing back and Harry's eyes popped open.He heard voices in the next room, and seeing that Ginny was still asleep, tiptoed to the door and eased it open.It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, darling, are you all right?"Mrs. Weasley ran up to Harry and enveloped him in a hug, practically smothering him in her cloak, which she hadn't taken off yet.Harry could still feel the cold from outside clinging to her.Ron, Fred, and George were all awake, as was Hermione, and they all looked relieved to have Mrs. Weasley around.Molly Weasley herself was looking rather pale, and her eyes were rimmed in red as if she had been crying.Her face was all business now, though.

"Mum!"Ginny cried as she ran into the room, apparently woken by Mrs. Weasley's voice.Ginny ran into her mother's arms, and it was a while before Mrs. Weasley had her fill of hugging her children and Harry, finally convinced they were all okay.By that time, Dumbledore had returned to the hospital wing.

"Molly, I see you have found your children safe and sound."

"And it's no thanks to the Ministry, I'll tell you that," Mrs. Weasley responded indignantly, "Can you imagine dropping that bombshell on me and not letting me come see my family!They kept me there all night, questioning me!Cornelius Fudge himself came by himself to try to convince me that Arthur just disappeared on his own!Didn't want the Daily Prophet getting wind of it.If you ask me, Fudge has already lost the battle – everyone already believes the Dark Lord has returned.The kidnapping of a Ministry official will just eliminate all doubts."With this, Mrs. Weasley's eyes began tearing up and she turned away as she pulled out a handkerchief.

Dumbledore patted her back comfortingly, "Now Molly, you really should get some rest.You know we are doing all we can to bring Arthur back.Severus will soon be able to get us information and I've been in contact with Sirius.He was in Hogsmeade at the time of the attacks and may have seen something."

Harry noticed Fred and George looking at each other in confusion."You don't mean Sirius Black?" asked Fred, a look of horror mixed with shock on his face."Didn't he try to kill Ron and Harry a couple of years back?"Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other guiltily.They hadn't told the twins about Sirius, figuring the fewer people that knew, the safer he would be.

Ron now jumped in, "Er, actually, Sirius is innocent.He's in hiding, but he's been helping us ever since he escaped."Dumbledore, with a few interruptions by Mrs. Weasley, quickly explained all that had transpired to the twins and to Ginny.Fred and George appeared to take the news rather calmly, although that may have been because they couldn't absorb anything else after the last night.

"Why didn't you tell us Mum?"George asked, appearing very hurt at having been left out.

"I suppose Percy knew," Fred added bitterly.

Mrs. Weasley tried to explain, "But Percy's with the Ministry, love.He had to know, so he can get those that would listen on our side.I'm sorry, I just thought if I could keep you all isolated from what was happening, you would be safe. I sometimes forget you're nearly grown."She looked at her sons fondly, mussing up their hair as the boys tried to duck.

Harry glanced nervously at Ginny.She hadn't said a word since Sirius' name had emerged.He tried to read her expression, but her face remained totally impassive.She sat quietly in the corner taking everything in.Harry couldn't believe that just hours earlier, he had been dancing in the Great Hall, with Voldemort the furthest thing from his mind.Last night seemed like a different lifetime.He glanced around the room, seeing Fred and George murmuring to each other, and Ron and Hermione sitting very close together raptly watching Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore talking.

"Well, you can all head to the Great Hall for breakfast, if you feel up to it," Dumbledore said, forcing a smile."Molly, if you'll come to my office we can talk further."With that, the bedraggled group headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get dressed and to prepare to face the school.

* * *

A/N:Kind of an awkward place to stop, I know, but if I continued from here, this chapter would be just too long.Anyway, this whole chapter was kind of dark (sorry about that) and I'll try to lighten the mood next time.By the way, I noticed there's another Ginny Potter out there (except I have no space in my name)!Don't confuse us, please!!!Anyway, please review and tell me if this chapter was too depressing.Next time, they face the school and Sirius and Snape head into action!


	11. Big Brother Ron

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or his friends L

A/N:Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.It means so much to me!!And I have the right chapter number this time ;-).Well, we left Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys headed back to Gryffindor Tower after seeing Mrs. Weasley.And the search for Arthur Weasley begins, sort of.Not as depressing as last chapter, and even a little romance (just a tad).Still H/G and R/H of course.But then again, Cho is awfully friendly in this chapter (he he)…R/R please!!

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys headed down for breakfast together.Gryffindor Tower had been empty when they returned to get dressed as most everyone had already gone down.Harry paused at the entrance to the Great Hall, taking a deep breath before he entered ahead of the others.Everyone's heads turned as the group walked over to their table at the far end of the room.Harry was used to all the whispering about him, but he noticed Ron seemed very uncomfortable and was avoiding looking anyone in the eye.After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the Gryffindor table and took their places.Angelina and Alicia immediately rushed to Fred and George and the four were soon engrossed in conversation, with Angelina soothingly stroking Fred's hair and Alicia wrapping her arms around George.Ron began eating as if he were famished, not saying much.Ginny was equally quiet, absentmindedly playing with her porridge.Harry and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say to their friends.Their quiet breakfast was interrupted by three unwelcome visitors.

"Well, well, well, the Weasel and his pack are still here," Draco Malfoy drawled."I'd thought for sure you would go running home to your Mum after yesterday.I wasn't surprised to hear the news, though.That's what happens to Mudblood-lovers like your dad.You'd better watch out or you'll be…" Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish his taunt, as he was surprised by a hard smack across his face.Ron and Harry, who were both in the process of lunging at Malfoy, stopped mid-step as they gaped in astonishment at Ginny.Being the closest to Malfoy, she had beat them all to him and was now standing in front of him, shaking with fury.Crabbe and Goyle looked dumbly at Malfoy, waiting for a sign as to what to do.

"I would crawl back to the Slytherins now if I were you.We have nothing to say to you here."Ginny's voice was remarkably calm, but there was such an icy coldness to it, that Malfoy just looked at her as if he had never seen her before and then turned and walked away, his goons following behind.Harry looked at Ginny with wonder, but she returned to her seat and resumed playing with her porridge, oblivious to everyone's stares.Ron looked as if he were about to say something to her, but Hermione shot him a warning look and he shut up.

Neville Longbottom approached the group slowly."Uh, Ginny," he began hesitantly.Ginny looked up at him, and Harry was a little worried to see that her eyes betrayed no emotion."I just wanted to say I'm really sorry to hear about…about what happened.If there's anything I can do…" Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Neville, that's really sweet of you."Ginny didn't say any more after that, but Neville kept standing there, looking very uncomfortable."Is there something else, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Er, sort of," Neville's face had gone bright red.Ginny nodded for him to continue."Do you think we could meet before dinner tonight? In the trophy room?"

Ginny's face grew as red as Neville's, but she responded calmly, "Of course, Neville.I'll see you there."Ginny shot a brief, pleading glance at Harry as Neville returned to the other end of the table.Harry felt a pang of guilt, remembering what Ginny had told him about her feelings for Neville, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat happy that if Ginny had to like someone else, at least it wasn't Neville.Harry saw Neville far too often to feel comfortable about seeing the two together.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to eat quietly, not wanting to mention the events of the prior evening.Ginny was behaving so strangely, so incredibly calm compared to last night, that Harry was sure she must be in denial.The only emotion he had seen since last night was her brief moment of embarrassment when Neville approached.He was afraid of what would happen if he mentioned Mr. Weasley, so he kept quiet, anxiously staring at Ginny between bites of toast.Ron and Hermione seemed equally concerned, exchanging questioning looks and occasionally asking each other to pass the marmalade in hushed voices.Finally, Ginny dropped her spoon loudly, her porridge still virtually untouched, and announced she was going to the library.

"Would you like some company?I really need to look some things up anyway," Hermione asked tentatively.Ginny just shrugged, so Hermione got up, giving Ron a small hug before she left.Ron blushed furiously, and Harry allowed himself a small smile at this.

Once the girls had left, Ron immediately turned to Harry."So I've been thinking.If you'll lend me your invisibility cloak, I can nip out of here…"

"Hold on a minute," Harry interrupted, "You don't think you're doing this without me, do you?"

Ron grinned at this, "I was hoping you'd say that.Actually, if you could get in touch with Sirius and find out what he knows, then maybe we could go to Hogsmeade.You know, investigate the scene.And Dumbledore said that Snape might be able to get some information.I haven't been able to figure out just how to get to Snape yet.I don't imagine he would just volunteer to tell us what he knows.But maybe Fletcher knows something.After all, he hasn't left Hogwarts yet, we still see him at meals, but since he's not teaching now, he probably has a lot of time to go snooping in Snape's office.And we already know that he's helping Snape with something, I wish I knew what."

Harry looked at Ron as he rambled on, impressed at how much thought Ron had apparently put into this. Fred and George heard the conversation and scooted closer to Ron and Harry."So Harry, how about George and I take your invisibility cloak and go into Hogsmeade.We've been there so often, we can find our way around blindfolded."

"Plus, we've never had a chance to use an invisibility cloak before," George added, barely disguising his excitement.

Harry was uncomfortable letting Fred and George head into Hogsmeade alone with Voldemort lurking about.After some discussion, they finally agreed that Harry would owl Sirius and try to meet with him before they did anything else.Fred and George still looked uncomfortable at the mention of Sirius Black, but they didn't make any comment.Just as they were about to leave for the owlery, another visitor dropped by the Gryffindor table, although this one was a bit more welcome than Malfoy.

"Hi Harry," Cho Chang approached the table cautiously.She glanced at the Weasleys and then, looking down at her hands, said to them, "I read about what happened last night in the Daily Prophet.I'm really sorry about your father.I'm sure they'll find him really soon."Ron, Fred, and George, appearing rather awkward, mumbled their appreciation at her words.

Cho turned back to Harry."Harry, this may not be the right time to say this, but I just wanted you to know I had a really good time last night."To Harry's amazement, red splotches were appearing on Cho's cheeks.Cho continued, "Parvati had made me a little nervous.She said you practically ignored her at the Yule Ball last year, but I didn't think that at all last night.Thanks for taking me."

Harry was at a loss for words.He felt his own cheeks flushing, ignoring the snickers he heard coming from Ron's direction."Er, I had a really nice time too," Harry replied.After all that had happened, the actual dance seemed ages ago.And when he did think of it, it was Ginny that seemed to come to mind.Still, it was rather nice to have Cho seem nervous about him for a change.

"So," Cho said, "I heard the Quidditch match next week may be cancelled.It looks like we won't get to play against each other for a while."At this, Fred and George grew indignant.

"Cancel the Quidditch match?Are they out of their bloody minds!?!How do they expect us to keep our spirits up if they take away the one thing we look forward to?"Fred was nearly shouting at this point.

Angelina broke in with a soothing voice, "Hon, I'm sure if we speak to Professor McGonagall, she'd let us play the game.I mean, there can't be any harm to it.We're just as safe on the Quidditch field as anywhere else in Hogwarts."Fred appeared to calm down slightly as Angelina spoke to him in a pacifying voice.Harry was amazed at how well she seemed to know him, and at how easily she was able to comfort him.

"Well, I for one am going to get this straightened out right now!Are you coming, Alicia?"Alicia followed George out of the Great Hall, nearly jogging to keep up with his quick strides.

"I guess I should go too, as co-captain.Thanks for letting us know Cho.We'll see you at next week's game," Fred nodded his goodbyes and left with Angelina on his arm.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Talk about too much togetherness.How sickening are they?"Harry could think of another two people who were together an awful lot the past day, but he kept his comment to himself, instead turning back to Cho.

"Well, er, I guess I'll see you around," Harry racked his brain, but couldn't think of anything else to say.His mind was too focused on getting a letter out to Sirius.

"All right, Harry," Cho responded with a smile, "And I'm really glad you're not hurt."With that, she returned to her friends.

"How do you do it?"Ron asked incredulously, "Last year she barely said two words to you, and this year…" Harry, his ears burning from embarrassment, ignored Ron's comments.

"Let's get to the owlery and send the letter," Harry said, taking one last bite of toast before heading out with Ron.

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Ron and Harry were lounging in the common room, having already sent an owl to Sirius explaining all that had happened. Anxiously awaiting his reply, they had decided to kill time by 

enjoying a game of chess.Ron had just won, as usual, and his king was doing a little victory dance on the board, while Harry's pieces were shaking their fists at him for what they thought was an incredibly stupid move on Harry's part.Harry scowled at a knight that had just made a very rude gesture at him.

"Hi Ron, Harry," Hermione had returned from the library, and sat down between her two friends.Ginny followed behind, mumbled her hellos and flopped onto an oversized chair by the fire.

"So," Ron asked, "What have you two been up to?You must've been in the library for three hours!"

"Four," Hermione corrected him, "but it was worth it.We're really close to figuring out what potion Fletcher was making for Snape!"

"What?" Harry asked in surprise, "How?"

Hermione rushed on, "Well, when I went to the library with Ginny, I was rather curious to find that she was looking up all these books in the restricted section…"

"I got Professor Figg to give me a note," Ginny explained, seeing the confused looks on Ron's and Harry's faces, "I told her about Tom Riddle and pretended that I was convinced Voldemort would try to take me again."Ginny ignored Ron and Hermione's surprised expressions when she said Voldemort's name."So she gave me permission to do extra research to protect myself."

"Right," Hermione continued, "Although I do wish she had told me about it, we might've figured this out long ago.It turns out Ginny has been researching this since we told her about Snape.When we finally spoke about it today, I remembered that Snape asked us about the Skeltonomus potion on his first day back.I was rather suspicious about it when he asked, because I know that wasn't in any of our textbooks.I had read it in one of the restricted books ages ago when I got permission from Lockhart."Hermione still blushed slightly at the thought of how enraptured she was with their former teacher."Anyway," she continued, ignoring Ron's smirk, "when I spoke to Ginny, I thought perhaps Snape came across the Skeltonomus potion when he was reading about whatever potion he and Fletcher are working on.I couldn't remember which book I had seen it in, but I think we finally got the right one."Hermione finished speaking with a triumphant expression on her face.

Ginny took out a large dusty, very old looking book from her bag."The Skeltonomus potion was in a book of Ancient Runes," Ginny explained, "At least an older form of it.I would never have found it without Hermione's help.Now all we have to do is figure out which of the potions in the book is the right one.We've narrowed it down a bit, though."

Harry was incredibly impressed with the two of them.Here he was, worried that Ginny was in denial about her father while she and Hermione were accomplishing a lot more than he and Ron had."Wow, Ginny, I would never have guessed…"

Hermione gave Harry a superior look, "Well it didn't surprise me at all.I've always known Ginny had a brain in her.But some people don't notice anything."

"I knew Ginny was smart," Harry sputtered, "I've noticed her!I mean, er…" Harry felt himself going very red, and Ginny was trying not to smile.Awkward as the moment was, Harry couldn't help but be pleased with himself at making her smile, especially since her father had disappeared and she had precious little to be cheerful about.

"What do you mean, you've noticed her?This is my sister we're talking about!"Ron was giving Harry a very strange look, as if he were just starting to figure something out.Harry immediately changed the subject while Ron still appeared confused.

"Anyway, Fred and George spoke to McGonagall.The Quidditch match is still on!"

The diversion seemed to work.The cloud of suspicion immediately lifted off of Ron's face as he began speaking animatedly of all the moves he had planned for his first match.Harry, Ginny, and Hermione gladly joined in, eager to take their minds off of the potion and Snape for a while.

_

* * *

_

Harry found it more difficult than usual to sit through classes that week, as he was very preoccupied with their plan.He had gotten a response from Sirius, and was planning to go meet with him that weekend after the Quidditch match.They were discussing this over dinner one night, Ron suggesting they handle it the same way that they had last time, since it had worked out so well.Harry tried not to laugh as he noticed Ron's ears had grown quite red as he said this.

"All right," Harry offered, "I guess you and Hermione could use another romantic evening together.After all, you do like her."Harry ducked to avoid the roll that was thrown his way, chortling the whole time.With all that had happened, he hadn't had a chance to tease his friends about their little revelation at the Masquerade Ball, so he figured he should try and catch up.

Hermione, her cheeks slightly pink, ignored Harry's comment and supplied, "I think Ginny should come with us this time.Ron and I will stand watch while you two go speak to Sirius."Seeing that Harry had opened his mouth to protest, Hermione continued, "She could get his help with figuring out the potion.Face it Harry, only Ginny and I know enough about it at this point.I could come along, and leave Ginny to stand watch with Ron, but I don't think too many people will be convinced they're out on a romantic walk together."

Ron didn't argue with this."But what about Fred and George?I know they'll want to come along.They've been really curious about Sirius since they found out," Ron noted.

Harry thought for a minute, "Well if they come along, there'll be too many of us and it could attract attention.We just won't tell them about it yet.Hopefully, they'll be too occupied celebrating our Quidditch victory to notice us sneaking out.Don't worry," Harry assured Ron, seeing his skeptical expression, "We'll bring them with us to Hogsmeade…they could be a real help there."

"Well, okay," Ron answered slowly.He seemed deep in thought for a moment."But Harry, if Ginny goes with you, try not to be too friendly with her.I think she's starting to have a crush on you again, and we don't want to encourage that.She should know better anyway. I mean, she's with Neville and you're with Cho," Ron grinned at his friend, nudging him as he mentioned Cho.

Harry laughed uncomfortably, not sure how exactly to respond to Ron's concern."Well, I'm not really with Cho, you know," Harry began.

"Well, maybe not yet, but that won't be for long," Ron said as his grin widened.He thinks that I still like Cho and that I'm leading Ginny on, Harry thought to himself, frowning.Cho was really nice, but as he had gotten to know her, his feelings turned friendly and he no longer got nervous at the sight of her.But part of him was very excited to hear that Ron, at least, thought Ginny might like him again.Maybe Harry was wrong about Justin.He and Ginny had gotten closer that night, so maybe…

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who had been giving Ron a disgusted look as he spoke."Well, here comes Ginny now, so maybe you'd better just drop this conversation."

"What conversation?" Ginny asked, a slight frown on her face.She sat next to Harry and looked around the table expectantly.

"We were just talking about meeting Sirius," Hermione explained, "And I think you should go with Harry so you can try to find out what you can about Snape's potion."

"Oh," Ginny looked a little unsure, "I guess so.When are you meeting him?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as Ron had stood up with an outraged look on his face.Harry turned to see what Ron was looking at, and his jaw dropped as he saw Neville Longbottom walking into the Great Hall, holding hands with Hannah Abbott.

"That bloody two-timing git!!!He can't do that to my sister!"

"No, Ron…" Ginny started, but it was too late.Ron had already run to Neville and punched him right in the face.Neville never even stood a chance.

A second later, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had rushed to Ron's side.Neville was lying on the floor, his head cradled in Hannah's lap, his nose bleeding.Harry didn't want to say anything, but it looked to him like Ron may have broken Neville's nose.Neville looked up at Ron in fear.Ron still had his fist clenched, rage etched on his face.Hermione grabbed his arm to prevent him from throwing another punch.Ginny was distraught, but managed to blurt out, "Ron, you don't understand!!"

Ron was looking a little confused now, lowering his arm and staring at Ginny, as if he could see what she was thinking in her eyes.

"Neville and I aren't seeing each other!He likes Hannah.He told me the other day.It's okay," Ginny rushed out.

Ron wasn't quite ready to let go of his anger."It's not okay!So he leads you on and then dumps you for another girl!!"Ron glared at Neville, who trembled in fear, "What about your feelings?Did he think of that when he took you to the Ball?And his timing!As if you needed something else to worry about right now!"

Ginny seemed very embarrassed as she answered, "Ron, you don't know what you're saying!Neville and I had a long conversation.It was mutual.He and Hannah were already good friends from Herbology class and then, at the Masquerade Ball…" Ginny paused."Well, the point is I like someone else too!"

Ron was taken aback.He looked down at Neville, now seeming rather ashamed at what he had done.The small crowd of people that had gathered at first had already dispersed, losing interest when they realized that no one was going to throw any more punches.Ron turned back to Ginny, still not quite believing her, "Yeah, well, then who do you like?"

Harry's stomach tied itself into knots as he waited for Ginny's response.He tried to steel himself to hear Justin's name, even as a small voice deep inside was pleading, please say me, please say it's me.

Ginny was positively distraught.She looked at Hermione, who was giving her a very sympathetic look, and then glanced at Harry.Harry held his breath."It's Harry," Ginny choked out, before turning and running out of the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N:I didn't mean to stop right there…all right, maybe I did, but it was getting kind of long.I didn't even have a chance to fit Snape in like I had planned.Well, there's always next time!That is, assuming that you all haven't lost interest and don't bother to read the next chapter.Well, please give me your comments, questions, opinions, etc.In other words, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!Love ya all!


	12. A Few Firsts for Ron

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters and setting belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

A/N:Wow, Chapter 12 already.Well, I left you at sort of a cliffhanger last time, so I'll get right back to the story.Oh, one thing, for Megan T, I really did feel bad for the Mets, my dad is a huge fan.And the Mets were the best team they've played in the World Series in the last few years.Well, you all know the drill – Enjoy, Read, and Review!!!

* * *

Everyone stood in silence a moment after Ginny had left.Finally, Ron, with the color rising in his face, turned to Neville and offered him his hand.Neville stared at him a moment as if he weren't sure if Ron were going to hit him again, finally taking the extended hand.Once Neville was on his feet again, Ron patted his back.

"Er, I'm really sorry about that Neville. I don't know what got into me.I, I guess I'm a bit overprotective of my family lately.I hope you won't hold it against me," Ron said contritely, looking Neville in the eye.

"S'okay," Neville mumbled, trying to wipe the blood away from his nose.Hannah gave him a handkerchief, glowering at Ron as she helped Neville clean his face. Ron looked down at Hannah's glare, ashamed. Hannah then led Neville away from the Great Hall, presumably to see Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny actually likes me, Harry thought. He kept on repeating it to himself, not quite believing it.Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, unsure what he would say next.Harry was particularly tense, seeing how protective Ron had become of Ginny.Hermione seemed to share Harry's uneasiness, glancing nervously at Ron, who appeared to be lost in his thoughts.He finally looked over at Harry.

"Wow," Ron said with a bewildered expression on his face."I guess I was right.Ginny still fancies you after all."

Harry gulped. Now that the truth had come out, there was nothing to do but to come clean."Er, Ron, about me and Ginny…" Harry began, startling Ron out of his contemplation.

"What?"Ron's eyes widened."Oh…look, Harry, don't worry about Ginny.I know you're with Cho, and so does she.She'll get over it."Ron seemed content now, and headed back to the table to get his things.Hermione watched his back with a look of utter astonishment on her face.

"Can he be that daft??" she said half to herself.Harry was wondering the same thing himself.He was fairly certain that Hermione was aware of his budding feelings for Ginny, although they had never discussed it, but Ron still seemed completely oblivious.Considering what had just happened to Neville, Harry wasn't entirely sure that that was such a bad thing.

Once Ron returned, they headed back up to the common room.When they arrived, Ginny was nowhere to be seen.Hermione decided to go check in on Ginny in her dormitory to make sure she was all right.Harry and Ron settled into their usual spot by the fire, and Harry sat looking uncomfortably at Ron.Ron must have noticed Harry's uneasiness as he smiled and said, "Aw, come on, Harry, stop worrying about it.I mean, Ginny's matured a bit in the last few years.I don't think she'll be mooning over you in the halls or anything."

"But…" Harry wasn't sure how to tell Ron the truth, or even if he should tell him.

Ron misinterpreted his apprehension, adding, "Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll talk to her.Explain about you and Cho and all."

Harry looked panicked at this. "No, you don't have to do that," he said quickly.That was the last thing he needed, Harry thought.Now that he had finally found out that Ginny still liked him, he desperately didn't want Ron to do anything that would make her stop. But he didn't know how to tell this to Ron.

Ron smiled at him, "It's the least I can do Harry.Don't give it another thought."And with that, Ron changed the conversation to Quidditch, leaving Harry to worry about Ginny on his own.Hermione soon returned, and Harry searched her face for any information.

"She's asleep," Hermione said quietly to Harry, as she pulled out her homework. Raising her voice, Hermione asked Ron pointedly, "Are you planning on doing any homework tonight, or are you under the impression that being on the Quidditch team will earn you bonus marks?"

"I was just about to start," Ron grumbled, pulling out his own books.After working diligently for an hour, Ron and Harry grew restless.Ron began levitating crumpled up bits of parchment and silently shooting them across at Harry.Harry pulled out his wand and stopped them before they hit him.The parchment floated between them, slightly swaying one way or the other as it was caught between Ron and Harry's spells.Finally, it broke free, flying straight at Hermione, who had been engrossed in her Arithmancy homework.The parchment hit Hermione in the face, and she sat frozen for a second, not looking up.Ron and Harry looked at each other and gulped.When Hermione finally lifted her head she had a sly grin on her face.

"All right, who shot that at me?" she asked, deliberately looking directly at Ron.Ron tried to look innocent, but Hermione was already reaching for her wand.Before Ron could defend himself, Hermione had thrown a tickling charm at him, and he was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.Ron struggled to reach for his wand, but Hermione shouted "Accio wand" and got to it first.Forced to fend for himself without his wand, Ron, still laughing, crawled over to Hermione.She shrieked and tried to get away, but Ron got the corner of her robes and pulled her down to the floor.Soon he was tickling Hermione and both were bursting into fits of laughter.

Harry, though he was enjoying himself immensely watching the scene before him, eventually felt guilty and performed the counter spell to the tickling charm.Ron stopped mid-tickle, towering over Hermione on the floor, gasping for air as spurts of giggles continued to escape.As they slowly calmed down, Ron let his arm fall on top of Hermione, and they lay that way for a few minutes, bursts of laughter reemerging occasionally.

Ron turned his face to Hermione, his breath still ragged."Thanks, I really needed a good laugh."

Ron sat staring at her a moment, his expression growing more serious.Hermione returned his gaze, her lips still curled into a slight smile.Harry could see their faces drawing closer together, and his jaw dropped as their lips finally met.The kiss lasted only an instant, but that was enough for Harry to witness.

Harry pretended to gag, although his face betrayed his amusement."Aw, did you have to do that in front of me?I only just ate an hour ago."

Ron and Hermione's heads turned towards Harry, their faces matching shades of crimson.With all their laughter, they had momentarily forgotten Harry's presence.Ron sat up immediately and started gathering his books, mumbling incoherent excuses.Harry just laughed.

"Was that the first…" Harry began, but stopped at the glare of death he had just received from his best friend.Smirking, he added, "It's all right Ron. I guess I'll have to get used to this from now on." Harry smiled at the thought, wondering if they were ever going to have to get used to him acting that way with Ginny.He blushed at the notion and turned his attention to gathering his own books.

"Well, I guess I'll head up to bed now," Hermione added, her face still flushed.She turned on her heel and rushed up to her dormitory, not looking back.

* * *

Potions class was particularly horrible that week.Snape began the class by informing them that Fletcher would be taking over again next week, as he would be returning to his special project for the time being.Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged curious glances at this announcement, even more eager to speak to Sirius.Harry noticed Snape flinch as he mentioned this, apparently not very pleased to let Fletcher at his class.Unfortunately for them, though, Snape chose to take his displeasure at the circumstances out on his least favorite people.

"Weasley," Snape said with a sneer, "The rest of the class would be delighted to see you demonstrate the potion scheduled for today.Up to the front, if you please."

Ron's ears were bright red as he carried his cauldron to the front of the class.Harry knew that Ron had read the chapter for today's class – they always made sure they kept up with the lessons in Snape's class, so as not to give him an excuse to take points from them – but having read the book and being able to correctly demonstrate the potion on the spot were two different things altogether.Ron hesitated over the list of ingredients, beginning to count out 20 beetle eyes when he saw Hermione shake her head, trying to give him instructions.To Snape's great pleasure, he noticed this too.

"Miss Granger, I don't recall asking you to help Mr. Weasley," he said, his black eyes boring into Hermione.He turned towards Ron, "You surprise me Mr. Weasley.I would have thought that with the events of the past weekend, you might have taken your studies more seriously.Apparently you aren't too concerned with building your skills in an effort to help your father."Snape smiled maliciously, "Twenty points from Gryffindor.Each."

"That's not fair!"Harry exclaimed, ignoring the alarmed expression on Hermione's face."You can't expect Ron to know the potion before you've even taught it."

Snape's smile stayed plastered on his face, but Harry could tell he had, once again, gone too far."Well, if you feel that way Mr. Potter, perhaps the three of you would enjoy a detention together.Then I'll be able to give you a personal lesson."Harry felt his anger swell at the sound of muffled laughter coming from the Slytherins.Malfoy had mostly ignored him since the episode with Ginny at the beginning of the week, but apparently he felt safe enough to go back to his old self in Snape's class.

The rest of the class passed quickly, with Snape reminding Harry, Ron, and Hermione to report to his office Monday evening.As they left the dungeons, Ron turned to Harry, "Nice going!You knew Snape wouldn't just let that go.What, are you deliberately trying to get us detention?"

Seeing Harry's expression, Ron was shocked, "You were, weren't you?What the bloody hell for?"

Hermione picked up on Harry's reasoning, "Oh, that was brilliant Harry!Why didn't I think of it?You just got us a way into Snape's office!!"

Ron was still disgruntled, "Well, I'm sure we could have found some other way in without having to serve a detention."

Harry ignored Ron's complaints, searching the corridors for any sign of Ginny as they headed to Defense Against Dark Arts.He hadn't spoken to her at all since the Neville incident, and Harry was anxious to see her.She was evidently avoiding him, having her meals at odd times and shunning the common room.Harry had seen her in the library once, but Colin Creevey had stopped him, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match, giving Ginny a chance to escape.Hermione had spoken to her though, and Ginny had agreed to go through with the meeting with Sirius.At least that was something, Harry thought.Neville, on the other hand, had quickly forgiven Ron for his outburst.Madam Pomfrey had completely healed Neville's nose, and with Hannah by his side nearly every free moment, Neville was apparently too happy to nurse a grudge.  
  


Harry sat through Defense Against Dark Arts with his mind preoccupied.He noticed that Ron was paying much closer attention than usual, taking very detailed notes.Interesting as the subject matter was – Professor Figg was showing the class how to deflect curses that were thrown at someone else; it worked well for minor curses, but with more serious Dark curses, there was the risk that the curse could rebound onto you – Harry just couldn't concentrate.As they were about to leave the class, Professor Figg stopped him and Ron.Hermione hung back, waiting.

"Harry, I know you and Ron are very close.I hope you remember what we discussed, about you not putting yourself in danger," Professor Figg began.

Ron interrupted. "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing while my dad is missing, if that's what you're implying," Ron said firmly, somewhat surprising Harry as he admitted this in front of a teacher.Professor Figg looked at Ron with concern in her eyes.

"Rest assured, we are not sitting idly by," her eyes scanned the now empty classroom to make sure no one else remained."I understand you are meeting with Sirius soon.I hope he can talk some sense into you."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Professor Figg continued, her eyes kind, "I know what it's like to have a family member in danger.But think of your mother and your brothers and sister; how would they feel if you were taken too?"Harry and Ron looked away guiltily, hoping Professor Figg wouldn't figure out that Ron had most of his family in on the plan.She continued, "I know whatever I say is not going to have much affect on you.You remind me of James and his friends when they were your age.But I have to at least let my voice be heard."With that, professor Figg let the three go, and they walked away feeling slightly guilty, but still determined to help Mr. Weasley.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch match finally arrived, and Harry couldn't help but be excited at finally going out on the field again, before a crowd of supporters.He and Ron had just changed into their Quidditch robes and were waiting for Fred and George to give them their pep talk.Harry was standing in the doorway looking anxiously at the crowd for the familiar Weasley hair.He saw Hermione sitting by the rest of the Gryffindors, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry's heart dropped – he had been sure she would show up for the Quidditch match, if only to see her brothers play.

"Oi, Harry, are you planning on joining the rest of us?"Fred asked.Harry turned, noticing the rest of the Quidditch team – Alicia, Angelina, Katie Bell, and Ron – were waiting for him to join them.Fred and George started their speech, taking turns speaking.

"Well, we haven't played in a match for over a year now, but we've practiced really hard, so I'm sure that we'll get right back into it," Fred began.

"And of course, we've got another Weasley on the team now," George grinned at Ron, "So we'll be harder to beat than ever!"Ron smiled appreciatively.

"But I hope we all remember were our loyalties lie," Fred continued seriously, eyeing Harry.

"Remember, no girl should come between a team and its rightful place as winners."Harry was a little offended at this – he wouldn't treat Cho any different that any other Seeker, he thought indignantly.

"Now, let's get out there and show them we can defend our Quidditch Championship!!"

"By the way, we'll be having a celebration afterwards in the common room regardless of the outcome.And this isn't a threat or anything, but if we don't win, I'd be very careful about what you eat later on," George finished with a mischievous grin.The team then completed a new handshake the twins had come up with, which included some peculiar dance steps that made Harry feel rather silly.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the field wearing their scarlet robes, and immediately flew into the air.The Ravenclaw team followed them shortly, and Harry could hear the roar of the crowd as the whistle blew for the start of play.Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins, was again acting as commentator.

"Well, it's good to be back here, folks, on the Quidditch field where we belong.The Gryffindor team is seeking to defend the Championship they won two years ago under the leadership of our old friend Oliver Wood.This year, they are led by Fred and George Weasley, and if you ask me, two better Beaters couldn't be found anywhere."

"Stay objective, Mr. Jordan," McGonagall's voice broke in.

"Right, well, this year another Weasley, young Ronald, is making his debut as Keeper!He's been kept under wraps, but the rumor is he can give Oliver Wood a run for his money.And of course, who can forget the three lovely returning Chasers, here for their last year, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and of course, the fairest of them all, the gorgeous, talented, incomparable, Miss Katie Bell."

"THE GAME, JORDAN!!"

"Yes, and Gryffindor has the Quaffle.Alicia passes it to Katie, who shoots it to Angelina – Nice throw, Katie!Now Angelina is headed for the Ravenclaw goal, she's gaining speed, and SHE SCORES!!!Gryffindor is up 10-0!!!"Half the crowd jumped up and cheered.Harry used the stop in play to search for the Golden Snitch.He noticed Cho keeping her eye on him; he had played her before and knew her strategy was to shadow him.That he could handle, he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red hair entering the stands.Looking over, he saw Ginny join Hermione and his heart jumped to his throat.So she had come after all!He turned his attention back to the game, and just in time, as he saw Cho speeding towards the Gryffindor goal post, where Harry caught a glint of gold.

"And the Ravenclaw seeker has seen the Snitch!" Jordan continued, "Potter is right on her tail though.Let's hope he doesn't act like too much of a gentleman, the game is at stake here!"

Harry shut out everything else and concentrated on getting to the goal post first, leaning forward on his Firebolt and holding onto it tightly.He was quickly gaining ground on Cho, who glanced back at him and gave him a smile.Harry ignored this, speeding on.In a moment, he had drawn even with Cho and cut in front of her, forcing her to swerve out of her path.But in that one second, the Snitch had disappeared.

"That was close!!Potter manages to keep Chang away from the Snitch, but we've lost sight of it once again, and our attention turns back to the rest of the game.Ouch!!That Bludger had to have hurt!But Fred, or was it George, managed to keep it away from his younger brother.Talk about a family looking out for each other.And now Ravenclaw has the Quaffle – oh, Angelina just missed stealing it – and they're heading towards Gryffindor's Keeper.There's no way he can stop this one, it's coming too fast – YES!!! WEASLEY MAKES HIS FIRST SAVE AS KEEPER!!!!And what an incredible save it was!!Well, if you had any doubts, you can wipe them all away now!Gryffindor's team is just unstoppable now!I don't even know why they bother to play the games, they might as well just hand them the cup right now."

"JORDAN!"

"And the beautiful Katie Bell has the Quaffle once again.She passes it to Angelina, and YES!!! 20-NOTHING GRYFFINDOR!!!!Is this a dominant team or what!!And Ravenclaw has the Quaffle, but Alicia manages to steal it and she's speeding to the goal post, 30-NOTHING GRYFFINDOR!!!My, it's good to be back!!But wait, the Ravenclaw Chaser is heading to the Gryffindor goal post –the Ravenclaw Beater is tossing the Bludger at young Weasley.Where's Fred??NOOO!!!Weasley manages to duck the Bludger, but Ravenclaw scores its first goal!30-10 Gryffindor.Fred and George were apparently tied up protecting Angelina, who was nearly knocked off her broom by the other Bludger!Well, we still have the lead.But wait, Ravenclaw has the Quaffle again – could they be staging a comeback??They shoot towards the goal, ANOTHER SPECTACULAR SAVE BY WEASLEY!!!Did you see that, he practically caught it upside down!!And Katie has the Quaffle, and could it be, YES!! 40-10 Gryffindor!!!"

Harry, circling over the rest of the players, noticed the Snitch floating a few feet above the ground over at the other end of the field.He glanced at Cho – she hadn't seen it yet.Harry started speeding in the opposite direction, and sure enough, Cho followed him.

"And Potter must have spotted the Snitch!Chang is in hot pursuit, but she's no match for Potter and his amazing Firebolt.What?? – Potter just changed directions – Cho is having a harder time stopping, she was going too fast and can't regain control of her broom that quickly.Now Potter is zooming towards the ground!HE'S GOING TO CRASH!NO, he pulls up at the last minute, and, wait a second, wait a second, what is that in his hand??THE GOLDEN SNITCH!!!POTTER HAS THE GOLDEN SNITCH!!!!GRYFFINDOR WINS 190 TO 10!!!!!!!"

The roar from the crowd was deafening.Harry was soon surrounded by a blur of scarlet robes as his team gathered about him.He noticed Ron's face filled with joy, and the Weasley twins were equally exuberant.Harry, though very happy, was trying to look through the crowd to see if Ginny was still there.Hermione fought her way through the crowd and was soon wrapped in Ron's embrace, both their faces beaming.Harry disentangled himself from the masses and headed to the locker room.The rest of the team joined him a short time later, changing out of their robes and reliving the game excitedly.Harry noticed that Ron's earlier enthusiasm had faded, and he was standing off quietly by himself.

"Ron, are you all right?"Harry asked his friend, concerned at the change in mood.Ron looked over at him, jolted out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Harry, great game, eh?"Ron tried to be cheerful but Harry wasn't fooled.

"Yeah, you made some spectacular saves!!"Harry waited for his friend to answer.

"Yeah, I did well, didn't I?Only," Ron paused for a moment, "After the game I had the urge to go write my dad and tell him all about it, except, you know…" Ron sat dejectedly.

Harry sat by his friend, "Look, Ron, you will have a chance to tell your dad about the game.We're not giving up, remember??As a matter of fact, we're just getting started."Ron nodded his head, but didn't seem any more cheerful, so Harry continued."Come on, try to remember everything about today so when you do see your dad again, and you will, you can tell him every little detail."

Ron still seemed discouraged, but looked over at Harry gratefully, "Did I ever tell you I'm glad we're friends?" He hadn't really, but Harry knew all the same.They both smiled and rejoined the rest of the team for the celebration.

* * *

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron let everyone congratulate them for a while, and piled food taken by Fred and George from the kitchens onto their plates.Harry again didn't see Ginny anywhere, and soon it was time for them to sneak out.Harry and Ron walked down to the Entrance Hall, where they had arranged to meet the girls.A short time later, Hermione and Ginny appeared, out of breath and flustered.

"Goodness, I never thought I'd get away from Parvati!!She was just gushing about the game and how she had seen the victory in the stars!"Hermione explained.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said anxiously.Ginny had hung back behind Hermione and was avoiding looking at Harry.

"Hello," she responded quietly, still not stepping forward.Harry tried to catch her eye, to let her know he wasn't upset with her, but she wouldn't look up.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Ron said.He took Hermione's hand, causing Harry to snigger."What?"Ron asked, "We're supposed to be on a romantic walk, remember?"

They were about to head off, when Ron turned to Ginny."You and Harry had better get under his invisibility cloak while there's no one around."

Ginny nodded, her face beyond red, and readjusted the bag flung over her shoulder holding the library book from the restricted section.Taking a deep breath, she headed towards Harry.Harry pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and began to drape it over the two of them."Er, I think you have to get a little closer, Ginny."Ginny had been standing an arms-length from Harry and now unwillingly stepped closer.Harry managed to get the cloak around the both of them and they headed out towards the Whomping Willow.Harry and Ginny walked in silence.He felt her stiffen as he put his hand on her back to make sure they both stayed covered.Ron, on the other hand, was taking full advantage of the pretense and was acting out his part with great relish.

"Oh what a beautiful night to go for a walk with my Golden Snitch!" he said loudly, pulling Hermione closer to his side."How better to celebrate my brilliant victory tonight?"Hermione was looking at Ron as if he had two heads, but he was enjoying himself too much to pay any heed.Before long, they had reached the tree and Ron set his cloak on the ground, motioning for Hermione to sit down.He sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist and conjuring up a bouquet of flowers with a flourish.It reminded Harry of the Muggle magicians he had seen on television as a child.

Harry chuckled to himself as he caused the Whomping Willow's branches to freeze.He helped Ginny into the opening and followed after her, putting his cloak away once they were safely in.He and Ginny whispered "Lumos" at the same moment, lighting their wands.Ginny started walking ahead, so Harry called after her, "Ginny, wait up, I want to talk to you."

Ginny stopped, but didn't turn around to face Harry."Ginny, about the other day," Harry began.

"Harry, it's okay.Ron explained everything to me," Ginny said succinctly, starting to walk again."I know you're with Cho."

"No, let me explain," Harry tried.Ginny continued walking, picking up her pace.

"Really, Harry, it was incredibly stupid of me to say anything.I'm very sorry.It, it just came out.I didn't mean anything by it."

Harry felt his insides freeze briefly.She didn't mean anything by it?What did she mean by that?"Ginny, if we can just talk about this…"

Ginny shook her head, and when she spoke, her voice was trembling."Look, Harry, I told you, you don't have to worry about it.I won't be sending you any stupid singing Valentines or giggling when you pass me in the halls.I get it, okay?"

What exactly had Ron told her? Harry wondered.She had to know the truth, he thought.She couldn't possibly believe that he still wanted Cho, not after the ball.Hadn't she felt it too?At that point they reached the stairs leading up to the Shrieking Shack.Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulder as she started to climb, forcing her to face him.He could see the hurt in her eyes, but she held her head high as he began to speak, "Ginny, listen to me…Ron doesn't understand…"

Harry was startled by a noise from up ahead.He and Ginny squinted as a light emerged from the opening door, shining right in their faces.

"Oh, Harry, we were wondering what was taking you so long.Come on up."

As soon as they adjusted to the light, Harry's eyes widened in shock."Professor Lupin!"

* * *

A/N: You knew I had to bring Remus back!!!I just love him!Well, hope you liked this. It's kind of long – I hope you made it all the way through (Of course you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't, I guess). Please review!!!!!And many thanks to those of you who always do!!


	13. Moony and Padfoot

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all his friends, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, I guess.

A/N:Sorry this has taken so long, but it's here at last.Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!!!I really appreciate it.So, here's the recap: Ron does splendidly in his debut as Gryffindor Keeper.Snape is called away once again, but not before he gives Harry, Ron and Hermione one last detention.Ron and Hermione became a little (ahem) closer.Harry and Ginny are still suffering from horrible timing (or is it more?).And finally, Harry and Ginny have arrived at the Shrieking Shack to find ::drum roll, please:: Sirius and Lupin!!!Gosh, do you think I'm packing too much into this fic??Let me know, then!Read and REVIEW!!

* * *

"Harry, it's been a while!"Professor Lupin grinned at Harry as he reached down to help him up the stairs.Noticing Ginny, he added, "Oh, you've brought someone?"

Ginny entered the room, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light.She quickly took in her surroundings, noticing that the light was coming from a smokeless blue fire floating in a corner.The rest of the room was dusty and filled with cobwebs, broken pieces of furniture littering the floor.Ginny's uneasy gaze fell on Professor Lupin, who was looking as frail as ever, with dark circles under his eyes.Sirius stepped from the shadows, causing Ginny to jump slightly.The tall, thin man walked over to Harry, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Harry, it's good to see you again!"Sirius turned to Ginny, who unconsciously took a step back.Sirius smiled, noticing Ginny's red hair, "Let me guess – you must be Ron's sister."

"Er, Ginny, this is my godfather, Sirius Black.And you remember Professor Lupin?"Harry said anxiously, hoping that Lupin's familiar face might calm Ginny.

Ginny's eyes darted from one man to the other."Professor Lupin…" Ginny repeated to herself."You, you left Hogwarts because you're a werewolf, right?"

Lupin gave a sardonic smile, "I see my legend survives.But please, I'm not your teacher anymore.Call me Remus."

Noticing Ginny's hesitant expression, Sirius grinned, "Don't worry about Moony here, Ginny.He doesn't much like the taste of red heads.Too fiery."Seeing Sirius wink, Ginny gave a shaky laugh.

"So, Harry, Sirius said your scar hurt again," Lupin said questioningly.Harry nodded, repeating the story of what he had seen the night of the ball.Both men were a little shaken at hearing about James and Lily's last night, even though they had already heard the description in the letter Harry had owled.Lupin frowned, deep in thought.

Harry could tell that Sirius was recollecting that day fourteen years earlier."By the time I arrived, James and Lily were both dead and Voldemort was gone.We never did know exactly what happened, except that Voldemort had obviously tried to kill you, and failed."Sirius paused frowning, "Harry, I hope you haven't been dwelling on what I told you last time…"

Harry grew white, remembering.He had been dwelling on it, at least until Mr. Weasley disappeared.He now looked back at Ginny, who was looking very curious at this point.Harry swallowed before speaking to her, "Er, Sirius seems to think that…"

"No Harry," Sirius broke in, "I don't think it, all his friends knew that James was a direct descendant of Gryffindor.His last, until you were born."

Harry looked down, not knowing what to say.His head shot up at Ginny's voice, "Of course, Harry, didn't you know?"

All three heads turned towards Ginny, who stared right back at them."Well, wasn't it obvious?I mean, Voldemort was the last descendant of Slytherin.It would make sense that you're Gryffindor's descendant, since he couldn't kill you.It's noted in a lot of the books about you."

"Er, I try not to read about myself," Harry mumbled, embarrassed.So everyone knew about this and he hadn't?

Ginny's face softened."Well, I can see how you may not have known.The books only mention it as a rumor…no one knew for sure.Other than you guys, I guess," she added, nodding towards Remus and Sirius."That's why it was so easy for everyone to assume you were Slytherin's heir when, when the basilisk was loose, since no one had ever confirmed otherwise, they figured it explained why you didn't die."Ginny stammered a bit as she recalled how Voldemort had used her to set the basilisk upon the other students in her first year.

"Anyway Harry," Sirius cut in, "that's not important.It doesn't explain why you survived.Your father was also a descendant, and he didn't survive."Sirius said these last words through clenched teeth.

Ginny glanced nervously between Sirius and Harry.Her gaze finally fell on Remus, who gave her an encouraging smile.Pulling the library book out of her bag, she stepped towards her former teacher."Professor, er, Remus, I was hoping you could help me get my dad back.I'm sure some of the others have more information than they're telling us."Seeing Remus' uncertain look, Ginny continued quickly before he could interrupt, "I know Dumbledore wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger, and it's useless to even try to get anything out of Snape.But I have to do something.So Hermione and I have been trying to find out what they know on our own.We think we're close to figuring out what Snape is up to – I mean, we've found this book and I was reading it all night and, and will you help us?"Ginny finished, looking up pleadingly at Remus, who was deep in thought.

"What's in that book that you think will help you?" Sirius broke in, frowning.He took the book from Ginny's hand, opening to the page where she had put a spare piece of parchment to hold her place."Hmm, Craniasheldus – I've never known anyone to use that one.It takes a long time to make, and I'm not even sure if all the ingredients are available."

Lupin looked over Sirius' shoulder and began perusing the potion ingredients, "Eye of a dragon, unicorn horn, tiger lily fur…"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "We were collecting tiger lily fur for Professor Fletcher in Herbology class at the start of term!Why didn't I make the connection?"

Ginny smiled, "Hermione did…that's how we were able to narrow it down.Tiger lilies are only mentioned three times in this book.After reading them over and over, only this one makes sense."

Lupin broke in, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sirius was right, they couldn't have all these ingredients.For instance, the potion calls for bone of Tencanlark.No one's seen a Tencanlark for centuries!"

Seeing Ginny's and Harry's disappointed stares, Sirius responded, "Hold on a minute Moony, I just said I wasn't sure if the ingredients were available.There are rumors that a handful of Tencanlarks still roam in the forests of Albania."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wasn't Voldemort hiding in Albania?What exactly is a Tencanlark?How is this potion going to help us find Mr. Weasley?"

His brow furrowed, Remus began, "A Tencanlark is a very powerful, and very dangerous magical creature.They used to roam freely across Europe, thousands of years ago, killing nearly everyone they encountered.Their secret was that they could read minds, so they always knew what someone was about to do and were prepared for it."

Ginny continued, "I heard about them in History of Magic.It took people a while to figure out why the Tencanlarks always knew what they were going to do. Once they figured it out, you could fight them off for a little while by focusing on one random thought.They were finally defeated when the wizards realized they could confuse them if there were too many people around…the thoughts became muddled."

Sirius turned to Ginny, impressed, "I see Hermione isn't the only one with brains at Hogwarts.You're exactly right.And you're right too, Harry – Voldemort was hiding in the forests of Albania."

Remus' face turned even paler than normal, "You don't think, Sirius…"

"What?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Well, the legend goes that whoever was able to kill a Tencanlark would get its mind-reading ability.When Voldemort was hiding in Albania, he took over the bodies of many small creatures.The Tencanlark is not very large, but a bite or a scratch from its poisonous claws will kill you instantly."Sirius shuddered.

Harry caught on, "But since Voldemort wasn't really alive, it couldn't kill him.He found a Tencanlark and took over its body, and it eventually died." Harry paused, thinking, "So that's how he did it."

"Did what?" Lupin said in surprise.

"He knew I was lying when I had the Philosopher's Stone.That was all I was thinking of, I must have made it easy for him," Harry said bitterly.

Ginny broke in, "All right, so now we know that Voldemort can probably read our minds when he's near us.But we also know how to try and block it."

"I don't see what this has to do with Snape.Did he kill a Tencanlark too?"Harry asked.

Ginny's face glowed as she seemed to finally figure everything out, "That explains the potion!Craniasheldus gives a person the ability to control their thoughts, and block someone else from reading them.Snape must've figured this out and been in Albania looking for the body of the Tencanlark that Voldemort killed."Turning to Harry, she shuddered, "No wonder he looked horrible when he returned.Albania is very isolated, so most of the darkest and most dangerous creatures go to the forests and mountains there to hide out once they're banished from the rest of civilization."

Harry still didn't understand completely, "But if you can block your thoughts by thinking of something random, why would he have to risk himself to get the bone to make this potion?"

Remus looked grim as he answered, "This potion won't just let Snape block his thoughts from Voldemort. He'll be able to control exactly what Voldemort sees and doesn't see.And Voldemort won't know the thoughts he's reading are controlled by Snape."

"That's very clever, I wouldn't have thought it of him," Sirius responded."It must be Dumbledore's idea.Now Snape will be able to get back in Voldemort's circle.He acted as a spy for us before, and with Voldemort's mind-reading ability, he'd never have been able to convince him that he had truly returned to his side.If Voldemort knew the truth, he would have Snape killed instantly."

Ginny swallowed, "So Snape has found a way to become a Death Eater again?"  
  


Harry's eyes narrowed "How much of this potion does Snape need?If I could get a hold of some of it…"

Sirius looked over sharply. "Harry…" he said warningly.

"All right, all right, I won't do anything," Harry lied.Brightening, he added, "Sirius, you still haven't told us if you saw anything in Hogsmeade."

Sirius' face darkened."I got there too late.Some of Voldemort's Death Eaters were at the Three Broomsticks.Some of my old classmates were also there, discussing the Muggle killings that had happened earlier.Apparently, they started talking about James, and the night he died. From what Rosmerta's told us, the Death Eaters heard and they became embroiled in a, er, heated discussion.Daniel McDougherty stood up to them, taunting that Voldemort couldn't even kill a baby and that now, Harry Potter was going to make sure he was gone for good."

Harry's face felt hot as Sirius glanced at him apprehensively.He continued."Anyway, it was essentially a barroom brawl, a few minor curses…until Voldemort appeared.Soon Daniel and his friends were dead and Voldemort and the Death Eaters had disappeared, leaving the Three Broomsticks a shambles.That's when I arrived, as a dog of course.I had to hang around outside.Arthur showed up shortly after.He went out behind the Three Broomsticks by himself to see if he could find anything.I followed him back there just in time to see Voldemort stupefying him and disapparating with him.I started barking, and the rest of the Ministry officials came out and found his wand."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had grown very pale. "So he was alive the last time you saw him?" she asked quietly.Harry walked over to put a comforting arm on Ginny's shoulders, but she backed away.

"Yes, Ginny, I believe Voldemort knew who he was and took him as a way to get to Harry."Sirius turned to Harry, "That's all the more reason for you to let us handle this."

Not wanting to get into an argument with his godfather, Harry simply nodded.

* * *

Much later, Harry and Ginny were finally heading back to the Whomping Willow, having spent quite a while chatting with the two older men.Remus and Sirius, seeing how worried Ginny was about her father, had been distracting her by telling stories about their days at Hogwarts, making both Harry and Ginny laugh uncontrollably. Harry noticed with amusement how red Sirius turned when Lupin mentioned Arabella Figg.Harry made a mental note to find out from Remus just what had happened between the two.Just before he left, Harry had another pleasant surprise; Sirius returned the Marauders Map to him.Dumbledore had sent it to Sirius once it was retrieved from Moody's office.Ginny had a very reproachful look on her face when Harry told her how Fred and George had been using the map for years in their shenanigans.

"So Ginny," Harry tried cautiously, as they walked back to the Whomping Willow, "Do you think we can have that talk now?"

Ginny stiffened once again and kept walking, 'Harry, I told you there's nothing to discuss.I'm not going to bother you about this.I'd appreciate it if we could just drop it."Before Harry could respond, Ginny saw the exit back onto Hogwarts' grounds."Well, we're here now."

Harry and Ginny climbed out and walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were still waiting for them.The sky was very dark now, and an unusually large number of stars were sparkling down.Ron and Hermione were lying on their backs on Ron's cloak, looking up at the stars.They were holding hands, lying close together, and their faces were very near as they whispered to each other.

"I was going to apologize for taking so long, but you don't seem to have missed us," Harry grinned.To his surprise, Ron didn't argue with him.He simply stood up, helping Hermione up beside him, and stretched his long arms.

"You did take a while," Ron agreed, yawning."If you weren't back soon, Hermione and I were going to go in after you.Did you find out anything?"

Ginny eagerly explained all they had learned, and a flood of relief washed over Ron's face when she said that Sirius had seen their father alive.He eagerly made plans with Harry to get a hold of the potion Fletcher was helping Snape with, going as far as to apologize to Harry about his comments about the detention.

Since it was late, they all went straight to bed, although there were still a few Gryffindors in the common room, extending the celebration of the Quidditch victory into the early morning hours.Harry didn't want to try to get Ginny to talk to him while Ron was around, so he let the matter drop for the time being.Finally in bed, Harry tossed and turned for a while, thinking about his plans for the detention.The wireless radio played softly in the background – Harry had gotten into the habit of listening to it every night to keep track of Voldemort's whereabouts.As sleep started to overtake him, Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny and Cho.It was rather ironic how it had turned out, he mused.In the meanderings of his mind as consciousness began to slip away, Harry made a decision.He knew now what he had to do to make Ginny listen.Peaceful for the moment, Harry slipped into sleep, with random images of Voldemort, Cedric, and Mr. Weasley driving his serenity away.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day feeling unusually refreshed, despite the fact that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep and had not had particularly nice dreams during the night.He walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, whistling happily.Ron and Hermione were already there, as was Ginny.Harry's smile widened as he noticed she had decided to stop avoiding him.

"Good morning, everyone," Harry said loudly.Ginny looked up briefly and smiled before returning to her large stack of pancakes.Well, it was a start, Harry thought, sitting down beside her cheerfully and starting on his own plate, piling it high with pancakes and bacon.

"You're in a good mood this morning.What's gotten into you?"Ron asked, stuffing a sausage into his mouth.Harry just grinned at him.

"Oh, it's just such a nice day out.I thought we could enjoy it, being Sunday and all.Maybe we can all go by the lake today," Harry continued.

Ron grinned mischievously, "Are you including Cho in that 'we'?"Ginny looked down at her lap briefly, before forcing herself to lift her head up.

"That reminds me," Harry said, his smile replaced by a look of determination, "I need to go talk to Cho.Will you excuse me?"

Harry got up to leave as Ron began chortling.Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione patting Ginny's hand, although Ginny ignored this, focusing on her pancakes.He continued towards the Ravenclaw table, walking quickly before he could change his mind.He saw Cho eating with one other girl he recognized only by sight.Taking a deep breath, Harry approached the two.

"Hi Cho, do you, er, think I could talk to you for a minute?"Harry rushed out, not wasting time with formalities.Cho, looking slightly confused, nodded.Her friend shrugged and grabbed her things to leave the Harry and Cho alone.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Cho asked, her mouth drawn into a slight frown.

"Er, yes, I mean no.I mean we have to talk.About us."Harry gulped.He'd never had to do this before, at least not to someone he knew.

Cho's face turned bright red."Us?Harry…"

Harry interrupted, "Please let me finish while I still can."

"No, Harry, don't," Cho said, her cheeks glowing brighter."I was afraid this would happen.Look, Harry, I think you're a really nice guy, and I like you.You're smart, brave, cute…" Harry blushed at this, but Cho continued on."And very sweet.That's why I wanted to go to the ball with you.But…what I'm trying to say, Harry, is I'm not ready to date anyone seriously.Not after Cedric…"

Cho looked up at the enchanted ceiling, and Harry could tell she was trying to keep herself from crying.He didn't know what to say."Er, that wasn't what…" he began, but changed his mind mid-sentence."Well, Cho, if that's how you feel, I understand.I'll respect your wishes."

Cho threw her arms around Harry, causing him to nearly jump back in shock."Oh, Harry, thank you for being so, so mature about this."Cho let go of him and stepped back, putting out her hand, "Friends?"

Not believing his luck, Harry smiled. "Friends," he responded, shaking Cho's hand.Harry turned to return to the Gryffindor table, feeling incredibly light, as if a burden had just been lifted from him.He practically bounced back to his friends.

Seeing Harry's peculiar smile, Ron grinned, "So is Cho coming along?"

"No," Harry responded, sitting back down and returning to his breakfast."Actually, we just broke up," he said cheerfully stuffing a whole pancake into his mouth.

Hermione and Ginny gave each other very surprised looks, but Ron appeared panicked.

"You what?!?!?"Ron practically shouted."Are you insane?What happened?What did you do?"

Harry practically choked on his pancake at Ron's reaction, forcing Hermione to hit him on the back a few times. Hermione and Ginny stared at Ron as if he had lost his mind.Ron was obviously more upset at this news than Harry was, and continued ranting."You have to get back together with her!Maybe I'll go talk to her."

"Ron, what is wrong with you?"Harry asked, his eyes fearful at his friend's strange behavior.Maybe all the stress with his father had made him crack, Harry wondered."Why are you so upset about this?Since when did you like Cho that much?"

Ron looked at the others nervously, "I, er, don't like Cho that much.But you do, and I, er, just want you to be happy."

"I'm fine Ron," Harry assured him."Actually, I went over there to break it off myself, and she felt the same way, so it worked out perfectly."Harry again smiled recalling how remarkably easy it had been.

Ron was quiet, not knowing what else to say.Hermione tried to lighten the mood, "Well, we can still go to the lake.We don't need Cho.It'll just be the four of us!"

Ron's face turned white, "No!"

"And why not?" Hermione said crossly, daring Ron to come up with a valid reason why they shouldn't go to the lake.

"Er, it's too cold.Ginny is very susceptible to this kind of weather.She'd better stay behind where it's warm."

Ginny looked up at this, and Harry and Hermione could see the anger flashing in her eyes. "I'm not a baby!" she shouted.

"Fine," Ron responded, "Go ahead and catch your death of cold!!Break Mum's heart, why don't you?I don't care!"

Ron stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny staring after him, mouths hanging open at this little outburst.

"Er," Harry started, "Do you guys have a feeling there's more to this than Ron's letting on?"

* * *

A/N:Another installment done.So, what's up with Ron??Well, next time is detention, etc.Hope you liked this.Review and let me know!!!It would be most kind of you.Thanks to all of you!!!


	14. What's Up With Ron

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 14

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

A/N:Sorry I haven't been posting very quickly, but I had tix to two concerts this weekend (well, I won't apologize for that), so I had very little time to write, and now it's work again – you all get the idea.I'll try to be more diligent in the future.To my reviewers, as always, thank you, thank you, and thank you!Next time you're in town, I'll buy you a drink (non-alcoholic for the under 21 crowd J).Not that I'm bribing you or anything… So Ron is acting strangely (or not, if you've already figured out where I'm going with this).To find out what's up, read on!REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

Harry walked into his dormitory, which was rather empty considering it was mid-morning on a weekend.Seamus and Dean were flirting with Lavender and Parvati in the Great Hall, and Neville, as was usual these days, had headed to the greenhouses with Hannah.Ron's bed, however, had the curtains drawn, and Harry thought he heard muttering coming from behind them.

"Ron?"Harry called.The muttering stopped."Ron, I know you're here."Harry said, exasperated.

The hangings opened, and Ron's red head stuck out.Soon, the rest of his body followed and he stood in front of Harry, his arms crossed."What do you want?" he sneered.

Harry was taken aback, "Hey, I didn't do anything!I just came to see what was wrong.You are acting rather strangely."

Ron's sneer didn't disappear."There's nothing wrong!I can't just stay in my room for once?"

"I meant what just happened downstairs.Why are you so upset about Cho?And why don't you want us to go to the lake?"Harry tried to speak calmly; he knew how worked up Ron could get and he didn't want to spark any anger.

Ron scowled, "Blimey, can't a guy just look out for his best friend??You've been mooning over Cho for what – two years?And then you ask why I'm concerned when you break up."

Harry didn't quite believe that concern over his feelings would cause Ron to be so upset."Ron, I told you, I'm over Cho.It was just a silly crush."

"Yeah," Ron said, "A silly crush.Just like Ginny has on you.It's nothing more than that!"Ron's ears were going red.

Harry hesitated."What does this have to do with Ginny?" he asked slowly.

Ron threw his arms up, "Do you think I'm a complete idiot?I've seen you looking at my sister!Just another girl in the great Harry Potter's collection!Well, I'm not going to let you do that to her!"

Harry felt the air rush out of him.He had been completely convinced that Ron didn't know how he felt about Ginny.He had hoped Ron would understand, since he hadn't seemed to mind that much about Neville – at least about Neville seeing Ginny.Neville breaking up with her was another matter.

"Ron, I…" But Harry didn't get a chance to finish.

"Look, you can get any girl you want in the school.Even Fleur, I'd bet!It's not fair playing with Ginny's feelings like that.You know she's had a crush on you since we met.She may be a loudmouth and annoying, but she's still my little sister!"Ron's face was starting to match the color of his ears, and there was almost a pleading tone to his voice.

All right, Harry thought, maybe Ron didn't know how he felt about Ginny.If he could just tell him the truth, then Ron would calm down.Otherwise…. remembering Neville's broken nose, Harry rushed to explain.

"Ron, you don't understand.I'm not playing with Ginny's feelings.I, I actually like her.A lot."There, he had said it.Harry was surprised at how relieved he was to have that out in the open, even if it wasn't to Ginny.Now he was sure Ron would relax and come over and shake his hand, giving him his blessing.

This wonderful little picture of familial bliss shattered as Harry saw Ron's red face quickly go ashen.Maybe he hadn't been clear enough.

"Ron, did you hear what I said?Ginny's not like the other girls.She's…she's my friend, and she's smart, pretty…" Harry paused as he noticed a strange look in Ron's eyes.Was it fear?Harry couldn't be sure.

"Fine," Ron said coldly, "Go ahead and date her.Spend all your time with her.But don't expect me to be your friend if you do."With that, Ron stormed out of the dormitory, leaving Harry standing flabbergasted, staring at the empty space where Ron had just been.

_

* * *

_

Harry returned to the common room that afternoon.He had spent a couple of hours searching unsuccessfully for Ron, and came back hungry and exhausted.Harry collapsed into the large chair by the fire and closed his eyes briefly.He had barely had a chance to catch his breath when he felt something fluttering on his face.Harry opened his eyes to a blur of feathers, pushing an unfamiliar owl away from him.It took a minute to brush all the stray feathers out of his hair and to wipe the dander off his glasses.He finally was able to grab the letter the owl had dropped, surprised at receiving it at such an odd time.His spirits lifted slightly as he recognized his godfather's handwriting.

Harry,

I know you're probably not expecting to hear from me so soon.Don't worry, everything is fine, but Remus and I got to talking after you left.We know you're going to try to sneak to Hogsmeade to investigate Arthur Weasley's disappearance.Not that we don't trust you and Ron, but we remember what we were like at your age.So instead of trying to stop you, we figured the best thing to do is to watch out for you ourselves.I know it's short notice, but let us know if you can meet us behind Honeydukes at 4 o'clock.I trust you'll make sure you're not seen, as I'm sure you know leaving Hogwarts without permission will not be looked upon kindly, especially these last few months.

Let us know as soon as you can, and be careful.

Sirius

Harry couldn't sit still from the excitement.He quickly wrote a reply stating that he would be there and sent it off with the owl.Looking around the common room for his friends, anxious to share this news, he bolted out of his seat when he saw Fred and George Weasley come in through the portrait hole.They looked rather downcast, not having engaged in their usual mischief since their father's disappearance.Harry couldn't remember when Gryffindor Tower had been so quiet.He hadn't heard any explosions, or seen any first years screaming with their heads on fire, and no one had turned into canaries or salamanders, or, the twins latest trick, into house elves, which had caused no little distress to Hermione as she watched her classmates become docile and obedient, happily offering to serve Fred and George and to do their homework for them.No, Fred and George had kept largely to themselves, spending time only with Angelina and Alicia, and of course, Ron and Ginny.The only time they seemed like their former selves was when they were playing Quidditch.

"Fred, George, over here!"Harry called.The twins walked over to Harry, carrying a pile of books.They must be really hurting to do homework on a Sunday, Harry thought.

"Harry!How've you been?"Fred asked, rewarding Harry with a grin.

"Heard back from Sirius yet?" George whispered earnestly.

Harry told them about his and Ginny's visit to the Shrieking Shack, and about the letter he had just received.George read it over eagerly as Fred scolded Harry for not letting them know about seeing Sirius and Remus.He got over his anger quickly, though, as they plotted the best way to sneak out of Hogwarts that day.The three were still hunched together conspiratorially when Hermione arrived.

"Hi Harry!I couldn't find you anywhere, so Ron and I went to the lake ourselves," she said with a smile."It was rather nice, although a bit crowded…a lot of people seemed to have had the same idea.What's that you're looking over?"

Hermione walked over and grabbed the letter from George's hands.Her smile disappeared as she read, finally turning into a scowl.Ron, who had been hanging behind Hermione, edged a little closer, apparently very curious.

"Harry, you're not actually going to go!!I mean the Shrieking Shack was one thing, but Honeydukes!!That's out in the open – it could be dangerous!"Harry had expected this reaction from Hermione, but he wasn't going to be dissuaded.

"Er, can I come along?"Ron asked carefully, blots of red on his cheeks.Harry looked at him curiously – was this an apology?

"Of course," he grinned."Fred and George are coming too.Maybe you should stay behind Hermione, and cover for us if anyone asks."

Harry could see Hermione's internal struggle – on the one hand, if she stayed behind she wouldn't be breaking any rules, but on the other hand she hated missing something so important.

"Well, is Ginny going?" Fred asked."If not, you could stay with her."

Harry's eyes shot over to Ron, who was staring intently at him, his jaw tense.

"Er, no, it'll just be the four of us," Harry answered.He wasn't quite ready to test Ron's friendship.He couldn't bear to have Ron not speaking to him again, not now with Voldemort back.They could always settle the Ginny issue later.

Ron visibly relaxed."Great," Ron said with a slight smile, "so let's get ready."

* * *

Later that day, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak, stuffing it in his pocket just in case – he knew it wouldn't cover all four of them – and headed to the third floor with Ron, George and Fred.As they reached the corridor with the statue of the one-eyed witch, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket.Fred and George's faces broke into broad grins at the sight of it.

"Oh, our good friend…how we've missed you," Fred said, kissing the old parchment tenderly.

"May I do the honors?" George asked."I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he muttered joyously, touching his wand to the parchment.Lines of ink spread rapidly, revealing a perfect map of Hogwarts.Harry noticed with interest that both Professors Snape and Fletcher were in the dungeon.His eyes shot to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione had apparently found Ginny.Harry felt a twang of guilt leaving her behind, but he pushed the thought out of his mind; he needed to focus on finding anything about Mr. Weasley's disappearance.

The coast was clear, so Fred opened the witch's hump, and they all climbed inside, sliding down the stone shoot.Once at the bottom, George wiped the Marauder's Map blank and they headed off to Hogsmeade.After walking for what seemed like a very long while in silence, they finally reached the trap door in Honeydukes' backroom.Fred and George decided to sneak out first on their own, as they had plenty of practice at it, letting Ron and Harry follow them under the Invisibility Cloak.They were soon out in the bright late afternoon sunshine behind Honeydukes.

The four hadn't waited long when a large black dog bounded towards them.It turned, beckoning for them to follow, and Harry and the others climbed to the cave that Sirius had hid in last year.Once safely inside, Harry noticed Remus sitting in a dark corner.Fred and George were staring in awe at Sirius, who had just changed back to his human form.

"Fred, George, staying out of trouble, I trust," Remus said to the twins, a wide grin on his face.

Fred smiled back at him, "Professor Lupin!I wish you would've told us about your being a werewolf in class!That is just the coolest thing!"

Sirius interrupted the love fest for his friend."Did you have any trouble getting here?We hated to encourage this, but we figured you'd do it anyway."

"No trouble at all, Mr. Black, er, Sirius, sir," George stammered.

"We had a bit of help," Fred had the old mischievous glint back in his eyes.Harry noticed that Sirius had the same glint.

"You don't mean the Marauder's Map?" Sirius asked, excitement building in his voice."Can I see it?"

George looked slightly taken aback, but pulled the parchment out of his pocket, where he had been clutching it in his hand.Sirius rushed forward, taking the parchment gently and examining it as his eyes became glassy."Boy, this brings back memories, doesn't it Moony?"

"Moony?" Fred's eyes grew wide, and he glanced over at George, who was staring incredulously at the two older men.Of course, Harry thought, he'd never thought to mention to them who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs actually were.

Harry stepped forward, "Er, maybe I should introduce you again.Fred, George, meet Padfoot and Moony.Prongs was my dad, and Wormtail – well, that doesn't matter."

Fred and George had both fallen to their knees.Fred bent low, his face nearly at Sirius' dusty boots."We prostrate ourselves to you, our great and brilliant teachers."

George followed Fred's lead."We are but your humble and undeserving servants.We can only hope our actions have been worthy of this great instrument you have so very graciously left behind to carry on your great work."

Harry and Ron struggled to hold in their laughter, clutching their sides.Remus, looking very embarrassed but strangely pleased, tried to get the twins back on their feet.Sirius, on the other hand, was obviously quite comfortable with the praise and did nothing to discourage it.

"Well now, brilliant may be a bit much…or then again maybe not.The creation of the Marauder's Map was one of my proudest moments…"

"You act as if it was all your idea," Remus added crossly."You may have gotten most of the girls, but you certainly weren't the brains behind our little outfit."

"So Sirius was good with the ladies," Fred commented."It seems we have a lot in common," he added, without the slightest trace of embarrassment.

George leaned in as if to whisper to Remus, but his voice carried quite well in the small cave, "He thinks the girls like him, but honestly, other than Angelina, most of them are usually only hanging around to be near me.They are rather attracted by my brains.Fred can be quite a git sometimes.Although, I must say, he does provide a bit of comic relief."

George had such a serious look on his face as he said this that Harry snorted.Fred gave George a light slap upside the head, and soon the two were rolling on the floor wrestling.Ron and Harry pressed themselves against the wall of the cave to avoid being hit by flailing limbs.Harry wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes as the twins set up a thick cloud of dust.

Remus, recovering from a coughing fit, managed to speak."Aren't any of you interested in what Sirius and I found behind the Three Broomsticks?"

The words caught everyone's attention, and Harry stopped in the middle of wiping the dust off of his glasses.No one moved for a moment.Fred looked up – or down, as he was practically standing on his head – from underneath George's grip, waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Ron asked."Spit it out, will you?"

Remus didn't say a word, instead holding out his hand.Lying in his palm was a brightly colored bug, purple with red dots that seemed to glow.The creature was quite obviously dead.

"A dead bug?" Harry exclaimed."What help is that?"

Sirius stepped forward, looking positively gleeful."It's not just any bug.It's a blinking beetle!"

"Er, a blinking beetle?" Fred asked.

Sirius sighed impatiently, "Don't you know these are only found in one place on the entire planet??And do you know where that is?"

Everyone other than Remus was looking at Sirius with blank expressions on their faces.

"The Forbidden Forest!!Honestly, you'd think they'd teach you more about your own backyards in that school. Not like when I was a student."

George seemed annoyed."So what?That doesn't mean anything!How do we know it didn't just fly out on its own?"

Remus interrupted, "No George, that beetle is found only in the deepest, darkest part of the Forbidden Forest.I've seen them when I roamed the forest as a wolf. Sunlight kills them – even moonlight is dangerous to them — they would never leave the forest on their own.This beetle would have died long before it even reached the edge of the forest.The only explanation is that it was resting on someone's robes when he apparated out of the forest.And I would bet that someone was Voldemort."

"So Dad could have been right under our noses all this time?" Ron asked shakily."In the Forbidden Forest…"

Harry knew how Ron felt about the forest.The last time he was in there, giant spiders had nearly made a meal of them.But if Mr. Weasley was there…

Sirius seemed to be reading Harry's mind."You are not to go into the Forbidden Forest on your own!The full moon is in a few days…. Remus will go and look around then.It's safer for a wolf than a human."

The look in Remus' and Sirius' eyes told them all the conversation was over.

* * *

Ron and Harry were in the common room that night playing wizard chess, enjoying an unspoken truce between them for the time being.Harry was feeling listless, emotionally drained from the day's events.He was losing worse than usual – to the displeasure of his pieces – since he couldn't keep his mind on the game.Just as Ron was about to win the match yet again, Hermione walked over and put her books on the table, inadvertently knocking over the board.

"Ouch!" she yelled.Ron's ill-tempered king had bitten her finger and was hanging from her hand by his teeth.Hermione shook the piece off, disgustedly throwing it into Ron's bag.She turned to Harry and Ron and smiled."So you've made up!"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Hermione continued, "I'm so proud of you Ron!I'm glad everything is out in the open so we can get on with it.Where's Ginny?"

Ron was definitely squirming now, and avoiding Harry's eyes.

'What's out in the open?Did you tell her…" Harry began, panicked.

Hermione frowned, "Ron, you did speak with Harry like we discussed, didn't you?"

"I, er… I haven't had…"

"Ron!!You promised!! You're going to apologize right now!"Hermione ordered.

Ron slunk down in his chair. Harry leaned forward, eager now that it seemed he hadn't done anything wrong.

Ron hesitated."Ron…" Hermione warned.

"Er, Harry, I'm – I'm sorry about earlier.I shouldn't have yelled and said, well, you know, what I said."Ron was staring at his hands.

"All right," Harry answered, confused.Did this mean Ron was okay with his liking Ginny?

Hermione wasn't satisfied.She nudged Ron, forcing him to look up.

"I guess I've known you liked Ginny for a while now.I just didn't want to admit it."Ron's face was turning red.

Harry was dumbfounded.If Ron had known all along…did he really think he was that much worse than Neville?"Why?" Harry asked, still puzzled.

Ron resumed looking at his hands."I – I guess I didn't want to lose my best friend.I mean, I don't think I could handle it if you came to Burrow and spent all your time with her instead of me."

Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't that.Ron had to know he would always be his best friend.He couldn't believe he had been worried about that."Ron, I'll always want to spend time with you.I mean, we still see each other just as much even though you and Hermione are together."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, color rushing up her face, but Ron spoke before she had a chance to get a word out.

"But you haven't had to share everything with Hermione your whole life!I've never had anything important that was just mine.Now I have to share my best friend too!"

Harry didn't know how to respond to this.He had never thought about it from that point of view.Growing up with all those brothers and a sister – it had never occurred to him that Ron would be jealous of Ginny spending time with him.

"Ron," Harry tried, "You and Hermione are my best friends.That's not going to change no matter what.It doesn't matter if I'm going out with your sister or a perfect stranger.They won't replace you."

"I know you're right," Ron sighed.He continued to stare at his hands for a minute longer, and then, lifting his head slightly, gave Harry a weak smile."I guess I'll just have to get used to sharing you with your girlfriends anyway.After all, the famous Harry Potter is not going to stay single for long."

Harry threw a cushion at Ron and they both started laughing.As the laughter died down, Harry glanced at Ron sideways.

"So," he began slowly, "you think Ginny just has a stupid crush on me?"

Harry waited anxiously as Ron thought for a moment."If I really did think that, I don't think it would've bothered me so much."

Ron smirked at Harry, causing him to break into a wide grin.A second later, they were smothered by Hermione, who grabbed both of them into a big bear hug.

"Hermione, I can't breathe," Ron choked out.Hermione loosened her grip a little, but didn't let go of the two.

"Oh, why do you two always have to fight?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes as she finally released them.

"Hermione, are you okay?Why are you crying?What's going on?"

They all turned at the new voice.Ginny had just come down from her dormitory and was looking worriedly at Hermione.Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, no one saying a word.

* * *

A/N:Well, I didn't get to the detention (next time, I promise), but I stopped here because I'm torn.Should I have Harry tell Ginny the truth now, or does he want to give Ron some time to get used to the idea?Or maybe they should wait until Mr. Weasley is back.After all, Ron and Ginny have enough to worry about without having to deal with relationships.Oh, the dilemma!!Well, feel free to voice your opinions (Review of course).Thanks!!


	15. Rescue Mission

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters owned by J.K. Rowling.

A/N:Wow, you guys are too kind.Thanks for all the great reviews.Well, if you read the reviews yourself, you'll see who came out ahead in the "should he tell her?" debate.Anyway, read on and you'll see how he handled it.Oh, and I haven't forgotten about Sirius and Arabella (I'm glad someone noticed!!).It will be explained soon (but not this time, sorry!)Please review and tell me what you think of it.It's so much fun reading your opinions (even if you don't like it, as long as you're nice about it).Thanks!!!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other uneasy glances, no one wanting to speak first.Ron recovered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny.Hermione's just upset because she realized she made a mistake in her Arithmancy homework.You know how she overdoes anything that has to do with schoolwork."Ron ignored the glare Hermione was sending his way.

"Er, if you say so," Ginny didn't look very convinced, scanning their faces carefully as she settled into a chair, but she didn't press further."Fred and George told me about your trip into Hogsmeade.Do you really think Dad could be in the forbidden forest?"

Seeing Hermione's stunned expression, Ron and Harry quickly told Hermione what they had learned.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" she said immediately."If You-Know-Who is that close to Hogwarts…"

Harry frowned, "He probably already knows.Sirius and Remus keep in touch with him.The question is how do we get into the forbidden forest without anyone finding out."

Hermione let out a gasp, "But Harry…."

"We'll have to get Hagrid to help us," Ginny broke in."He's the only one I know who goes in there on a regular basis.Maybe he's seen something unusual."

Harry gazed at Ginny admiringly.She was as stubborn as Ron, he realized, and wasn't going to stand idly by if there was anything she could do to help her father.Hermione stopped protesting, seeing the determined looks on Harry, Ron and Ginny."Fine, then, but I'm coming too.You need someone with a proper sense of caution."

Ron grinned at her, "Is that what you call it?I thought it was…" Ron didn't finish his sentence, as he had just been hit in the head by a rather thick roll of parchment.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother."Well, if you two are going to start flirting again, I'm heading up to bed."

Ron and Hermione both clamped their mouths shut, the color rising in their cheeks.

"Er, wait up, Ginny," Harry said quickly, without thinking.Feared welled up inside as he saw her stiffen, but he bit it down and continued."I, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Harry…" she began, her eyes weary.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ginny, just talk to him!It's all right!" Ron admonished his sister.Ginny seemed confused at Ron's insistence, and, after a moment's pause, followed Harry over to an empty corner of the common room.

Harry's mouth went dry and he felt Golden Snitches fluttering in his stomach as Ginny stood before him, waiting expectantly.He had spent so much time the last few days trying to convince Ginny to speak to him, that now that he finally had her ear, the words wouldn't come.Ginny was starting to shift from one foot to the other, glancing around the room and looking anywhere but at Harry.

"So, you wanted to talk…" she asked impatiently, examining her hands.

Harry began, "Yeah, talk.Er, the thing you said when Neville was, er, hurt…" Harry could have hit himself – why couldn't he speak clearly?

Ginny sighed, "I've already told you about that.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No," Harry found his voice."It didn't make me uncomfortable.Well, it did, but not in the way you think."

Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes questioning, "What do you mean?"

"It, it just took me by surprise.I thought you liked Justin."Harry paused, his cheeks burning."Did – did you actually mean it?"

"Well, of course I meant it, Harry.You know I've liked you for ages.Ron's always teasing me about it," she added scornfully, again averting his gaze."Harry, I never wanted to be a pest.I know how uncomfortable it is to have someone you don't like following you around.I thought we were becoming friends, and I don't want to ruin it.Can't we just forget about it and move on?"

Ginny was now staring into Harry's green eyes, her own large brown eyes beseeching.Harry matched her gaze, his courage building, "I don't want to forget about it."Seeing her face fall, he hurriedly explained, "Ginny, I like having you around.I like spending time with you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, glued to his.She soundlessly opened her mouth, disbelief etched on her face.Harry could feel his face growing hotter, but he felt strangely calm.

He continued, "I, I really like you Ginny.And I want to get to know you better.That is, if you want to…"

Harry's held his breath as he waited for her answer.Ginny stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, before slowly nodding her head.A peculiar exultant feeling bubbled inside Harry as he saw a smile gradually spread across Ginny's face.

"Yes," Ginny responded, the smile extending to her eyes, "I'd like that a lot."

"Er, great then!I, er, guess we should join the others," Harry stammered.Not sure what to do next, he held his hand out to Ginny.Her eyes fell first on his hand, and then rose to his face as she quietly took it.

_

* * *

_

The next day flew quickly, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon found themselves heading to the dungeons for their detention.Harry clenched his fist when he heard Draco Malfoy's voice coming from Snape's office, supposedly discussing the last homework assignment.It was quite obvious to Harry that Malfoy had simply come down to gloat at the three over their detention, since he never put much thought into his homework – Snape always gave Malfoy passing marks regardless of what he handed in.

"Oh, I'm quite sorry," Draco oozed with insincerity as he finally left Snape's office."I didn't realize you were here.I wouldn't want to keep you from your detention."

Ron shot Malfoy a nasty look, not daring to say anything with Snape so close.Malfoy didn't leave the dungeons right away, hovering near Snape's office as if he were hoping to hear something.Harry worried at this; Fred and George were going to be down soon, to create a distraction drawing Snape from his office if he hadn't left on his own by then.But if Malfoy was still there…

"Potter, I see you're still having trouble paying attention.Perhaps a few hours of concentration will cure you."Harry's thoughts snapped back to the detention.

Snape continued, "Unfortunately, I can't stay and watch you as I'm needed elsewhere.But I'll leave more than enough to keep you busy.Here is a list of potion ingredients that I need prepared.You'll need to pay careful attention – some of them can be rather poisonous if they touch your skin."Harry could have sworn he saw Snape smile. "I'll be back in three hours, so I'd get right on it as it'll take you at least that long.If it's not done by then, I'll know you weren't doing what I've told you, and you'll be dealt with accordingly."

"That slimy git," Ron began, gaping at the three-foot long list after Snape left them alone, locking the door behind him.Harry shushed him, leaning his ear against the door.Ron and Hermione stood quietly, wondering what Harry was up to.

"I think Malfoy is still out there," Harry whispered, coming away from the door."Don't say anything about the potion."

Ron and Hermione nodded, getting to the task at hand.They quickly put on some extra pairs of dragon hide gloves that were lying in Snape's office, and Ron started diluting bubotuber pus while Hermione ground up snake fangs.Harry silently searched among Snape's many vials and various bubbling cauldrons for anything that looked like the Craniasheldus potion.According to Hermione, it should be a bloodlike red, with dark smoke rising from it.Harry was gazing disgustedly at three dragon eyes suspended in a cloudy greenish liquid when the door opened a crack, causing him to nearly drop the bottle.

"Harry, have you found it yet?"Fred Weasley stuck his head in the door, George's face quickly following above it.

"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked, looking at his brothers suspiciously.

"Oh, it was really difficult," George said sarcastically, pushing the door open the rest of the way now that he was sure they were alone."You know how hard it is for wizards to get past locked doors."

"We passed Snape on our way down here.He certainly wasn't in a good mood – seemed rather distracted.Oh, and Harry, I thought you should know that git Malfoy was hanging around outside the office," Fred added."I did my impression of Filch and he took off running."

Harry frowned, "I wonder what he's up to this time.He can't know what we're after, can he?"

"Well, did you find the potion?" Fred repeated.Harry looked around the office again, and a glint of red caught his eye.He walked over to the corner, reaching for a bottle partially hidden behind a mess of vials.Finally grabbing it, he examined it more closely.The color was right but there was no smoke.Pulling the cork, however, a stream of thick black smoke escaped as the liquid came in contact with the air.Harry coughed violently, as the smoke was rather putrid smelling, and quickly re-corked the bottle.Fred pulled out a smaller bottle from his pocket, and reopening the first bottle, scrunching his nose as he poured out a small amount.

"He'll never even notice any is missing," George smiled.He turned to Hermione, asking "Are you sure this will be enough?"

"Positive.Just a few drops will last days."Hermione looked worriedly at the time, "You'd better get out of here.We've got a lot more to do before Snape gets back."

* * *

With winter fast approaching, the students were given more work than they'd ever had before.Hermione was pleased, as she thought it was good preparation for the O.W.L.s.Ron and Harry, however, barely had any free time, what with Quidditch practice and homework.Fred and George had stepped up Quidditch practice to four nights a week, determined to leave Hogwarts as Quidditch champions.Harry thought it was a bit much, as their next game wasn't until after the Christmas holiday.They were to play Hufflepuff, who hadn't been able to find a Seeker that was nearly as good as Cedric Diggory had been.But Fred and George wouldn't let the rest of the team slack off just because Hufflepuff didn't have the strongest team.Harry was somewhat grateful, though, as he was usually so exhausted he fell right asleep and didn't stay up worrying about all that was happening.

Lupin had gone searching in the forbidden forest just as he had promised, but he hadn't found anything.He said he would search again when the next full moon came, but Ron and the other Weasleys were growing impatient.Harry was also getting very antsy and was thinking about what to do during a rare free moment in the common room.

"Harry, are you there??"Ron was waving his wand in front of Harry's face, shooting off a stream of green bubbles that burst with a loud pop, bringing Harry back to reality.

"I was just thinking," Harry began, "we should head down to Hagrid's today.Haven't been to see him for a while…"

Ron knew exactly what Harry was implying.His face turned white, and he was slightly green around the edges, but he nodded determinedly."I'll let the others know."

A short time later, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny were walking towards Hagrid's cabin.They hoped to convince Hagrid to come with them, but were prepared to go without him if necessary.Harry broached the subject as they all sat chewing on some incredibly sticky treacle fudge, which glued their mouths shut.

"So, Hagrid, have you been into the forest recently?" Harry asked, unlocking his jaw.

Hagrid frowned, "I know what yer up to, and I'm not gonna let you go in there.It's too dangerous!"

"Please Hagrid," Ginny pleaded, her brown eyes incredibly sad."My father has been missing for weeks now and no one has found anything."

Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes as she took Hagrid's giant hand in both of hers, imploringly.Harry wondered how much of the tears were for Hagrid's benefit, but it seemed to be working.Hagrid's face was losing its determined look, mirroring Ginny's anxiety.

Hermione added, in a voice dripping with honey, "Besides Hagrid, if you come with us, you can protect us.I know there's no one I would feel safer with.And you know the forest better than any other person, I'll bet!"

Hagrid was blushing at this flattery, his will obviously swaying.He started to get up, and Harry felt his hopes rise, but Hagrid sat down once again, shaking his head.

"No, I just can't.Dumbledore'll never forgive me.I'm sorry, you'll have to leave it to Sirius and the others."

Fred chimed in, "That's all right Hagrid, we understand."

"Yeah, but you can't blame us for trying," George grinned."Here, just to show there're no hard feelings, have a cream puff."

Hagrid looked warily at the cake in George's outstretched hand, knowing the twins well enough not to trust anything they offered lest it be one of their pranks.

"Come on, Hagrid.It's not a canary cream, I promise.It came straight from the kitchens.The house elves prepared it just for you when I told them we were coming to visit."

"Well, in that case," Hagrid took the cream puff warily, but after one cautious sniff, ate it eagerly.He seemed relieved when he noticed that he hadn't grown any feathers a minute later.

"See," Fred assured, "It's just like we promised."

Harry watched Hagrid anxiously, wondering if their plan would work.After a quarter of an hour, Hagrid started yawning.He decided to rest on his bed briefly, just for a quick nap – they didn't have to leave, he assured them, just as he passed out.

"Oh, I feel so bad doing this to Hagrid," Hermione said, her face downcast, staring at Hagrid's titanic figure snoring loudly on his bed.

"He's not hurt at all.He'll wake up in the morning feeling perfectly rested," Fred reassured her.

"So, are we ready?" Harry asked, wanting to get into the forbidden forest before nightfall.It was already dusk, so it didn't make much of a difference, but all the same, Harry didn't like the idea of being in the forest in the dead of night.He took out the bottle of Craniasheldus potion, swallowing a drop.It felt like fire going down his throat, burning into the pit of his stomach.He felt smoke whistling softly out of his ears.Yet, he noticed his mind seemed much clearer, his thoughts in order.He passed the bottle to the others and they all took a drop.Harry hoped they wouldn't need it, but if they did encounter Voldemort, it was better to be prepared.

Harry patted Fang on the head, leading the large black boarhound out of the cabin.Fang followed Harry eagerly, but seemed reluctant once he noticed where they were heading.Harry urged Fang on, getting Ron to help push him towards the forest, but it was no use.Fang wasn't moving.In fact, he began growling at Harry and Ron, something he had never done before.Giving up, the group headed into the forest alone.Seeing them leave, however, seemed to do the trick, as Fang bounded towards them, leading the way protectively.

They walked in silence for some time, going deeper and deeper into the forest.The trees grew closer together, and the undergrowth overran the forest floor, making it difficult to follow the path.As night fell, the shadows around them melted together, the moon hidden behind a mass of clouds, and the only light came from the ends of the six wands.They reached a point where they could only continue single file, and Harry led, following Fang closely.Ginny was right behind, clutching the back of Harry's robes.Ron and Hermione followed, with Fred and George bringing up the rear.They all walked right into the person in front when Fang stopped abruptly, letting out a low growl.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, listening carefully.He didn't hear anything unusual, just the typical sounds of leaves rustling, the eerie whispering of the wind, and the occasional animal making its way through the woods.But then, Harry froze in fear.He thought he had heard a faint hissing, and he strained to hear more.He heard it again, a definite hissing sound, coming a few hundred yards to the left of them.

"Do you hear that?" Ginny whispered so low that Harry barely caught her words.

He hushed her, leaning towards the sound.Harry took a step from what was left of the forest trail and into the thick bushes along the side.Fang took the ends of Harry's robes into his mouth and tried to pull him back, a deep roar in the back of his throat.

"Harry, where are you going?" Fred asked, a note of panic in his voice."We can't leave the trail!"

"There's something over there," Harry explained, nodding his head towards the darkness.He tugged at his robes, and, feeling them tear, broke free of Fang's death grip.He felt someone else grab his robe, and turned to see Ginny right behind him, again clutching his robes so as not to lose him.

"You stay with the rest of them!"Harry ordered angrily.He didn't want Ginny putting herself in any more danger than they already were in.

Ginny glared back at him."You are not going in there without me.It's my father."

"I'm coming in too," Ron added, his voice quavering slightly.Hermione nodded in agreement as she grabbed Ron's hand, squeezing tightly.

Harry looked at the resolute faces staring at him in the dim light of his wand, and nodded."Fred and George, you guys head back with Fang.He won't fit through here anyhow.Go wait at Hagrid's cabin and go for help if we're not back in three hours."

Fred and George seemed reluctant to leave, but eventually agreed and headed back, following Fang.Harry turned away from the path again, making his way through the bushes.He ignored the brambles scratching his hands and face as he continued along, listening for the hissing.It seemed to be more distinct, as if it were speaking.

"I must prepare for my master.He will arrive soon."

Harry froze.He had definitely heard something that time.Recovering, he hurried toward the voice, the others struggling to keep up behind him.He pushed through the bushes and trees, feeling sharp twigs and thorns pulled at his face, his glasses askew.But still he didn't stop – he could hear the hissing getting louder and a mixture of excitement and fear built up inside of him.

"Harry, slow up," he heard Ron gasp between breaths.Harry slowed down, trying to hear the voice again, but there was nothing but silence.

Ginny and the others had caught up, and were pressed close against his back, straining to see through the leaves.Harry stood silently, until he heard a soft rustling in the leaves up ahead.He stepped forward, more slowly this time, not wanting to drown out the rustling.He felt Ginny clasping his robes again, keeping just inches behind.They continued this way for what seemed like an eternity, taking care not to break so much as a twig for fear of losing track of the noise.

The woods seemed to be thinning slightly – the trees weren't as close together, there were fewer brambles, and Harry could almost see a bit of sky.It seemed to have cleared, as the faint glow of moonlight broke through.Eventually, Harry could see a small clearing ahead through a gap in the trees.It was there that Harry saw it – a glint of moist skin, shining brightly the moonlight.It was reptile skin, and Harry could just make out a diamond pattern on the tail of the very large serpent. It was strangely familiar.All of a sudden the memory of his last encounter with Voldemort flashed through Harry's mind and he knew where he had seen that skin.

"Nagini," Harry choked out.

"What do you see, Harry?" Ginny whispered in his ear from behind.

Harry tore his eyes from Nagini for a moment to glance back at Ginny.Her eyes were wide with fear, and Harry began to whisper an explanation when he abruptly stopped, staring over her shoulder.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked frantically.Ginny spun around.There was no one behind her.

* * *

A/N:So, what happened to Ron and Hermione???Read the next chapter to find out!I tried not to overdo the Harry and Ginny thing – she is only 14 so there's plenty of time for mushiness later. Well, don't get mad at me for stopping here.It is Thanksgiving weekend, so I don't have to go back to work until Monday!!In other words, you'll get another chapter by then.But I do have to go up to my parents for Thanksgiving dinner, so just be patient and give me a chance.Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate and Happy (fill in the blank with whatever you feel like celebrating) to the rest of you.Oh, and do me a favor and review please???It'd mean so much to me.Thanks to my faithful reviewers (you know who you are and I do notice!).


	16. In Voldemort's Clutches

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I really, really wish I had come up with these characters, but unfortunately I didn't.Fortunately, the person who did (J.K. Rowling, of course) seems really nice.

A/N:Where have Ron and Hermione gone?Did they decide the desolate forest would be a good spot for a romantic tryst, or is it something more sinister??Can Harry keep Ginny from becoming Nagini's next meal?Will Nagini's master arrive in time for dinner?Okay, enough with the soap opera writing (I haven't watched one in years – are they still the same?)Since it's Thanksgiving weekend (at least here in the good old U.S. of A), I'd like to say I'm thankful for all my loyal readers who take the time out to review.I am so blessed!!Well, back to the story!

* * *

Harry stared into the darkness encroaching behind him, looking for any sign of movement.Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.His eyes darted from tree to tree, but nothing stirred.The forest seemed to have gone unnaturally quiet, and all Harry could hear was the rapid beating of his heart.Images of disaster raced through his mind, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.No, Ron and Hermione must have just decided to turn back.Nothing was wrong.They had to be all right.

"Harry…" Ginny's quiet voice was almost pleading, her eyes betraying the slight hope that Harry could explain where her brother and Hermione had gone.Harry stopped scanning the woods and turned his attention to Ginny.There were scratches all over her face, and small twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair.Harry imagined he must look the same way, but right now it didn't seem particularly important.Ron and Hermione were gone, and he had no clue as to where.An overwhelming feeling of guilt built inside him; he had led them this way.If anything happened to them…no, they were his best friends, he would find them.

"Let's retrace our steps," Harry said firmly, taking Ginny's arm as he steered her back in the direction they had come.She resisted, though, standing her ground.

"Wait, Harry, what did you see?"

Nagini had been driven right out of Harry's mind.Now that Ginny reminded him, he quickly explained about the serpent.He told her how he had seen it in his dream the summer before fourth year, only briefly mentioning that Nagini had also been there the day of the third task.Harry didn't really want to go into the details of that day and was grateful that Ginny accepted what he told her without comment.

Ginny nervously twisted a strand of hair around her finger as she thought, her mind obviously spinning.She looked up quickly at Harry, coming to a decision.

'We've got to follow Nagini.Do you think you can find it again?"

Harry nodded numbly, picking up on her train of thought.Of course, it made sense.They both knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't have just wandered off, or turned back without saying a word.Ron and Hermione were in trouble, and Nagini was their best hope of finding them.The serpent would probably lead them right to his friends, or at least to whomever, or whatever, had them.Harry turned back towards the clearing where he had seen Nagini, taking Ginny's hand and gripping it tightly – he wasn't going to let anyone else get separated from him tonight.

They walked silently, heading towards the faint moonlight shining in the clearing ahead.Harry was growing frustrated.Try as he might, he hadn't heard any more hissing.He pushed an overgrown shrub aside, helping Ginny get past it.The clearing was just ahead now, so Harry quickened his pace.There was a particularly nasty group of thorny bushes in the way, so Harry, not wanting to risk discovery by using a spell, tried to squeeze around them, adding quite a few more cuts to himself and tears to his robes.Ginny, being smaller, had an easier time getting past the brambles.

Harry and Ginny, bleeding from numerous new scratches and their robes entirely disheveled, finally stepped into the clearing.It wasn't much of a clearing, as the forest only yielded a few square yards.There was but a lone tree at the edge, quite tall and thick, but very dry-looking, with not much life left in it and most of its branches bare.It cast an eerie shadow over the weeds that grew as high as Harry's waist.Ginny was crouching low, looking for signs of Nagini close to the ground, and Harry bent to join her.After crawling this way for a few minutes, they found a swath cut through the field as if something large had dragged itself through there.They followed the trail directly to the base of the tree, where it stopped abruptly.

Harry stood up, pulling Ginny up beside him, and walked around the tree.There were no signs of any openings in the tree.Ginny took out her wand and whispered "Alohoroma", but nothing happened.Harry tried tapping the tree with his wand, muttering all the spells he could think of, but the tree remained unchanged.He squinted his eyes in an attempt to imagine a snake on the tree, thinking maybe speaking in Parseltongue might work, but it was to no avail.

"What now?" Ginny asked despondently.

"We wait.Nagini said his master was coming."

"But Harry, if Voldemort finds you…" Ginny gripped Harry's arm, concern evident on her upturned face.

Harry's eyes scanned the perimeter of the clearing, finally resting on a large stone jutting out of the ground."There," he whispered, "we'll hide there and wait for him."

The two walked to the rock and settled behind it.It was a perfect hiding spot, offering a clear view of the tree and surrounding area.Harry and Ginny sat among the full shrubs that grew directly behind the stone, easily concealing them.It would have been easier if he had remembered to bring his father's Invisibility Cloak, but it hadn't occurred to Harry that it might be necessary in the dark forest.

"Don't forget to keep your mind clear, you know, just in case," Ginny reminded Harry.Harry tried his best to make his mind blank, but anger kept bubbling to the surface.He was haunted by images of his parents dying, and Cedric.Harry had avoided thinking about what had happened at the Triwizard Tournament the last few months – the memories were too much to deal with.He had managed to keep it buried in the back of his mind, focusing on the present, but now memories of Cedric's death and how his own blood had helped Voldemort return to power incensed him.As if Voldemort hadn't done enough to him, he was now threatening the only family he had ever known – the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Harry, I think I heard something," Ginny whispered, drawing Harry back to the present.Harry held his wand tight, straining to hear.Sure enough, someone was approaching the clearing, making his or her way through the bushes.Harry adjusted himself for a better view, and a minute later, he saw a strangely familiar figure walk towards the tree.His back was to Harry and Ginny, and he was wearing the Death Eater mask, so they couldn't see the man's face.Then, the man uttered a single word ("Offandium") and a hole appeared in the tree.The man disappeared into the opening, which quickly closed behind him.

Harry and Ginny had heard that voice enough times to recognize it instantly.They looked at each other with wide eyes, both mouthing the same word – Snape.

_

* * *

_

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a long while, their muscles growing stiff and painful.Harry shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake the pins and needles out of the arm Ginny had been resting on.Harry wanted to be sure that no one else would be arriving before they followed Snape through the tree.He was just thinking it might be safe for them to move, when his scar began tingling.The tingling grew stronger, until eventually it was a white-hot burning pain shooting through his head.Harry pressed his hand to his head, trying in vain to stop the burning.

"Harry, Harry!!"Ginny's voice was growing dimmer.He could feel her hands grabbing him as he slipped backwards to the ground.

"You have disappointed me greatly Wormtail.You convinced me this Mudblood-lover would give us valuable information about the boy.It has been rather amusing playing with him, but my patience is growing thin.I will be forced to take matters into my own hands."The voice was calm, yet full of anger, the chill spreading as he spoke.The drawn, white face and piercing red eyes turned toward the balding, shaking man.Voldemort's eyes glowed menacingly as he raised his wand, yelling "Crucio!"

The man fell to the floor screaming in agony.Finally, Voldemort raised his wand, looking coldly at the pathetic man at his feet.

"Please, master, please," Wormtail whimpered, his watery eyes avoiding Voldemort's gaze. He spoke quickly, trying to get his words in before his master decided to stop listening. "I think you will be happy with me.I have found these two wandering in the forest.I remember them from my days as a rat.They are the boy's closest friends.I think they will prove most useful."

Wormtail stepped aside, waving his hand, shining silver by the firelight.They were obviously in a very deep part of the forest – a fire burning brightly provided the only source of light.A circle of men, the Death Eaters, parted to reveal two figures tied to a tree, the flames casting undulating shadows upon them.The two were knocked out, their faces not visible, heads hanging on their chests, but the bright red hair and bushy brown hair were unmistakable – it was Ron and Hermione.

Harry jolted awake, finding Ginny looking down on him with worry.AS he stood up, relief spread across her face, replaced by confusion as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the tree.

"He's got Ron and Hermione," Harry said by way of explanation, pulling out his wand to open the tree.Ginny looked at him with fear in her eyes, but just nodded and followed him into the opening that had appeared.

The cavity led into a short drop down, and they both landed with a thud as the tree closed behind them.They were now in complete darkness, and again muttered "Lumos" to light their wands.They walked in silence, Harry staying alert to his surroundings.It soon became clear why they hadn't seen anyone else enter through the clearing – the tunnel they were walking through branched into a wider one, and they passed many other branches feeding into the larger one.Apparently there was more than one entrance to the tunnel.They finally reached what seemed like the end – there was a small fissure in the stone walls, just large enough for a person to fit through.Harry easily slipped through the crevice, to find a large group of shrubs concealing the entrance.He kept himself flat against the tunnel wall behind him, moving over to make room for Ginny, who crawled out after him.They were now entirely hidden from view by the shrubbery, but could hear voices coming from nearby.Harry looked through the tiny gaps in the leaves and saw they were at the same spot he had just seen when his scar had hurt.

Ginny tugged at Harry's robes, causing him to look down at her."Keep your mind blank," she mouthed to him.Harry briefly allowed himself to be grateful for finding the Craniasheldus potion – without it, Voldemort surely would have sensed his presence – before blocking his mind and focusing just on the scene unfolding before him.Voldemort was speaking, circling one of the Death Eaters who was standing apart from the others.

"Severus," Voldemort's cold voice continued, "surely you cannot expect your betrayal to go unpunished?"

Snape took a step towards Voldemort, kneeling before him."Master, I deserve any punishment you see fit.I have seen the error of my ways and am prepared to prove my loyalty."

Harry held his breath – if the Craniasheldus potion didn't work, they would be sure to find out now.Would Voldemort believe Snape had returned, or would he be able to read his mind and see the truth?

Voldemort paused, his red eyes boring into Snape's own, glittering black through the Death Eater mask.After a moment, a malevolent smile broke out on Voldemort's scaly face."You are telling the truth.Pity, I was rather looking forward to killing you.But you will be useful, as long as Dumbledore isn't aware you have returned to your Lord."

Snape visibly relaxed, his body growing looser and the tension disappearing from his eyes.Voldemort observed him coldly and raised his wand.

"Crucio."

Harry felt his scar burning again, biting his lip and gripping Ginny's arm to prevent himself from shouting out.Snape crumpled to the floor, his anguished, desperate screams filling the dead night air.After what seemed to be hours – although in reality it was only a minute – Voldemort lowered his wand.Harry tasted blood in his mouth from where he bit himself, and he released Ginny's arm, realizing how hard he had been squeezing it.He was slightly surprised she hadn't cried out herself, but she simply rubbed her arm, looking at Harry with concern.

Voldemort's cold, evil smile returned, as he looked over Snape's quivering figure, struggling to rise from the hard forest floor."You have made the right choice in returning, although you couldn't have expected your past acts to go unpunished.I'll deal with you later."

Voldemort turned to the rest of the Death Eaters, who slightly flinched as his gaze fell upon them."Let this serve as a reminder to all of you.You would consider this merciful compared to what awaits those who are disloyal to me."

"Master, the children," Wormtail said, his voice shaking, bending low in Voldemort's presence.

"Yes, Wormtail, you have done well.I believe the boy is Weasley's son.This will make everything much more interesting.Bring him."

Wormtail muttered "Accio", and Harry and Ginny stared with their mouths gaping as they heard a sound of rushing wind, and out of the forest flew a cage.The cage was made of iron, but the metal had a supernatural glow to it.Lying in a crumpled heap on the cell floor was Arthur Weasley, his thinning red hair falling in every direction.Harry put a hand over Ginny's mouth to prevent a cry from escaping her lips.

Mr. Weasley raised his head wearily, looking up at Voldemort from between the bars.Voldemort muttered something under his breath, and the cage flew open.Wormtail hurried forward and dragged Mr. Weasley from his cell, bringing him before Voldemort.Harry looked over to Snape, whose eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Arthur, my guest.We've brought some visitors for you.Perhaps they will make you more cooperative," Voldemort began.

Mr. Weasley lifted his head, his eyes weary, his robes dirty and torn, and his body broken and bruised.Voldemort's smile faded slightly when he saw that his prisoner's eyes did not yet show despair.Rather, the spark of defiance was quite visible.

"Wormtail, let our guest see who has joined our little gathering."

Wormtail, who had been blocking Mr. Weasley's view of Ron and Hermione, stepped aside.Mr. Weasley's face dropped, and he let out a small moan.Wormtail yelled "Ennervate", and Ron and Hermione stirred.Ron's eyes opened first, and upon seeing his father lying before him, widened with shock as he struggled against his bindings.

"Dad!"

"I'm all right, son.It'll be all right.Just stay calm. It's good to see you," Mr. Weasley said weakly, a feeble attempt at a smile failing.

Hermione just now became fully revived and began scanning her surroundings, her face betraying her fear.She was tied facing away from Ron, so they couldn't see each other."Ron, where's Ron?" she said in a panic.

"I'm right next to you, Hermione," he said softly.Hermione seemed to relax somewhat once she heard his voice, but her tension returned as Voldemort turned to them.The ropes holding them fell away at a wave of Voldemort's wand, and they tumbled away from the tree, facing the dark wizard.Ron put a protective arm around Hermione, pushing her behind him so his body blocked hers.

"I am told you are both quite close with the young Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, pacing in front of Ron and Hermione."I rather suspect you weren't in the woods on your own.Potter was never very intelligent – always getting himself into sticky situations.So where is he?He'll be along soon, I imagine, to play the hero once again?"

"No, we came on our own," Ron lied.Harry could see the look of concentration on his face, and he prayed Voldemort wouldn't be able to read his mind.

Voldemort stared intently into Ron's unwavering gaze, a slight frown on his face.He turned to Wormtail, unsure, asking forcefully, "Were they alone when you captured them?"

"My Lord, sir, I can not say," Wormtail simpered, "It was very dark.I did not see anyone else, but I cannot be sure."

Voldemort turned back to Ron and Hermione, his gaze intensifying as his eyes started glowing."Why would you have come out on your own?"

Ron didn't flinch, "You had my father.I should be the one that gets him back, not Harry.He's famous enough as it is."

Ron managed to look disgusted at the thought of Harry's fame.Mr. Weasley looked at Ron in shock and confusion, but Voldemort seemed quite disappointed.He turned to Hermione.

"Girl, is what the young Weasley says true?"

Hermione edged over a bit so she could face Voldemort from behind Ron."Yes.I found out what Ron was up to and followed him to try to stop him.I thought it was quite dangerous for him to come on his own.Harry doesn't even know we're here."

Harry felt Ginny clinging to his arm as they waited to see if Voldemort believed Ron and Hermione's portrayal of events.Voldemort peered closely at Ron and Hermione, eventually turning to Wormtail.

"I sense they are telling the truth. While it is extremely heart-warming to hear that Harry Potter's dear friends don't trust him after all, it doesn't help our cause.The Potter boy won't be following them," he said in a controlled rage.He swiftly turned to face Mr. Weasley, his red eyes narrowed to slits."Perhaps I can use your son to convince you to join us.A member of Dumbledore's inner circle can be rather useful to us."Voldemort spat Dumbledore's name out, as if just saying it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Never!" Mr. Weasley said with disgust, inching protectively toward Ron and Hermione."Leave my son out of this.He's of no help to you."  
  


Harry watched in horror as Voldemort turned to Ron, raising his wand and shouting, "Crucio!"Ron fell to the ground, releasing Hermione, his heart-rending scream piercing the air.Hermione let out a strangled yell, desperately trying to hold onto Ron, who was shaking violently.

Time seemed to crawl, and everything played in front of Harry's eyes in slow motion.Before he knew what was happening, both he and Ginny had jumped out of their hiding place and shouted "Expelliarmus!"Perhaps it was just the element of surprise, but Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, landing neatly in Ginny's.Ginny quickly tucked the wand into her robes, keeping her wand pointed at Voldemort.Snape's eyes betrayed utter disbelief, although he quickly recovered.In the confusion that immediately followed, Mr. Weasley made his way to Ron and Hermione, and enveloped both of them in his arms.

"So, you have come after all."Voldemort smiled at Harry, a smile with no warmth whatsoever, seemingly unconcerned that he was unarmed while Harry and Ginny had their wands pointed at him."I have been waiting for this.With you gone, there will be no one standing in the way of my complete return to power.I shall very much enjoy my new chance to kill you.And this time I will not fail."

"Let them go," Harry ordered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.The shaking was from anger, not fear, though.Now that he was face to face with Voldemort once again, Harry felt hatred boiling in his veins, the memory of all the people whose deaths Voldemort had caused keeping his grip strong, his wand hand steady as a rock.Voldemort, though, simply laughed, that high, cold laugh Harry remembered so well.

"Do you think you and a little girl can defeat the great Lord Voldemort?When my followers surround me, their numbers increasing every day?And my most loyal followers are yet to come. Your parents can't help you this time.You have been incredibly lucky in the past, but luck cannot last forever.The time for it to end is now."

Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters, and with a nod of his head, they all gathered around Harry and Ginny, their wands drawn.Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Snape kicking a small stone toward Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley.Snape's eyes glittered behind the mask, shooting a meaningful look to Harry as he did this, while raising his wand at him along with the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort stepped away, saying "You may have your fun with them.Do what you want with the girl, but do not kill the boy.That treat will belong to me."

Harry felt his throat tighten.He watched as the Death Eaters moved closer, some of them heading towards Ginny, not even bothering with their wands anymore.Harry took this opportunity to take aim at the distracted men.

"Stupefy!!!"He and Ginny yelled simultaneously.The combined force of their curses knocked two of the Death Eaters out, creating a small gap in the circle.Snape was at one of the ends of the broken circle, and he pretended to lunge forward to grab them as Harry pulled Ginny out of the circle.Snape, in the pretense of trying to catch them, fell forward, pushing them toward Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley.Harry saw Voldemort grab the end of Ginny's robe, dragging her away.Voldemort's wand fell out of her robes, and he let go of her briefly to take it.Ginny rushed to Harry in that one instance, grabbing the back of his robes as she glanced back at Voldemort.

"Harry, watch out!!"

Voldemort's wand was raised, and it was pointed directly at Harry, "Avada…"

Harry never heard the end of the curse.He fell towards Mr. Weasley, grabbing the stone Snape had dropped on the way.The stone fell into Mr. Weasley's lap, still in Harry's grip, while Mr. Weasley put his arms around all four of them.Harry felt the familiar, sickening yank behind his navel, and everything started spinning.It took him a moment to realize what had happened.The stone was a portkey.

Harry landed hard on a carpeted floor, his fall cushioned by Ginny, who was lying face down below him.Harry looked around and saw Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione in a tangled heap next to him.His heart started beating normally again as a flood of happiness washed over him.They had escaped, and gotten Mr. Weasley back too.He rolled off of Ginny, who was looking quite relieved at being able to breathe again, and sat up.Fixing his glasses, Harry saw that they were in Dumbledore's office, and they weren't alone.

Indeed, the office was quite crowded.Sirius and Remus were there, along with a woman Harry didn't recognize.Harry looked past them and saw Dumbledore, standing up behind his desk.None of them looked particularly happy to see them all arrive.In fact, all of them had an identical furious look on their faces.

* * *

A/N:The story isn't over yet.Voldemort is still free and Snape is with him.Plus, I want Harry to meet Voldemort more than once. Will Harry actually get in trouble for saving Mr. Weasley??And who is the woman? Well, I hope you can figure that one out!Thank you all for reviewing!!!

For Winky & Dobby:That is so sweet that you want me on your favorite authors list.I'm truly honored.I've also had trouble typing authors' names in for some reason.The best way I've found is just clicking the box when you review.Hope that works (wow, I am so excited!!)


	17. Fury and Relief

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 17

Disclaimer:As always, the stuff doesn't belong to me.

A/N:Hmmm, I thought more people would've guessed who the woman was, although I just adored Megan T's guess (yes, I know you weren't serious).Maybe it was too obvious, but, if you don't know, you'll find out soon enough.Omer – you are quite observant, Nagini didn't appear in the fight.I had planned to include her (is she a her or is he a him?), but I couldn't fit her/him in.Let's just say Nagini was off staring hungrily at Mr. Weasley before he was summoned.Nagini will be back, though, have no fear!Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"What in Gryffindor's name did you think you were doing!"

Sirius Black was fuming.Harry had never seen him so angry – this was worse than when they confronted Peter Pettigrew in Harry's third year.Sirius' normally pale face was growing redder by the minute, his dark eyes were narrow slits of rage, and his nostrils flared dangerously.Harry withered under Sirius' glare, his happiness evaporating instantly.

"Not now, Sirius, can't you see Arthur's hurt?"The strange woman stepped forward, kneeling by Mr. Weasley and conjuring up a stretcher for him.Sirius continued glaring at Harry, but kept his tirade to himself.The woman began to float the stretcher towards the door when it froze, as if it had hit an invisible barrier.

Dumbledore reached forward, putting a calming arm on the woman, who had jumped in alarm when the stretcher stopped."Arthur will be fine for now, Arabella.I'd like to speak to everyone first."

Arabella.So this was Professor Figg's daughter, Harry thought.He examined her curiously – she didn't look at all like her mother.She was tall and slender, with chestnut hair flowing down her back in waves and dark eyes to match.Her skin was very pale, contrasting sharply with her hair and deep black robes.

"So, Harry, would you like to explain what exactly happened?"Remus asked, the anger on his face slowly mixing with relief.Harry stood up from the floor – his neck was getting rather strained looking up at everyone.He took a deep breath, trying to get collect his thoughts.He knew he had done exactly what Remus and Sirius had asked him not to do, and he couldn't look them in the eye.

"We went after our father," Ron interjected rather boldly, although he couldn't prevent his voice from shaking."Nothing anyone else was doing was helping.We had to go."

Harry turned to look at him, glad to have all the angry and disappointed gazes shift to someone else.Ron was standing behind the stretcher, holding on to Hermione's hand tightly to control his shaking.He held his head defiantly, looking back at the still upset faces staring at him.Despite this, his eyes betrayed the shock and terror of what he had just experienced.

"That much is obvious," Sirius said with a hint of irritation still in his voice.

"Sirius," Dumbledore warned, although his own eyes also flashed dangerously."We surmised as much, Mr. Weasley.I was heading down to the kitchens for a little snack when I passed Professor Trelawney's study session.Luckily, I happened to pass by just at the moment that Miss Chang was having a vision, or I wouldn't have believed it myself.But this was a true trance – she saw you all with Voldemort.It took quite a while to calm her down after the other students told her what she had said."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in surprise.Cho Chang had a vision?Harry remembered how frightening Professor Trelawney had seemed when she had predicted Voldemort's return to power, and he shuddered involuntarily.Ginny was unaffected by the revelation, although she didn't seem to be paying much attention to Dumbledore's explanation.She had been by Mr. Weasley's side almost since they had arrived, wiping the dirt and blood from his face with a handkerchief she had conjured from somewhere.

Dumbledore watched their incredulous expressions with amusement.He continued, snapping Harry out of his reverie, "I came back to my office and had just sent an owl to Sirius and Remus, telling them to come right away, when Fred and George arrived, frantically relaying a rather interesting story.We were just preparing to go after you when you all made your unexpected entrance.I assume you somehow got the portkey from Snape?"

"How did you know that?" Harry asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I insisted Snape take one with him, in case Voldemort became suspicious and he needed to escape quickly.I can only hope the need for it doesn't arise."Harry stared at Dumbledore, speechless.Of course, Snape must have had the portkey for himself – he had no way of knowing Harry would turn up.Snape put his own life in danger to help him.But why would he do it?In spite of everything, it was still quite obvious to Harry that Professor Snape despised him.

"Arthur," Professor Dumbledore said gently, "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Mr. Weasley sat up in his stretcher, grimacing in pain as he forced his sore muscles into service.Fawkes, who had been silently observing from the corner, flew to Mr. Weasley, letting healing tears fall on his most serious wounds.Arthur smiled gratefully, and began weakly, "I don't remember much about being captured.I thought I saw something on the ground and was bending over to pick it up.The next thing I knew I woke up in this cage in the middle of the forest."

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly as Mr. Weasley paused to take a breath."I don't think he knew who I was at first…just another Ministry official.He was going to get whatever information he could about me, and then kill me.Fortunately for me, Pettigrew was there.I never thought I'd have been happy to see him, but he saved my life."

"You saw Pettigrew?" Sirius asked in a strange tone of voice.

"Yes.He recognized me as Ron's father.I guess he would after living in my home all those years," Mr. Weasley winced at the thought."He convinced You-Know, I mean Voldemort, that I could be more useful alive, as bait for Harry.While we waited, he used any means possible to find out as much as he could about our plans, and anything I knew about Harry.Of course, I didn't tell him anything.He didn't come by very often…most of the time I was just left alone, his monstrous snake watching me.Pettigrew would come now and then to bring me food."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Arthur, do you think you would be able to say for certain the man you saw was Peter Pettigrew?"

"Positively," Mr. Weasley responded, "I would stake my life on it."

Harry felt his emotions rise.If a Ministry official could verify that Pettigrew was alive, then Fudge would have to believe Sirius was innocent.He chanced a glance at Sirius, whose face had gone pale. Sirius sat down, as if all the strength had been drained out of him, and Arabella and Remus beamed.Harry couldn't contain his feelings any longer.

"So they'll know you're innocent!You can stop hiding!!!"Harry practically laughed as the words came out.Maybe, if everything worked out, next summer he could live with Sirius.Heck, why wait until next summer? Harry thought.He could actually go home for Christmas, and to a home where he was wanted.Harry had to stop himself from planning his future with his godfather, forcing his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, there's a good chance that we can prove Sirius' innocence," Dumbledore said warmly, the edge of anger gone from his eyes."Arabella, if you'll bring Arthur to Poppy now…I'll inform the Ministry as soon as I'm done here."

Arabella nodded, giving a warm smile to Sirius before she turned and waved Mr. Weasley's stretcher out the door.Fawkes fluttered away from Mr. Weasley, and Ginny stood up to follow her father out.Harry was startled to see how worn out Ginny looked in the bright light of the office.Her eyes were dull and lifeless and the blood from the scratches had caked in nasty streaks across her face and hands, making her look almost as bad as Mr. Weasley.He looked down at his own hands, noticing the cuts, scratches and bruises which covered nearly every inch.

"Miss Weasley, if you'll stay behind," Dumbledore called after her.Ginny turned, opening her mouth to protest, but she stopped as Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat.She complied, falling into a chair by the headmaster's desk, exhaustion seemingly overtaking her.

"Now perhaps one of you would like to explain exactly what happened once Fred and George left you," Dumbledore prompted.

Harry began relaying the night's dealings, with Ron breaking in to fill in the details of what had happened to him and Hermione.He didn't have much to add to Harry's sequence of events, as they had essentially been out cold from the time they were captured until they were revived in Harry's presence.Hermione stood petrified by Ron's side, her eyes wide with fear, as they relived their first encounter with the Dark Lord.Sirius and Remus held their tongues when Harry explained how he and Ginny had decided to follow Snape, eventually jumping out from their hiding place, although Harry could see the disapproval on their faces.As they finished providing all the details they could remember, fatigue began to overtake Harry, driving away the temporary burst of energy he had received at the thought of Sirius' freedom.Harry was grateful when Dumbledore finally seemed satisfied with what they said.

"While I'm most relieved to have Arthur back safely, I cannot condone what you have done," Dumbledore began.Harry exchanged glances with the others, as a cold feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach.Surely they weren't going to be punished, after everything that had happened.

"I suppose you know I can't very well expel you all, even though I've told you many times that I would do so if you broke the rules one more time.That wouldn't be wise considering that Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be at this time."Harry relaxed slightly, seeing the twinkle reappear in Dumbledore's eyes."You have all demonstrated a great deal of bravery, albeit combined with foolishness.No points will be taken from your house, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to restrict all of you to the castle.You shall only be allowed to leave the castle for classes and Quidditch practices, and even then only in the accompaniment of a teacher."

None of them were in any condition to argue, so they just nodded numbly, thankful to have escaped with no further punishment.They all stood to leave for Madam Pomfrey, eager to see Mr. Weasley again and to get some much needed rest.Dumbledore held Harry back, though, as he turned to go.

"Harry, if I could have a word with you…"

Harry nodded mutely, glancing enviously at his friends as they headed off.Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before she left.Harry sheepishly stared at his hands, unwilling to meet Sirius' and Remus' eyes.

Sirius spoke first, "Harry, you know that was incredibly stupid of you.You could have all gotten killed!!We told you we would handle this."

"I know," Harry responded softly, not looking up at his godfather.

"You somehow managed to get out of this safely again, Harry, but you have to tell us everything you do from now on.Do you understand?"Remus asked in a gentler tone."You can't keep breaking the rules like this.It just isn't safe!"

To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore defended him, a hint of laughter in his voice."Now Sirius, Remus, I seem to remember quite a few times that you and a couple of other individuals were guilty of very similar crimes.Let's look a little more closely at ourselves before we rush to pass judgment."

Harry looked up cautiously, and saw Remus and Sirius looking away in embarrassment.He grinned in spite of himself, happy that Dumbledore, at least, seemed to understand.Now that everything seemed to be squared away, Harry again longed to lie down, close his eyes, and let blissful sleep take him away from the day's events.Dumbledore, however, wasn't done.

"Harry, before I send you to Poppy, I need clarify something."Dumbledore looked from Sirius to Harry, a serious expression on his face that caused a hint of worry to edge into Harry's thoughts."I will of course be doing everything in my power to make sure Arthur's testimony clears Sirius' name.But before you get your hopes up, I must make it clear that you will not be able to live with Sirius, at least for a while."

Harry felt his heart drop.His throat tightened and his mouth went dry, leaving him momentarily speechless.Sirius on the other hand, immediately jumped to his feet, shouting indignantly, "And why not?I'm a perfectly fit guardian.I can take care of Harry just as well as anyone and you know it!I'm his godfather – it's what Lily and James would have wanted!"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed weary as he responded."Sirius, I'm not doubting your abilities nor your entitlement.I personally would entrust my life to you.But Harry must be in his relatives' care, at least for most of the summer.That's the safest place for him.With Voldemort still free and gaining power, we can't afford to take any unnecessary risks."

Harry didn't hear much of the rest of the discussion – his mind was too numb to absorb any more, so he sat there, eyes closed, wishing the pounding in his head would disappear.

_

* * *

_

By the time Harry made it to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had already gotten Ron and Hermione healed and into their pajamas.Ron was sitting on the corner of Hermione's bed, holding her hand and staring blankly at the wall.Hermione had apparently already taken her sleeping draught and was blissfully unaware of everything around her.Ron looked at Harry questioningly as he entered the room, but Harry forestalled any queries with a slight shake of his head.

"How's your father?" Harry asked.

"He's all right, I think.Fred and George are with him now.Were they ever relieved when they saw him – I don't think I've ever seen them at a loss for words."Harry was glad to see the relief etched on Ron's face, although he still seemed slightly shell-shocked.

"Where's Ginny?"Harry asked lightly, still unsure how Ron would take his concern for the younger girl.Ron, however, took the question in stride, seemingly not thinking anything of it.

"Madam Pomfrey's with her now," Ron said, cocking his head towards a curtain.

Harry walked towards it slowly, clearing his throat to get Madam Pomfrey's attention.

"Oh, Harry, you look a mess!Dumbledore finally let you go, did he?Please sit down, I'll only be another minute here."Madam Pomfrey turned back to Ginny, as Harry sat down in a nearby chair.

Madam Pomfrey had managed to clear up Ginny's face, which was now scrubbed clean, her freckles standing out starkly against the pallid skin.Harry winced as he saw a hand shaped mark on her arm, deep bruises forming where he had grabbed her earlier.The marks faded from view as Madam Pomfrey applied a green potion to it, disappearing entirely as the liquid was absorbed.Madam Pomfrey left the two as she went to get more potion.

"Er, I'm really sorry about that Ginny," Harry said, abashed.Ginny looked up in surprise, slightly confused; she had been lost in her thoughts and hadn't been paying any attention to Harry.

"What? Oh, that wasn't your fault," she dismissed.

"Still," Harry continued.His voice sounded strange in his own ears, thicker than usual."I, I shouldn't have let you come along.You could have gotten hurt a lot worse – or even killed."

"Harry," Ginny answered resentfully, "I had just as much right to be there as you.Even more so – it was my father.You can't expect to do everything on your own.And I'm not a little baby that everyone has to look after..."

Ginny stopped abruptly as Madam Pomfrey returned, and dutifully took the offered sleeping draught.She shot Harry a sidelong glance, sighing, her eyes unreadable, as she lay back on her bed.Harry was soon distracted by Madam Pomfrey, sitting unmoving as she worked her healing magic.

_

* * *

_

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were excused from classes the next day, although Hermione insisted the assignments be brought to her in the hospital wing ("But the O.W.L.S!!").Ron and Harry were perfectly happy to ignore their lessons for the day, enduring scathing looks from Hermione as she unrolled another scroll for her essay.Doing homework seemed to help Hermione relax, though, making it easier for Harry to pretend everything was normal.They all sat discussing their assignments and chatting about the Quidditch teams' hopes, talking about everything but what was most pressing on all their minds.Ministry officials had arrived early in the day, spending hours questioning them and Mr. Weasley.Dumbledore allowed Mr. Weasley to be transferred to a wizard hospital closer to the Burrow, and each of the Weasley children gave their father a long hug before he left.After dinner, Madam Pomfrey was satisfied they were all well enough to go back to their own rooms.

"Oh, you're all back!!I heard the whole story – you were so brave!!!"The Fat Lady gushed at the tired group before her, as they waited impatiently to get up to their own beds.

"Er, thanks, but can we get through," Ron muttered."Gillyweed."

The portrait swung open at the password, and Harry stepped in first.He didn't have a chance to even look up before he was attacked by a swarm of Gryffindors, who quickly hoisted him and the others upon their shoulders, a loud cheer erupting from the crowd.Harry noticed two red heads at the front of the pack.

"Great job, Harry!And you too, Ron," Fred was beaming at his brother, who had managed to climb down from Seamus and Dean's shoulders and was blushing furiously, although a broad grin was plastered on his face.

"Dad told us everything when we saw him," George added."Our little brother and sister – heroes!!Why does everything happen when we're not there?"

"Trust me," Ron said, his smile fading slightly, "this isn't something I'd like to experience again."

Ron shuddered involuntarily, and, spotting Hermione, reached over to help her down from Lee Jordan's shoulder.

"Thanks," Hermione replied gratefully, looking out of breath and flustered."Where are Harry and Ginny?"

Harry was trying to break away from Dennis Creevey, who had picked up his older brother's camera habit and was now snapping pictures of Harry non-stop.Harry, blinded by the flash, was trying to make it over to Ginny, who was standing nearby politely listening to Colin Creevey's animated conversation.All the other Gryffindor fourth years soon surrounded her, peppering her with questions.

"So Ginny, is it true that you dueled with You-Know-Who?You must have been terrified!"

"I heard that you saved Harry Potter's life – that sounds so romantic!" exclaimed a second-year that had managed to squeeze in among the older students.

"No," the young girl's friend protested, "I heard Ron Weasley saved everyone!He's incredibly handsome, don't you think?"

Harry smirked at this, and seeing Ginny's deer-in-the-headlights expression, he stepped in.

"Ginny, I have to thank you for all you've done," he shouted above the heads of the other students."Can you join me for a minute?"

The masses swarming around Ginny broke apart at the sound of Harry's voice, tittering excitedly.Harry held out his hand to Ginny, and she took it gratefully, allowing herself to be pulled out.Harry pushed his way through the crowd, Ginny close behind, finally making it to a relatively empty spot.Fred and George immediately placed butterbeers in their free hands, as Harry hadn't bothered to let go of Ginny's hand once they had made their escape.Ron and Hermione joined them at once, and the four stood in a protective circle.

"Wow," Ron said numbly, "I certainly didn't expect this."

"Oh my God, there he is!"

Harry turned to see a group of first year girls clustered together a few feet away.They giggled hysterically when he turned their way, smiling and whispering in each other's ears.

Ron smirked at Ginny, "Well, I always figured you'd be the one to start the Harry Potter Fan Club, but I guess the torch has been passed."

Ginny gave Ron a scathing look, and stepped closer to Harry, who tightened his grip on her hand.Hermione, though, laughed lightly, saying, "Ron, I don't think Harry's the only one with the fan club.Listen…"

All of them turned, and sure enough, an argument seemed to have broken out among the first years.One pretty little blonde girl was gazing at Harry with the same expression Ginny used to have when she was her age.Harry blushed, remembering, very grateful that Ginny was now able to see him as a person – he didn't think she would look at him that way nowadays even if he wanted her to.

The blonde girl turned red when she noticed Harry glancing at her and whispered to her friend, "He looked at me!Do you think maybe he likes me?Oh, Harry Potter is soooo wonderful!"

Her friend wrinkled her nose, "Please!Everyone likes Harry Potter!I like Ron Weasley…he's so strong and brave and tall.And he has that adorable red hair!"

Harry and the others turned away smiling, and retreated to a corner.Harry couldn't help but tease Ron, happy that he wasn't the sole center of attention for once.

"Well, Ron, now you'll finally get to experience the pleasures of fame."

Ron pulled a face at him, embarrassed, and headed to get something to eat, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.Harry turned to ask Ginny if she wanted anything, but paused when he noticed the concerned expression on her face."Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at him, her face clouded, before letting go of his hand and turning aside slightly so she no longer faced him.Harry, worried, gently touched her arm."Ginny?"

Ginny spoke softly, still not looking up at him."Harry, was I as bad as those first-years?I'm so sorry.I can't imagine what you must've thought of me."

Harry laughed in relief.So that was all.He turned Ginny to face him, smiling down at her."Ginny, don't be silly – you haven't acted that way since you were ten, and anyway, it's not like it wasn't flattering."

Ginny grinned at Harry, still embarrassed."Well, if you expect me to compete for you with your fan club, you've got another thing coming.I'm not ten anymore you know."

"I know, I definitely know," Harry laughed.And despite everything they had just been through, Harry was able to put it all aside at least temporarily, basking in the warmth of having his best friends safely by his side.

_

* * *

_

A/N:Yeah, the last bit was sort of sappy, but I was just in that kind of mood (my friend got married this weekend, and you know how sappy weddings can get).Next time we'll learn more about Sirius and Arabella, and about what happened to Snape.And Cho will appear again.

I just wanted to say I've read two new authors this week that I love (check out all my other favorites too!I've mentioned some before…).Caitlyn already has quite a following, although I just discovered her stories.They are simply enchanting and her Chloe character is adorable!And B Bennett just posted her first fanfic.For the two of you who haven't read it yet, it's great!The reviews to B's story are an interesting read in their own right.Anyway, I've always loved your reviews, B.They're very constructive and well thought out.I've never used a beta reader (doesn't that take tons of time?), but if you ever want to e-mail me with any advice you may have (even if it's just to tell me how horrid my story is becoming), write to [_blurgirl@nyc.rr.com_][1] (Yes, I'm a Blur fan).Thanks again everyone and sorry for the super-long A/N here.R/R!!

   [1]: mailto:blurgirl@nyc.rr.com



	18. Arabella's Story

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 18

Disclaimer:J.K. Rowling is the best.I wish I were her, then I would own these characters and make sure that Ron and Harry ended up with the right people (just kidding, I have faith in the Great One).

A/N:Okay then, where were we?Oh, right, Harry and Ron have fan clubs now (lol).On a more serious note, Cho's apparently got the Sight, Snape is still in Voldemort's clutches, and what is the deal with Snape and Arabella? (Or is there one?)Well, here we go…read and review kindly, please.

* * *

The glow of having saved Mr. Weasley didn't wear off for a few days.During that time, the smiles and pats on the back from the rest of the school (excluding the Slytherins, of course), made it easy for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to ignore what they actually went through to get Mr. Weasley back.Harry and the others were eager to hear more about what Cho had seen, but they didn't see her those first few days – Cho appeared to be keeping to herself.Parvati and Lavender, though, were more than willing to tell elaborate tales of what happened that night, embellishing the story somewhat to cast a favorable light on their own divination abilities.

"And then she just fell into her chair and her eyes rolled back.I immediately figured out what was happening, and cast a cleansing charm to intensify her aura," Parvati explained, waving her wand around as she demonstrated the exact charm she had performed.

Lavender nodded in agreement, turning to Harry with her eyes shining, "She started speaking in this cold, creepy voice that definitely wasn't hers.At first we thought it would be about you – everything unusual around here tends to involve you, you know.But " – Lavender paused here for effect, casting her gaze at the small crowd gathered around the table in the Great Hall – "she mentioned Ron instead.Kept going on about how the Weasley boy and his friend were there, and how a worm or something did well by bringing them to him."

"I was the one who figured out it was You-Know-Who, and that he was talking about Ron," Parvati said crossly."Anyway, that's when Professor Dumbledore came in.He put his hand on Cho's head and stared into her eyes – I swear his own eyes seemed to glow…"

Lavender nodded, interrupting, "And then he told Cho it was all right and she woke up.Cho was practically in tears when Parvati told her she was channeling You-Know-Who…she hasn't spoken to us since then.I guess she's still sensitive about Cedric and all."

"Well it's not like I meant she was helping You-Know-Who…but it had to behis voice.Who else could it have been, wanting to use Ron to get Harry and all?"Parvati added, obviously annoyed that Cho could possibly be upset at her.

The other students encouraged Parvati and Lavender to continue, drilling them with questions.Harry, already having heard the story at least half a dozen times, tried to ignore the chatter as he turned back to his dinner.He had other things on his mind right now.A special Ministry Council of the most senior officials was meeting later that night to hear Arthur Weasley's testimony.Sirius had gone to Remus' to hide until the verdict came out.Although Harry knew that Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore would do everything they could, he couldn't help but worry.After all, he had already witnessed how easily the Minister of Magic dismissed firm evidence that was right in front of his face.

Harry was glad he and Ron had Quidditch practice that night – Madam Hooch went with them to comply with Dumbledore's orders – as it helped calm his nerves.He wasn't paying close enough attention though, and Fred and George Weasley narrowly saved him from being killed by a rogue Bludger more than once.He hardly noticed when practice was over, nervously putting the Snitch away and following his friends back into Hogwarts.

"So, Potter, playing the hero once again," a familiar voice drawled as they passed through the entrance hall."I'd watch out if I were you – all you've done is postpone the inevitable."

"You're the one who had better watch out, Malfoy," Ron sneered."We know what your father is, and so does Dumbledore."

Draco's face turned white briefly, before the anger sparked in his pale blue eyes once again."Well, at least my father doesn't rely on a scrawny orphan and a loudmouth baby girl to rescue him.Oh, wait a minute, they rescued you too, didn't they Weasley."

With all the pressure he was feeling, Harry snapped.He pulled out his wand and was about to shout out a curse, when someone grabbed his hand.

"That's enough!" Madam Hooch had made her way inside and stopped Harry just in time."Up to your rooms, now!"

"But he was about to curse me!" Malfoy said indignantly.

"Yes, and you were provoking him.Get up now before I change my mind about punishing both of you!"

Malfoy and Harry reluctantly broke the staring contest they were holding and headed towards their respective common room, each seething in anger.

_

* * *

_

That night, Harry had a hard time falling asleep.He kept tossing and turning, worried about what could be happening at the Ministry, going over every possible scenario in his mind.It was nearly dawn when sleep finally overtook him.It felt as if he had barely shut his eyes when he shot up in bed, suddenly awakened.He tore open his curtains in alarm, searching for what had disturbed his rest.A familiar redhead walked over to him, speaking very loudly.

"It's about time you're up Harry, I've called your name a dozen times!" Ron shoved a paper in front of Harry's face."Look, Sirius is free!! It was in Hermione's Daily Prophet this morning!The Ministry believed my dad!"

The last remnants of sleep quickly dissipated as Harry reached for his glasses, knocking his wand to the floor in the process.As the blurry page came into focus, Harry felt his heart rise.There, covering the entire front page was a screaming headline: **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!!!!**Harry quickly turned to the article and scanned the story.

**MISSING MINISTRY OFFICIAL FOUND ALIVE BY HARRY POTTER!FUGITIVE'S NAME CLEARED!!MINISTRY ADMITS YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS RETURNED!!!**

**By Helena Nona Veritas – **Staff Reporter****

Arthur Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, missing since Halloween night, was found alive a few days ago in the dangerous forest near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.He was saved from the clutches of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who, Ministry Officials finally admit, has regained his power since the mysterious events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament.The heroic Harry Potter, who has already faced You-Know-Who numerous times and prevailed, once again came to the rescue.Harry had even more reason to get involved this time – Arthur Weasley is the father of his best friend, Ronald.Young Ronald also took part in his father's rescue, as did Hermione Granger and Genie Weasley, the youngest Weasley child.Hermione Granger, if you'll recall, was rumored to have had a rather close relationship with Harry Potter, before she coldly left him for Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star and the Durmstrang Champion at the Tournament (as reported by our very own Rita Skeeter, currently on sabbatical).

In an exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet, Garret Perkins, who works with Mr. Weasley at the Ministry, said, "I always knew that it wouldn't be the Ministry that saved Arthur.Cornelius has been absolutely slowing down our investigation, denying that You-Know-Who was back!Honestly!It was quite clear to everyone else here.But those Weasleys stick together – you can't find a closer family anywhere.Why, I remember when Ron was but a tot, no more than four, his father brought him to the office one day and Arthur and Mundungus Fletcher got into a heated discussion.Now, anyone who knows Fletcher knows he has quite a temper, and he called Arthur a flaming Muggle-brained coot.And little Ron – quite a rambunctious child, it took days to repair the damage after that visit – would you believe what he did?He picked up my wand and before we could stop him, good old Mundungus was covered in slime.And it wouldn't come off easily either.I imagine he must've picked that spell up from his older brothers."

Arthur Weasley's return is good news for more than just the Weasley family.Sirius Black, on the run from the Ministry since his escape from Azkaban two and a half years ago, has long professed his innocence.Given the overwhelming evidence against him, no one can be blamed for viewing his assertions with scorn.Arthur Weasley, however, now brings forth new evidence that has cleared Black's name.Peter Pettigrew, who was supposedly murdered by Black fourteen years ago according to numerous witnesses, is apparently alive and well, and in the service of the Dark Lord.Mr. Perkins tells us that Arthur's testimony to the Council (which was closed to reporters, likely out of embarrassment at the Ministry's continuous denials of You-Know-Who's return and bungling of the whole affair) included the assertion that Pettigrew had been an unregistered animagus, and actually lived in the Weasley home as a pet rat for years, unbeknownst to the family.

In an odd twist, it was revealed that Sirius Black is godfather to Harry Potter and intends to seek legal guardianship of the boy.Of course, Mr. Black was suspected of trying to kill Harry when he first escaped, although that seems to be yet another Ministry mistake given the recent developments.As Mr. Black has yet to come out of hiding, he was not available for comment.Also unavailable was Arabella Figg, who was engaged to marry Mr. Black before he was sent to Azkaban.Ms. Figg's mother, also named Arabella, currently occupying the post of Defense Against Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, said this morning that she was "gratified to hear of Sirius' innocence.It breaks my heart to think of what he went through all those years.I hope Sirius knows we all love him and welcome him back with open arms."

Harry looked up in shock."Ron, did you read all of this?"

"No, I only saw the headlines.I ran right up to wake you.What does it say?" Ron asked.Harry showed him the paper himself, still too surprised to repeat it.He watched the expression on Ron's face go from curiosity to confusion and finally to astonishment.

"Wow, I don't remember doing that to Fletcher…brilliant of me, I must say."Seeing Harry's expression, Ron grinned and added, "I'm kidding, Harry.So, Sirius was going to get married?? Don't you reckon that's something we would have heard about?"

"That's what I would've assumed.I guess there's a lot that happened that we don't know about."Harry sat lost in his thoughts until Ron interrupted.

"Well, what do you say we go get some food.I ran up here before I got to eat anything and I'm starving," Ron said, rubbing his stomach.Harry agreed, and quickly changed into his robes, realizing he was rather hungry himself.

The two had just made it down to the common room when the portrait hole opened, revealing the tall, stern figure of Professor McGonagall.She seemed unusually excited, and was trying very hard not to smile.Her eyes sparkled as she noticed Harry coming towards her.

"Just the person I was looking for!!Harry, you're wanted in Professor Dumbledore's office," she said quickly.

"What for?"

"Oh, just go!You'll find out soon enough," McGonagall tried to sound annoyed, but she couldn't hide the exuberance in her voice.

"All right," Harry said cautiously, turning back to Ron, "save me some breakfast, will you?"

A short time later, Harry found himself following McGonagall up the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office.She opened the door to the office, and let Harry pass, turning back down the stairs with a smile, leaving him alone.Harry walked in slowly, not seeing anyone at the headmaster's desk.A second later someone jumped up from his right, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed."I thought you were at Professor Lupin's…"

Sirius was grinning broadly."I got an owl from Dumbledore last night telling me the Council's decision.He's in London now, getting my release papers.I'm really free!Harry, there's something I want to discuss with you.I know what Dumbledore said about you staying with the Dursleys, but all the same, there's something I'd like to do."

Harry looked up at Sirius curiously, nodding for him to continue.Sirius appeared a little nervous, licking his lips before he continued.

"Harry, I know you're already fifteen and practically grown, but Lily and James asked me to watch out for you if anything happened to them.Since I couldn't do it for most of your life, I want to make up for it now.What I'm asking is," he paused briefly, "well, what I mean is, would you be all right with me adopting you?Even if you can't stay with me at first, at least that way I'll be your legal guardian."

Harry was speechless.He'd never had a real father figure before, at least not that he could remember.He would finally have a father again – Sirius could be his father.Noticing Sirius' anxious expression, Harry grinned, a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes.Yes, of course I would be all right with it!Maybe we could convince Dumbledore to let me leave the Dursleys…"

"Now, now Harry, let's not get ahead of ourselves!" said a voice from behind him.Harry turned around to see Albus Dumbledore at the doorway, still wearing his long purple cloak, morning dew hanging from his long whiskers.Dumbledore was smiling, and his blue eyes had the familiar twinkle as he turned his attention to Sirius.

"I believe this belongs to you," the elder man said to Sirius, as he pulled a roll of parchment from his cloak.

Sirius took the parchment, his hands shaking, and looked at the seal for a moment.It was in bright red wax, and held the crest of the Minister of Magic.With a small tug, the seal broke and Sirius slowly unrolled the parchment.Harry looked over at the parchment, noticing the vivid violet lettering.It was an official declaration of Sirius' innocence.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he watched Sirius' expression, a mixture of relief and euphoria."The other Council members wanted to hold a ceremony to present this to you, along with an official apology, but Cornelius resisted.But the method of delivery is irrelevant at this point; I think you'll agree.The message is what's important.You are now a free man, Sirius Black."

Sirius turned to Dumbledore and held his hand out to him, pulling him into a hug."I don't know how I can ever thank you, Albus," he muttered softly.

Dumbledore's smile widened, and Harry thought he saw his eyes glisten with tears. "Now, Sirius, I had nothing to do with this.Arthur deserves your thanks, along with Harry and his friends."

"But all you've done this past year.I couldn't have made it without your support."Sirius himself seemed glassy eyed now.Harry pretended not to notice the display of emotions – he knew he wouldn't want anyone to see him cry, so he busied himself stroking Fawkes as he waited.

Dumbledore continued, "There will be a dinner tonight to welcome you back.Nothing extravagant, just a small group of us."

Turning to Harry, he added, "Please meet Professor McGonagall in your common room at 6 o'clock.I'd appreciate it if you would extend the invitation to the Weasleys and to Miss Granger."

Harry excitedly told Dumbledore about the adoption plans – the headmaster had no qualms about it, but continued to insist that Harry stay with the Dursleys for most of the summer.However, he did agree that Sirius could come stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday.After letting them talk a while longer, Dumbledore broke in, smiling at the bond developing between Sirius and Harry.

"Now Harry, this is a very exciting day for all of us, but I'll have to ask you to catch up later.I need to take care of some details with Sirius – getting him a place to live, returning his key to his old Gringotts' account.Please excuse us for a while so we can handle these mundane matters."

Seeing Harry's resistance, Sirius reluctantly added, "Go on, Harry, I'll see you tonight."

Harry sighed, and giving his soon-to-be father one last smile, headed out of the office.

_

* * *

_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George waited anxiously in the common room at a quarter to six that evening.The news about Sirius had spread through the school like wildfire, and everyone was asking Harry if he had known that Sirius was his godfather.Harry refused to answer any questions, and soon the students stopped asking, whispering behind his back instead.

"So Genie, I could use a little getaway.Can I borrow your bottle?"Fred chuckled, nudging his twin in the ribs.Ginny looked up at them, her eyes narrowed.The twins had been making genie jokes all day, ever since they had seen the misprint of her name in the paper that morning.

"You know, if you had told us you were a genie, we could have avoided this whole mess and just wished Dad back!" George added."Hey, you still haven't given us our ten wishes!!"

"I thought it was three," Harry said.

"That's only in Muggle fairy tales," Hermione said knowledgably."Real genies aren't trapped in bottles or lamps – they live there by choice.It's supposed to be quite nice actually.They grant ten wishes, and the person who finds them doesn't become the genie's master.Genies are extremely magical, and as often as not will hex you if they don't think your wishes are worthy of their powers.They also tend to be quite disagreeable."

"Yep, that sounds like Ginny to me," Ron laughed, dodging the cushion that went sailing by his head.

"Well, then you'd better watch out or I'll put a hex on you," Ginny said, giving Ron an evil look.

"There will be no hexes tonight," Professor McGonagall said smiling, entering the common room for the second time that day."Tonight, only happy thoughts will be allowed.God knows we need it."

The six of them followed the head of their house through several corridors, until they got to a part of the school they didn't recognize.Finally, McGonagall stopped in front of a tapestry, depicting some rather horrid demon-like creatures.

"Enter Hades," McGonagall said, and the tapestry rolled itself up, revealing a solid wall behind it.The stones started steaming and glowing red, eventually turning into ash and blowing away, leaving an opening in the wall.Harry glanced at Ron, smiling nervously.However, any hesitation disappeared as they entered the large, bright dining room.A huge oval table was brimming with food, and candles were lit everywhere, not letting darkness invade even a small corner.It seemed nearly all the teachers were there, although Harry noticed Snape was still gone.Professors Figg and Fletcher were there, though, along with Arabella.Professor McGonagall went over to Dumbledore and started chatting amiably.Harry saw Sirius standing in a corner talking to Remus, and rushed over to his godfather.

"Harry, you're here!" Sirius gave Harry a warm hug, then turned to the others."Thank you all for coming, and please, let your father know how grateful I am for what he's done for me."

Remus broke in, "Arthur was going to come, but since he just got out of the hospital yesterday, Molly insisted he stay home and rest."

"Well," Dumbledore's loud voice echoed against the stone walls."Now that we're all here, let me officially welcome one of our own back.Sirius, none of us will ever know what you've gone through.And we can't begin to make up for not being there when you needed us most."

Harry noticed Arabella turning her head away from Sirius as Dumbledore said this, color rising in her cheeks as she stared at the floor.Sirius didn't seem to notice, as his attention was focused on Dumbledore.Harry also turned back to Dumbledore, who was finishing his toast.

"Now that Sirius is back, let us all make sure we remember who our true friends are.All right, everyone, let's tuck in!"

"Your seat, my lady," Ron said as he pulled the chair out for Hermione.She blushed as she sat, smiling up at the tall redhead.Ron took the seat next to her, his ears turning red, while Fred and George went to sit next to Hagrid, who looked at them suspiciously when they offered to pass the rolls to him.

Harry watched where Ginny sat and then took the seat beside her, ignoring the wicked grins coming from Fred and George's direction.Sirius headed towards the empty chair on the other side of Harry, but stopped in his tracks as Arabella took the chair next to that.Remus took the only other empty seat, next to Professor Flitwick, and grinned at Sirius, who sighed resignedly and sat between Arabella and Harry.

"So, did you tell Ginny the good news," Sirius asked, turning his back on Arabella to face Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, Harry told me about the adoption earlier," Ginny responded, "I think it's just wonderful!Harry could use a real family – it'll be really good for him."

"So, Sirius, did you see the Daily Prophet article?" Harry questioned, not so subtly trying to ask about what he had read.

His words got a reaction from Arabella, who stiffened and froze with her glass halfway to her mouth.They all awaited Sirius' response.

"Er, no, I've been a bit busy today," Sirius answered nonchalantly, but Harry noticed his hand tense around his fork.

Ginny, either oblivious to Sirius' discomfort or choosing to ignore it, added, "Oh, you really should read it.It had the most interesting story – it claimed you and Arabella were engaged.Is it true?I mean, I know not to believe everything I read in that paper."

"No," Sirius said promptly."I don't know where they would have gotten that from, Arabella and I were just acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Arabella said, practically choking on her pumpkin juice and dropping any pretense of not listening."Honestly, Sirius, you may not forgive me, but you can't just pretend nothing ever happened between us."

Harry and Ginny's eyes grew wide as they saw Sirius focus on his plate, his face burning.

"We weren't engaged," Sirius said coldly, still not looking up at Arabella.

Arabella's anger grew."Well, maybe not officially, but you know we were planning on getting engaged as soon as everything with Voldemort was over!"

"Well, when it was over, that didn't exactly happen, did it?" Sirius' voice was very sharp, and he lifted his head, looking Arabella straight in the eye."No, I couldn't get engaged seeing as I was in Azkaban, could I?"

Arabella's eyes began to tear up, and Harry looked around for someone to step in, but everyone else was engrossed in their own conversations and didn't notice the developing row.He and Ginny exchanged uneasy glances, unsure if they should say anything.

"Sirius," Arabella began, "I've already told you I'm sorry.I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, but the evidence was so overwhelming…it wasn't just me.Everyone was devastated to think that you had betrayed Lily and James.I was in shock – I didn't know what to think."

"But I didn't betray Lily and James and if there was anyone who should have known that, it was you."

"I didn't believe it at first, but then even Dumbledore said that you were the Secret Keeper.What else was I supposed to do?"Tears were now threatening to flow down Arabella's cheeks.

"You were supposed to know that I loved James and Lily more than anyone.You were supposed to stand by me.You weren't supposed to turn your back when I called to you as the Dementors took me away!"

"Pardon me," Arabella muttered, getting up from the table quickly and running out of the room.Professor Figg looked over, and quietly excused herself to go after her daughter.Harry, Ginny, and Sirius sat silently for a minute, eating their meals noiselessly.

'Er, Sirius," Harry tried, "do you think maybe you were a little hard on her?"

"No," Sirius answered simply, not looking up from his plate.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and decided to drop the topic.After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sirius lightened the mood by asking Harry about Quidditch. The rest of the meal went quickly, and soon everyone was standing around the room, mingling and enjoying each other's company.Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, and he and Ginny explained what had transpired.

"Well, you thought he did it too, Harry, and he didn't hold it against you," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and responded crossly, "Ron, Harry didn't know Sirius before."

"But still," Ron continued to argue, "He's forgiven Dumbledore and all the others."

"Sometimes you get angriest at those you love the most," Ginny said sadly.Ron and Hermione glanced at each other guiltily, and he took her hand, squeezing it gently.Harry smiled to himself as he watched them, hoping he would one day have someone that was that close to him.He looked over at Ginny wistfully, coming to a decision.

"We've got to get them to make up," Harry said firmly.

"Yes, but how?" Hermione asked, still looking warmly at Ron.

"I think I have an idea," Ginny said, a wicked smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, I know, I've been posting kind of slowly lately.I'm really sorry, but with Christmas coming up, it seems I have a million and a half things to do (a pity really, as I rather enjoy writing this).But I still enjoy all of your reviews and I truly appreciate them (especially those from authors I love to read).Thanks so much!!!Next chapter will be Christmas – I certainly hope to post it well before it's actually Christmas!! J

And no, Ginny's plan does not involve mistletoe! R/R!!Thanks!


	19. A Perfect Christmas

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 19

Disclaimer:Harry and company belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury and Scholastic and whichever other publisher has rights.

A/N:I'm sooooo sorry this is late.But it is technically before Christmas by a few hours (in NY anyway).I hope you'll forgive me.The next part WILL be out in 2000.Since it's been so long, here's a recap:Sirius wants to adopt Harry, although Harry still has to stay with the Dursleys for now.We learned a bit about Sirius and Arabella's past.Ginny has a plan to get Sirius and Arabella to make up (yes, Ginny mentioned the article to Sirius purposely – she wasn't being insensitive or clueless).And Harry finally gets to spend Christmas with Sirius.

Keith, I don't know why it came out all bold last time for you – it's not that way on my computer.Maybe your computer doesn't support the font I used.I'll stick to the same old font from now on J.(Oh, and your question from the previous chapter – yes, Ginny was 11, but Harry was just being kind).And Yael, Sirius and Arabella didn't take care of their issues earlier because they were only together for about a week and Sirius was unconscious for most of it.Anyway, here it is – our very special Christmas episode (a soft, nostalgic Christmas carol now starts playing in the background).

* * *

The Christmas holiday arrived surprisingly quickly considering how much everyone was looking forward to it.The professors piled on a ton of work right before the holidays, trying to ensure that the students wouldn't forget anything during their time away from Hogwarts.Voldemort seemed to have disappeared since Harry and Ginny had helped Mr. Weasley escape.The Daily Prophet, lacking interesting events to report on, had taken to printing regular articles about Minister Fudge's ineptness.Reporters had no trouble digging up numerous unnamed sources that were more than willing to badmouth Fudge and explain exactly how he had outright refused to believe Dumbledore.Dumbledore, on the other hand, was getting very favorable coverage, with repeated calls for him to replace Fudge as Minister.

Finally, it was the last day of term, and Harry was rather exhausted after he handed in his last essay (The emergence ofMuggle reports of alien conspiracies coincided with the invention of turbocharged sub-orbital broom racing by the Roswell, NM chapter of the American Wizards Sporting Council.Discuss.)His scar had been hurting for the last two weeks – a constant dull throbbing.It wasn't strong enough to force him to react outwardly, and Harry chose to keep it to himself for the time being.He would tell Dumbledore if it got any worse, he rationalized.Telling now would just cause needless worry and more unwanted attention.

Harry and Ron crawled to the common room after the last class and collapsed into their favorite spot by the fire.They were still sitting in the same spot when Hermione and Ginny arrived from their Advanced Muggle Studies class.

"It's the holidays!Are you planning to waste all your time lounging by the fire?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ron retorted.He stretched his long legs out in front of him, luxuriating in the warmth of the fireplace.A sudden burst of sparks from the fire broke him out of his sluggishness.The flames began to glow green and a face emerged from the inferno.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.He jumped up from his seat and landed on the floor in front of the fireplace in one quick leap.

"Harry, I was hoping I'd find you there.I would've sent a message, but my owl hasn't returned yet."

"It's all right," Harry said to his godfather's head.

"I'll be coming in a little later than expected, probably not until Christmas morning.But don't worry – I have a gift that I think will make up for it.Think you're ready for it?" Sirius asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Definitely," Harry responded, unable to hide his smile."The Weasleys will be here too.Dumbledore reckons it's safer for all of us to stay at Hogwarts, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are coming tomorrow evening."

'Yeah, I think Percy may come with them," Ron added, rolling his eyes.

"Great," Sirius said, ignoring Ron's sour face."I'd love to thank your father in person.I'll see you soon, Harry.Don't get in trouble."With a wink, Sirius' smiling face disappeared into the flames.

_

* * *

_

The frigid winter air penetrated deep into his bones.The darkness held a hint of evil, as if the area had never seen light, the sun afraid to shine.Out of this blackness arose a tall figure, a slight greenish glow about him.A fire appeared, illuminating the man and revealing another figure standing before him.

"It is time," the first man hissed; it was the familiar cold voice of the Dark Lord.He raised his wand toward the second man, who stood unflinching, his head raised.

"Severus, you will return to Dumbledore and serve me from there," Voldemort continued."I trust you know what will await you if you betray me once again?"

"Yes my Lord," said Snape, bowing slightly in deference to his master.

"Tell me again – what is your mission?"Voldemort asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.His snakelike eyes held Snape in their unwavering gaze, seeing into his soul.

"I will pretend to protect the boy, to regain Dumbledore's trust, as he believes me returned to my master.I will draw the boy away from the school, so you will be able to fulfill your destiny."

"Excellent." Voldemort's face twisted into a caricature of a smile."The boy must die.I have let him live far too long.He will learn that Darkness will always prevail."Voldemort again caught Snape's eyes."How do you feel about Harry Potter?"

"I hate him," Snape declared, and he felt it so deeply that this time no potion was needed to hide his true thoughts from Voldemort.Voldemort laughed – a high, chilling rattle.

"Yes, I can clearly see that.You will do well.You are lucky, you know, Severus," Voldemort said, eyeing Snape with a detached air."You still haven't repaid your betrayal properly, but I am in a generous mood tonight.Dumbledore will not believe you have returned of your own free will if there is no evidence of my punishment.I will allow that punishment to serve as your repayment.Am I not showing great kindness by not reprimanding you twice?"

"Yes my Lord.You are too kind," Snape said.A moment later, his anguished cries filled the night sky, as the earth itself seemed to shake in distress.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat.The ache in his scar was sharper than it had been in weeks, and he clutched it with one hand, biting his other hand to keep from shouting out in pain.He sat in his bed, his eyes shut tight as tears squeezed out.After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided enough to allow Harry to finally open his eyes.It was Christmas morning he realized, as he saw the pile of presents at the foot of his bed.It was just past dawn, judging by the early morning sunlight just beginning to stream in past the gap in Harry's curtains.

"Ron?" he tried cautiously, unsure if he should wake his friend.He heard Ron muttering slightly before returning to sleep.Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ward off the chill.He noticed the fire had gone out – the house elves hadn't been in yet that morning.His mind kept on returning to his dream, only he knew very well that it wasn't a dream.It was real, very real, and he probably should tell Dumbledore about it.He hesitated though, not wanting to disturb him so early in the morning.

Harry found himself down in the common room, wearing his new green Weasley sweater that matched his eyes quite nicely.He had decided to wait for the others to wake up by the roaring common room fire, mindlessly munching on the box of chocolate frogs he had received from Hagrid.The warmth nearly lulled him back to sleep, but he was startled by a sharp poke in his side, causing his heavy eyelids to immediately snap open.

"Happy Christmas, Harry Potter!"It was Dobby the house elf.His large tennis ball eyes were shining merrily as he stood between Harry and the fire, carrying a rather poorly wrapped small lumpy package in his arms."I have brought a present for Harry Potter!"

"Er, thanks Dobby.I've got something for you too," Harry said, relieved he had bought something for Dobby at the start of term, before he was restricted from Hogsmeade.He had seen it during the first trip, after he had left Cho and strolled through the village with his friends – the item screamed out Dobby and Harry had immediately purchased it.Harry pulled the gift from the pile that he had brought down and handed it to Dobby.

"Oh, Harry Potter, you need not buy Dobby anything," insisted the elf, even as his enormous eyes filled with tears of happiness at the thought.He unwrapped a little suit – the jacket was bright orange with green and purple polka dots of varying sizes, and the slacks were a putrid yellow and brown plaid, in a hairy material very similar to Hagrid's suit.Harry had looked up a spell to shrink the suit to just the right size.Dobby looked at the clashing eyesore in disbelief, speechless.

"You have given Dobby too much.Harry Potter proves once again what a kind and generous wizard he is."Tears of joy were now flowing freely down Dobby's face, and he bowed low to Harry, the tip of his long nose touching the ground.

Harry, uncomfortable at this display, tried to get Dobby back up.Once the house elf's tears had subsided, he pushed his gift towards Harry.Harry tore off the mounds of wrapping paper to finally find what appeared to be an oddly colored rock, small enough to fit in the palm of Harry's hand.He tried to conceal his confusion, stuttering his thanks to Dobby.

"That is Dobby's family heirloom," Dobby explained, his eyes shining."Dobby's father just gave it to Dobby, and his father gave it to him, and his father before him.Dobby can recite all his ancestors for the last 1,267 years," he finished proudly.

"Er, thanks Dobby, but are you sure you want me to have this?" Harry asked, not sure what he was supposed to do with it.

"Dobby is very sure, Harry Potter.Each elf family has an heirloom.If Dobby is ever in trouble, he simply holds the heirloom in his hand and thinks of his family, and Dobby gets the power of all his family to help him.Dobby gives it to Harry Potter, and now Harry Potter has all the power of Dobby's family if needed."

Harry's eyes widened at this explanation."Will it work for me even though I'm not, you know, a house elf?"

"The power is transferred to whomever the heirloom is freely granted.Dobby freely grants it to Harry Potter, so it will work for Harry Potter."

"But what about you?What if you need it?"

The house elf held his head low in deference."Harry Potter has been so kind to Dobby, that Dobby will never be sad again.Hogwarts is the safest place for Dobby to be, and Dobby will never leave.Dobby's father now has a job at Hogwarts," he added, lifting his head excitedly."A paying job!"

"Your father is at Hogwarts?" Harry asked incredulously, trying to imagine what Dobby's father might look like.All he could come up with is Dobby with Albus Dumbledore's long white beard.

"For six days now," Dobby replied, beaming.He looked up at Harry anxiously, asking "Can Dobby's father meet Harry Potter one day?"

"Of course, Dobby.I'd love to meet your father."

"Oh thank you, Harry Potter, thank you!" Dobby gushed."Dobby will go and share the wonderful news now.Happy Christmas, Harry Potter!!!"

"Merry Christmas, Dobby," Harry shouted after the retreating back of the house elf.

The conversation between Harry and Dobby was apparently loud enough to wake the others, as sounds of life now floated down from the dormitories.The sounds were soon followed by loud footsteps on the stairs, and Ron nearly tumbled down the stairs in excitement, his maroon sweater draped over his shoulder and arms laden with his Christmas haul.His older brothers soon joined him, and Hermione and Ginny completed the group.

"Merry Christmas Harry!Did you open my gift yet?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry shook his head, as he had waited for his best friend to wake before opening the gift.It was a ticket to see the Chudley Cannons play.He thanked Ron profusely – he had never seen a professional Quidditch match except for the World Cup, and he was rather looking forward to seeing another one.Ron was quite pleased at the response, and was turning slightly pink at Harry's continued thanks.

"Dad's taking all of us," Ron explained."It's right at the end of holiday, and they'll be playing nearby.But open the other gift," Ron added, grinning mischievously.

Harry had noticed the book shaped package when he woke, but he had assumed it was from Hermione.(She gave him a wizard shaving kit – a training version in which the razor moved on its own with instructions from its owner, guaranteed not to knick or cut delicate young skin."Well, he'll need it someday soon," Hermione sniffed, when Ron snorted and pointed out that Harry's face had about as much hair as hers did.)Unwrapping the package, a large old book came out, worn from years of use.

"A Wizard's Guide to Dating – How to Get the Witch the Gentlemanly Way, and Avoid Being Turned into a Worm by an Angry Wizard Father," Harry read, blushing as soon as he had reached the word "dating".Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter, but Fred and George turned to Harry seriously.

"Harry, this book's been in our family for generations," Fred said solemnly, "It's passed down to each of us when we reached 14."

"Ron's already memorized it," George added. "So we figured we'd help you out."

Fred moved closer and whispered in Harry's ear, "Especially if you're planning on taking out our favorite little sister any time soon."

By this point Harry's face was the color of a tomato, and he glanced over at Ginny to make sure she hadn't heard, but she was too busy doubling over in laughter to pay any attention.

"Yeah, Harry, make sure you follow everything in that book.It's what our dad expects of us," Ron added with a straight face.

Harry stared at the book, fear welling up inside him.How was he going to memorize the whole book, so that he could act the way Mr. Weasley expected?He had better get started soon, since Mr. Weasley was already there and would be joining them shortly – he didn't want to ruin his chances before he even asked Ginny out.Harry surprised himself at the thought – he wasn't planning on asking her out, was he?

"Oh, Ron, let him off the hook – he looks terrified!" Hermione choked out between peals of laughter.

"Harry, you don't have to memorize the book," Ginny continued, gasping for air as she stifled her laugh."Though it is a tradition in our family – my dad has played that trick on each of my brothers through the years – Bill was the only one who didn't fall for it.And our grandfather did it to dad."

Fred and George finally succumbed to laughter, losing their poker faces. "The book was written in 1223.Sure you can follow it – if you believe a girl would love a live chicken as a gift on her first date."

"And they explain very carefully how to administer the first kiss – on your wedding day!" George added.

"The best way to get a girl," Ron broke in, "is to kidnap her from a rival village – but you aren't allowed to use magic.You've got to kidnap her the Muggle way, or her father has the right to turn you into a worm."

Harry finally joined in the laughter, relieved that there was no chance that Mr. Weasley would be turning him into a worm anytime soon.

* * *

They had been lounging in the common room for a while when there was a welcome interruption – Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived from the teachers' quarters where they had spent the night.Percy had been called away on Ministry matters, but would try to make it later.Shortly after that, Sirius made his appearance.Harry and Hermione quickly thanked Mrs. Weasley for their gifts, as she looked around her old common room fondly.Soon, however, she was nagging her children about the used wrapping paper they had left all over the room.

"Harry, is this a batterer?" Mr. Weasley asked, picking up a small metal cylinder from the floor.

"It's a battery," Harry corrected."I don't think it works though, it's used.My uncle sent it to me for Christmas."

Seeing Mr. Weasley staring at the useless piece of metal in awe, Harry quickly added, "You can have it if you like."

"You don't mind?" Mr. Weasley asked, the excitement rising in his voice."I can add it to my collection of plugs!It's an alternate form of eckeltricity, isn't it?Just don't tell Molly, will you?"

Harry assured Mr. Weasley that he wouldn't say a word, and went back to join his friends.Ron, seeing Harry approaching, quickly came up to him and pulled him into a far corner where they could speak privately.Ron seemed nervous, wringing his hands and tapping his foot incessantly as he stood.

"Harry, I need your opinion," he said urgently, pulling a box from his pocket."Do you think Hermione will like this?"

Harry opened the box to find a gleaming silver locket hanging from a fine chain.He popped open the clasp on the locket to see the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione stealing glances at each other.Harry saw a tuft of his own unruly black hair in the corner of the picture, struggling to fit his face in, but Ron had apparently cut him out.

"Er, sorry.I only had a picture with the three of us," Ron explained."I, I think I'm going to ask Hermione out tonight.I mean like, you know, exclusive," he whispered the last word.

Harry looked at his friend in shock, marveling at the fact that Ron actually had the nerve to do this when Harry couldn't even speak to a girl without stuttering.He quickly recovered, unable to stop a smirk from forming.

"So, Hermione's gonna be your girlfriend?Does this mean you're going soft on me?" Harry teased.

"Shut up!" Ron answered, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was within earshot."Look, I just want to know if this is a good gift or not."

Seeing his friend's anxious face, Harry turned serious for just a moment."I'm sure she'll like it.Go for it."Harry abandoned the seriousness and pretended to swoon, imitating Hermione's high voice, "Oh, Ronniekins, that is the most romantic gift I've ever received.Come give your little snitch a kiss, sweetums!"

Ron half-heartedly tried to hit Harry on the back of the head, but Harry ducked and both burst out laughing.Ron, though still nervous, was a little more confident as he put the locket back in his robes and rejoined the rest.

Harry didn't mention this to Ron, but he had also bought a gift for a girl, except his gift was for Ron's sister.He wasn't sure when he would give it to her, or even if he would be able to build up the nerve to give it to her at all.Luckily, after a while, Ginny gave him the perfect opportunity.She caught him when he was sitting by himself, flipping through the medieval dating guide.

"Harry," she asked cautiously, only continuing when he smiled at her and made room for her to sit beside him."I know we've never exchanged gifts before, and I don't expect anything from you at all, but I wanted to give you something."

Ginny held out a small box to Harry, looking at him anxiously, as if she still weren't sure that she had done the right thing.Harry took the box and pulled out the gift he had bought for her.

"Er, actually, I got something for you too," Harry said sheepishly.Ginny smiled, looking very relieved that he had accepted her gift."Let's open them together, OK?"

Ginny nodded and quickly unwrapped her present.Harry watched her expression as he tore the paper off his own gift, seeing her smile widen as she pulled out a bracelet depicting running unicorns.Harry finished unwrapping his gift, a pin of the Gryffindor lion.

"Oh, Harry, I love it!" Ginny exclaimed, as Harry helped her put the bracelet on."I have to explain about your gift though.It's a protection charm – it'll help ward off Dark Arts for a true Gryffindor.I figured it might come in handy since Voldemort…well, I thought it might keep you safe."

"Well, actually, your bracelet has a protection charm on it too," Harry said, smiling at the coincidence."It protects anyone that I, er, anyone I give it to when they're wearing it."Harry blushed, not wanting to reveal that the protection spell in fact was made to protect anyone that he cared about."After what happened with your dad, I didn't want to take any chances."

Ginny looked at Harry with a strange expression on her face.She probably knew all about protection charms, Harry thought, getting slightly panicky.What if his gift scared her off?Oh, it was a stupid idea to begin with, he was thinking.Ginny, however, threw her arms around Harry.After a moment of stunned silence, Harry returned the hug, remembering the comforting smell of her hair as he held onto her.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny whispered, "I'll treasure it.It really means a lot to me."

"I, I really like your gift, too.Thank you," Harry spoke into her hair, not wanting to let go.He felt so peaceful and at home in her arms, as if nothing could ever harm him.It was a new feeling and he wanted it to last as long as possible.After what seemed to be too short a time to Harry, Ginny broke free from his embrace.

"I think everyone's heading down to the Great Hall," she said, standing.Harry stood next to her, and, emboldened by the hug and Ron's earlier bravery, he began to reach for Ginny's hand.However, he stopped halfway there when he saw Mrs. Weasley coming towards them, instead turning his back and heading to the portrait hole.

Sirius walked beside him as they headed downstairs."Harry, I still have to give you my gift.I was going to give it to you upstairs, but you seemed a little, er, busy."Sirius grinned at Harry's reddening face."Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he added, patting his godson on the back.

The Great Hall was again decked out beautifully for Christmas dinner, with a dozen trees shining of fairy lights and wreaths and holly hanging from every corner.An angel choir was hovering near the enchanted ceiling, singing carols in voices that seemed too beautiful to be human.One very large table was groaning under the weight of a hundred turkeys and dozens of hams and puddings.

Sirius sat down and pulled a small package from his pocket, handing it to Harry.Harry opened it to find a picture of Sirius sitting on a bed in a large room, alternately waving at Harry and motioning to the rest of the room as if he were a game show host displaying the prizes.The bed was large, covered in a scarlet comforter with the Gryffindor lion embroidered onto it.There was a desk, well stocked with parchment and quills, a shelf holding potion ingredients, a large, roomy cage – presumably for an owl, although it was empty in the picture – and a huge closet with the door slightly ajar, revealing it was brimming with robes and Muggle clothes.Harry also recognized a case just like the one that held the team's Quidditch balls, and a stand for a broom.The curtains fluttered, so Harry could just make out a large field outside, perfect for Quidditch practice.

Harry looked up at Sirius, whose eyes were twinkling with excitement."That's your room Harry.At least it will be as soon as Dumbledore says you can leave the Dursleys.Look behind the picture," Sirius ordered.

Harry lifted the picture out of the box, to find a folded bit of parchment hidden behind it.He opened it slowly, and inhaled sharply as he read.It was an adoption decree, signed on Christmas Eve.

"That's why I couldn't make it last night," Sirius explained, tears welling up in his eyes."I'm legally your father now."

Harry threw his arms around his new father, hugging him tightly.Applause broke out around them, and Harry looked up to see the Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and most of the Hogwarts staff cheering them.The sight of Dumbledore reminded Harry of his dream that morning, and he quickly relayed it to Sirius.

"You don't have to worry about that now, Harry.Snape returned a short while ago.He's in the hospital wing recovering," Sirius answered, frowning.

"But, I'm confused.Which side is he on?He wasn't lying when he said he hated me – I don't think it was just the Craniasheldus potion."

"Don't worry.Snape's loyalty is true, as much as I hate to admit it.It'll all be explained in due time Harry," Sirius said, changing the topic."Let's just enjoy our meal and spend time with our family."

_

* * *

_

After the meal, Ginny rushed over to Harry and Sirius with a large book in her hands.

"I just escaped from Percy," she said."He's going on about his meeting with the Chinese Head Wizard this morning.We're apparently trying to establish ties – he does lead the largest wizarding community in the world!"

"Good luck to him," Sirius responded."They've been trying to establish ties since I was your age.There are quite a few differences in our cultures.Dragon breeding is still legal there – even some Muggles have seen them.They're very careless about that."

"Anyway," Ginny continued, glancing at Harry conspiratorially, "Percy gave me the most wonderful Christmas present!Look, it's a complete set of wizard newspapers from the year I was born.It was also the year Voldemort was defeated, so there are a lot of interesting stories."

Sirius blanched slightly, but continued chatting cheerfully.Ginny went on about all the things that she had gotten for Christmas, mindlessly flipping through the pages as she spoke.She finally dragged Harry off, insisting they must go speak to Ron, leaving the book open on the table.

"Do you think it'll work?" Harry asked Ginny once they reached Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know.I hope so." Ginny frowned, standing on her toes to watch Sirius."Yes!He's reading it!"

"Did you open it to the right page?" Ron asked, watching Sirius become absorbed in whatever he was reading.

"Of course she did!" Hermione scolded. "Didn't you?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Yes," Ginny said in an exasperated tone. "Honestly!It's on the article about Arabella a few months after Sirius was taken.I cried when I read it – she was so in love with him.There's even a picture where she's sobbing inconsolably.She was a recluse for years after he was taken.If that doesn't get to him, I don't know what will."

Sirius did look a bit emotional, Harry thought.His face was strained and he seemed to be holding back tears.Harry crossed his fingers, hoping their plan would work.He really wanted his new father to be happy.

"Is it time yet?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

"Dessert is just being served.She should be here any second," Hermione answered.Sure enough, someone arrived at that very moment.The younger Arabella Figg entered the Great Hall, looking around anxiously for her mother.Sirius also noticed her enter, and quickly shut the book, wiping his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Arabella!" Harry called.She came over, grateful at the greeting, and exchanged greetings with them all.Sirius stood up, hanging back at the edge of the small crowd that had formed around the new visitor.He and Arabella kept on sneaking looks at each other, quickly shifting their eyes when they were caught.Arabella finally took a deep breath and walked over to Sirius.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius.I'm very glad to see you here," she said, avoiding his eyes." I hope you don't mind that I came."

"Er, no, not at all.I mean, you have every right to see your mother," he mumbled.Harry held his breath as he eavesdropped, praying Sirius would be civil."Merry Christmas to you too," Sirius added.

Arabella looked up hopefully, "I, I heard about the adoption.Congratulations.Will you be returning to your old house?"

"No, I've got something new.Fit for a young boy," he said.He looked at her cautiously, hesitating for a moment before adding, "Maybe you can come see it sometime?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione grabbed each other in hope, trying to keep their excitement from being too obvious.Arabella's face had broken into a beautiful smile."Yes, I'd love that," she answered, her whole face alight with happiness.She and Sirius walked over to Professor Figg, continuing their conversation with her.Professor Figg looked over at Harry and gave him a quick wink, smiling.

Harry and his friends turned away from Sirius and Arabella, giving them privacy to reacquaint themselves, now that they appeared to be on speaking terms again.They discussed what they had gotten for Christmas, and starting looking through Ginny's book.It wasn't a gift from Percy at all – Ginny had asked Professor Figg if she had any articles from that time and found that she had nearly everything saved in her attic in Surrey.

"This has turned out to be the best Christmas ever!" Harry gushed."Sirius is my dad, he and Arabella are speaking, and even Ron and Hermione are finally together."

"What do you mean, we're finally together?" Hermione asked, giving Ron a piercing stare.

"Er," Ron stammered, "I, I had something t-to ask you."He was turning beet red and shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Harry said, turning away – apparently he had spoken too soon.

Harry and Ginny walked a slight distance away, but not far enough so they couldn't watch what was transpiring.

"OK, Ron, spill it.What was Harry talking about?" Hermione demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

Ron struggled to pull his gift from his pocket, finally wrenching it free and dropping it on the floor.The box opened and the locket landed at Hermione's feet, opening to the picture of the two of them.

"What's this?" she asked, bending down to pick it up.As she saw the picture of Ron and herself smiling at each other, Hermione looked up at Ron, a questioning look in her eyes.

"That's your Christmas gift.I, I wanted to wait until the right moment to give it to you," Ron said, somewhat regaining his composure.

"It's beautiful Ron!Help me put it on," Hermione's face was glowing and she turned her back to Ron so he could fasten the locket around her neck.

As Ron moved her long hair aside, he took the opportunity to speak without having to face her – his face was still crimson.

"Er, Hermione," he said, struggling with the clasp."If you haven't noticed, I, I really like being around you, and I don't want to see anyone else but you.You know, that way."

Hermione's own cheeks were growing pinker by the second and she turned around to face him."Ronald Weasley, are you finally asking me out?"

Ron looked down at her, his brown eyes revealing his fear."I guess so.I mean, yes.Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny practically squealed in delight and Harry had to nudge her to make her keep quiet.Hermione was silent for a moment, before squeaking out "Yes!" and leaning up to hug Ron.Relief washed over Ron's face, and he bent over to give her a quick peck on the lips, before glancing around nervously to make sure his parents weren't watching.

He noticed Harry and Ginny watching and turned a bit redder, even as he took Hermione's hand.Harry gave him a thumbs up, and Ron smiled at him, turning back to his girlfriend.

"Now this is the greatest Christmas," Ginny said, looking up at Harry, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes," Harry responded, taking Ginny's hand."Yes it is.Merry Christmas, Ginny."

_

* * *

_

A/N: OK, a strange, long chapter – sorry if you didn't like it, or if it was too boring, but I couldn't let anything really bad happen on Christmas.I have a question for my readers (particularly the British ones).Harry and his friends always find their Christmas presents on their beds when they wake up, rather than under a Christmas tree.Is this a British thing, or is it unique to JKR?Anyway, I hope you're all still enjoying this.Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!I love to hear from you, so please let me know what you think.Merry Christmas to all!


	20. An Enigma Named Snape

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** (JKR's POV) Hey, those are my characters!Two Arabellas?What were you thinking?Who are you anyway?Do you actually think I would write this drivel?Please!Just for that, you are not getting Book 5 until 2002!Hmmm…although, you do seem to have picked up on certain, er, romantic clues I planted.Well, no, not really, the plotlines are all wrong, but the pairings are right.

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing.You really brighten my day.Here's this chapter's quote (I've decided to start doing this – let's just pretend it's been part of every chapter).Oh, Ginny is so brave – don't you just love her?

"_Famous_ Harry Potter," said Malfoy."Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny.It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry.She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled Malfoy.Ginny went scarlet…

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, Chapter 4, p. 61 (U.S. version), p.50 (U.K. version)

* * *

The holidays were almost over.In two days, Hogwarts would once again be filled with the sounds of excited chatter, laughter, and the occasional groan at yet another homework assignment.Right now, though, the Gryffindor common room was empty, not even the buzz of a fly's wings disrupting its solitude.The peaceful silence was shattered as the portrait swung open, revealing a trio of red heads bobbing up and down in excitement, a lone mop of black hair among them.

"That was the best match I've ever seen!" Ron raved, smiling as he remembered the ten-hour match from which they had just arrived.The players were so tired the last hour – they only had six reserves combined for the fourteen players on both teams – that the game was only ended when a badly thrown Bludger knocked the Snitch right into the outstretched hand of the Chudley Seeker (she was stretching her arms as she yawned).

"Come off it, Ron," said his older brother."That was good, but it was in no way better than the Quidditch World Cup last year."

Fred picked up on his twin's argument."George is right.The Seekers paled in comparison to Krum!Why do you think the game lasted so long?"

Ron's smile evaporated at the mention of the Bulgarian Seeker.Harry caught Fred and George exchanging sly glances – ever since Ron had openly admitted he liked Hermione, they had taken every opportunity to find something new to tease him about.Krum had become a favorite choice, especially since he regularly owled Hermione with news from wherever in the world his matches brought him.

Ron was saved from further abuse at the hands of his brothers by the arrival of Hermione and Ginny, who had stopped in the library to pick up what they considered light reading.Although Hermione was far ahead of Ron and Harry in her preparations for the O.W.L.s, she was rather frantically organizing study schedules and outlines for all three of them.She even put one together for Ginny, claiming it was never too early to begin preparing.

"Let me help you with those," Ron volunteered, rushing to grab the stack of books that was tottering dangerously in Hermione's arms.He grabbed two large volumes from her and placed them on top of the pile Ginny was carrying, before taking the rest of Hermione's books himself.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Ron?" Ginny said dryly, taking a step backward to keep from losing her balance.Harry rushed forward, trying to grab the books before they toppled, but he didn't quite make it.The flagstone sized, leather-bound hardbacks crashed to the ground, a cloud of dust rising from the older, rarely used volumes.Harry and Ginny waved the dust away, trying not to choke as they gathered the books.There, underneath an old copy of Hogwarts – In the Beginning, was Ginny's Christmas "gift".Harry pulled it from the pile and began thumbing through it.

"I'd forgotten all about this," Harry said, not tearing his eyes from the book."Do you mind if I read it?"

"You can have it if you like," Ginny answered, putting the last of the fallen books on the table."I haven't had a chance to look at much of it, other than the articles about Arabella."

Harry didn't respond, already engrossed in the bound news stories.Although he had heard bits and pieces of what had happened the year his parents had died, Harry had neither seen nor heard a complete, unbiased (well, he hoped it would be) account of everything that had occurred.Harry settled into his usual spot by the fire, oblivious to anything or anyone around him.

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Harry still had his nose buried in Ginny's book.He rubbed his scar occasionally – the dull throbbing still hadn't gone away – but otherwise, he was totally still as he read.The book was full of stories describing the fear and violence caused by Voldemort and his followers.Harry had heard about it before, but reading from the point of view of someone living through it really drove it home.The death toll was staggering, much worse than Harry had imagined.The paper printed a list of the fatalities daily, both wizard and Muggle.Harry was looking at a particularly bad day – the list of the dead filled an entire page.He was absentmindedly scanning the list of names when his eye caught something odd.

"Look at this," he called, glancing up to see if anyone was actually still in the common room.His friends were all still there, Ron beating Hermione in a game of Wizard chess, Ginny reading, and Fred and George whispering to each other in a corner.Ron and Hermione looked up as Ginny walked over to Harry, taking the book from him.

"What am I looking at?" Ginny asked, a slight frown on her face as she searched the list of names.

"Toward the end," Harry explained, confusion in his voice.He pointed to the spot, "Right there."

Ginny's frown deepened and she squinted, as if to make sure she was seeing correctly."Severus Snape?That can't be…"

Ron and Hermione's attention was immediately caught.They abandoned their game, Hermione's pieces running off the board in relief, diving off the table and into the safety of Ron's bag.

"What about Snape?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed."Is there an article there about the slimy git's Death Eater days?I'd love something on him."

"No," Harry answered, his voice very small."It's his death notice."

You could have heard a flobberworm crawl in the deathly silence that followed.Fred and George finally broke out of their conversation, looking up at Harry's last words.

"Did I just hear somebody mention a death notice?"" George asked.His brother followed him to the others, wearing a worried expression.

"No one's died, have they?" Fred asked, fear apparent on his face.

"No," Ginny answered."Not recently, anyway.It's a list of fatalities from fourteen years ago.Snape is on it."  
  


"But he's obviously not dead," Fred argued, "no matter how nice the thought may be.It must be a misprint, or a mistake.Maybe he was injured.He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?"

"Right," Harry said."But Dumbledore believes he's changed."

Ginny was searching through the rest of the stories in that day's paper, to see if she could find any further mention of Snape's supposed death.Since he was a Death Eater, she reasoned, there might be a mention of a battle of some kind.Hermione looked over Ginny's shoulder, muttering, "There must be something in there."

"I've found it!" Ginny cried, putting the book down on the table triumphantly.Harry leaned over the table and began reading.

"Severus Snape, head of an influential wizard family, was among the dead in today's violent battle in Kent.Long suspected of working for the Dark Lord, Snape's death today confirmed the widespread rumors, and cast additional suspicion on his family, also alleged to be loyal to You-Know-Who.It is believed that the Death Eaters were attempting to take back Leeds Castle from the Muggles.As is common knowledge, supporters of Salazar Slytherin built Leeds Castle in the years following his defeat at the hands of Godric Gryffindor.Muggles first became aware of the castle nearly a century after it was actually built, when the Slytherin followers went into hiding with the help of local Muggles in an effort to escape from the Cleansing.Muggles firmly established their hold over Leeds during medieval times, as a series of Muggle rulers made the castle their home.Legend has it that the Muggles protected the remains of Salazar Slytherin's work in the Dark Arts, in exchange for help from the dark wizards in controlling their subjects."

Harry paused to take a breath."While the Ministry denies any such tomes still exist, they were quick to arrive at the castle once the attack had begun, although the Death Eaters planned five simultaneous attacks throughout England.Ministry officials were too busy performing memory charms on Muggle tourists to comment.Snape was one of three Death Eaters killed at the site, along with two Ministry members, and five unidentified wizards and witches.Twenty-five Muggles were also killed in the initial confrontation, which the Muggle news is reporting as a bus accident.Snape leaves behind his wife, Revella, and his son, Severus, both of whom were unavailable for comment."

No one spoke for a moment.Finally, George broke the silence, his voice low, "Well, I guess Snape wasn't the only Death Eater in his family."

_

* * *

_

Much to his dismay, Harry found himself thinking about Snape for the rest of the day.Especially after the dream he had on Christmas day, he was confused about where Snape's loyalties lay.He took Sirius' word that Snape was on Dumbledore's side, and Dumbledore himself had not been too concerned about the dream when Sirius told him about it.In fact, Sirius had explained to Harry, that was exactly why Dumbledore had sent Snape in the first place.But Harry was still uncomfortable and needed to face Snape himself.Snape had been in the hospital wing since Christmas, and Harry also felt a twinge of guilt, remembering how lonely the holidays were when he was back at the Dursleys.He wondered if Snape's mother was still alive, or if Snape was alone like he had been before Sirius.He even briefly considered getting Snape a belated Christmas gift, but thought better of it when he remembered that Snape still despised him.

Harry walked into the hospital wing and was stopped immediately by Madam Pomfrey.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" she demanded, her sharp eyes examining him shrewdly.Her tone softened somewhat, "You're not feeling ill are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, unconsciously touching his scar."I, I just wanted to visit Professor Snape.To wish him a happy holiday," Harry added quickly, seeing the suspicion on the nurse's face.She looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide if she believed him or not.

"Well, all right," Madam Pomfrey finally consented."But only for five minutes.He needs his rest."

Harry nodded gratefully, and quietly made his way towards Snape's bed.The potions master was lying still, his eyes closed and exhaustion written plainly on his face.Harry stood motionless, debating if he should stay or go.

"Are you going to say something or have you just come to annoy me?" Snape said, his eyes never opening.

Harry jumped."I, er, I thought you were asleep."

"Apparently.You were wrong, as usual."Snape's voice sounded weak, but it somehow still held the same power and control he had in class.

Harry swallowed, trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence."Er, Merry Christmas, sir."

Snape's eyes snapped open briefly in surprise.They were bloodshot and weary, and the professor soon closed them, regaining his composure."Merry Christmas to you, Potter.I trust your holiday has been slightly more pleasant than mine."

Harry nodded, although he knew Snape couldn't see him."I wanted to thank you," Harry began."I mean, for the Portkey.When we found Mr. Weasley…"

"Saving your pathetic lives wasn't quite what I thought you deserved for breaking the rules once again.But I didn't really have a choice…"

Harry stood silently for a moment, gathering up his courage."Why did you do it?I mean, why did you put your own life in danger?And in my first year, with Professor Quirrell, too…"  
  


"If you expect me to suddenly reveal my deep-seated admiration for you and your so-called heroic deeds, you will be waiting an awfully long time.You've always felt you were above the rules; that they don't apply to you.Dumbledore has a soft spot for you and has let you get away with it.I have no such soft spot."

"Then, why?"

"Why?Because I want Voldemort defeated as much as you do.Yes, Mr. Potter, you are not the only one whose life has been touched by the Dark Lord."

"Your father," Harry whispered.

Snape's jaw tightened."What do you know about my parents, Potter?"

Harry stammered, "Nothing, really.I just know your father died while Voldemort was still in power.Is your mother still…?"

Harry realized he had gone too far the second the words escaped his lips.Snape's whole body tensed, and anger radiated from him.

"I think it is time for you to go now," Snape hissed from between clenched lips.

"Yes, sir.I, I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, turning quickly and practically running from the room, away from Snape, away from the anger and hatred that he didn't understand.

_

* * *

_

Free time was but a distant memory once classes started up again.Quidditch practices resumed as soon as the whole team was back at Hogwarts.Fred and George were adamant that they would leave Hogwarts as captains of the greatest Quidditch team that had ever been seen.As usual, Harry didn't mind since the exhaustion provided a welcome relief from the thoughts that raced through his mind any time he sat still.Ron, on the other hand, complained loudly.

"This is the fourth practice this week!You're killing us!I mean, it is only Hufflepuff!" Ron bellowed as they headed back to the common room long after the rest of Gryffindor had gone to bed.

"You're just mad…" Fred began.

"Because you'd rather be spending every night with your girlfriend," George finished, a completely innocent look on his face.

Ron became flustered."That's really rich coming from you two," he said hotly."Both of your girlfriends are on the team!"

Fred clutched his side with his hands as if he had just been mortally wounded."How could you say something like that to your brothers?"

"Your own flesh and blood," George added, looking equally mortified at the insinuation."We are doing this for the good of the team!You don't hear Harry complaining about not being able to spend time with Ginny, do you?"

Harry flushed."Leave me out of this, will you?"

"Harry is a perfect example of how a true Gryffindor should act," Fred responded, ignoring Harry's protest."Look at his House spirit!Why, he wears that Gryffindor lion wherever he goes!"

Harry felt his face grow hot.He made a mental note to start wearing the Gryffindor pin on his sweater underneath his robes.

"Yeah Harry, where did you get it?" George asked, knowing very well that the protection charm had been a gift from Ginny."I was thinking of having the whole team wear them – you know, kind of like an accessory to the Quidditch uniforms."

Ron groaned, "I'll wear the bloody dress robes that mum got me last year, as long as you give us an occasional day off from practice!"

"Look Ron," George said earnestly."This next game is very important.If we lose the game, we lose the lead!"

"I know," Ron said, having calmed down a bit, and looking relieved that his brothers hadn't taken his offer to wear the dress robes seriously."I just think six nights a week is a bit much."

"This is only the fourth night," Fred said, grinning.

"Yeah," Ron replied, annoyed."And you have practice scheduled again for the next two days.I'm going to flunk out of school if this keeps up much longer."

"Aw, poor Ronniekins is worried about failing," George said in a singsong voice.

""Don't worry Ron," Fred added, a glint in his eyes."I'm sure that Hermione will give you a private tutoring session."

"Fred," George chastised, "he'll definitely fail that way!"

"Ron does have a point," Angelina said, joining in the conversation.She walked over to Fred, putting her arm through his and pulling him closer to her."We really should prepare for our N.E.W.T.s.I've hardly had a chance to open my books!"

"Well," Fred said, looking adoringly at the girl walking beside him."Maybe we have been pushing too hard.You're right.We've had enough practice this week. The next two are cancelled."

"Hey, that's supposed to be a joint decision!" George yelled, looking extremely offended.

"I apologize George," Fred said with false politeness."Do you concur that we have had sufficient practice this week?"

"Well, I haven't had much time to work on our joke shop," George said thoughtfully."I concur," he concluded.

"It's official now," both said simultaneously, shaking hands very formally.

"They're both off their rockers," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry.Harry just smiled at his best friend.He could use the extra time for his homework, he thought.That tired him out nearly as well as Quidditch practice.

* * *

It was a good thing Quidditch practice had been cancelled the next day, considering the amount of homework they were assigned.Snape had just started teaching again that week, having remained in the hospital wing building his strength since Christmas.If Harry thought his holiday visit would generate any good will, he was sorely mistaken.In fact, Snape seemed to be making an extra effort to pick on him, snapping any time Harry so much as let his gaze wander.Snape also tried to make up for all the homework assignments he hadn't had a chance to give them while Fletcher had substituted, assigning two chapters and a 3-foot paper on the healing properties of phoenix tears, due the very next day.

Ron was furious."The stupid git, he's purposely assigning us all this homework because we have our Quidditch match next week.He's hoping to keep us from practicing so Hufflepuff will have the advantage.Hannah told Neville that the Hufflepuff's were only assigned a chapter to read – no paper at all!"

"Well, it's a good thing we've already got four nights of practice in this week," Harry said, quietly chewing his potatoes.He was equally upset at the blatant unfairness, but with his scar still throbbing, he was too exhausted to join in Ron's fury.

"I still can't believe you actually went to wish him a Merry Christmas," Ron continued, stabbing his steak over and over with his knife.

Hermione watched Ron mutilate his dinner as she calmly buttered a roll."Snape is a stupid git," she commented, as Ron looked at her in surprise."But, that was very nice of Harry.We did just learn that he lost his father, and who knows what happened to his mother if they were involved with You-Know-Who.It can't be good considering the way Harry said he reacted.Maybe she was hurt by the Dark Lord."

"What're you looking at?" Ron asked sharply, interrupting Hermione as he turned to glare at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had paused by the Gryffindor table, obviously eavesdropping, as he left the Great Hall.The Slytherin had a peculiar look on his face, his icy grey-blue eyes pensive, as he listened to the three speak to each other.It was quickly replaced by his usual sneer when Ron spoke to him.

"Well, from here it looks like a pauper, a bookworm, and a scarred freak," Draco drawled, shooting a smirk to his goons, who were standing close by, snorting in laughter."Weasel, you're looking a little pale.Did you sell your blood to pay the Mudblood to go out with you?Then again, I guess her standards can't be too high judging by the company she keeps."

Ron jumped out of his seat, wand forgotten, his fists clenched.Harry stood with his wand aimed at Crabbe and Goyle, just in case they decided to interfere.Draco flinched slightly, relaxing only when Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Ron, no, the Quidditch match!He's trying to get you punished so you can't play!"Hermione's words seemed to have a calming effect on Ron, and he sat back down, the red splotches on his cheeks fading slowly.Hermione kept her hand on Ron's arm, in case he changed his mind about attacking Malfoy.

"You're not worth it," Ron spat at the blonde boy.Malfoy however, just smirked, turning on his heel and walking out of the Great Hall.Ginny walked in at the same time, and was nearly knocked over by Crabbe and Goyle as they rushed to keep up with their leader.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, straightening her robes.Harry quickly made room for her to sit, ignoring Ron's raised eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about," Harry answered, although he didn't truly believe this.He didn't like the look on Malfoy's face – he was up to something.

Ginny frowned; she obviously didn't believe Harry was telling her everything, but she didn't comment."Well, I just came down to see if Hermione wanted to come to the library with me."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked, looking at his now shredded steak in disgust.

"Don't have time," Ginny answered, grabbing a roll and chewing on it as she waited.

Hermione was still working on her dinner, and she looked longingly at her nearly full plate."Is it all right if I meet you in the library in about 20 minutes?"

"I'll come with you now," Harry said to Ginny, a little too quickly, for Ron was again raising his eyebrows."I, er, need to look up something for the potions paper," Harry explained.

Harry did need to do some research, but it easily could have waited until after dinner.However, since he usually only saw Ginny with Ron and Hermione, he tried to take advantage of any opportunity to talk to Ginny alone.He knew that she was just as focused on finding a way to stop Voldemort as he was, although he didn't completely understand why.Now that he had started paying attention he found that, as often as not, Ginny had her nose buried in some book detailing Voldemort's rise and fall from power.Without him having to explain, she seemed to just know why he couldn't sit and wait, why he had to do something.And when he did speak about this, she listened to him with grim determination, not the fear and worry he was used to from everyone else.

As he and Ginny were heading to the library, they were practically knocked over by someone running out of an empty classroom.It was Cho Chang.She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry and Ginny, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Cho, are you all right?What's wrong?" Harry asked with concern.

Cho just looked from Harry to Ginny, shaking her head from side to side, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, putting a comforting arm around the older girl's shoulder.

Cho kept on shaking her head, finally choking out, "It was just a, a dream, I think."

"A dream?It'll be all right." Ginny said soothingly.Harry though, knew this was much more than just a dream.He'd never seen Cho this upset since, well, since Cedric died.Harry quickly brushed the thought aside – he found the easiest way to deal with Cedric's death was to not deal with it.

"Was it about, I mean did it have anything to do with…You-Know-Who?" Harry faltered.

Cho started crying again.Ginny gave her a handkerchief, pulling her down the hall."We're going to Dumbledore," she ordered.Harry followed behind, feeling somewhat useless as Ginny murmured quietly to Cho.

The three found Dumbledore before they reached his office, running into the headmaster as he headed to the Great Hall for dinner.He stopped immediately as he saw Cho's tear streaked face, and Harry and Ginny's pale ones.

"Sir, we think she's had another vision," Harry said hurriedly.

"Is this true, Miss Chang?" Dumbledore asked, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers.Cho nodded weakly, calming slightly as she looked up at the headmaster's wizened face. Dumbledore immediately turned back, down the corridor, up the moving spiral staircase, and finally into his office, conjuring up a pot of tea as they sat down.He poured a cup for Cho and waited silently until she had finished it, her tears subsiding somewhat as she drank.

"So, Miss Chang," Dumbledore began."Do you think you're ready to tell us what happened?"

Cho nodded and took a deep breath."I, I went to the classroom to find someplace quiet to read – my common room was packed and I didn't feel like sitting in the library.I must've fallen asleep.I thought it was a dream, but then I woke up and…"

Dumbledore patted Cho's shoulder comfortingly as the tears began again."Do you remember the dream?" he asked.

"Yes," Cho said, glancing at Ginny and Harry with fear in her eyes."It, it was the two of them.Harry and her…"

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore offered.

Cho nodded."They were, they were by the lake, arguing about something.Then Harry jumped in the lake, and Ginny followed."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully."Jumped in the lake?Very interesting.Did you hear what they were arguing about?"

Cho closed her eyes, straining for the memory.Finally, she shook her head, "I, I can't really remember.I think she was trying to stop him."

Harry and Ginny exchanged uneasy glances as Cho continued, "The next thing I knew they were in a cave or something.It was dark and damp.And very cold.I can still feel the cold.And, and You-Know-Who was there, and a bunch of other people.And a snake – a giant, horrid snake!You-Know-Who grabbed Ginny and threw her to the floor.She must've hit her head or something – she didn't move.He was saying something that I couldn't understand – I think it was Parseltongue.It sounded so, so very evil.Then I saw a flash of green light…that's when I woke up."Cho's shoulders now shook with sobs.

"Did you see anything else?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Cho shook her head."No."

"Miss Chang, you mentioned something about when you woke.What made you believe it wasn't a dream?"

Cho looked up, her eyes wide, yet peculiarly distant.She swallowed hard and stared at each of the faces before her in turn before continuing."I, I heard something.Some, someone telling me to warn them."She paused, trying to control her sobs."It was Cedric's voice."

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**Thanks a bunch to **B** for her helpful advice on the Snape storyline!And of course, thanks to all of you reading and reviewing.Another Ginny Potter that reviewed asked whether or not Harry and Ginny are together.Well, not exactly, _yet_.They _have_ been getting closer and essentially admitted that they like each other, but Harry hasn't actually asked her out.Hope that's clear (oh, the tangled webs of teenaged romance!)

By the way, this was ready before New Year, but for some odd reason, I couldn't upload it until now.I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused.


	21. Cho's Dream

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** They belong to J.K. Rowling (as if you didn't know).

**A/N:** Thanks for the sweet reviews._Really_.I mean it.Here's the chapter quote (It really should've gone with the Christmas chapter.Oh well.)

"Will you look at this?I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron…

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _(or _Philosopher's Stone_, depending on where you are)

* * *

Cho's sobs echoed in the headmaster's office.Harry sat frozen in his seat, staring into the older girl's trembling face.No one spoke for a few minutes, giving Cho a chance to calm herself and regain her composure.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Cho began, vainly trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.She reached for her teacup, which Dumbledore had quietly refilled with the soothing liquid.Whatever magic was in the tea did its job, gradually pacifying Cho's wrecked nerves.She took a deep, rattling breath, staring at the twisted handkerchief in her hand.

Dumbledore eyed her with a mixture of curiosity and concern."How long have you been hearing Cedric's voice, Miss Chang?"

Cho's head shot up in shock, and she stared at the headmaster for a moment.

"How…" she began, her eyes questioning.A hint of a smile played at the corner of Dumbledore's lips, and he simply nodded at Cho encouragingly, urging her to continue.

"I've been dreaming of Cedric since he died," Cho said quietly, her dark eyes looking through Dumbledore."Just about us…the things we used to do.But, ever since the," Cho paused, searching for the word, "trance…well, my dreams have changed."

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"They're not about Cedric anymore," Cho said."But he's still there.I feel him beside me.It's like I'm a spectator, and Cedric is leading me through my dreams, showing me what's happening."

Harry felt himself tense as he heard Cedric's name.He clenched his fists at his side, trying to squelch the feelings of guilt that were rising in his chest.He struggled to bury the thoughts that were rushing to the front of his mind, as an icy coldness crawled through his veins, making his stomach twist and squirm.The coldness was suddenly replaced by warmth, and Harry sat dumbfounded, not comprehending.His mind cleared as he realized what had caused the change – Ginny had taken his hand into hers; her eyes were now trained on his face, watching him intently.Harry met her gaze briefly, but the rush of heat he felt forced him to turn away.He returned his attention to Cho.

"I see a group of people – Death Eaters, but they're not doing anything.Just talking, planning.I can feel Cedric by my side as I watch."

"Cedric has never spoken to you before?" Dumbledore asked.

Cho shook her head."No, not exactly.I could almost hear him in my mind, but he never spoke.Until today."

"And he told you to warn Harry," Ginny spoke, her voice flat.

Cho looked in Ginny's direction, and nodded slowly."I haven't dreamt of You-Know-Who, since the trance, I guess.I remember trying to wake up – I didn't want to see it.But Cedric kept me there.He said I had to see it.When I finally woke up, I ran right into you.And I heard Cedric- he wanted me to tell you what I saw, to warn you."

"I'm very glad you came to me, Miss Chang," Dumbledore said."You needn't face this alone."

"But sir," Cho asked beseechingly."I don't understand.Cedric is – well, he's gone.He's not a ghost, is he?How can I hear him?"

Dumbledore sat silently stroking his beard, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration."No, I think it's safe to say Mr. Diggory is not a ghost.We would have known long ago if he was.But just because someone has died does not mean they have completely left our world.Sometimes, if the need is urgent enough, and if there is a strong enough connection, the paths of our worlds will meet."

The headmaster looked kindly upon Cho's confused face."My best guess is that Cedric has a strong connection with Voldemort, through his death.That's why Voldemort has appeared in your dreams.Cedric appears to be using the strong bond the two of you shared to send you a message.His death was a terrible, senseless thing.By trying to prevent any further tragedy, he will bring a sense of purpose to the loss of his life."

Cho's lip had begun trembling, and tears threatened to overflow once again."So, it was Cedric," she whispered.

"Some form of him, yes.Come back to right a wrong.He will likely reappear until he has accomplished what he has come to do.Are you prepared for that, Miss Chang?"

Cho nodded hesitantly."Yes, I think so."

"You need only ask, and any of the staff, myself included, will be here to help you through this in any way we can," Dumbledore offered, watching Cho closely.Seeing her nod, his gaze relaxed and he continued, "Now, might I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey?She can give you something to help you sleep."

"Yes, sir.Thank you," Cho answered, smiling slightly for the first time since Harry had seen her that day.

Harry rose to follow Cho out of the office, but he paused as the headmaster called to him.

"Harry, if you'll sit a moment.Ginny can escort Miss Chang to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as he watched Ginny give Harry's hand one last squeeze before finally letting go.Harry watched silently as Ginny followed Cho out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Dumbledore's steady gaze fell upon him."Harry," Dumbledore started quietly."Do you want to talk about anything you heard here?Any questions I can answer for you?"

Harry felt almost as if Dumbledore could see what he was thinking.His mind was racing, full of unanswered questions.Why would Cedric want to warn him, when he was the one responsible for his death?Why would he want to help him?The only reason Cedric had died was because he was with Harry.And now, now – Harry's thoughts turned panicky – now Ginny would be put in harm's way, all because of him.He wouldn't let it happen again.He couldn't.

"Sir, what Cho saw – it can be changed, can't it?I mean, it doesn't have to happen that way, does it?"

Dumbledore eyed him keenly, choosing his words carefully."The future is never set in stone Harry.We all have free will.Our choices determine not only the person we become, but also what will becomes of us."

Harry nodded, understanding.No one else had to die, or get hurt, just because of him.He could stop it.

_

* * *

_

"Harry!Are you all right?" Ginny rushed up to him as he climbed through the portrait hole, looking anxiously at his drawn face, with Ron and Hermione right behind her.

"Ginny told us what happened, Harry," Hermione explained, following Harry as he made his way to the common room fire.He didn't acknowledge any of them as he sat in the overstuffed armchair, removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"Who would've thought?Cho of all people," Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief as he fell into the chair next to Harry."I guess she's not as brainless as I thought."

"Well, of course she's not brainless, Ron," Hermione replied, clearly annoyed.She sat next to Ron, Crookshanks jumping onto her lap and making himself comfortable."She is in Ravenclaw after all.Honestly, just because she fancied Lockhart when she was young and naïve – it doesn't make her any less intelligent."

Ron snorted."Oh, is that what's bothering you?" he asked in mock surprise, feigning innocence."And here I thought it was because you were proven wrong about Divination."

Hermione did not take kindly to Ron's teasing."I have not been proven wrong."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron grinned, reaching over to put his arm around her."You know I'm right.Just admit it – it won't hurt a bit.I told you there was something to it.Even Dumbledore agrees."

Hermione pushed Ron's arm off, her cheeks glowing as she gaped at him, momentarily lost for words.Crookshanks stood on Hermione's knees, bearing his sharp teeth at Ron."You are not right," she sputtered."What happened had everything to do with Cho missing Cedric and nothing to do with fuzzy divination!There's no proof any of what she said has or will happen!Ginny, maybe you had better explain what Dumbledore said to Ron again.Obviously he wasn't paying attention."Hermione sniffed, crossing her arms and turning her back on her boyfriend.

"Ron, will you drop it just this once?" Ginny pleaded."I'm sure Harry doesn't need to hear this right now."

Harry glanced up at the mention of his name.He had only been half listening to the argument; instead he was going over the conversation he had had with Dumbledore.He gave Ginny a weak smile."Sorry," he mumbled."I was just thinking."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny said softly."You don't have to face it alone.We're in this together."

Harry's head shot up."We're not doing anything.Voldemort wants me – I'm not letting you get hurt."

Ginny stared at him as if he had three heads."But…" she began.

"No buts.You're going to stop researching anything having to do with Voldemort.I don't want you involved.I'll handle it on my own," Harry stated, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Harry, don't be thick.Of course we're gonna help you," Ron said irritably, running his fingers through his uncombed red hair restlessly.

Harry stared at his friend incredulously."Ron, you knocked Neville out cos you thought he hurt Ginny's feelings, and now you're willing to just let her walk to her death?Great time to give up your overprotective big brother act," he finished crossly.

"What are you on about?What death?"Ron looked at his little sister in confusion, but she avoided his gaze."Ginny said Cho dreamt about Death Eaters plotting to hurt you…what does any of it have to do with her?

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all trained their eyes on Ginny now, who was looking around the room uneasily.Crookshanks deftly leapt to the floor, walking over to Ginny and climbing protectively into her lap.He fixed his eyes on the humans, daring them to approach.

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly, reaching over to pat her friend's arm comfortingly."Is there, er, something you haven't told us?"

Ginny just shook her head, her brown eyes pleading with Harry to keep silent as she continued to avoid Ron's penetrating gaze.But Harry wasn't going to play along.

"Fine," Harry said stoutly."If you won't tell them, I will."

"Harry, no!" Ginny pleaded, watching her brother fearfully from the corner of her eye.She pressed Crookshanks to her chest, looking at the others over the cat's ginger fur."There's no point in getting everyone upset.We don't know that it'll happen that way."

"What don't we know?" Ron shouted."What will happen what way?And why should I be upset?If my sister's life is in some kind of danger, than don't you think she and my best friend ought to tell me?"

"Ron, keep your voice down," Hermione hissed."People are watching."Sure enough, the few Gryffindor students in the common room were beginning to stare.The group sat quietly for a minute, until everyone eventually lost interest and went back to their own conversations.Hermione turned to Harry and Ginny, her voice low, yet determined."Now one of you tell us what's going on.As much as I hate to admit it, Ron's right – if someone's in trouble, you shouldn't keep it from us!"

Seeing Harry's determined face, Ginny gave in and relayed what they had heard in Dumbledore's office, glossing over the bits that involved her.Harry, though, jumped in with all the details she left out, emphasizing that Cedric had purposely come back to warn them.Once they had finished, a very pale Ron looked at Ginny as if there were a giant spider sneaking up behind her, ready to attack.Ginny was staring furiously at Harry, her eyes narrowed.Her grip around Crookshanks tightened until the cat growled in protest, escaping to the safety of Hermione's lap.

Hermione had been listening in silence."I don't know Harry," she began hesitantly, her tone dubious."I mean, Divination is a very imprecise branch of magic.It's not very likely that any of that will happen.We should be cautious, of course, but there's no need for undue alarm.I'm sure Ginny'll be just fine."

"You.Weren't.There," Harry said each word slowly, his voice getting higher."Dumbledore believes Cho!It's just like the vision Professor Trelawney had, and that came true, didn't it?Wormtail brought Voldemort back, just like she saw!"

"Pure coincidence," Hermione sniffed.Harry looked at her in disbelief.She had to see how dangerous it was for Ginny to get involved – he had to keep her safe.If someone else got hurt because of him, especially Ginny…

"Harry's right," Ron said, his voice deadly calm and his face drained of blood."This doesn't involve you, so don't go taking stupid chances."

"This doesn't involve me?" Ginny's tone was very cold, and she stood up in front of her seated brother so their eyes were nearly level."You may have forgotten what happened during my first year, but I haven't.You have no idea what's it's like to have him in your mind, controlling everything you do.He's not a normal wizard.He, he doesn't think like a regular person – he has no pity, no soul.If he takes over, it'll be…it'll be worse than you could imagine.I just can't let that happen!"

Ron stared his only sister, dumbfounded for a moment."I may not know exactly what happened, but I do know what I felt when I thought you were dead.It's rather selfish of you to want to put us through that again.And getting yourself killed is a great way to repay Harry for risking his life to save you."

Harry froze.He had heard something very similar coming from Professor Lupin, when he was caught sneaking to Hogsmeade.He had felt guilty at the time, but only now did he fully realize what Lupin was trying to say.Here he was doing everything in his power to protect his friends, and yet they insisted on putting themselves in danger.

Harry and Ron sat motionless, staring at Ginny, whose cheeks were glowing in anger.Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to Ron, stroking her cat and biting her lip.

"You know," Hermione suddenly said, brightening."We don't really need to worry about this at all.I mean, none of us are allowed out of the castle without a professor."

Ron gave a sarcastic laugh."Since when has that ever been a problem for the invisible boy?"

"Harry, you wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed."Dumbledore'll be sure to find out if you try to sneak out!"

"Yeah, well, I'll do what I have to do," Harry said seriously.He glanced up at Ginny, a small smile threatening to escape."Of course, you won't be able to follow me then, will you?"

"Don't get snippy with me, Harry.If you try to go after him by yourself, I'll – I'll tell Professor McGonagall!" Ginny squeaked, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Hey, since when did you become a snitch, Ginny?"George grinned at his little sister.He and Fred had just come down from their dormitory, carrying an armload of what looked like dead rats.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, pulling on Ginny's ponytail affectionately as he dropped the rats on the table.

A tear clung threateningly on Ginny's eyelashes, but she kept her gaze fixed on Harry and Ron."Ask them," she said tonelessly."If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head up to bed.I don't want to stay where I'm treated like a child."With that, Ginny turned and headed quickly towards the staircase.

"Ginny, wait," Harry sighed; he jumped up from his seat and turned just in time to see a flash of red hair disappear up the stairwell."Great," he mumbled.

"Let her go," Ron advised.He added quietly, "Don't worry, just let her get a good night's sleep.She'll come around."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when she saw Harry's anguished expression.Fred and George exchanged curious glances.

"What was that about?" George asked nonchalantly, sitting down and arranging the dead rats into neat piles.

"I'll tell you later," Ron said shortly."What's with the dead rats?"Crookshanks jumped from Hermione's lap onto the table and sniffed the still creatures suspiciously.After a moment, he turned his nose up at the twins and walked away, his tail swaying indignantly

"Oh, just breakfast," Fred answered, a mischievous grin on his face.Hermione leaned over Ron to get a closer look at what the twins had brought down.She gingerly picked up one of the rats by its tail, and held it up close to her face.

"These aren't real!" Hermione laughed throwing the fake rat at Ron.

"Yeah," George agreed, his eyes glinting."But they sure look real, don't they?"

"And just what do you plan to do with a bunch of fake rats?Make more wands?" Ron asked, lifting the rat from his lap disdainfully and tossing it back on the pile.

"We told you," Fred said innocently."It's breakfast."

George's grin widened."For a certain slimy house, at least."

Hermione frowned."Your mother will be furious if she finds out!And think of the points you can lose for Gryffindor!How are you going to manage this without getting caught?"

"I'm sure they've got an airtight plan," Harry added, his mood finally lightening."Care to share it?"

"Now, Harry, you know a master must never reveal his secrets," George scolded.

Fred grinned."Let's just say that when the Slytherins go down for breakfast tomorrow morning, instead of their usual bacon and eggs they'll get a special treat – Scabbers á la Weasley.It helps to have friends in low places."

"Such as the kitchens?" Harry asked, laughing.Hermione scowled at him.

"You catch on quick," George complemented Harry."What do you think, Fred?Is he nearly worthy of becoming an honorary Weasley?"

"I don't know," Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully.He looked up grinning,"He has been hanging around Ron an awful lot; the Weasley magic just might be rubbing off."

* * *

The pandemonium over the unexpected breakfast treat was nearly forgotten by the time of the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.Fred and George had avoided detention since there was no proof that they were responsible, although Professor Snape eyed them with malice.However, everyone's attention wasn't focused on Quidditch alone – Voldemort had not remained silent for long.A series of attacks in both the wizard and Muggle communities had left everyone quiet and tense. Harry heard very little from Sirius or Remus during this time, any correspondence brief and containing no information in case it fell into the wrong hands. Harry's scar had began to hurt slightly more than usual, so he knew Voldemort was growing stronger – Dumbledore had confirmed this when Harry spoke to him.Most of the school was very jumpy, any laughter sounding unnatural and forced.In Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom in particular was subdued – Hannah Abbot's father was among the casualties.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table attempting to eat breakfast the day of the Quidditch match.There was nothing wrong with his appetite, but he was constantly being interrupted by Neville, who was torn between cheering for Gryffindor and staying behind out of loyalty to Hannah.

"What should I do?" Neville whined."I really want to see the match, but it would be wrong, wouldn't it?"

"Honestly, Neville," Ron said, swallowing the last bit of his toast."Hannah's not even at Hogwarts right now, is she?"

"No," Neville conceded, "she went home for the funeral.I would've gone too, but my grandmother didn't want me leaving Hogwarts."

"I don't see what the problem is then," said Harry."You should go."

Hermione shook her head at the boys' ignorance."He obviously feels he would be disloyal to Hannah if he roots against her house.I think it's rather romantic."

"You would find something like that romantic," Ron sniggered.

"Well, maybe you should take some notes from Neville," Hermione said quickly, looking slightly annoyed."It wouldn't hurt you to be a little more romantic."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to finish his breakfast while Ron and Hermione argued.He sat up straight when he saw Ginny enter the Great Hall.She had given him the silent treatment after the Cho incident, but had resumed speaking to him after just a couple of days.However, she was oddly polite, her words almost perfunctory.This bothered Harry to no end, but they had reached a sort of truce, wordlessly agreeing not to mention Cho's dream or Voldemort in front of the other.Ginny did, however, keep a close eye on Harry – he felt her watching him whenever he and Ron spoke, no doubt to make sure they weren't plotting any scheme.Harry had been discussing any news of Voldemort he heard with Ron; he kept silent in front of Hermione, though, suspecting she would tell Ginny.

"Good morning," Ginny said, appearing to be in somewhat of a good mood.She sat next to Neville, giving him a sympathetic smile and briefly squeezing his hand."How's Hannah holding up?"

"As well as can be expected.I got an owl from her last night," Neville said, eager to talk about his girlfriend."She's been really brave, you know.I reckon the Sorting Hat must've had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for her."

"Of course she's brave, Neville," Ginny said."And it's very sweet of you to want to protect her, but she's a big girl.She can take care of herself."Ginny looked at Harry pointedly as she said this.

Neville took the opportunity to ask for Ginny's advice."Ginny, what do you think I should do?Is it wrong for me to go to the match?I mean, since it's against Hufflepuff."

Ginny bit her lip for a minute before responding."What if you go to the match but don't cheer for anyone?You know, just a casual observer.You can write everything down so you can owl Hannah with all the details.I'm sure she could use a little distraction."

Neville smiled broadly, "You really think that'll be all right?"

"Of course," Ginny smiled."Don't you think so, Hermione?"

"That's a great idea," Hermione answered."Neville, I'll help you describe the match if you like when it's through."

Just then, Neville stiffened, his face growing angry as he looked towards the entrance.Harry followed his gaze and saw Draco Malfoy walking in, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'll bet his father was involved," Neville said fiercely."If I could just get my hands on him…"

"Neville!" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

Malfoy noticed the evil look he was getting from Neville and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.Harry pulled his wand out and laid it beside his plate, just in case.He noticed Ron doing the same thing.

"Longbottom, what a surprise to see you here.I'd've assumed you'd be off crying with your girlfriend.It seems her father can take care of himself about as well as you can."Malfoy smirked at his goons, and they grunted appreciatively.

"You'd just better stay out of my way, Malfoy," Neville spat."You shouldn't talk about other people's fathers – look at what yours is."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "What exactly would that be?"

"Come off it, Malfoy," Harry responded."Everyone knows your dad is practically Voldemort's right hand."

Malfoy flinched slightly, but his eyes gleamed dangerously."You should watch what you say, if you know what's good for you.You're living on borrowed time as it is."

"Don't talk to Harry that way!" Neville shouted, jumping from his seat so he could face the pale blonde boy."Harry's a million times braver than you or your father will ever be!You're just jealous because his father was good – he gave up his life for him!And your father is nothing but a murderer!"

Ron and Harry clenched their wands tightly, watching carefully for Malfoy's reaction.The Slytherin stood silently for a moment, his sidekicks waiting for a signal from him as to what they should do.Draco ignored Neville and turned towards Harry, his face venomous.

"If you really want to know about murderers, Potter here is the one to ask.His father was quite good at killing from what I've heard." 

"Liar!" Harry shouted, jumping up beside Neville.Ron sprang forward, shaking Hermione's hand off of him, standing protectively at Harry's side.

"Stop telling lies, Malfoy," Ron hissed."Everyone knows the Potters were good people.Go spread your rumors where someone actually gives a damn what you say."

Malfoy just smiled, his lips stretched tight."Believe what you want.It won't change the truth.Why don't you do a little digging around?You're rather good at that, already, aren't you?Or better, yet, just ask Snape.He knows the truth."

Before anyone could respond, Malfoy had turned back towards his table, Crabbe and Goyle following mindlessly.Harry stood, unable to move.

"Harry, I hope you're not taking any of what he said seriously," Ron said, snapping Harry out of his daze."Come on, we have to change for the match."

"Ron's right, Harry, don't listen to anything he has to say," Hermione said, her eyes shining in anger."Just put it out of your mind."

"He's probably just trying to distract you so we'll lose the Quidditch match," Ginny added earnestly."Don't pay attention to any of it."

It was the warmest Ginny had been towards him in days, but still Harry couldn't shake the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.Malfoy's words echoed in his mind as he made his way to get his Quidditch robes with Ron.They faded as they walked back down, dressed in scarlet robes, and had completely disappeared by the time he had his Firebolt back in his hand, ready to begin flying.

* * *

A/N:What was Draco talking about?He's not a very nice boy, is he?Well, Quidditch match next time!Read, review, whatever makes you happy.Thank you!


	22. Of Quidditch and Manticores

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I hereby solemnly swear to do my best to uphold the honor and integrity of the wonderful characters created by Ms. Joanne K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with this.Don't worry – we're nearing the home stretch.The quote of the chapter:

If only there had been had been a dementor around…. As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

By the way, for this Quidditch match, I decided to also write a little about what's happening in the stands, which obviously isn't from Harry's POV.I figured it's OK since JKR has done it, too.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, owls, toads, cats, animals and humans of all kinds, and you, too, Professor Snape.My name is Lee Jordan, and I'll be your commentator this fine morning, expertly bringing you all the spellbinding details of our match – Gryffindor, the defending champions, will face Hufflepuff, who handed them their only defeat in their championship year.Of course, there were extenuating circumstances in that game, which we won't go into right now.Well, needless to say – of course I'll say it anyway ­– the Gryffindor team is favored to win this match.Second year Hufflepuff Owen Cauldwell makes his debut as Seeker, but I think it's asking a bit much of anyone to try to beat Harry Potter to the Snitch.The reflexes on that boy – never seen anything like it!Of course, with its current lineup, any team would be hard pressed to beat Gryffindor.The amazing Chasers are a force to be reckoned with in their own right, lead by the smashingly beautiful Katie Bell, not to mention the incredibly daring Angelina Johnson and the super quick Alicia Spinnet.And the incomparable Fred and George Weasley, our flame haired Beaters – I'll tell you, after seeing them handle Angelina and Alicia when those two are riled up, two measly Bludgers will be a walk in the park.And the last of the Weasley boys, Ron Weasley has already demonstrated that he is more than capable of filling Oliver Wood's rather large shoes.Ah!There you are Professor!I was beginning to worry you would miss the match."

"I'm sure you were, Mr. Jordan," Professor McGonagall said stiffly, glaring at Lee.The reason for her tardiness was apparent.Traces of bright yellow feathers and down still remained on her robes; she somehow had become the latest victim of the Weasley's Canary Creams.Lee avoided McGonagall's gaze, innocently commenting on the weather.

Halfway across the field, the stands were beginning to fill up with students, clusters of scarlet and yellow forming.A small group of Gryffindors was staking a claim at the very top.

"Ouch!!"Ginny grimaced in pain, pulling her legs up and tucking her feet underneath her.She squeezed her body into a tiny ball as she made room for Neville to pass.

"Sorry Ginny.Can I sit with you for the match?" Neville asked apologetically.

Ginny smiled, still rubbing her shin where Neville had accidentally kicked it."Of course, Neville.I've been saving seats for you and Hermione.I got here extra early – you know how quickly the top row gets filled."

Neville nodded earnestly, leaving an empty seat for Hermione between himself and Ginny as he settled next to Parvati Patil.

"Where is Hermione?" Dean Thomas asked, leaning over Parvati from his seat opposite her."I saw her running out of here like a bat out of hell."

"A bat out of hell?What do you mean?" Parvati asked, her face puzzled as she scooted closer to the tall dark haired boy next to her. "I like bats," she added, sulking.The schemes she and Lavender Brown had come up with since the beginning of the year were beginning to pay off.Both Seamus Finnegan and Dean seemed to be spending nearly all their free time with the girls, although they hadn't officially asked them out yet.The fifth year boys found it quite amusing – everyone knew both Dean and Seamus thought Parvati and Lavender were the prettiest girls in the year, if not the entire school.However, as the girls hadn't seemed to figure this out yet, Dean and Seamus played dumb and let Lavender and Parvati do all the chasing.Ginny had heard Ron complaining about how easy Seamus and Dean had it, and was often tempted to knock some sense into Lavender and Parvati.She thought Padma Patil might've explained things to her twin, being as she must be somewhat clever to be in Ravenclaw.

"A bat out of hell," Dean repeated, grinning at Seamus as Parvati casually put her arm through his."It's a Muggle expression."

"You and your Muggle expressions!Can't you just speak proper English?" Parvati pouted.The pout quickly gave way to a sly smile, as she turned to face Lavender."Anyway, I'll bet I know where Hermione is…"

Lavender looked up – she had been concentrating on her hand, which she had been inching very slowly towards Seamus' knee.She returned Parvati's smile.

"Well, will you let us in on the secret?" Dean asked impatiently.Ginny just shrugged at Neville.

"She's obviously gone to wish Ron good luck in his match," Lavender said innocently, although her expression said otherwise.

Ginny rolled her eyes, exchanging an exasperated glance with Neville."She said she forgot something," Ginny explained."She probably had to go dig up her old binoculars since Ron accidentally broke her Omnioculars."

"If you say so," Parvati said, clearly believing her explanation was far better than Ginny's.

No one had to wonder about Hermione for very long, as she soon came rushing up to them, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh good.I've made it in time!" Hermione sighed, trying to catch her breath as she settled herself between Neville and Ginny.Resting the bag on her lap, she pulled out a roll of parchment and an acid green quill, grinning ecstatically at Neville."I'd nearly forgotten I had this!"

"What? A green quill?" a befuddled Neville asked.

"It's a Quick Quotes Quill," Hermione explained."It was Rita Skeeter's.She, er, lent it to me when she went on sabbatical.She doesn't need it where she is.Anyway, I figured you could use this to take notes on the match for Hannah.It's hands-free, so you won't miss anything."

"How does it work?" Neville asked, his interest piqued.

"Watch," Hermione said, placing the tip of the quill on the parchment as she cleared her throat."Ahem – testing – this is Hermione Granger.Testing."

The quill started to flow across the paper, writing on its own as Hermione spoke.Hermione Granger, an exceptionally skilled witch-in-training, her brains and cleverness matched only by her charmingly pretty face and sparkling personality, sits anxiously awaiting the upcoming extravaganza of talent.Of special interest to Miss Granger is her ruggedly handsome and witty boyfriend, Ron Weasley, who will soon be displaying his agility and strength as Keeper for the superior Gryffindor team.The tall, statuesque Mr. Weasley, muscular and well-toned from his vigorous practice sessions, attracts as much attention for his brilliant physique as he does for his eye-catching flaming Weasley hair…

Hermione's face turned as red as the Weasley hair the quill had just described.Ginny, reading over Hermione's shoulder, smirked knowingly as her friend quickly crumpled the parchment and shoved it into her pocket.

"Brilliant physique?" Ginny struggled to hold in her laughter.Hermione chose to ignore this, turning to face Neville instead.She fumbled in her bag, pulling out a clean sheet of parchment and shoving it towards Neville, along with the Quick Notes Quill.

"Er," Hermione stuttered, her cheeks uncharacteristically red. "Neville, perhaps you had better hold onto it.The quill customizes what it writes based on the user.You'll know best what'll please Hannah…"

"Wow! Thanks, Hermione!Hannah's gonna love the letter I send her tonight.I'm sure it'll get her mind off of things."Neville put quill to paper and began testing it on his own, grinning in sheer pleasure as the quill moved across the page, scratching words with lightning speed.

They were all distracted from Neville's new toy as the players flew into the air, Madam Hooch blowing the whistle to indicate the start of play.

"And they're off!Gryffindor quickly takes control, with Angelina Johnson grabbing the Quaffle and zooming towards the goal.The Hufflepuff Chaser is right on her tail, forcing her to make an awkward pass to Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell.Nice catch, Katie!Whoa, that Bludger nearly knocked one of the Weasleys off his broom!The other Weasley, can't tell which, hit it away just in time.Good job Fred or George!"

Harry lazily circled a few feet over the action, taking in his surroundings with sweeping gazes.He watched the other Seeker, Owen Cauldwell, out of the corner of his eye.He had never seen Owen play before, but from what Fred and George had told him, he probably needed a couple of years of experience before he could really be considered good.Still, Harry didn't let himself become too complacent.Since Owen was three years younger, he was much smaller than Harry, making it easier to complete fast turns and spins.He was also the only Hufflepuff with a Firebolt; Harry had heard his family was well off.The combination of his size and the broom made him nearly as quick as Harry, but, Harry thought, having a fast broom and knowing how to handle it were two entirely different things.

Harry continued to watch Owen out of the corner of his eye as he searched for the Snitch.Both Seekers turned their attention back to the game as a roar rose from the crowd.

"And it's 10-0 Gryffindor!Alicia scores the first goal of the game easily, and Gryffindor takes the lead!"

Harry did a celebratory loop in the sky before turning his attention back to the task at hand – finding the Snitch.He adjusted his eyeglasses comfortably on his face, and started scanning every inch of the Quidditch pitch.He noticed Owen doing the same, circling at the other end of the field, never taking his eyes off his opponent.The late morning sun was climbing high in the sky, causing Harry to squint as he searched the horizon for any glint of gold.

"Hufflepuff's in possession…their Beater just knocked a Bludger towards Katie – where are Fred and George?"A hint of panic edged into Lee's amplified voice."She doesn't see it!Katie, look out!Katie, please!"

Katie, suddenly noticing the Bludger heading straight towards her head, spun around quickly to avoid it, and – SMACK! – slammed right into the approaching Fred Weasley.For an instant, she hovered in midair, dazed, before losing her grip and sliding off her broom.Harry, watching the scene unfold from above, dove down, his Firebolt quickly surpassing Fred's broom as he raced Katie to the ground.Harry frantically leaned forward on his broom, his heart pounding in his chest, his body pressed against the smooth wood, urging it to go faster.Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Harry heard nothing but the blood throbbing in his ears and the wind rushing past his face.He was gaining on Katie – somehow she seemed to be slowing down, and Harry deftly swooped below her and gently caught the Chaser on his broom.

The sounds of the world slowly returned as Harry circled toward the ground, trying not to lose his grip on Katie who was still knocked out cold.As he neared, hands began pulling at the unconscious girl, lifting her to the waiting stretcher that Madam Hooch had already conjured up.Harry followed the hands to see the rest of Lee Jordan, frantic with worry as he gently slapped Katie's face in an attempt to wake her.

"Mr. Jordan, will you please step aside!" Madam Hooch ordered, her voice stern.Lee took Katie's hand, moving away obediently as the older woman set her hawkish eyes on the prone figure.With a word ("Enneverate") and wave of Madam Hooch's wand, Katie's eyes fluttered open.

"Katie, are you all right?" Lee choked out.Katie looked up at him, struggling to focus.She smiled briefly when she saw Lee's face, but a second later she jumped up in a panic.

"The game!" Katie fell backwards, obviously still very dizzy.

Fred made his way to her side."Don't worry about the game – we called a time out."

The crowd that had gathered around the Chaser parted as George Weasley rushed forward, Madam Pomfrey following close behind.

"Out of the way!Clear a path here!Emergency personnel coming through!" George announced officially.Madame Pomfrey ignored him, leaning over the stretcher and examining Katie.

"She'll be fine in a couple of hours," she stated."I'll have to bring her up to the hospital wing to give her a potion for her dizziness."With that, she pulled out her wand and led the stretcher off the Quidditch pitch and back towards the castle.

Fred and George were huddled with Madam Hooch, whispering earnestly.They finally nodded, and Fred made his way over to Professor McGonagall, leaning in to speak to her.After a moment McGonagall's amplified voice silenced the audience.

"May I please have your attention," she began."Thank you.Miss Bell will be fine with a little rest, but unfortunately, she is unable to continue playing today.The match will continue, however.Gryffindor will play short one Chaser.We also are short a commentator, so if there is anyone who would like to volunteer…"

Before McGonagall could say another word, a blur rushed out of the crowd and was at her side in an instant.Colin Creevey had sprinted over and was now yelling, nearly out of breath, "I'll do it!Oh, please, may I?Choose me!"McGonagall eyed the young boy critically, before nodding.She began giving him some last minute instructions in hushed tones.

George rejoined the remainder of his team, drawing them around him as they waited for Fred to return.Harry turned to the stands, watching the students speak excitedly to each other now that they knew Katie was all right.He saw Hermione and Ginny flanking Neville, watching the field anxiously.Ron walked to his side, clutching his own Firebolt as they waited for George to begin speaking.

"Great move, Ron.You probably saved her life.You too, Harry," Angelina beamed at the boys.Harry looked over at Ron in surprise.His best friend's ears were turning red at the compliment.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Alicia asked."If you hadn't slowed her down, Harry could never have caught her!"

"I was wondering why she seemed to slow down," Harry mused."That was you?"

Ron looked down modestly, as the color crept from his ears to rapidly cover his entire face."Hermione taught me how to do it," he mumbled.

"You mean you actually study when you're together?Haven't we taught you anything?" George asked, mock terror on his face.

Ron shot his brother a cross look."It was in our third year, the last time we played Hufflepuff.We saw Professor Dumbledore use the spell to save Harry, and Hermione decided we should learn it, you know, just in case."

Harry stared at Ron blankly."Thanks," he said simply.Ron nodded in reply, his head down in embarrassment.Fred finally made his way back to the team, nodding grimly at his brother.

"All right, men," George began.Alicia cleared her throat loudly."Er, women, too.If we stop now, we'll forfeit the game and Hufflepuff will win.We'll have to play one man, er, one person short, but if we all pull together, we can still beat them.Harry, try to catch the Snitch as soon as possible," he finished quietly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, determined to win.They mounted their brooms ready to take off, as Madam Hooch once again blew her whistle.The game resumed quickly, with Hufflepuff's three Chasers quickly stealing the Quaffle from Angelina and Alicia, and rushing toward the goal.Ron's face was set – he hovered directly in front of the approaching Chasers, who passed the Quaffle from one to the other, trying to divide his attention.Ron had just shifted to the right when the shot was finally taken to the far left.He threw himself to the left, stretching his long arms and leaning off his broom, barely hanging on by his knees.The Quaffle flew by, grazing the tips of his fingers.It was enough.The Quaffle veered off course, missing the hoop by mere inches.The crowd roared in disbelief.Harry let out his breath, just now realizing he had been holding it in.Ron hung upside down from his broom, holding his head in relief, before righting himself again.

"And that was an amazing save by Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley.Ron happens to be Harry Potter's best friend.Harry sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he?Here's a nice tidbit for you – did you know that Harry Potter was the youngest Quidditch player at Hogwarts in over a century?That's right, I looked it up.It's in the newest edition of Hogwarts – A History.Of course, Harry's in quite a few books…"

"Mr. Creevey, you're supposed to comment on the game, not on Mr. Potter's life," McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry," Colin answered sheepishly."Anyway, Gryffindor just scored again, making it 20-0.I think it was Angelina this time.Or maybe Alicia.I'm not sure; I missed that one.And the game continues.Hufflepuff has the Quaffle again.Harry's searching for the Snitch, flying to the left, and now to the right, and now making a figure eight…"

Harry scowled to himself, trying to block out Colin's voice.He focused on the corner of the Hufflepuff goal post, where he thought he saw a glimmer of gold.It was gone a moment later, and Harry relaxed.He heard a mixture of groans and cheers coming from the crowd and he looked down to see that Hufflepuff had scored their first goal.

"Oh, that must be painful for Ron.He was almost knocked off his broom trying to make that save!I personally would say that was a penalty, practically slamming into him like that.Luckily, Gryffindor still has Harry, who has never failed to catch the Snitch when it counted…"

Harry watched Ron sympathetically, who was grimacing as he rubbed a sore shoulder.The game resumed, and Hufflepuff quickly scored another goal, tying the game.Harry looked over at Ron in surprise, only to see that Ron wasn't paying attention to the game.Ron's face was angry, and Harry followed his line of vision into the crowd.His eyes widened in astonishment – there was Malfoy, grinning widely and holding up a large banner with the word "Potter" flashing brilliantly in glowing green letters.A second later, his surprise was replaced by fury.The word disappeared and was replaced by "Killer", in bright red letters that blinked sinisterly.Not very original, Harry thought bitterly.He tried to ignore the Slytherin, but his eyes kept returning to the edge of the stands where Malfoy was seated.It was during another of these distracting moments that he saw it.The Snitch was making lazy circles not ten feet to the left of the stands where Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were seated.

Harry gripped his Firebolt and zoomed toward Malfoy.Owen stared in shock – seeing the flashing poster, he assumed Harry was attacking Malfoy and didn't follow.Harry's sudden burst of speed caused a commotion in the stands.Everyone turned and saw Malfoy's sign and began talking all at once.Malfoy, watching in alarm as Harry quickly approached, shoved the sign into Goyle's hands and ducked behind Crabbe, his face the picture of terror.

"Get him Harry!" Colin shouted."Tear that sign right out of his slimy Slytherin hands!"

"Colin!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Well, it wasn't his fault, Professor!" Colin argued."No one blames him for what happened to Cedric…oh, the Snitch!"

Colin, and the rest of the school, had finally realized what Harry was after.The Snitch had floated higher and Harry turned his broom up, flying right over the Slytherins, nearly checking a few heads, as he zoomed up.His Firebolt was nearly vertical and Harry sped up, his arm reaching for the walnut-sized ball, his fingers finally wrapping around the fluttering wings.He made a U-turn, heading straight down to the ground, where the rest of the team had already flown.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!I knew Harry would do it!Didn't I tell you?Didn't I?"

Harry was swallowed in a mass of scarlet robes.The Weasley twins were exultant, relieved that the game had ended so quickly when they were short a player.They all hugged each other, and Harry tried to share in their excitement, but the vision of Malfoy's sign stuck in his head.He broke free from his teammates embrace, and stormed off to the locker room.

"Harry," a voice called hesitantly.Harry turned around to see Ron enter the locker room.He didn't respond, taking his robes off and tossing them to the ground.He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it roughly on top of the robes, too upset to speak.

"Harry, Malfoy's a royal prat.Don't let him bother you.Besides, everyone thinks the sign's about Cedric, and you know most of the school's on your side on that one.It's making Malfoy seem like even a bigger git."Harry remained silent.He sat down and grabbed his T-shirt, using it to methodically rub the dirt off his broom handle.Ron sat at his side, seizing a towel and silently starting to clean his own broomstick.Only after the brooms gleamed brighter than when they were new did Ron attempt to speak again.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll break his nose for you.I've already practiced on Neville."Ron's expression was serious, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that," Harry responded, his anger slowly ebbing away.Ron grinned lopsidedly at his friend.

"Come on.The rest of the team will be here soon, and Hermione'll probably be worried," Ron said.Harry nodded, and reached for a change of clothes.He wasn't really angry with Malfoy, he thought to himself.He knew not to expect any better from the Slytherin.What really bothered him was that Malfoy kept reminding him how little he knew about his parents.With Voldemort at the height of his power, people had died left and right.Maybe his father was responsible for some of them, Harry thought.Of course, he quickly added to himself, if anyone had died, his father couldn't have meant for it to happen.It had to be something that couldn't be help.Still, if there was any way to find out…

_

* * *

_

In the next few weeks, Harry was determined to find out more about his parents.Although Sirius and Remus still were relatively out of contact, there were enough people at Hogwarts that had known James Potter and Lily Evans, and Harry intended to use this to his advantage.The continued carnage happening outside of Hogwarts' borders made it easy to bring up Voldemort's last rise to power, as it was already a main topic of conversation.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the castle on their way to the Care of Magical Creatures class.As they had just finished Charms, Professor Flitwick was walking with them, since they weren't allowed out of the castle alone.The professor left them at Hagrid's cabin, where Fleur Delacour was waiting.

"I wonder what she's doing here," Hermione said."She's supposed to be training with Professor Figg, not with Hagrid."Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand as she eyed the tall blonde girl.

"Cold?" Ron asked Hermione, grinning knowingly at Harry as he pulled her closer."Whatever the reason, I don't mind seeing her again."

"Humph," Hermione said.She was prevented from saying more when Fleur gathered the class around her.

"Everyone gather close.Yes, that eez right.Get togezzer," Fleur said.The male half of the class didn't need to be told twice before they gathered around her.Ron hung back, although Harry noticed he first took a step towards Fleur for Hermione's benefit.He had pretty much learned to hold his tongue when Hermione received an owl from Viktor Krum, but he still tried to make up for it whenever Fleur was around.Harry stayed back with the two of them.

"You are wondering why I am 'ere today," Fleur continued."It eez because 'Agrid 'as a special treat for you.A creature you would not like to ever come across, a very dangerous creature indeed.'Agrid needs to give all of heez attention to the creature, so he 'as asked me to help watch ze class."

The class was abuzz with guesses as to what Hagrid had in store for them this time.They all jumped at the sound of a terrific roar coming from behind the cabin.Malfoy inched his way to the back of the group of students, as far away from the noise as he could go.

"Shall we go?" Fleur asked, leading the students to the back.Harry felt a mixture of excitement and fear building inside him.Knowing Hagrid, there could be anything behind the cabin.The class stopped short as they turned the corner.Harry pushed his way forward, with Ron and Hermione close behind.When he finally made it to the front of the crowd, Harry felt his jaw drop.

Hagrid was wearing what appeared to be body armor, holding a shield in front of him as he stood a few feet away from an enormous cage.In the cage was the most fantastic creature Harry had ever seen.It was monstrous, with the body of a lion, a strangely human-like head with rows of vicious teeth, and what appeared to be a spiked dragon's tail.The tail brought back unpleasant memories of the Hungarian Horntail Harry had faced in the Triwizard Tournament last year.Even next to Hagrid, the creature appeared gargantuan, and it was not happy to be in the cage.

"A manticore," Hermione whispered in admiration.

"How on earth did he catch one of those?" Ron asked, equally awestruck.

"Stand back, everyone," Hagrid warned."The manticore's one of the most dangerous creatures out there.Human eaters, they are.Found this one lurkin' in the forest.Nearly killed a centaur. It's a wonder how it got here.Drawn to evil, I guess. I figured I'd let y'all see it 'fore the Ministry comes and takes it away."

"Are they going to kill it?" Hermione asked, remembering what the Ministry had very nearly done to Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

Malfoy sneered, his courage up a bit as he stood behind his thugs."Death's too good for that thing if you ask me.Can't imagine why Hagrid would expose us to such a dangerous monster.My father'll hear about this."

"Nobody asked you, Malfoy," Ron retorted.Privately, Harry was a little worried.The bars in the cage looked rather flimsy for a creature of that size.And judging by Hagrid's armor, he was a little worried too.

"They're not gonna kill Monty," Hagrid chastised."The Ministry's got plans for 'im."

"Monty," Malfoy choked out."You've named that beast Monty?"

"Monty's a perfectly fine name," Hermione said, more bravely than she felt.

"Right, that's enuffa that," Hagrid ordered."Like I said, the manticore's deadly.If it doesn't eat you alive, it'll poison you with the sharp spikes on its tail.They can shoot out at ya…"

The whole class took a step back at this."Don't worry," Hagrid continued."Fleur helped me put a spell around the cage.Nothing'll get through…"

"Most people believe there eez no defense against zee manticore," Fleur added."But there eez one – even many of ze best trained wizards and witches do not know of eet."

"It's weakness is the feet.Tickle 'em and a manticore'll roll over laughin'.Give ya a chance ter get away," Hagrid finished.

Malfoy, still cowering behind Crabbe, shouted out, "And just how do you expect us to get close enough to that thing to tickle its hideous feet?"

Hagrid's black eyes narrowed as he surveyed the pale blonde boy."Are ya a wizard or aren't ya?I'da figured a 'pure-blood' like you would think of magic first thing.You use a tickling charm o' course."

Fleur also eyed Malfoy with distaste."Of courz, as 'Agrid said, manticores are drawn to evil.Meaning it will go after ze worst among us first."Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Malfoy take yet another step back, the blood draining from his already pale face.

* * *

Later that night in the Gryffindor common room, Harry packed up his homework.He had arranged to visit Hagrid that night, intending to find out what he knew about the Potters.Hagrid was going to meet him in the entrance hall at 8 o'clock, and walk him to his cabin.Ron was to go with him, but Harry didn't tell Hermione or Ginny – he still didn't want the younger girl getting involved.

"Harry, how about we head to the library now," Ron said, according to plan.

"Oh good, I need to go, too," Hermione responded, starting to pack up her own books.

"Er, we're not going to the library," Harry added quickly.Ginny looked up from her book at the other end of the table, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Ron just said you were," Hermione challenged.

"Well, we were going to, but now we're just going to find an empty classroom instead.We need to discuss Quidditch tactics," Harry thought quickly.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and stared at Ron icily, "You can't just go to an empty classroom.You'll get in trouble.And besides, your brothers don't seem to be getting ready to go anywhere.Last I heard, they were captains of the team."

Ron's ears were burning."Er, right.We're just discussing Seeker and Keeper tactics.And, er, we'll just do it in our dormitory.I know us sneaking into a classroom would cause a dilemma for you, being Prefect and all.I would never want to put you in that position," Ron finished silkily.He had moved closer to Hermione and was gently rubbing her arm.

"You two are such horrible liars!" Ginny burst out."If you want to go see Hagrid, go ahead.And take Hermione with you.Don't worry, I won't follow," she finished bitterly.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny, their mouths hanging open.She frowned, rolling her eyes at the boys."Honestly!Hagrid told me you were going to visit him.It's not much of a secret."

Harry attempted to smile, seeing white splotches of anger form on Ginny's reddened face."Er, we would've told you, except…"

"You don't need to explain, Harry," Ginny said sadly, her face resigned."Go ahead.I have homework to finish anyway."

"Great," Ron said."Then we don't have to use your invisibility cloak, Harry.Come on, Hagrid will be downstairs any minute."

Harry would've preferred if Ginny had yelled at him, or tried to follow.As it was, he felt lower than a Slytherin.He just wanted to protect her, he told himself.Why should that make him feel like the bad guy?

Harry felt much better by the time he was sitting by the fire in Hagrid's small cabin, sipping a cup of hot tea.Hagrid had his brown suit lying out on the bed, and was twisting his hands nervously.

"So, Olympe's gonna visit.She'll be here in the mornin'.I sure miss 'er," Hagrid said.

"Madam Maxim?" Harry asked, taken aback."What for?"

Harry was a bit surprised to see the hint of a blush beneath the tangled black hair covering Hagrid's face.Hermione smiled at the half-giant, a glint in her eyes.

"I know why.It's because it's Valentine's Day, isn't it, Hagrid?" Ron asked, picking up on Hermione's smile.

Harry's face flushed."Valentine's Day?Tomorrow is Valentine's Day?"

"Of course it is, Harry," Hermione scolded."It's the same day every year."

Harry sat silently, terror filling him.Tomorrow was Valentine's Day.Was he supposed to do anything?He wasn't dating Ginny – he was barely even speaking to her lately.Still, he should do something, shouldn't he?

"What're you going to do?" he asked Ron desperately.

Ron 's ears turned the same color as his hair."I, er, have something planned."Hermione was watching Ron's face with interest, her eyes shining in anticipation.

"Anyway," Hagrid interrupted."Fleur'll like ter see Olympe again, too.Hard to be away from yer own people that long."

Glancing at the time, Harry saw it was getting late.He pushed the panicky thoughts of Valentine's Day out of his head, focusing on why he had come.

"You're right Hagrid.It must be hard.Did my parents leave England much?"Harry asked innocently.

Startled at the change in topic, Hagrid stumbled over his words."Er, suppose they did, though it's kind er hard ter say. Dumbledore had your father on so many secret projects..."

"What kind of projects?" Harry asked, urging Hagrid to continue.

"Don't know.No one did," Hagrid answered.

"Well, did they involve, er, killing anyone?"Harry asked cautiously.

Hagrid frowned, deep in thought."No, can't imagine they did.There was that one time…but that wasn't yer father's fault…" Hagrid froze."You shouldn't be hearing about any er this.It's time to bring ya back up ter the school."

"But Hagrid," Ron tried.

"No buts," Hagrid said firmly."The headmaster'll have my head if I start fillin' up yer brains with nonsense.Come on, finish yer tea."

Harry headed back to his common room disappointed.Ron was trying to lift his spirits the best he could.

"Well, we know something happened, at least," Ron repeated for the fifth time."You can ask Sirius next time we speak to him, or maybe we can talk to Professor Figg."

"And I'll check Ginny's scrapbook, in case there's something we missed," Hermione added.

"Oompa loompa," Harry muttered.The Fat Lady swung open, letting the three enter.Ginny was still in the common room, reading by the fire.She looked up as Harry climbed through the portrait hole, her face unreadable.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry."I'm heading up to bed," she said."Ron, you should too.It's late."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione silenced him with a kiss.After a minute, she stepped away, giving him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek before pushing him up the stairs to his dormitory.Ron, slightly dazed, went up without a word.

"Good night," Hermione whispered, her own cheeks glowing, before she too disappeared up to her room.

Now alone in the common room with Ginny, Harry nervously walked over to the fire.He sat silently, focusing on cleaning his glasses.After he couldn't clean them any more, he put them back on and turned his attention to his scar, absentmindedly rubbing it.

"Does it hurt much?" Ginny asked quietly, breaking the silence.Harry's head shot up.

"Er, not really," Harry lied.The throbbing pain had been growing steadily stronger as Voldemort's power grew.He watched Ginny nod, knowing she didn't believe him. She turned back to her book."Well, a little," he added, trying to draw her into a conversation.

Ginny searched Harry's eyes, her face serious."You know I just want to help."

Harry was taken aback – he hadn't expected her to say that."I know.It's just…"

"You just want to protect me," Ginny finished for him.She was playing with the bracelet Harry had given her for Christmas, twisting it around her tiny wrist.Their eyes locked, unwavering."But Harry, who's going to protect you?"

Harry didn't answer, breaking the eye contact as his gaze shifted to the fire.She had hit a nerve.He knew that everyone who had tried to protect him ended up getting hurt.That was just what he was trying to avoid.After what seemed like an eternity, Harry got up.

"Heading up?" he asked, holding out his hand to Ginny.Ginny stared at it a long moment.She finally nodded, taking the offered hand.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered, turning to head up the stairs.Harry watched until she had completely disappeared before heading up himself.

Once in bed, Harry tried to listen to the radio as he usually did.After hearing the fifth story about a dead wizard or witch, he shut it off in disgust, putting his head under his pillow, trying to block out the world as he slipped into a blissful dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N:I apologize for the long delay.Work has been extremely busy and I haven't had time to breath.OK, enough complaining.Hope you liked this, and we are getting close.Thanks for all your kind reviews.


	23. Ron's Cafe

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**These characters belong to JKR and the respective corporations that have bought the rights.

**A/N:**KitsuneDream, don't worry; we're not _that_ close to the end.We have to make it to June (Hogwarts time), don't we? And Dr. C – who's this Dahl person? Are you saying oompa loompas don't really exist?I just assumed Willy Wonka was a wizard that liked to live in the Muggle world.I mean, I've _seen_ Willy Wonka candy.He's not real?:: lip starts trembling :: Now you've gone and shattered my blissful illusion.OK, enough silliness from me J.Megan T – Harry will learn _something_ this chapter.And you'll get Sirius in Ch. 24.Here's this chapter's quote (You _knew_ I'd choose this one, didn't you?It's Valentine's Day! Well, close enough…©©©)

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles."Here is your singing valentine:

_His eyes are green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.He pulled the blankets tighter around him, burying his head in the soft down of the pillow.

"Harry?"

The tapping continued, more forceful this time.It's too early, his sleep-fogged mind complained.Go away."Mmmmpph…"

"Harry."The gentle tapping turned into shaking."_Harry_, wake up."

"Leavemelone..." Harry muttered.

The shaking stopped._Good, they're gone_.He sighed, drifting back into blissful sleep, his mind clouding over once again.

THUMP!Harry woke with a jolt as he hit the floor, a sharp pain shooting up his spine.He lay on his back stunned for a moment, one leg on the bed and the other on the floor, still tangled in the sheets.Harry could hazily make out a red blob in the shape of a head through his blurred vision.He reached over to his bedside cabinet, fumbling around for his glasses.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry asked irritably, slapping the spectacles on his face and pulling himself to his feet.

Ron shrugged, the corner of Harry's blanket still gripped tightly in his fist."You wouldn't wake up.Anyway, I need your help."

Faint murmuring could be heard coming from the drawn curtains of the other boys' four-posters, and Harry wistfully imagined himself to still be in their position, unconscious to the world."Well, since I'm awake anyway," he said sardonically.

Ron grinned."I knew you'd understand.Get dressed.I'll meet you downstairs."

Ten minutes later, Harry made his way down to the common room fully dressed, finally glancing at his watch.It was working quite well considering it had been underwater for over an hour during the Second Task of the Tournament last year.Mr. Weasley had repaired it the previous summer in his workshop, using spare parts from his newly acquired collection of Muggle timepieces.He had barely been able to contain his excitement when Harry had agreed to let him have a go at it.

"Ron, it's just barely past five!This had better be good."

"I told you, I need your help."

Ron had already started to climb through the portrait hole, waking a very cross Fat Lady, her hair still in rollers _("And just what do you think you're doing, disrupting my beauty sleep!I've half a mind to change the password while you're out!")._

"How about to 'nagging old biddy'?" Ron mumbled as he passed.

Harry struggled to keep up with his long-legged friend, his still foggy mind unable to get his own legs to cooperate.He followed Ron mindlessly down flight after flight of stairs, through endless corridors, not noticing where they were going, until they finally ended up in front of a picture of a large silver fruit bowl.Harry immediately recognized this as the entrance to the kitchens, and he looked at Ron in confusion.

"What, can't wait for breakfast?"

Ron ignored him, tickling the large green pear and watching patiently as it tittered and turned into an oversized green doorknob.He grabbed it easily with his large hands and pulled the door open, walking into the large, eerily quiet kitchen, Harry following right behind.

Harry pushed his unruly dark hair out of his eyes as he glanced around the enormous room.The huge brick fireplace had just been lit, the warmth starting to creep into the far-reaching corners.House elves were pulling pots and pans down from the wall and carrying in slabs of bacon and bushels of potatoes.Harry thought he heard the cackling of hens in the distance, and soon another elf ran in with an armload of eggs, feathers flying behind him.The large tables, positioned directly beneath the tables of the Great Hall, seemed uncommonly bare, not a plate or goblet in sight.The house elves eyed the two boys curiously, but continued with their tasks when it became apparent that Ron and Harry would make no request of them.Harry scanned the room for any sign of Dobby, but he didn't see his favorite house elf.

"So…are you gonna let me know why we're here?" Harry asked, his voice echoing against the high ceilings.

"I need to learn how to cook by tonight," Ron responded straightforwardly.

"Why?" Harry asked, gaping."You have a kitchen full of house elves right here ready and willing to do it for you."

Ron looked at his friend as if Harry were a bit slow on the uptake, and answered very deliberately."Well, if I wanted to have a Valentine's dinner with Hermione, she wouldn't find it terribly romantic if she knew it'd been prepared by house elves, would she?Are you going to help me or not?I don't want to spend the whole night arguing about spew."

"It's S.P.E.W…" Harry found himself saying automatically, the product of too many hours spent in the library with Hermione during their fourth year.He looked at the piles of pots and pans, and at the large fireplace.There wasn't a burner or stove in sight.

"Well," Harry began, "I'm not sure how much help I can be.I mean, Aunt Petunia sometimes had me make breakfast for Dudley, but she usually handled dinner herself.I don't think she'd ever want to admit that something I made tasted good.Besides, I don't know how to cook with magic."

Ron's calm exterior began fading and a hint of panic edged in his voice."So how am I supposed to learn?"

"Ginny?" Harry offered, trying hard to seem nonchalant.

"No, she couldn't make a decent meal if her life depended on it."

Harry thought for a moment."Why don't you just ask your mum?We can use the fireplace…" he suggested.

Ron shook his head, his ears beginning to burn."She'll ask why…"

Harry eyed his friend skeptically."Do you mean to say you haven't told her?You haven't, have you?"

"No," Ron said miserably."I mean, I _will_ eventually, but she gets so gooey about that stuff.I reckon she'd ask Hermione to start calling her 'mum'.I figured I'd wait 'til the summer, so I have a chance to prepare Hermione, and at least I'll be home to keep my mum from doing anything _too_ embarrassing."

"Do you really think she'll be that bad?" Harry asked, still unsure.

Ron nodded glumly."She sent Penelope my grandmother's wedding ring when she found out she and Percy were dating.Angelina got a Weasley scarf monogrammed with _A.W_. after Fred took her to the Yule Ball.And it'll be worse with Hermione, because she's known her for so long.I can't imagine her finding out on Valentine's Day," – Ron gave an involuntary shudder – "Mum'll probably want to come over and wait on us all night."

"Well, that'd at least take care of the house elf problem," Harry grinned.

Ron ignored him, continuing his outburst with a perfect impression of his mother." '_I've always known you two fancied each other, from the first moment I laid eyes on you.You're the older sister I've always wanted for dear little Ginny_.'No, thanks.And I wouldn't find this so funny if I were you, Harry.I can't imagine how she'd react if you ever get the guts to ask Ginny out.She'd go completely mad with joy.Mum's ready to adopt you as it is."

Harry's grin disappeared, and he felt his face growing warmer."I, er, well…"

Luckily for Harry, Ron didn't seem to be in a mood to discuss his friend's foot-dragging in the romance department."So what should I do?" he asked again, looking distraught."I tried asking the house elves to teach me how to cook the other day, but they just kept on giving me food."

"Well, did you try Dobby?" Harry asked, thinking it the obvious solution.

Ron looked up hopefully."Do you think he will?It was his day off when I last came."

Harry walked over to a female house elf that had been watching Ron.She immediately came to attention when she noticed Harry approaching and dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Er, excuse me," Harry began."Do you know where Dobby is?"

"Yes, sir," the house elf began in a high screechy voice that Harry would've sworn could break glass.The glasses in the kitchen must be enchanted so as not to break, Harry thought."Dobby is checking on the fire.Villy will fetch him right away for Harry Potter."

"Are you Villy?" Ron asked the house elf, who was now looking up at him, adoration evident in her large bright brown eyes.

"Yes, sir," Villy responded."You are Ron Weasley, brave and loyal friend of Harry Potter.Dobby has told us much about your greatness.Villy would be honored to serve you in any way."

With that, the young house elf disappeared with a loud crack.Harry grinned at Ron."I'm sure Villy would be more than happy to teach you how to cook."

Before Ron could respond, Villy had reappeared with Dobby and another house elf at her side.Harry immediately recognized the third house elf as Dobby's father.The two elves shared the same outsized green eyes, and their faces were identical, the only differences being that the elder house elf was slightly more wrinkled and a tad shorter than his son.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby at last!" Dobby said ecstatically.He then took a more serious tone."May Dobby have the honor of introducing Nimby?"

The elder house elf stepped forward and bowed low, and Harry offered his hand."It's very nice to finally meet you Nimby.Dobby's told me so much about you."

"Harry Potter is as kind and good as Nimby has heard," Dobby's father stated humbly."And Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's great friend.How can Nimby be of service?"

"Er, nice to meet you," Ron said."Actually, there is something I need help with.Can either of you teach me how to cook?"

"Ron Weasley is lucky indeed," Dobby intoned."Villy is the finest cook of all our number!Villy will cook anything you desire." Dobby motioned to the young house elf, who seemed embarrassed at his praise.

"Villy would be proud to cook for the great Ron Weasley," the female offered in her high voice, eyes glassy."Ron Weasley's great deeds in the fight against You-Know-Who are well known and esteemed."

"Er, no, I don't need you to cook _for_ me.I need to learn to cook myself," Ron explained.It was obvious that Ron was going to have quite a task ahead of him convincing a house elf to let him do the cooking, so Harry took Dobby aside.Out of everyone's earshot, Dobby listened raptly to Harry, nodding in understanding.Dobby then took Villy aside and spoke to her earnestly.Villy looked hesitant at first, but after taking one look at Ron's hopeful face, nodded and stepped forward.

"Villy would be honored and privileged to teach the great Ron Weasley how to cook, if it pleases him."

"Thanks, Villy," Ron grinned."And you don't have to call me 'the great Ron Weasley'.I mean, it's true and all, but Ron'll do just fine."

"Yes, Ron," Villy answered, clutching her tea towel nervously.She rushed to gather the tools she would need for Ron's cooking lesson.

"Blimey, Harry, how did you do that?" Ron asked, his ears still red from Villy's praise, or perhaps in pain from her voice.

Harry smirked."Oh, I just explained to Dobby how you're desperately in love in Hermione and'll do _anything_ to win her heart."He was enjoying the look of horror that was washing over Ron's face."Then I added that Hermione was _very_ attracted to men that cooked, and that you _had_ to learn immediately or you'd would lose any chance of getting the girl of your dreams.Of course, Dobby didn't want _that_ to happen at all."

"You didn't."Ron's freckles stood out sharply against his now pallid skin.

Harry smiled, debating whether to let Ron go on believing his tale.The green tinge creeping on the edges of his friend's face changed his mind.Harry laughed, "I can't believe you bought that rubbish!"

Ron visibly relaxed, the color returning slowly to his face."So how did you convince him then?I couldn't getting anywhere with any of the other house elves."

"Well, Dobby isn't quite your typical house elf.I just told him it was part of a secret project Dumbledore's working on," Harry explained, shrugging.He noticed Villy making her way back towards them, struggling under the weight of a super-sized cauldron – its bottom was certainly thick enough to satisfy even Percy – and a bounty of fresh vegetables."Well," Harry said, clapping his friend on the back. "I guess it's time I left you to your lesson…"

* * *

Harry managed to get in another couple of hours of sleep before having to reawaken for classes.Ron didn't turn up at breakfast, and his best friend was having a hard time warding off Hermione's questions as to the whereabouts of her significant other.Ginny cottoned on rather quickly, sniggering quietly every time Harry avoided one of Hermione's queries.

"Where _is_ he?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time."He's going to be late for Potions.Are you absolutely certain he hasn't overslept?"

"Oh, no," Harry responded casually."He was up _very_ early this morning."

Hermione sighed, resting her chin in her hand wearily as she kept her eyes locked on the entrance to the Great Hall."You would've thought he might actually be looking forward to seeing me today of all days."

Harry softened a bit at Hermione's defeated expression."Hermione, I'm sure he had something _very_ important to do."

Hermione sat pensively for a moment, and then bolted upright, her mind apparently made up."Yes, I'm sure it's very important," she said, although her tone implied she didn't think it was important at all."But if he expects me to loll around waiting for him to appear, he's got another thing coming."  
  


Clearly miffed, Hermione gathered her books and stood up, taking care to adjust her prefect's badge.Harry sat silently, distinctly wondering whether he had just gotten Ron into a spot of trouble.He was weighing all the possible excuses he could give for his best friend when Hermione spoke again.

"I have to go patrol the corridors now; class will start soon.If Ron ever decides to grace us with his presence, tell him – tell him...Oh, never mind!I have nothing to say to that boy!"

Hermione turned on her heel, practically running into an approaching Draco Malfoy.His eyes narrowed as he deftly stepped aside to avoid being knocked over."Someone giving away extra credit, Mud…"

"Oh, just sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, as she disappeared through the doors.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, dumbstruck."Maybe I'd better go after her," Ginny suggested quietly.Harry nodded, watching Ginny leave as he gathered his books slowly and headed down to the dungeons by himself.

It was still early when Harry arrived in the Potions classroom, and neither Ron nor Hermione had made it down yet.Harry settled himself behind his cauldron and began systematically laying out all his potions ingredients.The classroom slowly started filling up, but still there was no sign of his friends.Harry was methodically rearranging a pile of beetle eyes into rows of ten across when Ron finally appeared, flustered and disheveled.

"Er, you have a bit of parsley in your hair," Harry noted, grinning.The greenery combined with Ron's red hair gave new meaning to the term 'carrot top'.Ron scowled and ran his fingers roughly through his flaming tresses, leaving it in complete disarray.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, knocking Harry's carefully arranged beetle eyes to the floor as he dropped his books.

"Er, prefect duty," Harry answered, keeping his voice neutral and silently praying that Hermione would have calmed down since he last saw her."So, are you ready for tonight?"

Ron nodded nervously."I think so," he said solemnly."It's not so hard, really.All in the flick of the wrist."Ron demonstrated his new talents with his wand, making the beaker of water sitting in front of him start bubbling.

"Where exactly are you going to have this dinner?" Harry asked, the question just occurring to him.

"Actually, that reminds me – I've got a booking from Fred and George, but I need your help getting Hermione there."

Harry stared at his friend, baffled."Er, a booking?For what?"

"For an empty classroom, of course," Ron replied directly."You know – Fred and George do it every year.They charge a galleon to book the room, and they pay some second years to keep watch so you don't get caught."

"Ah," Harry said dumbly.He had apparently not been paying close enough attention to the actions of his best friend's two older brothers.He _had_ noticed them whispering to each other quite often lately, but he just assumed it had to do with the joke shop they were planning.

"Well, I've booked the classroom just down the corridor and around the corner from Charms," Ron continued."I've got to prepare dinner, so I'll need you to get Hermione there by eight o'clock.Only I want it to be a surprise, so tell her you're going to the library or something.It's on the way.And don't let her have dinner first – don't want her spoiling her appetite, of course…"

Ron clammed up as he saw the subject of his scheming storm into the classroom.Hermione slowed when she saw the two boys, narrowing her eyes before turning her face away.She didn't sit in her usual spot by Ron, instead walking over to Harry's other side.She dropped her spellbooks on the desk noisily and sat down in a huff, immediately burying her nose in her notes.Ron's face turned slightly ashen as the implications of her demeanor sunk in.

"All right, Hermione?" he offered, his voice quivering slightly.Hermione grunted in reply, barely lifting her face from the parchment.

Harry laughed nervously, trying to break the tension building on either side of him."Those first years give you a hard time out there?"

"Stupid little sprogs – you'd think they were enchanted the way they run about," Hermione said, not looking up from her notes.Harry inched a bit further away from the seething witch, watching her cautiously.He was spared her wrath by the bell signaling the start of class.Professor Snape glided in from his office, his face sallow and disagreeable as ever.

"A point from Gryffindor," Snape said smoothly, eying the beetle eyes scattered around Harry's feet.Harry flushed with anger as he tried to push the beetle eyes under his seat and out of sight, but he bit his tongue as the potions master immediately began the lesson.

Harry found it increasingly difficult to concentrate as Snape's class progressed, on account of Ron constantly leaning around him in an attempt to get Hermione's attention.Hermione duly ignored the boy, paying close attention to the lesson.She raised her hand in a vain attempt to answer Snape's question.

"Please Professor, the Sumbionus Potion intensifies the effects of a spell or charm cast by anyone who takes it.However, it can be extremely dangerous if not prepared precisely.One drop more or less of any ingredient will render it instantly fatal to the drinker."Hermione rushed the words out as if to complete her thought before Snape could interrupt her.

"Correct, Miss Granger," the professor said icily."Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

"That's not very fair," Ron said loudly."You shouldn't take points away just because Hermione is the smartest student you've ever had _and_ she's in Gryffindor," Ron finished unflinchingly.

Hermione faltered for a moment, her expression softening as she searched her boyfriend's defiant eyes.

"Make that ten points for the cheeky remark," Snape continued without missing a beat, his eyes flashing furiously even as his face remained expressionless.The Slytherins in the classroom chuckled in appreciation, and Harry could hear Malfoy's piercing laugh above the others."As Miss Granger noted in her embarrassing display of conceitedness, only the best trained wizards can be trusted to mix this potion accurately, so it is very rarely seen.Needless to say, I wouldn't expect any of you to do it properly, and as the Ministry wouldn't want students dropping dead left and right, you shall only observe as I demonstrate…"

Ignoring Snape's jabs, Hermione thawed out noticeably after that, which relieved Harry considerably.However, he didn't find it very amusing when Ron reached across Harry's lap to take Hermione's hand.As much as Harry tried to ignore the intertwined fingers and the arms hanging inches from his waist, it was impossible to avoid.

"Do you mind?" he hissed, startling Ron into letting go.Snape's eyes darted over to the small commotion, and he was about to say something, no doubt highly unpleasant, when the bell again mercifully sounded throughout the dungeons, indicating the end of the class.Harry let out a grateful sigh, quickly gathering his things and rushing out into the corridor.

"What luck!" Harry began to say, when Malfoy very purposely bumped into him.Harry's smile quickly disappeared as he saw Malfoy's pointed face, looking as if he had swallowed a canary.

"I'd say you lucked out, too," Malfoy said spitefully."Not that Snape doesn't hate you – that just comes naturally with you – but if I were him, I wouldn't let you get away so easily.Not after knowing what your father's responsible for…"

Hermione stopped abruptly, hands on hips, her face a mask of fury."Just stop it!" she yelled.Malfoy, caught by surprise, had just regained his composure when Hermione stepped closer to him, pulling out her wand.She pointed the weapon at his chest, the tip pressing against the cool, crisp black fabric of his impeccably pressed everyday robes.

"Hermione," Ron whispered nearly inaudibly, his expression a mixture of astonishment and admiration.Both he and Harry watched with bated breath, neither making any move to intervene.Crabbe and Goyle stood with stupid expressions on their faces, too confused to do anything.

"I've had just about enough of your insinuations.If you actually know something about Harry's father – and I highly doubt that you do – then out with it!Say what you're obviously dying to tell us, rather than sneaking around like a slimy snake!"

Malfoy gulped.He straightened his spine and held his chin out, looking down on the bushy-haired girl in indignation.His pale gray eyes however, betrayed his fear, twitching nervously from Hermione's face to the wand."You wouldn't dare.My father…"

"HA!" Hermione laughed shrilly, digging the wand deeper into the Slytherin's chest."Try me.Your father is as bad as you are, brave only behind a mask, afraid and hiding all those years while Voldemort was gone."Hermione looked triumphant as she perceived Malfoy flinching slightly at Voldemort's name.She continued, her eyes narrowed and her voice dangerously low."I am perfectly serious, Draco Malfoy.I wouldn't test me if I were you.Now tell us what you know or I'll change you into a ferret.I think most of us rather preferred you that way."

Malfoy finally succumbed, his normally pale face unnaturally white."Fine," he said, relaxing as Hermione stepped away. She took the wand away from his chest, but didn't put it away, still keeping it carefully pointed at him.Malfoy however, now had a peculiar expression on his face, as if he were relishing what was about to happen."I was planning on telling you anyhow.In fact, I reckon I'll enjoy this."

He took half a step back, partially shielded by Crabbe's wide body."When I heard you talking about visiting Snape over Christmas, I decided to write my father.He told me a very interesting story.I can't imagine you'd want to know about it, but seeing as you insist…"

"Out with it, Malfoy!" Ron sneered.Harry stood silently, his fists clenched at his sides, every muscle tense with anticipation.

Malfoy's smile widened as he stared at Harry."Well, it seems your dear old dad was working on some mission for Dumbledore that went _horribly_ wrong," Draco said in a falsely sympathetic tone."He was discovered by the Dark Lord's followers and tried to stun them…"

"Death Eaters," Ron muttered."You sure seem to know quite a bit about their actions, eh, Malfoy?"

"There's no shame in being on the winning side," Malfoy stated, lifting his head higher even as his pallid cheeks reddened."But if you don't want to hear the rest…"

"Continue," Harry said more strongly than he felt.His head was pounding and his pulse was racing, but he had to hear the rest.

"Well, for some reason, instead of just stunning, the spell killed the Death Eaters.No one knew how he did it – even he was shocked from what I've heard.Three of our number died that day, all at the hand of your father."

"Not bloody likely," Ron countered."We would've heard about that.Besides, what does any of that have to do with Snape?"

"Didn't I mention it?" Draco asked, clearly enjoying every moment now."One of those poor dead Death Eaters was Snape's mum.Everyone's so sympathetic to poor, orphaned Harry Potter – it's no wonder it sickens Snape considering your dad made _him_ an orphan."

Ron lunged at the Slytherin, only to be held back by Hermione, who had suddenly realized they were late for Defense Against Dark Arts.Harry couldn't move.He felt as if he had no control over his body – his legs were planted to the ground and his mind was swirling into oblivion.He barely noticed Malfoy walking away, beaming with pleasure, his bodyguards behind him.He was brought back to earth by Ron's wand shooting sparks in front of his face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked, peering anxiously into Harry's eyes.Harry nodded numbly.

"It's a lie," Hermione exclaimed."I've read through all the newspaper clippings.There was nothing in there about anything like that at all!"

"Well, we'd better get to class.We're already late," Ron said in an attempt to distract Harry from what he had just heard.

"You go ahead," Harry answered distractedly."I've got to do something."

"You can't just miss class!" Hermione admonished.But Harry had already started to walk down the corridor, in the opposite direction of the classroom.He distantly heard Ron call out to him, and Hermione advising him to let Harry be.

Harry walked determinedly towards the headmaster's quarters.He was dead-set on confronting Dumbledore with Draco's story, and demanding to know the truth.As he was rushing along in this single-minded manner, he failed to notice a small creature cross his path until he heard a loud screech.Harry looked down, noticing he was standing on Mrs. Norris's tail.Stepping aside, he groaned as he heard a familiar cackle.

"I'm coming my sweet," Mr. Filch yelled.He turned the corridor and froze for a second as he saw Harry standing there.Mrs. Norris seemed to have recovered and walked toward her master, looking reproachfully at Harry as she left.Mr. Filch grabbed the cat, cradling her lovingly in his arms as he looked at Harry distastefully."What have you done to my baby?Why aren't you in class? This will mean a detention for you, perhaps two!"

"I need to see to Professor Dumbledore," Harry stated plainly.

"Likely story," Mr. Filch snorted.The question did however distract him from the excitement of handing out detentions.Seemingly proud to know something that Harry didn't, Filch spoke eagerly."The headmaster isn't at Hogwarts right now.He was called away on personal matters and isn't expected back until tonight."

Harry sighed, fed up and discouraged.His scar still hurt, he was tired, and he was frustrated.He turned to walk away, ignoring the Squib's shouts after him, not caring about his punishment.

"Just where do you think you're going…I'm still talking to you!Get back here!"

But Harry kept on walking, increasing his pace; he now was headed to the owlery.Hedwig flew to him excitedly, resting on his outstretched arm, cooing affectionately.Harry felt a pang of guilt – he had overlooked his pet of late, not visiting as often as he should.

"All right, Hedwig?How're doing?Sorry I haven't been by," Harry whispered, the weight of the snowy owl on his arm having a calming effect on him.Hedwig nipped his ear playfully in response, apparently forgiving Harry for his neglect.The boy searched his pockets for a scrap of food, finding only a half eaten pumpkin pasty.His owl accepted the offering gratefully.

"I need you to get a message to Sirius for me.Can you find him really quick? It's kind of important," Harry explained.

Hedwig cooed and flew to a perch, as Harry struggled to find a spot on the wall to write his letter.He slipped on the droppings covering the owlery floor more than once, barely catching himself before he fell.Writing the note was a chore in and of itself, the ink dripping down the parchment as Harry attempted to write vertically.He crumpled his fifth attempt, stuffing it into his bag, as he changed his mind about what he wanted to write yet again.Finally he settled on a short, direct note.

_Dear Sirius,_

_  
I hope you're well.Draco Malfoy told me that my dad killed three Death Eaters, including Professor Snape's mother.I know not to believe anything that git says, but I have to hear the truth from someone I trust.Please write back as soon as you can.I need to know._

# _Harry_

Harry read it over.It was rather blunt, but he couldn't figure out any other way of asking.He took a deep breath and nodded to Hedwig, who flew over and waited patiently as he tied on the note.The bird flew away purposefully, and Harry stood at the window, watching until Hedwig was nothing more than a white speck in the horizon.

* * *

Ron and Hermione found Harry in the common room when they returned after classes were done.He hadn't bothered to go back to class at all, instead spending the afternoon staring out at the Hogwarts' grounds from the window, lost in his thoughts.Harry barely noticed when his two friends had returned, sitting silently rubbing his scar.

"There you are!You had me worried," Hermione gushed.Ron was pale and nervous, glancing meaningfully at Harry and then at Hermione.Harry looked at his watch – it was nearly six.

"Er, Ron…Fred and George need to see you.They're in the Great Hall trying to set up a new practice schedule.I've already spoken to them," Harry said quickly.Ron nodded and turned to head back out the portrait hole.

"I'll walk down with you," Hermione said. "I'm a bit hungry anyhow."

Ron's eyes bulged as he looked at Harry desperately.Harry said hurriedly, "Er, actually Hermione, I was hoping you could help me."

Hermione stopped, waiting expectantly."Help with what?" she asked when Harry didn't speak.Harry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Er, I need your help writing a, a Valentine's Day card," Harry stuttered."For Ginny," he added when he noticed Hermione staring at him strangely.She broke into a grin at this, immediately forgetting any thought of food.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit," Ron shouted over his shoulder, as he scampered out to begin cooking before Hermione could change her mind.

"Harry, I'm so glad you decided to do something!Ginny was sure you wouldn't!"Hermione smiled warmly as she settled herself in front of the fire, putting down her overflowing bag.

"You, you talk about this stuff?" Harry asked nervously.He reflected wildly on all the crazy thoughts that had run through his mind about Ginny, and blushed at the thought of Hermione hearing about them if they ever were to happen.

"Well, don't you talk to Ron?" Hermione asked innocently.

"No," Harry said blankly.He usually knew what was going on in his friend's life – like his plans for that night, for instance – but they didn't usually sit around discussing their _feelings_, or what Ron and Hermione did when they were alone.Not that he wanted to know, thought Harry, shuddering involuntarily.

"Well, let's get started," Hermione said briskly."What do you want to say?"

"Er" Harry drew a blank."Isn't that what you're supposed to help me with?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation."Well, what do you _think_ about her?"

Harry swallowed anxiously.It was very awkward discussing this with anyone, let alone Hermione, who was probably Ginny's best friend.

"I used to think of her as Ron's little sister," he said, trying to straighten the jumble of thoughts in his head."But now…I don't know – I just think of her as Ginny."

To Harry's pleasant surprise, Hermione appeared to be satisfied with this response.Her smile returned, and she seemed rather pleased.Harry watched incredulously as she bent over her bag and began pulling out sheets of pink parchment that seemed to sparkle in the firelight. She followed with bottles of unusually colored inks – another shade of pink, a very metallic looking silver, and a glittery one in a rainbow hue.

"Which do you want?" Hermione asked.Harry looked on in horror.Everything seemed so _feminine_; he couldn't imagine using any of it.He was spared the anguish of having to use the colorful supplies by the appearance of Ginny herself.

"Hermione!That's so pretty!Are you making a card for Ron?" the younger girl asked.Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her nose and ears were bright red, apparently just coming in from outdoors.

"She was just putting it away," Harry said hastily."Where were you?"

Hermione obliged Harry and packed the materials away, as Ginny carefully avoided Harry's piercing stare.

"I forgot a book in the greenhouse during Herbology this morning.Professor McGonagall gave me permission to go get it," Ginny explained, becoming very interested in her mittens.

"I'm glad you're here, Ginny," Hermione said, changing the subject."There's something I want to talk to both of you about."

Hermione waited as Ginny removed her cloak and sat down.Harry watched the older of the two girls uneasily.Her face was glowing and her eyes had the same glint that appeared when she was very passionate about something, like S.P.E.W.Harry prayed he and Ginny weren't her newest cause.

"Something came to me in Defense Against Dark Arts," she began."Remember back in September when we learned how to create a shield against minor curses and hexes?"She looked at Harry, waiting for him to nod before continuing."Well, what if we used the Sumbionus Potion in conjunction with that spell?We might be able to use it to protect ourselves against even stronger curses.I figured it could be very helpful considering…"

She left the last part unspoken.No one needed to be told that with Voldemort growing stronger all the time, any defenses available needed to be used.

"What does the potion do?" Ginny asked.Hermione quickly explained what she had learned; Ginny was already familiar with the shield charms from her father and older brothers, although she hadn't learned how to use them yet."I'll be so behind," she said mournfully.

"Not really," Hermione answered, blushing slightly."I've actually had a hard time with the shield charms myself.Ron and Harry were really good at it though."

Harry smiled, remembering Hermione's distress at the start of the school year when she was unable to create even the weakest shield.Ron had gloated mercilessly.

Hermione continued, "I've already spoken to Ron about it and he agrees it's something we should do.We spoke to Professor Figg after class," she eyed Harry disapprovingly for skipping it, "and she agreed to help me practice.She'll help you too, Ginny."

"And the potion," Harry asked."Snape said hardly _anyone_ could make it without having it turn out deadly.Do you really think _we_ can?"

"Professor Figg said she'll talk to Professor Fletcher for us," Hermione answered, smiling.She had apparently thought this through."He's supposed to be nearly as good as Snape, and if not, he can swipe some of the potion Snape made in class."

Ginny screwed up her face in concentration, biting her lip."What if they think of the same thing?I mean, Snape is pretending to be a Death Eater.What if they find out from him?" She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself."What if they make the Unforgivable Curses even stronger?"

"We can only hope they won't," Hermione said, her smile fading."But even if they do, at least we'll be on equal footing."

They sat discussing the plans for a while, and Harry soon began showing Ginny and Hermione how to conjure shield charms.Ginny came up with a decent, albeit weak, shield after an hour of practice, and even Hermione seemed to start getting over her mental block about them, although her shields were still shaky.

Noticing the time, Harry jumped.He had only five minutes to get Hermione to the classroom where Ron was waiting.

"How about we go to the library and do a little research on this," Harry suggested."We should go now so we can get some studying in before it closes."

Hermione looked at the time for the first time and frowned."Goodness, it _has_ gotten late.Where's Ron? Shouldn't he be back by now?He promised we'd see each other tonight…"

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Harry said, trying to usher her out of the common room."Let's just head to the library and see if we find him on the way."

"I suppose," Hermione answered, looking around the common room uneasily, as if she may have missed her boyfriend hiding in a corner.Harry finally managed to get her to leave and he tried to hurry her down the hall.He noticed Ginny had come along, thinking they were going to the library; he hoped Ron wouldn't mind.After all, he only had to get her there.

Making incredible time, Harry had nearly reached the right classroom only a few minutes behind schedule.Hermione seemed confused when he reached for the doorknob.

"Why are we stopping…" her words were cut off when Harry opened the door.A banner was floating in mid-air just inside the classroom, and heart-shaped sparkles were shooting out of it."_Welcome to Ron's Café_," the banner read.The words faded away, to be replaced with, "_This is a House-Elf-Free zone.All food and service is provided by our great and talented master chef and proprietor, Ron Weasley_."Hermione shrieked with delight, hugging Ginny who was beaming with equal joy.The banner floated out of the way to reveal a slightly disheveled but very happy looking Ron.The professor's desk in the classroom was converted to a dinner table, covered in a white tablecloth and set with a scrumptious looking meal.A single rose lay on one of the chairs.

Harry stepped out of the way as Hermione rushed in, letting go of Ginny and throwing herself at the girl's older brother.Ron didn't have time to react and was nearly knocked over by Hermione's overly enthusiastic hug."Everything's brilliant," she whispered.They gazed into each other's eyes, Hermione tilting her head back.Harry shut the door just as Ron leaned in to give his girlfriend a long, slow kiss.

Now that his mission was accomplished, Harry let out a sigh of relief.He turned and saw Ginny staring at the closed door, a dreamy expression on her face.Gently taking her by the elbow, he steered her away from the classroom.They walked through the corridor silently, passing a younger boy standing watch a couple of hundred yards away.

Neither Harry nor Ginny had said a word by the time they reached the portrait hole.The Fat Lady was indulging in a very large heart-shaped box of chocolates, which Sir Cadogan was happily feeding to her.The two sweethearts were oblivious to the students standing in front of their picture, timidly looking down at the floor.Harry finally lifted his head, only to get a lovely view of Ginny's red hair, which was completely obscuring her face.

"Er, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up at the sound of his voice, and the face that set Golden Snitches loose in Harry's stomach reappeared through the red curtain of hair.She watched him anxiously, not making a sound.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Harry said, hoping against hope that his face didn't look as hot as it felt."I, er, I wanted to do something, but…"

Ginny gave him a small but genuine smile. "You don't have to do anything," she replied truthfully."I'm just glad you're here."

Harry returned the smile.He was pleased, yet his hands were still clammy and his chest was unusually tight."Shall we head in?" Harry asked, putting a hand at the small of Ginny's back.Just that tiny, barely-there touch sent shockwaves through him and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Ah, Harry!"

Both Harry and Ginny spun around to see Professor Dumbledore approaching.The headmaster had a twinkle in his eye as he observed Harry's hand still on the younger girl's back.Harry, sensing the gaze, dropped his hand as if it were on fire, his cheeks burning hotter still.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Professor Dumbledore said, a small smile threatening to break free.

"No sir," Harry answered.

"Is anything wrong?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"Everything is fine, Miss Weasley.Have no fear," Dumbledore assured.Turning to Harry, he added, "However, I was meeting with your adoptive father when he received a rather interesting letter."

Harry's insides turned cold.Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and continued."Harry, I think you are old enough to learn a bit more about your parents.At the very least you deserve an explanation for what you've heard.Sirius and Remus are waiting in my office if you care to join us."Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of what to do."You may bring Miss Weasley along if you wish," Dumbledore added.

Harry nodded, following the headmaster to his office with Ginny at his side.He struggled to contain all the conflicting emotions inside him.He was finally going to get ask the questions he had been wondering about, he thought.He only hoped that he could handle the answers.

* * *

A/N: A belated thanks to Brian (my li'l sister's b/f) for telling me about manticores, as I certainly knew nothing of them."Master Chef Ron" was inspired by "Pie Making Ron" in Zsenya's _Muggle Summer_ and "Ron the Bread Master" in Jen's _Either Way_.Both are excellent fics and the two of you who haven't read them (Where have you been?Trapped in the forbidden forest?), go do it.

I really appreciate all of you that have taken the time to read this (and to review of course J).You make me smile with your sweet words and the lovely e-mails asking when the next chapter is coming out – thank you for caring!You deserve a medal (gold I guess, but I prefer platinum) for sticking with this very long fic.Hugs and kisses to all from Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione! **_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_****_x_****_o_**

OK, one last thing…you must listen to "Ode to Harry Potter" by Switchblade Kittens.Go to their website to listen and read about it.I must thank Louise (thank you, thank you, thank you!!!), for bringing this gem to light at SugarQuill.com.I just got so excited when I heard this that I had to share it.An actual H/G song (from Ginny's POV) by a real band!And with music I like – what could be better? (An R/H and H/G ending to the books, that's what!)And so another abnormally long author note ends.Until next time…


	24. Past and Future

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 24

~Past and Future~

**Disclaimer:**Special thanks to Joanne Rowling for not hating us all for doing strange things to her wonderful characters.

**A/N:**Hello everyone, remember me?I'm back!Yes, at long last, the chapter you've all – hopefully – been waiting for (and that I've been promising to everyone who's e-mailed me – sorry!) has finally arrived.I didn't think this would take this long – it was a difficult chapter to write and I had to redo it a few times.Of course, you find out much less about Harry's parents in the final version than in my first draft (insert evil laugh here), but I think it works much better this way.Seriously, I apologize for the long delay and I really don't intend to take so long in the future.Thank you so much for your reviews – they are much appreciated.I'll stop now before I bore you further with a myriad of excuses.Without further ado, here's this chapter's quote:

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them.Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_

* * *

Harry and Ginny jogged to keep up with the headmaster's long strides.As they got nearer to Dumbledore's office, Ginny slowed her pace, pulling Harry back with her.

"What's this about?" she whispered.

Harry kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered, "This morning Malfoy said…well, he said my dad…"

"Is it t'do with what he said before the Quidditch match?"Ginny offered, choosing her words carefully.Harry just nodded briefly.Ginny continued to watch him, confused and concerned, but she didn't press.

A minute later, they had reached their destination.Harry went to his normal seat – he was becoming all too familiar with the confines of the headmaster's office.Sirius and Remus were already there when he arrived.His former professor was sitting near the window, looking out at the new moon wearily, his cheeks hollow and ragged, shadows circling his eyes.He raised an eyebrow when he saw the small redhead follow Harry into the office, but kept silent at one look from the headmaster.Sirius was pacing the room restlessly, literally wearing a hole in Dumbledore's rug.Dumbledore quietly repaired the damage with a wave of his wand, restoring the head of the Gryffindor lion on the floor covering.Sirius looked up anxiously, his brow furrowed in worry as he watched his adoptive son take a seat.

"Harry, I don't want you listening to anyone named Malfoy," he began harshly, kneeling by Harry's side and putting a comforting arm over the young boy's shoulder."No one in that family can be trusted as far as you can cast a spell.Don't believe the rubbish they throw at you!"

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief, as if the hippogriff that had been resting on his chest chose that moment to fly away."So it's not true," he breathed."I knew my dad couldn't've been involved in anything like that."

Remus interrupted, "It sounds like Malfoy was referring to what happened outside of Edinburgh, although he's twisted it quite a bit."He stared intently at his hands, intertwining his long thin fingers."All of us were working together against Voldemort back then – Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus, Peter, James…" Remus' voice trailed off briefly as he closed his eyes, seemingly lost in thoughts of another time."This was just before we found out he was Gryffindor's heir," he finished, glancing uneasily at Harry.

"You mean you didn't know before?" Harry asked.Ginny, standing quietly behind him, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Sirius shook his head, rising from the floor."Not at first.Only Dumbledore knew, and your parents of course.The rest of us just assumed all the extra precautions taken were because he was a Potter.At the time, you were either on Voldemort's side or you were a target, and the most prominent families went first, as a warning to the others."

Harry swallowed hard.He was grateful that Ginny had come along; the feel of her hand on his shoulder helped keep him calm.

"My dad said the Potters were a very powerful family," Ginny contributed, her voice small.

"Yes, they were," Sirius replied softly, "but by the time James got out of Hogwarts, he was the only one left…all victims of Voldemort."

"James and Lily were working together," Remus continued as if Sirius had never spoken."Lily was always rather good at charms.She was working on new defenses to use against Voldemort and his minions."

"So what happened?" Harry asked, his body tense in anticipation.

Sirius stepped forward, glancing at Dumbledore.Harry couldn't read the headmaster's face – the look in his eye wasn't very comforting."Go ahead Sirius, you may begin with what you know and then I'll fill in the holes…"

Remus eyed the headmaster thoughtfully, a suspicious expression on his face.Sirius also seemed a bit unsure of what to make of Dumbledore's words, but he continued."Well, from what I remember, James was working at one of the Ministry's outposts in the countryside.The Death Eaters somehow found out his location – I'm not sure how…"

"It was Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries," Remus interjected.Seeing Sirius' surprise, he added, "Karkaroff tipped us off.Half the department was involved…it was after you were…" He trailed off, flushing.

"Those bastards," Sirius muttered under his breath, "they were part of the group that arrested me…"

"You are correct, Sirius," Dumbledore said solemnly."In retrospect I should have looked into your case further once they were discovered…they didn't know about Peter, but if we had looked more closely, maybe…I apologize sincerely."

Sirius nodded, his face clouded.After a tense moment, Sirius sighed, "We aren't here to discuss me…"

Remus watched his friend a moment more before continuing."So, James was working at what we thought was a secret location when he was discovered…"

"But that can't be what Malfoy meant," Sirius interrupted, "no one was killed that time…I saw the Ministry's reports – the Death Eaters escaped."

"Perhaps," Remus began, again eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously, "the reports weren't entirely accurate.Am I right, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded grimly."Only a handful of people knew the truth."

"The truth?" Sirius asked, his eyes flashing dangerously."Are you saying you kept things from us?Apparently your mistrust of me went back farther than I thought…"

"Now Sirius," Remus said gently.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" Harry asked loudly, jumping up from his chair.Ginny stumbled as he rose, and now stood a distance away, taken aback at the boy's outburst.Harry was also a little surprised at himself, but he was too angry to worry about anyone's reaction.Dumbledore, however, did not appear upset – his pale blue eyes were distant, looking through Harry rather than at him.

"It was not a case of trust or mistrust.It was a personal matter between Severus and myself," the headmaster replied somberly.Harry watched silently, holding his breath until Dumbledore finally continued, sighing, "But now that it has reemerged, you are owed the truth about what happened that day.Would you like to see it for yourself?"

"How?" asked a befuddled Harry.The old headmasters and headmistresses in their frames on the walls sat at attention, watching Dumbledore intently as he stood up.One former headmistress rushed to the frame of one of her dozing counterparts, nudging him awake before returning to her picture.With his eyes twinkling, Dumbledore walked to a black cabinet behind Harry.

Harry felt his insides churn with excitement.He knew what was coming.He recognized the shallow stone basin covered in runes that was now lifted from its resting place in the cabinet and carried to the headmaster's desk.It was the Pensieve, a repository of Dumbledore's memories, a diary of his life.

Harry stepped closer to the basin, seeing the swirling silver substance shining brightly.Dumbledore's thoughts started swirling faster and faster, until a face began to form.Harry stopped in his tracks.It was his own face emerging from the bowl, or his face as it would appear in a few short years.The face climbed higher, until a whole body emerged, floating in the air above the Pensieve.Now Harry could clearly see that it was not himself he was seeing, but the familiar figure of his father.

There was a gasp and a strangled cry; Harry didn't tear his eyes away from the holographic figure to see who had made the noise.After the initial shock had worn off, there wasn't another sound in the office, save for the faint rustling of Fawke's feathers from his golden perch by the door.He felt someone grab the back of his robes, but Harry didn't look away from his father.

The shadow of James Potter smiled, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"I think we're really close to a breakthrough.Lily's developing a charm that'll…" The figure stopped speaking, alarm evident on his face.He looked around the office as if he had heard something.Harry stepped closer and closer, reaching his hand out to the image of his father.

A second later he made contact, and Harry felt himself falling through a whirlpool.It stopped as soon as it began, and Harry was standing in the corner of a dark cottage.He looked around and saw Ginny standing by his side, still clutching his robe, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Where are we?" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.Harry just shook his head, looking around the room.Ginny stepped back and shrank against the wall.

The windows of the cottage were shut tight and barricaded, and the only light came from glowing orbs that hovered at various points a foot below the thatched ceiling.A bookcase full of dusty volumes covered one wall.A large table littered with parchment and vials took up most of the space in the small room, and a hefty cauldron rested on the floor by a huge fireplace.It was there that James Potter stood, speaking to Professor Dumbledore's face protruding from the flames.

"What is it, James?" Dumbledore whispered, straining his head to look around the room.

"I heard something…" James responded, quietly creeping to one of the obstructed windows."_Visio_," he muttered, and a patch of sky became visible through the wooden planks.Harry tiptoed closer to his father, but he could only see as far as Dumbledore's line of vision.

"Miss Weasley?"Harry heard Dumbledore's voice from behind him and jumped back in alarm.The headmaster had his hand on Ginny's shoulder and was speaking to her comfortingly."I assume you weren't expecting to fall into one of my memories when you followed Harry.He's had a bit of experience with my Pensieve," he explained, his eyes twinkling, "but this must be a little new to you.There is nothing to fear.Would you like to stay with Harry?"

Ginny looked towards the boy, "Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not caring who was there as long as he could see his father.

James' face betrayed his fear as he spun around to again face Dumbledore."Death Eaters…" he whispered, before rushing to grab his wand.

The scene faded, dissolving into darkness around him.Harry saw himself, Dumbledore, and Ginny floating in a black void.Before he had a chance to get used to this, Dumbledore's office reappeared around him.The memory was over – he was back.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the image of his father.He was drawn back to the present by a rattling sound, as if something were taking in its last breath.He turned to the direction of the sound – Fawkes was hunched over, obviously close to burning.Harry watched in confusion as the bird tottered on the golden perch; he was certain Fawkes had been vibrant and healthy just minutes earlier.

"My poor friend, you'll feel better soon," a voice murmured from the other side of the office.It was Dumbledore's voice, but there was an uncharacteristic quiver to it, a slight uneasiness.It suddenly became clear to Harry – he was still in one of Dumbledore's memories.

Harry scanned the room.He now noticed a few differences – the familiar carpeting with the crests of the four houses was gone, a bare stone floor in its place.The headmistress that Harry had noticed earlier wasn't in her spot behind the desk, her portrait instead positioned by the door.

The visitors' attention was drawn to that very door a moment later, when it was suddenly thrown open.James Potter burst in, his face pale and his eyes agonized.

"Where's Lily?" he asked, searching around the office.

"She'll be here shortly," Dumbledore responded.James relaxed slightly and fell into a chair, dropping his head into his hands.

"I didn't mean it," he muttered, "I don't know what happened…"

Dumbledore went silently to his desk, taking a seat."James, are you ready to tell me everything that happened today…" It was a statement more than a question, and the young man lifted his head, sighing.

"Have they identified the bodies yet?" James asked warily.

"Benjamin Langley, Everett Roberts," the headmaster paused briefly, " and Revella Snape…"

James groaned at the mention of the last casualty."Severus Snape's mother?Has he heard yet?"

Dumbledore nodded briefly."I've had Hagrid arrange for the bodies to be returned to the families before the Ministry officials arrived."

"Before…" James stared at the older wizard in confusion."Isn't the Ministry conducting an investigation?"

"Yes, they are investigating how Voldemort discovered your location…and how the Death Eaters escaped," Dumbledore explained, eyeing the tousle-haired man intently."Do you understand?"

James didn't speak for a minute."But…" he faltered.

"James, you did not use one of the Unforgivable Curses, correct?"

"Of course not!" James responded hotly.His voice cracked as he continued, "I, I would never…"

"Well, unless we can explain what happened without having Lily's work made public…"

James just nodded, his face ashen.He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.Harry reluctantly tore his eyes from his father's face to see who caused the distraction.The door opened gently, and the boy held his breath as a flash of red hair appeared.

"James, are you all right?" Lily Potter ran to her husband's side, carefully clutching a bundle to her chest.

James rushed toward the slight woman, drawing her into his arms and burying his face in her hair.They held on like that until a cry broke them apart.Lily quickly unwrapped the bundle that had been pressed between them, revealing a small head covered with a mess of black hair.The child's eyes were screwed shut as tears drifted down his plump cheeks, loud cries emerging from the wide-open toothless mouth.

"Shhh, Daddy's here," James cooed to the boy, taking him from his mother and cradling him to his chest.Lily quietly eased a handful of her hair out of the baby's tight grip.Little Harry continued to cry, gasping for air between sobs.

As Harry watched his younger self being comforted by his parents, a burning sensation began to build behind his eyes.As if reading his mind, he felt a small hand slip into his and a warm body press up close to his arm.

"It's time to go Harry," Dumbledore said, reaching out to put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No," Harry managed to choke out, "just a bit longer…" But the room was already disintegrating.His eyes hungrily took in every last detail of his family; the last image he saw before the memory completely faded was his mother's emerald green eyes – _his_ eyes – looking in his direction.For a brief second he felt as if he could see into their depths – feel the unconditional love of a mother for her child.But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, and Harry was back in the present, surrounded by his father's friends.

Sirius and Remus were where he had left them, staring at the Pensieve as its swirling silver light slowed.Harry clung to Ginny's hand; his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to memorize the scene he had just witnessed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked quietly, his voice calm.

"Yes, Albus," Sirius added, his tone much more bitter than the other wizard's, "why didn't any of us know anything about this?What else are you keeping from us?We didn't find out about James' ancestry until, until Voldemort discovered it, and now this.It's been fourteen years.Isn't it time you trusted us with the truth?"

"I trust you both implicitly," Dumbledore replied, staring intently at the two men."You know that.This matter was kept quiet out of respect for Severus.It is unfortunate that it had to come out in this manner.You can be assured that I have never kept anything that would be of direct consequence to you unless there was a very compelling reason."

The glint in Dumbledore's eye left no doubt that the subject was closed to further discussion.Sirius bit his words back, staring down at the floor.After a moment, he turned to Harry."Are you all right, Harry?Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head."I'm fine," he said, his mind still swimming from what he had seen.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Remus asked, his gray eyes narrowing as he watched Harry closely.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry repeated.He didn't want to speak; he just wanted to replay the image of his parents over and over.

"It's getting late, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly."If you'd rather, you and Miss Weasley may return to the Gryffindor common room.We can discuss this any time you're ready."

* * *

The two Gryffindors reached the entrance to the common room, neither having said a word up to that point.The Fat Lady was whispering with her friend Violet, giggling quite frequently as they finished off the box of Valentine's chocolates.Harry distinctly heard the words 'Sir Cadogan' mentioned more than once, and allowed himself a small smile.

"Your plump soft skin is like a ripe peach, your hair so fair and light, your eyes are stars I can never reach, will you be mine tonight?" Ginny recited.

"Er, what?" Harry asked, coming out of his stupor.The picture of his parents had incessantly replayed itself in his mind; he barely had registered what he had learnt about the ill-fated connection between his father and the potions master.Shaking his head slightly, he brought his eyes back into focus, confusedly gazing at the young girl who looked up at him with an earnest face.Relief washed over her as it became apparent that Harry had come back from whatever internal fortress he had created for himself.

"The password," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes."The Fat Lady changed it earlier today after Sir Cadogan sent her a 'secret admirer' note.I do hope she changes it to something shorter soon or Neville'll get himself locked out again."

"Oh," Harry said, crawling through the portrait hole first.He reached back and held out a hand to help Ginny through.The young teenagers stood just inside the entrance, looking at each other awkwardly.The common room was relatively empty – most of the older students had yet to return from their romantic evening, leaving just a handful of first and second years finishing off their assignments.

Ginny watched Harry cautiously, as if he would explode if she made the wrong move.She opened her mouth to speak, stopping herself by biting her lip.She changed her mind a moment later, quickly asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a long moment, Harry responded firmly, "No."His thoughts were too muddled – he needed to sort through it on his own, later, when he was alone and could think.Seeing hurt flash briefly in her eyes, he softened his tone, "I mean, there really isn't much to say about it, is there?"

Ginny eyed him shrewdly.Harry briefly thought she was going to pursue the topic further, and breathed a sigh of relief when she simply nodded and looked down.

"Well," Ginny said, again playing with her bracelet.The movement of the unicorns as they raced around her slender wrist was hypnotizing – Harry smiled as he vaguely thought that Ginny always played with the bracelet when she was nervous.

"Well," she repeated, glancing up and quickly dropping her hands as she noticed Harry intently staring at them.The natural glow of her cheeks intensified and spread to the edge of her vibrant hair.

"So, er," Harry stammered, now sufficiently aware of his surroundings to be embarrassed that he had been caught gawping, "we should go to bed now, I suppose."Harry immediately blushed, "Er, I mean, you'll probably want to head up…you must be worn out…"

Ginny's eyes were twinkling in amusement, causing Harry to blush further.She gasped suddenly, "Oh, I've just remembered!I have to get something upstairs…will you wait for me?"

"Of course," he answered.Ginny's anxious expression dissolved into a smile and she began to walk away, hesitating for a second before she turned.Harry thought he saw doubt flash across her eyes for just an instant before she took a step towards him.Before he realized what was happening, Ginny had wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug, nestling her head into his shoulder.Harry stood awkwardly for a moment before returning the embrace, pulling her small frame closer to him so he could feel the heat of her body.Just as his nerves were settling, allowing him to enjoy the sensation of being held, Ginny broke away, beaming up at him.

"I'll be right back," she grinned, turning and running up the stairs to her dormitory. He was barely able to nod mutely as he watched her go.

Harry waited until she disappeared before turning and heading to the fireplace.He sat down into an armchair, staring fixedly at the fire.He was wondering why Ginny's touch was enough to drive thoughts of anything else far from his mind – make him feel totally content, yet ready to burst out of his skin all at the same time.Was it like this with every girl, or was it just Ginny, he asked himself.No, it couldn't be with _every_ girl…he didn't have a lot to judge by, but he knew he had no problem forming complete sentences when Hermione hugged him.

"I'm back!" Ginny announced, interrupting Harry's musings.As he turned toward her voice, Harry's eyes widened in delight.Ginny's arms were laden with bottles of Butterbeer and sacks of candy from Honeydukes."My secret stash," she explained, noticing Harry's amazed expression."Colin brings some back for me every time he goes to Hogsmeade, since we're not allowed to go anymore…"

"I see…" Harry answered in what he hoped was a neutral tone, not daring to look Ginny in the face.

"Yes, it _is_ rather nice of him," Ginny continued, spreading the treats out on the table casually."He's been so incredibly sweet to me.I don't know what I've done to deserve such friendship."

Harry felt his insides begin to seethe in jealousy.That feeling instantly disappeared, though, as he looked over at the redheaded vixen and saw her struggling to contain her laughter.

"Don't you find him a bit grating?" Harry asked innocently, watching her pick out the Chocolate Frogs from the pile of candy."I mean," he continued, "every time I turn around, there's Colin with his camera.It can be quite tiring to have him following me around everywhere…"

"Harry!" Ginny whispered in horror, "What a perfectly awful thing to say!"Glancing about her hurriedly to make sure no one else had heard his comment, Ginny reeled on Harry, only to find him watching her panic as if he were enjoying a leisurely Quidditch match.

Harry dropped his scrupulous expression to grin widely at his friend, whose cheeks were quickly challenging her hair for redness.He chuckled to himself as he dropped his head, narrowly avoiding the Chocolate Frog chucked in his direction.

"You shouldn't play like that," Ginny continued, trying very hard to suppress her smile.Harry raised his eyebrow at this, causing her to cross her arms defensively."Really, everything _I_ said was nice, but _any_one could've heard the horrid things you were spewing about Colin."

"I wasn't _that_ bad," Harry argued, scooting over in his armchair to make room for Ginny.

"Of course," she continued, sitting down as she grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and handed one to Harry, "he does tend to just, I don't know, _hover_ about, doesn't he?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Harry said in mock horror, "What a perfectly awful thing to say!"

"I know," she chuckled, nearly choking on her Butterbeer, "I'm just a dreadful person, aren't I?What would my mum think?"

"Probably that you're spending too much time around your brothers.You're really lacking a good role model, now that Percy is gone," Harry answered, nodding his head seriously.His solemn expression caused them both to double over in laughter.

They were still sitting in the armchair much later, filled to the brim with Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Butterbeer, chatting idly about the Chudley Cannons' chances of moving up to eight in the league that year, when Ron and Hermione finally reemerged from their Valentine's dinner.Harry automatically shifted slightly away from Ginny, his face red as he realized they had been practically glued to each other's side while they had chatted.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called, walking over to the fire with Hermione by his side, both looking very happy."Where'd you get all the candy?" he asked, eyes as big as saucers.He absentmindedly sat in the armchair across from Harry.

"Good ol' Colin Creevey," Harry answered, sharing a sideways glance with Ginny."Fine chap, he is, that Colin, isn't he Ginny?"

"Did you have a good time?" Ginny asked Hermione, changing the topic.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time," Hermione gushed."This just proves my point.Wizards don't _need_ house elves – they can get along perfectly fine without them.Those that _choose_ to have them should pay for the privilege."

"Bugger, I got another Bastian," Ron muttered, shoving the chocolate into his mouth."Want it, Harry?"

"Didn't you just come from dinner?" Ginny asked sweetly, watching her brother tear the wrapper off another Chocolate Frog.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione added, "I don't understand how you can fit anymore.You practically ate the whole pudding yourself!"

Ron dismissed this, "That was hours ago.I'm a growing boy…I need my energy."

"Hours ago, eh?" Harry asked, grinning slyly."Whatever could have taken you so long, then?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, her cheeks blushing furiously, "Er, we were talking, and…"

"Ginny and I have been waiting up for you," Harry continued, letting a relieved Hermione drop her fumbling explanation."I had the hardest time keeping Ginny from eating all the candy – she didn't want to save any…" Harry was shut up by a quick jab to his ribs.

"Impossible!" Ron's hand was frozen, his fourth Chocolate Frog halfway to his mouth.He dropped the confection unnoticed, a look of pure elation spreading over his face.

"What?What is it?" Hermione asked, leaning in for a closer look at what had caught Ron's attention.

"Agrippa," Ron said in wonderment.He finally turned his head toward Hermione, wordlessly handing over the card he had been clutching."After all these years…my collection is finally complete…" Ron seemed to be in a total haze of disbelief.

To her credit, Hermione tried very hard to respect the solemnity of the occasion."Congratulations Ron," she said with a straight face, "I'm sure it's quite an accomplishment to collect all the _Famous Witches and Wizards_ cards."

Ginny leaned over and took the card from Hermione's hand."You were missing Agrippa?" she frowned, inspecting it carefully."Funny, I've got about ten of those…"

* * *

Harry waited until the next day to tell Ron and Hermione about his latest foray into Dumbledore's memories, not wanting to ruin the pleasant night that had developed.He had a funny feeling carefree nights would be a rarity for the rest of the term.

"I knew it!" Ron had declared."Snape has it out for you Harry, he can't be trusted.This just confirms it."

"How so?" Hermione argued."We've known he hasn't liked Harry all along.Dumbledore still trusts him and that should be good enough for us.This doesn't change a thing," she finished smugly.

Ron stared at her in disbelief."How can you be so smart and so naïve at the same time?" he asked.

"Oh really?" she responded scathingly."Perhaps you'd like to explain it, o wise one…"

"_Motive_," Ron answered."Snape's got a motive now.He wants revenge for his mother's death."

"Ron, this isn't an M.L.E. case, Snape's our _professor_.He hasn't done anything to make us think he's got ulterior motives!"

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione!" Ron yelled, his face growing scarlet.

"Yes," Hermione shouted back, "under Dumbledore's direction!Tell him Harry!"

"Er," Harry stuttered.He did agree with Ron somewhat – no matter how much Dumbledore seemed to trust Snape, he still couldn't be sure.Dumbledore had trusted Moody, too.But the last thing he wanted was to be caught in the middle of one of Ron and Hermione's arguments."I, I can't really say.I think I forgot my book in the library – I'll see you later…"

"See, you've scared him off," he heard Ron say as he scrambled out of the portrait hole.

After a week of griping about Snape, and Harry spending an inordinate amount of time in the library to escape it, the tension between Ron and Hermione faded away.Two weeks after Harry's meeting with Dumbledore, things were almost back to normal and Harry and Ron were enjoying a friendly game of wizard chess.Fred and George were experimenting on a handful of unwitting first years, innocently handing out samples of their new candy to the eager children.Ginny was sitting nearby, reading a book, carefully keeping the title hidden from Harry, and Hermione was just returning from the library.

"Ron, you haven't even started your History of Magic essay – it's due in three days," she reminded him as she spread out her books.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I refuse to do any homework on my birthday," Ron answered not taking his eyes from his pieces.

"Fine," she answered casually, "have it your way.But birthday or not, I'm _not_ going to let you copy my essay when you discover you only have ten minutes left to complete it."

"Checkmate!Come on Harry, that was too easy."

Harry stood up, stretching his arms and smirking at his friend, "I only _let_ you win, being as it's your birthday."

Ron rolled his eyes at his dark-haired friend, "You're delusional."

"You're both delusional if you think your work is going to get itself done on its own," Hermione answered, pulling out a fresh piece of parchment.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said, deftly pulling the parchment out of Hermione's hand and raising it out of her reach.

"Ron, give it back!" Hermione stood up trying to grab the paper, but Ron's height advantage was too much to overcome.She pulled out her wand instead, "_Accio_ parchment..."

"No fair," Ron muttered, scowling as the parchment floated back to Hermione's hands.His scowl quickly disappeared though, as he grabbed her by the waist with a gleam in his eye.

"Ron, what are you doing, I have work to do," she chastised, but Ron was pulling her towards the chessboard.He lifted her up and deposited her in Harry's now vacant seat.

"I've decided _no_ one can do work on my birthday.I challenge you to a chess match.Loser has to do the winner's homework for a month," Ron declared.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron put his finger to her lips, "Not a sound, it's my birthday and I make the rules – if you refuse to comply, you'll have to face the consequences."

"Oh, and just what will these consequences be?" Hermione retorted, her face breaking into a smile as she leaned closer to the tall redhead.

"You'll see," Ron answered, putting his arm around her waist, the chess game forgotten.

Harry sighed, turning his attention to Ginny as he sat beside her."So what've you got there?"

Ginny turned red as she quickly shut the book and shoved it in her bag."Just some schoolwork…"

A commotion at the other end of the common room caused Harry and Ginny to turn their heads sharply, although Ron and Hermione were too distracted to do much more than glance over briefly.

"It worked!" Fred was shouting.A young girl was crying, her hands plastering her hair to the sides of her head.Harry recognized the young first year as one of the girls that was taken with Ron.

"Come on now, it's not so bad," George comforted the girl, gently pulling her hands away from her head.The girl resisted, her sobs growing louder as she finally relented and let her hands fall to her side.Harry's jaw dropped as the girl's ears poked through her hair, unfolding to a span of four feet.Her ears were far larger than even those of the house elves.

"Go on, try them out!" Fred exclaimed."Flap them, as fast as you can!"

The girl backed away from Fred, her tears subsiding as fear overwhelmed her.

"Fred, George, fix her!" Ginny insisted, looking at the young girl in sympathy.

"Hush, Ginny, we've got it all under control," Fred answered dismissively.

"Fred, you're scaring her," George said.Turning back to their victim, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Emma," she answered shyly.

"Hi Emma, I'm George Weasley, and this dolt is my brother Fred," George grinned at her, causing her to smile and blush."Don't worry, Emma, your ears'll be back to normal in an hour or so."

"But in the meantime," Fred added, bursting with excitement, "flying would be fun, wouldn't it? You'd like that, right?"

The girl's eyes now looked curious, and she hesitantly tried to flap her ears, slowly at first, then gaining speed.She began to rise from the floor – she had only risen a few inches before she looked down in terror and stopped flapping.She immediately fell back down with a thump.

Ginny couldn't help but giggling, although she rushed to make sure little Emma hadn't hurt herself.Harry watched with interest as Fred and George helped Emma practice her flapping, eventually getting her to hover a foot from the floor.He was reminded of his brief time as a ghost during the Masquerade Ball, and a sick feeling developed in the pit of his stomach.He loved flying, but not without his trusty broomstick.

Turning to Ginny, Harry asked, "Do you want to go to the library?There's a book about the development of the racing broomstick I want to check out."

"OK," she responded, leaving the twins with Emma as she went to get her bag.Harry turned to Ron, who was sitting with Hermione, the two speaking quietly.

"Ron, we're going to the library, all right?" Harry asked lightly.

"Not to do homework, I hope?" Ron responded, his eyes narrowed.

"Ron…" Hermione warned, soothing him by rubbing his arm gently.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll observe your birthday," Ginny answered patronizingly.

"All right, then," he answered, apparently satisfied."Don't stay too long, though," he added, glancing at Harry suspiciously.

"Right," Harry answered, helping Ginny through the portrait hole.The Fat Lady smiled at them as they passed; she had been in a very good mood the last couple of weeks.Thankfully, she had changed the password back to something more memorable ("_Chocolate truffle_")

Ginny and Harry made their way down the corridors talking amiably about Fred and George's chances of making it after graduation.They were broken out of their easy chatter by the sound of angry voices coming from down the hall.Harry put a finger to his lips, motioning for Ginny to keep silent, as he made his way towards the disturbance.The voices were coming from an empty classroom, and as they neared it, he pulled Ginny aside and pressed himself against the wall near the partially closed door.

"You are a fool, Fletcher, you always have been and you always will be," they heard Snape snarl.

"It's a perfectly reasonable plan, Severus, if you'll just listen…" Fletcher responded heatedly.

"It's too dangerous.We can't just hand the boy to him."

"But that is what Voldemort is expecting," Fletcher insisted."If you don't comply, you'll be discovered, and then what good'll you be to us?"

"While I find your concern for my safety touching," Harry could hear the sarcasm dripping from Snape's low voice, "I think I'm a better judge of what Voldemort expects.The matter must be handled delicately.You underestimate Voldemort's powers – he has been regaining his strength rapidly.If the boy is lost, everything will be over."

"Severus, you're not listening to me!No one will be harmed.The ministry will be there to protect him!We've got a plan – we only need something to draw Voldemort out and then they can handle him," Fletcher shouted.

"You're confidence in the Ministry's ability far exceeds my own, I'm afraid," Snape hissed."And what does Dumbledore think of all this?I can't imagine he's willing to put precious Potter in harm's way."

Ginny drew her breath in sharply, clutching Harry's robes.

"He's resisting," Fletcher admitted."That's why I need you to talk to him.If you would just explain it's the only way – he'll listen to you.You're our connection to Voldemort."

"Which is why I'm telling you _it won't work_.Potter is still reckless enough to think he can face the Dark Lord and survive – the fool will play right into his hands."

The sound of someone approaching from down the corridor forced Harry and Ginny to scramble. Turning away from the classroom, they ran all the way to the library.Madam Pince frowned as the two rushed in, watching them as they disappeared between two bookcases, hidden from the sharp eyes of the librarian.Both stopped, breathless from the mad dash, looking around to make sure they were alone.

Ginny looked up at Harry, fear in her eyes."What do we do now?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N:**A few last comments: (1) Keith – your request will be granted (albeit in a later chapter, but then again, there are only a few left) – I had to ask my brother what you were getting at, and he immediately explained it very clearly.I should've guessed J.(2) Of course, now that JKR's told us Ron's birthday (March 1st), I had to celebrate it.I'm very happy now J. (3) Fun fact – did you know that the U.K. switches to Daylight Savings Time a couple of weeks before the U.S. does?I learned that last week when a conference call with a client in London got screwed up.Oh, the joys of work.Now don't everyone go telling me, "Of course we knew that!"I didn't.Finally, (3) read and enjoy!At least I hope you do.

Thank you so very much for reading this.Your reviews are too kind, and I love seeing what you have to say.My gratitude knows no bounds.I _promise_ not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.You're all angels.


	25. Friends and Enemies

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 25

~Friends and Enemies~

**Disclaimer:**Characters, scenery, settings, etc. are all borrowed from Joanne Rowling.

**A/N:**When we last saw our favorite almost-couple, they had inadvertently stumbled upon the dastardly and admittedly foolhardy plan to use Harry as 'live bait', potentially turning the 'Boy Who Lived' into the 'Boy Who Was Killed By The Ministry's Ineptitude'.Ron and Hermione were busy celebrating the sixteenth birthday of the tallest member of the dream team (::_sigh_:: they grow up so fast).And Ayleeandra, thank you for providing the perfect description for my vision of Harry & Ginny – "more-than-friendship-but-not-quite-romance" – couldn't've said it better myself.

I know it's been awhile (sorry, life has this nasty habit of intruding when you least expect or want it to), so here's the quote!

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing up had drained him of still more colour, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron."You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright."You'll have to kill all three of us!"

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in a bit of a shock after the conversation he had just heard.He couldn't believe that the Ministry could even consider the idea plausible, although once he remembered that Cornelius Fudge was still in charge, it wasn't as surprising.But what surprised him more was Snape's response.While the potions master's defense of him was not very flattering, Harry was shocked to hear Snape protecting him from Professor Fletcher of all people.He hadn't gotten to know Professor Fletcher very well, but seeing as he was part of Dumbledore's inner circle, he would've assumed the wizard had more sense.

"Harry?" Ginny ventured cautiously.Harry glanced down at her worried face, realizing he still hadn't answered her question.

"I don't see as there's much we _can_ do," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.He _could_ play along with Fletcher's plan to see what else he could find out, but he wasn't about to tell Ginny that.

The small red haired girl was wringing her hands, looking around at the rows of books surrounding them as if one might hold the answer.A spark of hope appeared on her face and she blurted out, "Ron'll know what to do!"

Harry stared at her for a second before a big grin spread across his face.Ginny turned scarlet and she opened her mouth wordlessly, vainly trying to take the words back.

"Ron?" Harry asked bemusedly."Since when do you think that highly of him?"

Ginny scrunched her nose at Harry, looking for a moment much younger than her fourteen years."I know it must sound silly," she mumbled, "it's just…well, after Percy came to Hogwarts, and Fred and George were being, you know – Fred and George, Ron always knew what to do."

"It's not silly," Harry said quietly.He grinned as he lifted Ginny's chin up with his thumb."I've been known to ask that prat for advice myself occasionally.Come on, I'll bet he and Hermione are still in the common room."

Ginny's brown eyes lit up as she hurried alongside Harry, ignoring Madam Pince, who looked as if she were ready to cuff them for running in the library. They sped back the way they came, carefully avoiding the corridor where Snape and Fletcher had been arguing, and were back in the common room in no time.

"That was quick," Ron commented, his ears blood red as he hastily pushed Hermione off his lap.The bushy-haired prefect struggled to maintain her balance as she landed on the edge of the armchair, grabbing onto the sleeve of Ron's robes to keep from falling.There was a loud rip as the sleeve tore and a thud as Hermione landed in a heap on the floor.

"You _are_ back rather early," Hermione said, pulling herself back onto the armchair quickly as she tried to preserve a shred of dignity.Ron helped straighten her robes, which had twisted around her body.She pushed his hands away, struggling to control the blush rising in her cheeks.

Ginny and Harry shared an amused glance before turning to the embarrassed couple."It's all right for your girlfriend to sit on your lap, you know," Harry teased."We don't mind."

"Right," Ron answered, "er, I mean, we weren't…" The red headed boy was rapidly becoming red faced.

"I was just…" Hermione tried, heat radiating from her face, "er, that is, he needed help with his homework and I couldn't see the book…"

"The homework Ron banned on his birthday?" Ginny asked smiling.She turned her head aside as her best friend stared daggers at her, trying hard to control her chuckling.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Ron asked, acting as if the entire exchange hadn't taken place.

Harry quickly recounted what he had overheard.When he was done, Ron shook his head and let out a long, slow whistle.

"I knew Fletcher was a little off his rocker, but still…"

"I don't like this," Hermione whispered, "I don't like this at all."

"So what should we do?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching her big brother's face imploringly.

"We keep Fletcher away from Harry, that's what!" Hermione sputtered."Dumbledore obviously agrees with us."

Harry and Ron shared a glance that conveyed their thoughts wordlessly."You're right," Harry answered."I'll just steer clear of Fletcher and we'll be fine."

Harry waited nervously as Ginny and Hermione eyed him with narrowed eyes.Perhaps he shouldn't have given in so quickly, he thought.

"So we're not going to do anything?" Ginny asked slowly.With another glance at Ron, Harry nodded slowly.

"Like Hermione said," Ron answered, "Dumbledore knows what's happening, so Harry'll be fine."

Hermione and Ginny shared their own disbelieving look, but their male counterparts decided there was nothing further to discuss.The arrival of Fred and George, excited over the success of the Wild Weasley Earwings, put the discussion to bed, and the rest of Ron's birthday was wiled away amidst much laughter and many explosions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Snape had returned to the Potions lessons, Harry saw very little of Professor Fletcher.He and Ron had a difficult time speaking to the eccentric substitute teacher.Members of the staff surrounded the man every time they saw him.Harry and Ron were thus forced to squelch their curiosity for the time being.But, despite their assurances to Hermione and Ginny, the teenage boys had no intentions of letting the matter drop.As soon as the first opportunity arose, Harry and Ron had discussed at length how they could learn more about the Ministry's plan.The more they knew, the better prepared they could be, the two boys rationalized.

Harry and Ron found themselves hovering near the staff table during meals and constantly passing by the staff room on their way to classes.More than once, Hermione or Ginny had very nearly guessed what they were up to, so they began making up extra Quidditch practices to get a chance to freely seek out the elusive Mundungus Fletcher.Fred and George agreed to play along with the Quidditch practice story for a small fee, as well as a promise to be the first told of anything the younger Gryffindors discovered.Over a month passed in this manner, and Harry and Ron's nerves were shot from keeping up the deception.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, picking at his jacket potato listlessly.The Quidditch final against Slytherin was fast approaching, and actual practices were starting to outweigh the pretend ones he and Ron had concocted.The previous night's session had been particularly grueling – it had rained non-stop the entire evening, and both Harry and Ron had kept the other boys in the dormitory awake with their sneezing.Hermione had immediately sent Harry and all the Weasley boys to Madam Pomfrey for some Pepperup Potion first thing in the morning when she had seen the state they were in, and a faint stream of smoke was still floating up from Harry's ears.Harry was interrupted from his rapidly cooling meal by a sharp kick to his shin.

"Ouch!" he shouted.He stifled his yell quickly when he saw Ron's expression.His best friend tilted his head casually toward the staff table, where most of the professors were in the middle of a hearty meal to ward off the day's unseasonable chill.Harry offhandedly looked around the Great Hall, as if just taking in his surroundings, before turning back to Ron.He nodded at the tall boy, comprehending.Snape had just begun his dinner, and Fletcher was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm knackered," Ron proclaimed, stretching his arms as he suppressed a yawn."Harry and I are gonna head upstairs.You go ahead and finish your meal…no hurry."

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, pushing her plate of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding aside.She gazed up at her boyfriend with concern evident on her face.

"Don't worry about him," Ginny dismissed."He practically swallowed his dinner…he always gets tired after a big meal…"

"Yeah," Ron said casually, although he glared at Ginny."A little nap is all I need…"

"If you're sure," Hermione conceded.Ron just nodded and leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, if it isn't the Weasel giving his girlfriend a good bye kiss.Can't stand being apart for even a minute, can you?"Draco Malfoy's familiar drawl seemed to drop the temperature in the Great Hall by ten degrees, and Hermione had to forcibly push Ron back into his seat to keep him from pouncing on the pale Slytherin."Really," he continued, rather insincerely, "it warms my heart to see you together.After all, if even the two of you found each other, there's got to be hope for losers like Potter.What's the matter Potty, won't your little Weasel girlfriend let you give her a good bye kiss?Or isn't the great Harry Potter man enough for her?Playing the field, are you Weaslette?I would too, if Potter was all I had."Ginny's cheeks blushed furiously, although her eyes blazed in anger.

"Leave Ginny alone" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I won't make the Weaslette cry, Potter," Draco continued, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle to make sure they were taking in his performance."Or do you _want_ me to make her cry?Comforting a girl is always a good excuse to get your paws on her…might be your only chance…"

Harry and Ron simultaneously jumped from their seats, fists flying, their fairer halves unable to stop them.Ron, having a longer reach, would have been the first to connect with the pointy nose that hovered so tantalizingly in front of him.However, a well-timed blocking curse caused the red head's fist to slam into an invisible barrier.

"Damn it!" he swore, massaging his sore knuckles frantically as his eyes began to tear.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Mister Weasley."It was Professor Figg, who, even straightened to her full height, had to tilt her head up slightly to gaze furiously into her student's eyes.

"It's a good thing you arrived when you did, Professor," Malfoy began, using his best kissing-up-to-the-teacher voice.Crabbe and Goyle stood obediently by Malfoy's side, nodding dutifully as he continued."Not that I couldn't handle Ronald on my own, but I know using magic against a fellow student isn't conduct befitting a Hogwarts student, and of course, I would never stoop to physical violence…"

"Save your breath, Mister Malfoy," Professor Figg interrupted coolly, "I heard what was going on here.Now head back to your table before I get the head of your house involved."The pale-haired Slytherin barely disguised his contempt for the professor as he turned on his heel and, hulking cohorts directly behind, headed back to his table.

"Now, as for you lot," the professor began, eyeing Ron and Harry shrewdly as they struggled to paint innocent expressions on their faces.Harry couldn't help but steal a glance towards the staff table, where Professor Snape was still working on his over-filled plate, looking as sour as ever as he stared dully at his fork.

"We know we shouldn't have risen to his baiting, Professor," Harry answered, putting on the puppy dog face that always seemed to work on Hermione.Ron caught on quickly and assumed the same sorrowful stance, staring at the floor with his shoulders drooping."We promise to be more careful next time."

The plump witch maintained her stern face, but she relented."Humph.Likely story.Just stay out of trouble.The headmaster's got his hands full without worrying about a bunch of hotheaded teenagers."With that, she left the friends, watching them over her shoulder until she walked out of the Great Hall.

"That was close," Ron sighed.

"I'll say," Hermione added."Are you still heading up?I'm just about done…"

"No, stay Hermione," Ron answered kindly."Harry and I are gonna go straight to bed anyhow, and Ginny hasn't finished yet."His sister seemed quite indifferent to Hermione's staying or going, but the words had an effect on Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny," said Hermione, looking at the younger girl guiltily."Of course, I'll stay with you."Ginny just shrugged, watching Ron and Harry as they scurried quickly out of the Great Hall.

"That was _really_ close," Harry said to Ron once they were safely in the entrance hall.

Ron nodded his assent."Snape looked like he was about to start on pudding…we haven't much time."

They hurried down the corridors, making their way down to the Potions classroom and Snape's office.Harry slowed down as they drew nearer to the office, hearing Fletcher's voice echoing off the stone walls.Ron crept up behind his friend and waited quietly, pushing him aside as he tried to get closer to the door.

"Quit shoving," Harry muttered, and Ron shifted so he and Harry stood side by side.They both strained to hear who was with Fletcher.The person didn't say much; in fact, they said nothing at all – Fletcher seemed to be speaking to himself.

"Stop looking at me like that!" they heard Fletcher shout."I haven't done anything wrong.I'm respecting that batty old headmaster's wishes for now.It's not that I want the boy _dead _or anything – heavens, no – but, really, we've got to look at the big picture, don't you agree? I told you to stop looking at me that way!"

The two Gryffindors eyed each other curiously.Harry remembered hearing stories about the eccentric wizard – perhaps he had finally slipped over the edge.

"Come now, how long have we known each other?" Fletcher continued."Ten, fifteen years?Have you ever known me to act irrationally?Where are you going?Well, fine, then!"

Harry nearly shouted out in surprise as something brushed against his leg.He looked down to see a ball of ginger fur walking past him and down the corridor.It was Crookshanks, walking out of Snape's office with his head held high.Ron sniggered, and Harry had to work hard to stifle his own laughter at the thought of their sometime professor losing an argument with a cat.After a few minutes of silent amusement, the boys managed to control themselves and prepared to go in and speak to Fletcher.

Just as Harry stepped forward something jerked him backward."Ow!" he yelled, as his head snapped back.Ron spun around swiftly, wand in hand.

"Er, Professor Snape," Ron began jerkily."We, we were just looking for you."

"So it would appear," Snape answered silkily, taking his time letting go of his grip on Harry's hair."But seeing as I was still in the Great Hall when the two of you stormed out, you must have been quite confident that I had a quicker way down here if you expected to find me in my office."

One side of Snape's mouth lifted in a gleeful sneer.He casually put his hands in his robe pockets, as he watched the Gryffindors' distress.

"We, er…"

"I _thought_ I heard voices out here," said Fletcher as he emerged out of the office.Harry unconsciously took a half step back – Fletcher's expression reminded him far too much of Hedwig when she was about to swoop down on a defenseless rodent.

Snape's smile faltered for a half-second."I was just enquiring as to the purpose of this unexpected visit," the potions master said disdainfully.

"Ah, well I can answer that," Fletcher responded, beaming."I promised the boys I would give them a bit of help with their assignment.Being as you're so busy with classes and all, I thought I might take that burden off you."

Harry and Ron stared at Fletcher in confusion.Ron caught on first."Yes, that's right.Professor Fletcher asked us to come down…"

"Did he, now?" Snape asked, his lips pressed together in a thin smile."Was my explanation of the assignment unclear?"

"Now Severus, I wasn't implying…" Fletcher began nervously."That is to say….perhaps you're right.Growing boys shouldn't be cooped up in a dungeon.They should be getting fresh air."

"Potter and Weasley have been restricted from the grounds since the last time they were caught breaking the rules.I think we're all aware of that," Snape challenged.Snape and the shorter man were watching each other coldly, eyes locked.Harry and Ron's presence was seemingly forgotten.

"Yes, indeed you are correct Severus," Fletcher said nervously."I was about to suggest I escort them.I do believe they are allowed out if they are chaperoned by a member of the staff…"

"That's right," Ron said, looking at Fletcher eagerly.Harry held his breath, praying he'd get a chance to speak to Fletcher and find out what he knew.

"I don't think that would be wise," Snape continued, his eyes glittering dangerously."There's a chill in the air.We wouldn't want two Gryffindor players to become ill so close to the championship match, would we?"

Snape's expression was deadly.Something flickered in Fletcher's eyes, but his resolve seemed to stiffen and he turned to Harry and Ron.

"Now Severus," Fletcher said, although he was looking meaningfully at Harry, "I don't see the harm in a short walk, perhaps by the lake.Yes, I think a walk around the lake would do them good."

"That's enough, Fletcher," Snape hissed, his eyes as cold as steel as he glared at the wizard."Potter, Weasley, back to your common room at once.If I find out you've been wandering where you don't belong…"

Snape's gaze sent ice through Harry's veins.Harry didn't need to hear the rest of Snape's sentence to know this was not the time to argue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, do you remember seeing _any_thing down there?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed deeply."For the tenth time, all I saw were merpeople, grindylows…nothing you don't already know about."

"There must be _some_thing we're missing," Ron said, tapping his quill nervously on the table."What does the lake have to do with anything?Cho's dream, and now Fletcher.I wish we'd had a chance to speak to him."

Harry didn't answer.Hermione had just come through the portrait hole carrying an armload of books from the library.The O.W.L.s were fast approaching, and the strain was beginning to show on all of them.

"Ron, can we practice those shield charms again?I think I'm still having a bit of trouble with them," she asked wearily, dropping her load on the table.

"If you like," Ron offered, "but Harry's much better at them.Maybe he should help you."

Hermione looked at Harry hopefully.

"Of course I'll help," Harry returned with a smile, "as long as you tell me who won the Goblin-Giant Standoff of 1481."

"The goblins of course," Hermione responded."The giants may have brute strength, but the goblins are much cleverer."

"If they're so clever, why did they lose twenty thousand goblins in the final battle?" Ron muttered, working on his own History of Magic essay.

Hermione seemed rather pleased that Ron had known this fact.She continued with relish."They had to stage that fake battle to draw the giants there.The giants walked right into the trap, managing to kill quite a few goblins on the way.But if the goblins hadn't done it, they would've all been wiped out.You play enough chess to know sacrifices are sometimes needed, Ron."

Harry stared stonily at his book, not seeing the words.Hermione glanced at him, her eyes growing wide as she realized what she said.

"Harry," she said casually, "you're not still thinking about the Ministry's plan, are you?"

Harry didn't respond.He kept staring at the same word until it was burned into his brain.

"There's nothing you can do," Hermione continued, growing more anxious."We don't know enough.What're you supposed to do – stand in the middle of London with a big sign of your chest welcoming Death Eaters?"

"He's in the lake," Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his mouth gaping."I thought you said there wasn't anything down there."

"Well, that has to be it.He's got to be in it somehow, or near it," Harry continued.

"But don't you think Dumbledore'd know if he was that close?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Maybe he's not there yet," Ron said, a look of concentration on his face."But the Ministry must have some reason to think he _will_ be…" 

Hermione and Harry watched Ron closely as he thought."Percy…" he whispered, pulling out a clean sheet of parchment and beginning to write.

"Why Percy?" Harry asked."Why not your dad?"

"Mr. Weasley's too close to Dumbledore," Hermione guessed."If Dumbledore doesn't want us to know something, I'm sure Ron's father wouldn't tell us."

"He might," Harry thought, remembering that Mr. Weasley had tried to warn him about Sirius Black's escape.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, not looking up from his parchment, "but it'll probably be easier to get information out of Percy if he doesn't know why we're asking."He wrote quickly, sucking the end of his quill as he waited for Harry and Hermione to approve.

_Dear Percy,_

_ _

_How are you?I hope things are going well in the international wizarding community.We're practicing hard for our final Quidditch match against Slytherin.We've got to win that one, so Fred and George have been ruthless.I'm also spending a lot of time revising for the O.W.L.s, but I'm not sure I can say the same about Fred and George and the N.E.W.T.s._

_ _

Anyway, I've been hearing a lot of strange things about the lake here at Hogwarts.Nothing serious, but Fletcher's been acting weird about it.I was just curious if you had heard anything about it.If you have, let us know.

_ _

_Hermione is dragging me back to my homework, so I'd better go now.Harry and Hermione both say 'hello' and give their love to Mum._

**_ _**

Ron

"Do you think he'll suspect anything?" Hermione asked.

"Probably," Ron answered, "but if he knows something, he'll be too excited to be in on a Ministry secret to notice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ron received a reply back from Percy.Percy's owl, Hermes, swooped in importantly during breakfast along with the morning post.After haughtily taking a bit of bacon, the owl spread its wings to their full extension and glided out of the Great Hall swiftly.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced nervously at the entrance to the Great Hall, watching to make sure Ginny had made it out to her Care of Magical Creatures class.Hermione, noticing this, rolled her eyes.

"How long do you think you can keep this from Ginny?She heard Fletcher, too.She'll catch on eventually, you know."

Ron shook his head."It's for her own good.If she hears that the Ministry's plan has something to do with the lake…" Ron nodded firmly, "It's better this way.After Cho's dream, we're not taking any chances."

Hermione looked as if she was about to comment on Cho's dream, but she bit her lip and concentrated on her plate.

"So the letter?" Harry prompted.Ron, brought back to the task at hand, quickly unfolded the parchment and read it silently, Harry and Hermione reading over his shoulder.

_Ron,_

_ _

_What exactly has Fletcher said?I've heard whisperings that involve the lake, but I've been in Belgrade on a diplomatic visit and don't have access to all the details yet.What I have heard, though, is confidential Ministry business, and I'm not at liberty to disclose anything.I can tell you it's nothing you want to be involved in, and I hope you're not wasting your time on such nonsense.However, if you know anything that could be of help to the Minister, write to me directly and I'll see the information gets to the right people._

_ _

_I hope you and your friends aren't seeking out trouble.Stay well clear of anything the Ministry is working on, lest you spoil their plans.You should, of course, be focusing your efforts preparing for the O.W.L.s – you know how important they are for your future.Perhaps if you do well, I'll be able to put in a good word for you in my department once you finish school.It's never too early to think about your career._

_ _

_Take care,_

Percy

"So Percy doesn't know anything," Ron said, folding the letter up again.

"How'd you get that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He asked me for information.If he knew what was going on, he'd just tell me to keep my nose out of Ministry business."

"Well, he _did_ say that," said Hermione, "but I see your point.It sounds like he's doing well, though."

Ron snorted."They've been sending him all over the world on pointless visits.Keeping up appearances for Fudge."

Harry sat silently, looking over to the Ravenclaw table."I wonder if Cho's had any more visions…" Harry glanced at Cho – she was laughing at something one of her housemates had said.He couldn't bring himself to go over and bring up anything that would take the smile off her face.

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and said grimly, "Whatever it is, I reckon we'll be finding out before long anyway."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up the morning of the final Quidditch match with his stomach churning.He felt confident of Gryffindor's chances against Slytherin, but the anticipation and excitement always made it impossible for him to have a proper breakfast.The Seeker dragged himself into the boys' bathroom, feeling his way to the sink with his hands, and his eyes still screwed shut against the morning light.Between Quidditch practice and Hermione's O.W.L. preparation timetables, Harry hadn't had a good night's sleep in a fortnight.Last night was particularly bad – his scar's constant throbbing had escalated and was now making it extremely difficult to concentrate.

The cool water splashing over his face helped wake him up a bit, and Harry could almost imagine the pain in his scar away.He held a towel to his face, breathing in its freshly washed scent before reluctantly dropping it to the floor and putting on his glasses.He eyed himself critically.His still damp face glistened and his emerald eyes shone despite the dark circles beneath them.Harry's dark hair stuck out in all directions, uncombed, and bounced back defiantly as he tried to smooth it down.

"Don't bother.I kind of like it messy."

Harry jumped, spinning around wildly to hear who had spoken – it definitely wasn't the mirror's usual nasal voice and he was certain it had come from behind him.

"Myrtle!" he yelled in shock.Harry looked down quickly, relieved to see his dressing gown was firmly fastened."What're _you_ doing in my bathroom?"

"Oh, sure, I'm not allowed to come to _your_ bathroom, but it's all right for you to come and go as you please in _my_ bathroom," the pale ghost whinged."Not that you've come to visit me lately.Forgot all about poor Myrtle, but I still think about you."

"Er, sorry," Harry stammered, looking around the empty bathroom for an escape. "So, er, why are, I mean, to what do I owe this honor?"

Moaning Myrtle blushed slightly – at least Harry thought she did.It was rather hard to tell since she remained the same pearly color.It was obvious, though, that she was pleased at his response, as she floated a bit higher.

"Why don't you come visit me anymore?" she asked in a slightly more cheerful tone, ignoring Harry's question."Is it because of that little red haired girl?She's related to that other one you're friends with, isn't she?"

"You mean, Ginny?Yeah, she's Ron's sister," Harry confirmed, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I don't know if I'd be hanging out with her if I were you," Myrtle sniffed."Not many people know this, but remember when you and that Ron went through the sink with that handsome professor?That girl went down there first.Don't trust people who spend their time crawling through pipes."

Harry eyed Myrtle oddly."Er, don't you…"

Harry was sure Myrtle blushed this time."Well, live people anyway," she added.

Harry's gaze kept drifting over to the bathroom door, which was on the other side of Myrtle.Noticing this, Myrtle looked affronted. "What, are you expecting visitors in here?Or is just that you can't stand to talk to poor, dead, annoying Myrtle."

"No, Myrtle, of course I don't mind talking to you," Harry said quickly, trying to prevent Myrtle from bursting into sobs."I, er, was just wondering if we were going to be interrupted, you know, by the rest of the guys."

Myrtle smirked slyly."I wouldn't worry about that.Ron was in here really early, and the other two left about ten minutes before you came in."

"You didn't," Harry asked weakly, thinking this was something he really shouldn't repeat to Ron.

"Just what do you make me out to be, Harry?A peeping Myrtle?I had my eyes closed of course."

Harry didn't entirely believe her, but he let the matter drop."So what brings you to this part of the castle," he tried again.

"Well, as charming as you are," Myrtle winked at Harry, making his cheeks turn scarlet, "this visit isn't purely social.I heard something that might interest you."Myrtle floated to the window, looking out nonchalantly at the grounds below.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I _thought_ you might want to know," Myrtle said happily, turning back to face Harry."Not that I was eavesdropping or anything.In fact, I had no intention of being in the lake at all.Some nasty first year flushed me down the toilet."Myrtle shook her head in disgust.

"The, the lake," Harry stuttered, trying hard not to appear too interested.

"Yes, can you believe it?Well, since I was down there anyway, I figured I'd go have myself a good cry.I have my own secret place down there – no one's been in it in years.Was I ever shocked to find people in there – live ones!"

"What, in the lake?" asked Harry, all pretense of disinterest dropped.

"In the caverns," Myrtle said, nodding."You did know there are caverns in the lake, didn't you?Well, they were the creepiest people I've ever seen.The scrawniest, filthiest people you'd ever meet.They stank something terrible – at least I'm sure they would have if I could still smell.They were talking about you."

"About me?" Harry asked weakly.

"Uh huh, Harry Potter, they said.Someone promised you would be delivered to their master soon.Were they ever happy," Myrtle said, very satisfied at Harry's rapt attention.

"Did they say who their master was?"

"No," Myrtle answered, waving her hand carelessly, "someone at Hogwarts I think.Or maybe that was who promised them they could have you.I can't really remember…"

"So Myrtle," Harry asked, his mind spinning, "where exactly are these caverns?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**I saved my apologies for the end.Yes, this is very late.Shocking, I know.If you _really_ want to know what's been keeping me from finishing this fic, e-mail me.(It's not that interesting – I just figured I wouldn't subject everyone to it)Thank you so much for reviewing as it really means a lot to me.I hope you've enjoyed this.And please check out my favorites list – they're really fantastic.

Sub-note: Yes, I am very aware that Ch. 24 is posted twice.However, my laptop is possessed and will not let me upload anything to ff.net, so I have to rely on the kindness of others.So, I have no idea if this chapter will show up as 25 (as it should) or 26 – someone else is uploading it so I apologize if it's wrong.But it's here and that's what counts, right?


	26. Seeing Double

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 26

~ Seeing Double ~

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing everything from JK Rowling.  That includes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Myrtle, Hogwarts, Quidditch, etc., etc., etc.  I hope she doesn't mind.

**A/N:**  ::Looks around:: Is it really me?  Is GP really posting a new chapter after ALMOST A YEAR?  No, it can't be.  You are imagining things.  You are dreaming.  Go back to sleep.  It'll all  be ok in the morning.  OK, I know it's been months and months since I've updated (you may want to reread the last chapter or so…sorry – it was the one with Myrtle), and if you're still here reading, thank you, thank you, thank you!  Many of you know the reasons I haven't written in quite a while, and I want to thank you for your kind words and support.  You're the greatest.

**************************************************************

Harry didn't get a chance to share Myrtle's story with Ron that morning.  When he finally made it down to Gryffindor common room, bursting with the news Myrtle had gleefully shared, he found it devoid of redheads.

"Harry, finally!" Hermione said, jumping up from the armchair where she had been staking out the boys' stairwell.  "I've been waiting ages.  Percy's here!"

"Percy?" Harry asked, nonplussed.  "What's he doing at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Hermione said impatiently, pulling Harry toward the portrait hole.  "Professor McGonagall came by a little while ago and told Ron and the others he was here.  They've already gone down to the Great Hall to see him.  I've been waiting for you."  She gave him a piercing look.  "Harry, I'm sure everything is all right," she said kindly.  "What took you so long, anyway?"

"Overslept," Harry mumbled.

"Well, hurry…you know the match is at eleven."

Harry and Hermione had no problem spotting the Weasleys once they entered the Great Hall.  A cluster of red hair stood out amidst the sea of browns and yellows, and the noise level was noticeably higher around the fiery lot.

"Fred, geroff!" Ron was saying quite loudly.

Fred and George Weasley ignored their younger brother's protests as they enveloped him in what seemed to be a brotherly hug.  It was hard to tell since Ginny seemed to be stuck in the middle of the Weasley sandwich, trapped in the midst of a tangle of arms.

"Ronniekins, we're just trying to protect our baby brother," George said, disentangling himself to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

Harry drew closer to the table, barely suppressing a grin at Ron's obvious annoyance.  Ginny's face turned toward him briefly, her brown eyes silently pleading.  Neither Harry nor Hermione had a chance to say a word before they were noticed by the eldest of the Weasleys present.

"Harry, Hermione, how nice to see you both," Percy said, rising quickly from the table.  Ginny and Ron sprang away from each other as soon as they had the chance, both glaring at their brothers.  Fred and George hopped up, shadowing Percy as he went to greet his brother's friends.

Percy offered Harry a trembling hand.  His face was pale and his bright eyes tired as he glanced around nervously from behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Hullo, Percy" Harry said.  "Is…is everything all right?"

"Certainly, Harry," Percy said, regaining some of his usual manner.  "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you don't normally pop in for breakfast," Harry said curiously.

"I had some business to attend to with Professor Dumbledore," Percy answered, though not quite as pompously as usual.

"Does…does it have to do with You-Know-You?" Hermione whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ron answered, turning to Hermione.  "He won't tell us anything, the prat.  And he's trying to keep us from going down to the pitch," Ron continued, shooting an angry glare at his brother.

"Now Ron," Fred began in his most serious voice, "that's private Ministry business.  Peons like us have no right to the top-secret information.  Very hush-hush, you know."

"That's enough," Percy said sharply.  "I only suggested that it might be best if you all just stayed within the castle walls…at least until things calm down…"

"Until _what_ things calms down?" George asked irritably.  "You can't expect us to miss our game with no explanation."

"Percy," Hermione said sweetly, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow the game to go on if he thought it was dangerous.  Besides, it's the Quidditch final…against _Slytherin_.  Surely you don't want Gryffindor to forfeit?"

"There are more important things than Quidditch matches," Percy said shakily.

"More important than Quidditch?  Like what?" Fred demanded, feigning shock.  "I wouldn't have expected something that blasphemous even from you!"

George added, "Aren't you supposed to be off in Bulgaria for the Ministry, Percy?  What're you doing here anyway?"

"Belgrade," Percy corrected.  "I took some time off to come here."

"Time off?  Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" asked George, staring at Percy incredulously.

"Look," Percy said, now clearly annoyed, "I'm only suggesting we take extra precautions considering…well, you know, considering the current situation."

"What situation?" Harry asked him.

Percy was silent for a moment.  "I, I can't say…Ministry business, you know," he finally said weakly.

"Percy," Ginny said worriedly, "please tell us if something's happened."

He looked down at his sister for a moment, obviously struggling with himself over whether or not to say anything.

"Well," he began.  Harry could see his resolve weakening.  "It wasn't in the Daily Prophet, but the Muggle news did report it.  So I suppose it's not entirely confidential…"

"What news?" Hermione asked curiously.  "My parents didn't mention anything in their last letter."

"I can't imagine they'd have thought it worth mentioning," Percy said.  "Most people, wizard or Muggle, wouldn't think much of it."

"Stop beating around the bush.  Just tell us already," Ron insisted, rolling his eyes.

"There was a break-in at Leeds Castle," Percy said quickly.

Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione.  "Did you say Leeds?  In Kent?"

"You've heard something about it?" Percy asked, looking slightly surprised.  Harry shook his head, putting on his most innocent expression.  "Anyhow, there's reason to believe that Death Eaters were responsible…"  
  


"Did, did they get anything?" Hermione asked warily.

"No, they fled empty-handed when Ministry officials arrived," Percy said airily.  "But we have a good idea who did it."  His casual tone faded as he looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Who was it?" Fred asked eagerly.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again.

"Percy," George said warningly.  "Don't make us force the information out of you."

"Right," Fred continued.  "We have our methods."

Percy scowled at the twins, but he began again, speaking much more quietly this time so that Harry and the others had to lean in close to hear.

"Look, the Ministry doesn't want this out in the open.  They haven't even told _me_," he added, a bit of red creeping into his cheeks.  "But, after that letter Ron sent, I asked around a bit…"

"And?" Ron asked impatiently.

Percy hesitated.  "I, I don't think I should be telling you this."

"Percy!" Ron yelled through gritted teeth.

Percy took a deep breath and again looked around before continuing in a whisper, "There's been another escape from Azkaban."

"An escape?" Harry repeated dully.

"Who was it?" Ron asked.  "And _how_? "

Percy looked very pale.  "You won't have heard of them, but they were among the Dark Lord's biggest supporters."

"They?" Fred asked.  "There's more than one?"

"How could that be possible?" Ginny asked quietly.  "The Dementors…they're still there, aren't they?"

Percy nodded.  "That's just it.  The Dementors never reported anything.  The Ministry only found out they were missing during a routine visit."

"So, how…" Ginny left the question unfinished, shivering slightly.

"I don't know how," Percy said crossly.  "I didn't truly believe it at first, but I did a little digging when I heard…"

George interrupted.  "If there was an escape from Azkaban, don't you think we'd have heard about it by now?  The Daily Prophet would've been all over that…"

"Don't you think the Ministry knows that?"  Percy hissed.  "They've apparently been working night and day to keep it from the press.  I told you _I_ had a hard time learning anything.  Fudge's not an idiot.  He knows he'd lose all credibility if this leaks out.  He's already losing support at the Ministry daily."

"Dumbledore must know, right?"  Hermione asked.

"yes, he knows.  I overheard Dad talking to Professor Lupin about it," Percy answered.  "However, I don't think the Ministry and Dumbledore see eye-to-eye on how best to handle it."

"All right," Harry said calmly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.  "So there's been an escape.  What does that have to do with us?"

"Yeah," Fred added, "and what does it have to do with the Quidditch match?"

"Just being cautious," Percy said, smiling nervously.  "With Harry's, er, high profile, and everything that happened with Dad, you never can be too careful…"

"Percy, how daft do you think we are?" Ron demanded.  "You didn't come all the way over here just because Harry has a 'high profile'.  What's going on?"

"That's a very reasonable question, Mister Weasley," a new voice boomed behind them.  Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at Ron from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor," Percy said, spinning around to face the headmaster.

"Percy Weasley, what a pleasure," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.  "Professor McGonagall informed me of your visit.  No doubt you have only the best intentions, but I assure you your brothers and sister will be perfectly safe out on the Quidditch pitch."

"Of course, professor," Percy responded, his face turning scarlet.  "I didn't mean to imply…"

"No need to explain," Dumbledore answered, smiling lightly.  "I quite understand.  Perhaps you'll feel more comfortable if you watch the game with our other guests?"

"What guests?" asked Fred.

"Patience, Mister Weasley, patience," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes.  "They'll be arriving shortly."

"_Who_'ll be arriving?" asked Harry.

"Now, Harry, you don't me to spoil the surprise, do you?  You'll see them tonight."

"But…"

"Ah, look at the time," Dumbledore said brightly, glancing at the planets floating on the face of his golden watch.  "Nearly time for the Quidditch match!  If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a good seat…nothing like a Quidditch final.  Percy, you may join me if you like."

"Er, thank you Professor," Percy answered, "but I think I'll watch with my sister if it's all the same."

"Of course."  Professor Dumbledore nodded pleasantly and strode out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry more confused than before he'd arrived.

"All right, Percy, _what_ is going on?" Ron demanded again.

"Ron, the match!" Hermione warned.  Harry looked in the direction of her glance and saw the Slytherin players heading out to the lockers.  The female half of the Gryffindor team – Alicia, Angelina, and Katie – were standing impatiently by the door, already in their Quidditch robes.

"Let's go," George said firmly.  "We've got a championship to win."

**************************************************************

Harry, wearing his scarlet Quidditch robes, flew across the pitch, letting his mind clear as the wind rushed past his face.  The game had just begun, and Angelina had already managed to score a goal against the new Slytherin Keeper.

He let his gaze drift over to the crowd, settling on Percy Weasley, who was sitting stiffly between Ginny and Hermione, his red hair standing out in sharp contrast to his paler-than-usual face.  An arm draped protectively around Ginny's shoulders, Percy's eyes were glued on his brothers as they zoomed across the pitch chasing after the Bludgers.

Ginny caught Harry's attention and smiled, her eyes following him across the pitch.  He gave a half-smile in return, turning his head quickly in an attempt to hide his rapidly coloring face.

Dumbledore also sat in the stands, watching the game with interest.  While Harry didn't see any of the guests Dumbledore had mentioned, he did feel safer just having the headmaster there.  Content that nothing seemed amiss, Harry turned his attention fully on the game.

"And so far Slytherin has played a clean game – very unusual," Lee Jordan's voice boomed.  "The Gryffindor Chasers are flying circles around Slytherin.  The only bright spot for Salazar's team is Graham Stark, the Chaser who took over as Captain once Marcus Flint finally managed to make it out of Hogwarts.  Still, despite the lopsided score, no one has resorted to a dirty trick yet.  Very unusual, indeed…"

"Jordan, enough with the insinuations," McGonagall interrupted.

"I'm simply stating facts," Lee argued innocently.  "Gryffindor leads thirty-nothing and is in possession of the Quaffle yet again.  Katie Bell, beautifully recovered from the mishap at her last game, zooms toward the goal posts, deftly making it through the Slytherin players."

Katie was indeed zooming across the pitch, easily snaking past the opposing team's players as she and Alicia tossed the Quaffle to each other.  Alicia swerved upward to avoid a Bludger, losing her grip on the large red ball.  Katie smoothly swooped beneath her, using both hands to catch the Quaffle while gripping her broom with her knees.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Fred shouted to the girls, knocking the offending Bludger right at a Slytherin Chaser that was tailing Katie.  Katie took the opportunity to loop in front of the goalpost as if turning, casually tossing the Quaffle just before she sped the opposite way.  Caught unaware, the Slytherin Keeper gave a half-hearted attempt to stop the shot, already far out of his reach.

"And Katie scores!  Gryffindor now leads by forty.  Slytherin is certainly not putting up much of a challenge to Gryffindor's spectacular offense," Lee continued.  "They'd better step up the game soon or risk facing an embarrassing loss.  Their only hope seems to be catching the Snitch…"

"And considering that Harry Potter is the Gryffindor Seeker," piped in a high-pitched voice, "that seems nearly impossible!"

"Creevey," Lee said irritably.  "You're supposed to be observing…_silently_."

"Sorry," mumbled Colin Creevey sheepishly.  "I was just stating facts, like you do."

"Will at least _one_ of you focus on the game?" McGonagall's voice boomed.

Lee continued, "And it looks like Fred and George Weasley are calling a time out.  Interesting move, considering their lead."

Harry turned his Firebolt toward the ground, making his way down slowly.  The rest of the team had already gathered by the time he approached, eyeing the Slytherin team warily.  Harry landed softly and turned his attention to the co-captains.

"Do you get the feeling…" George started slowly.

Fred nodded grimly, "They're up to something, those slimy, no-good, stinking, bloody rotten…"

"We get the point," Angelina broke in.  "So what do we do about it?"

"Well," George said, "unless you've figured out exactly what their game plan is…"

"Maybe they're just trying to make us overconfident," Alicia guessed.  "Get us to let our guard down…"

"No," Ron said grimly, "I doubt that's it.  Face it – they're not that good…we'd still beat them.  They must have something planned, a trick up their sleeve…"

"Dumbledore's here," Katie pointed out.  "They'd be stupid to try anything in front of him."

"Well, look who we're talking about," Fred answered.  "Stupid is Malfoy's middle name."

"The thing that gets me," Ron said, his brow furrowed in concentration, "is they just don't seem _bothered_ about losing at all.  They're acting as if, as if it's just a friendly Sunday afternoon skirmish.  I can't shake this bad feeling.  It's just not _normal_."

Harry glanced over at the Slytherins, gathered at the other end of the pitch.  Draco Malfoy was looking directly at him, something between a smile and a smirk on his face.  He had to agree with Ron – Malfoy seemed far too content given the current score.

"Let's just keep our eyes open," George said firmly.

"Don't take anything for granted," Fred finished.  "Keep the pressure on."

The team nodded, remounting their brooms and resuming the game at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle.

"And Gryffindor quickly gets back into the match, the team picking up right where it left off.  There goes a Bludger, just missing sweet Katie Bell thanks to a quick interception by George Weasley."

George slammed the Bludger towards Stark.  The Slytherin Chaser and Captain swerved to the left just in time, dodging the well-aimed missile.  He looped around Alicia, knocking her off-balance and causing her to lose her grip on the Quaffle.  Dropping swiftly, Stark was in perfect position to catch the plunging ball.

"And there goes Stark, giving Slytherin its first real scoring opportunity.  Let's see how Weasley fares against the oldest and most experienced member of the Slytherin team."

Ron's face was set in a determined grimace as he faced down the much larger Slytherin.  Harry watched the one-on–one confrontation with interest; the rest of the Gryffindor team was stuck halfway up the pitch.  The Slytherin Beaters were evading Fred and George as they circled the Gryffindor Chasers, tossing the Bludgers back and forth.

Lee's voice boomed through the megaphone.  "Ron's got his work cut out for him.  Stark's being joined by his fellow Chasers, and they're mounting an attack against Weasley.  I would not want to be in Ron's position right now; he can't possibly cover all of them.  Wow, there's one you don't see everyday…it looks like…no!  Weasley is trying the Starfish and Stick defense!  Unbelievable!  Let's hope it works…"

Harry hovered above.  He was captivated as he watched Ron let go of his broom and hang by his right hand, right ankle curled around the broom handle.  Ron stretched his long limbs as far as he could, creating a much larger barrier in front of the goal posts than his lean frame would otherwise provide.  It worked for the moment, the Quaffle ramming right into Ron's chest and bouncing harmlessly away from the danger zone.

"Brilliant!" Lee shouted.  "Weasley makes a spectacular save!  Got the wind knocked out of him a bit, but…NO!"

Stark had grabbed the rebounding Quaffle, taking advantage of Ron's breathless state to swoop past him and score an easy goal.  Harry could see Ron muttering under his breath – not likely anything Mrs. Weasley would approve of – as he righted himself and turned just in time to helplessly watch the Quaffle sail through the hoop.

Lee moaned in protest.  "And the score is now 40-10, Gryffindor.  Don't worry, Slytherin'll need to do a lot more than that to steal the Championship from Gryffindor."

"Mister Jordan, honestly!" McGonagall interrupted.

Harry flew higher, listening intently to Lee's commentary.  Then he saw it – a glint of light in the distance.  He quickly glanced at Draco to see if he had noticed anything.  Malfoy was eyeing him carefully, grabbing the handle of his Nimbus Two Thousand and One a little tighter as he noticed Harry's fleeting look.  Harry tried to remain casual – he was easily twice as far from the Snitch as Draco and he had no intention of drawing the other boy's attention to this fact.

Harry threw his gaze at the stands briefly, in what he hoped appeared to be a casual manner.  Seeing Hermione watching the game keenly, he formulated his plan.  Without warning, Harry turned the handle of his Firebolt downward, dropping into a steep dive toward the ground.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco following him in the descent.

Harry leaned forward, increasing his speed.  He saw Malfoy quickly turn in his direction, following his lead.  With the wind rushing past his ears, Harry could no longer hear anything but his own blood roaring through his veins.  The ground came nearer and nearer and just as he was about to make contact, Harry pulled up on his handle, hard, and soared into the air, heading across the pitch toward were he had seen the Snitch.  He saw no sign of Draco near him, and relieved that his plan seemed to have worked, Harry took a deep breath and continued toward his goal.

Still speeding along, Harry was in his own world, not hearing or seeing anything but the glint of gold and silver up ahead.  Harry felt his skin being stretched back by the wind as pushed his Firebolt to go still faster.  He forced his arm through the intense rush of air to reach his goal.  Adjusting his direction slightly, Harry slowed as he felt the impact of the Snitch in his palm.  He quickly closed his fingers around the fluttering wings.

Harry zoomed in the air with his arm raised in victory, the sounds of the game returning to him as he assumed a more normal speed.  As expected, the crowd was cheering loudly, but he froze as he heard Lee's voice echoing in the air.

"Slytherin has won the Cup," Lee said in a disbelieving, defeated, unnatural tone.  "Malfoy got to the Snitch first."

Colin's quivering voice broke in, "I, I don't believe it.  It can't be…"

His heart clenching, his mind a swirl of confusion, Harry pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose as he turned his gaze down toward the ground.  The Slytherin team was indeed celebrating, hoisting Malfoy up on their shoulders, wide grins on each of their faces.  Harry's own teammates were huddled together at the opposite end of the pitch, staring dazedly into space, seemingly in shock.  Ron looked murderous, and Fred and George were shaking their heads, mouths hanging open, gaping like fish.  Three-quarters of the crowd was sitting silently, watching the Slytherins celebrate their victory in total disbelief.  No one seemed to have noticed Harry.

Lee continued his monotone commentary, recapping the finale.  "Apparently Malfoy got the Snitch using a variation of the Plumpton Pass.  You may not all have heard of it, as it's only ever been seen once.  According to Whisp's _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Roderick Plumpton invented the move when he caught the Snitch up his sleeve in record-breaking time in 1921.  Malfoy completed his version of the catch after Potter went into what appears to have been a misguided Wronski Feint.  While Potter was plummeting toward the earth, Malfoy broke away from the chase and pulled the Snitch out from where he had caught it in his sleeve…"

Lee's words reverberated in Harry's head.  He looked around the mostly silent crowd once again, then down at his own fist, where the Snitch still fought against his grip.  No, he thought.  No.  Something's wrong.  Slytherin didn't win.  He had the Snitch.

"No," Harry began, shaking his head.  "No."  No one was listening.

"But _I_ caught the Snitch!" Harry shouted as loud as he could.  Nearly a thousand heads turned his way.  "I've got it," Harry continued, raising his hand in the air to demonstrate.  "See?"

There was total silence as even Lee stopped speaking to stare at Harry.  Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team, seemingly unconcerned, watched Harry fly down toward Madam Hooch.

"All right, Potter, what are you going on about?" Madam Hooch asked, her sharp yellow eyes boring into Harry.

"The Snitch," Harry repeated.  "I've got it."

The rest of the Gryffindor team had recovered enough to gather around their Seeker, and were now watching Madam Hooch expectantly at this sudden turn of events.  The flying instructor took the Snitch from Harry's outstretched hand, bringing it up to her face as she examined it closely.

"Malfoy," Madam Hooch shouted, "get over here!"

Draco slid off his teammates shoulders, where he had been hoisted as the game's hero.  He remounted his Nimbus and flew to Madam Hooch's side.  The rest of his team followed behind.

"Yes, Professor?" he drawled, a curiously puzzled expression fixed on his pale, pointed face.

"Let me see the Snitch," Madam Hooch demanded brusquely, holding out her hand.

"Certainly," Malfoy answered, calmly handing over his Snitch.  "Is there a problem?"

"There certainly is a problem, you cheating b-" Ron began.

"Enough Mister Weasley," Madam Hooch barked.  "I'll determine if there's a problem or not."

A steady buzz of excitement was rising from the crowd, as everyone had by this time seen the two Snitches out on the pitch.  Both Professors McGonagall and Snape were making their way over to the lot gathered around Madam Hooch.

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded.  "Why hasn't the Cup been presented yet?"

Madam Hooch was now holding both Snitches up to her hawkish eyes, revolving them slowly in her hands.  "The problem, Severus," she began, "is that there appear to be two Snitches."

Snape's dark eyes glittered malevolently.  "Don't be ridiculous.  There can only be _one_ Snitch.  Someone is obviously playing a prank.  It's not very hard to figure out who would do that with this lot."  His gaze fell upon the Weasley twins, who glared back at him defiantly.

"Now Severus, let's not jump to conclusions," Professor McGonagall chastised.  "We don't know what happened yet."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said fiercely.  "That git is trying to cheat us out of the Cup!"  Ron lunged forward at Malfoy, only to be held back by Katie and Angelina, who also appeared to be fuming.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in shock.  "Are you referring to _me_?  Cheat you?  The entire school saw _me_ catch the Snitch," he said, waving his arm at the audience.

"Actually," George interrupted, "they saw you pull the Snitch out of your sleeve.  No one did see you catch it, did they?  Seems very convenient, if you ask me."

Draco's face reddened.  "Well, no one did ask you, did they?"

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Well, no one saw Potter catching it," Stark said.

"I did!" someone shouted.  They all turned to see Hermione running toward them, panting.

"Like you're an objective witness, Granger," Malfoy sneered.

Hermione, ignoring him, rushed up to McGonagall and held out her hand.

"My Omnioculars," Hermione breathed.  "I saw Harry catching the Snitch when everyone was gathering around _him_," she said, nodding at Malfoy with a grimace.  "You can watch it on replay."

Professor McGonagall reached for the Omnioculars but was beat to them by Snape.  "I'll have a look at that," he said calmly.

Everyone held their breath as Snape brought the lenses to his eyes.  After fiddling with the knobs for a minute, he watched silently before handing the Omnioculars over to McGonagall without a word.

McGonagall repeated Snape's actions before turning to Madame Hooch, her face tense.  "Well, it's all there.  Can't you tell which one is the real Snitch?"

"No," Madam Hooch frowned.  "They appear identical.  I'll have to ask Professor Flitwick to cast a few identification charms on them.  Do you mind Minerva?" she asked holding out the Snitches to the Deputy Headmistress.

"Oh, of course" McGonagall answered, pulling out her wand.  "Which one is which?"

"The right one is Potter's," she answered.  With a wave of her wand, Professor McGonagall turned the Golden Snitch in Madam Hooch's right hand a bright scarlet, making it easily distinguishable from the one Malfoy had handed over.

"What about our Cup?" Stark demanded.

Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly.  "There will be no Cup until this is all sorted out."  She cast her glare upon all the members of both teams.  "I must say I can't remember ever being so disappointed at a Quidditch team in my entire career here.  Just the thought of a Hogwarts House Team deliberately trying to cheat its way to the Cup saddens me deeply.  I will say that once we find the culprit they will be dealt with severely."

"Professor," Fred asked cautiously, "how long until we'll know?"

"It may be a few days, Weasley," Professor McGonagall answered briskly.  "I suggest you all get changed and head back to your common rooms.  I'll send everyone else up there now.  Good day."

**************************************************************

Showered and back in their school robes, the Gryffindor team headed back to the castle.  After joining in on a round of grousing about Slytherin, Harry and Ron hung back from the others, speaking to each other in whispers.

"Did you see who Dumbledore's guests were?  He was sitting alone as far as I saw," Harry said.

"No," Ron replied.  "He left halfway through the match.  Maybe he was meeting them."

"Maybe."  Harry answered.  "Ron, you go ahead.  I'll catch you up."

"Right, Harry," Ron answered sarcastically.  "I'll just go suck on a sugar quill and do a bit of revising for the O.W.L.s while you get yourself in trouble without me.  I don't think so.  What're you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything.  I just figured I'd stop by Dumbledore's office," Harry said lightly.

"Then I'm coming with you," Ron replied.

Harry shrugged, although he was somewhat pleased to have Ron's company.  The two boys waited until the other students were out of sight, then Harry led the way up to the Headmaster's quarters.  Before they got there, they stopped in their tracks at the sound of loud voices ahead of them.

"Albus, I must ask you to reconsider," they heard Professor Fletcher say.  "Time is crucial.  The Ministry cannot hold off any longer.  You know they will have returned to the old hideout by now…"

"I am very aware of recent events and what they imply, Mundungus," Professor Dumbledore answered sharply.  "Good ship lollipop."

Harry heard what he assumed to be the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office jumping aside.  He and Ron hid behind a suit of armor, breathing as quietly as possible.  The two men had stopped walking.

"Sir, then you must realize the time to act is now.  Everything is in place.  Victory can be ours before nightfall!" Fletcher continued frantically.  "But we need Potter."

"Like hell, you do!" a third voice broke in.  Harry recognized the voice at once; it was Sirius.  Harry leaned his head around the corner as silently as he could, until he could see the men.  Professors Dumbledore and Fletcher were standing with their backs to the boys.  Sirius was partially hidden in the stairway that led down from Dumbledore's office.

"I will not let you use Harry as bait," Sirius continued hotly.

"No one will be putting any of my students in harm's way," Dumbledore responded, placing a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"B-but the Ministry…we n-need to draw You-Know-Who out into the open," Fletcher stuttered.  "It's all set!"

"I have everything in hand," Dumbledore said.  "Mundungus, you will find I have already spoken to Minister Fudge, and everything will go as planned.  Patience, Sirius," he said, with a quick glance in Sirius' direction.  "Now, Mundungus, if you'll excuse us, I have some matters to discuss with Mister Black."

Harry and Ron waited until the men's footsteps faded away, and they heard the stone gargoyle hop back into place with a loud thump.  Neither boy said anything for a while.

"They must be in the lake," Harry finally said.  "The Death Eaters – the ones who escaped."

Ron didn't seem entirely convinced.  "Well, it's obvious that Fletcher and Percy are talking about the same people.  But the lake?  Have they transfigured themselves into eels or something?"

Harry realized he hadn't yet told Ron what he'd learned from Myrtle.  Ron sat silently, his eyes growing wider as Harry shared his story.

"And Fletcher wants to use you to get to the Death Eaters?" Ron asked incredulously.

"That's what it seems like," Harry replied.

"He's gone mental!"  Ron exclaimed.  "You, you can't…you'll be killed!"

"I'm not planning on it," Harry said seriously.  "Don't worry.  I've no intention on becoming dinner for a slimy snake."

**************************************************************

By the time Harry and Ron made it back up to Gryffindor common room, Hermione was already immersed in her O.W.L. preparations.

"Hermione, where's Percy?" Ron asked.

"Hello to you, too," Hermione responded dryly.  She returned her attention to her book as she continued, "I think he's with the twins.  They dragged him with them to guard the Snitches.  Fred is certain that Malfoy's going to try to switch them."

"All right, then," Harry said.  "I think I'll head up.  I'm a bit tired."

"I'm heading up, too.  I'll see you later, Hermione," Ron said, tapping her shoulder as he passed.

"Right," Hermione nodded slightly in acknowledgement, leaning over her parchment to jot down a note while the boys hurried up the tower.

Once in their room, Harry collapsed on his four-poster and lay with his hands behind his head.  He didn't move from this position for what seemed like a very long time, all the while running the days events over and over in his mind.  Ron sat at the edge of his own bed, equally lost in his thoughts.  Ron broke the silence first.

"So, what do we do now?"

Harry looked up, his hair more mussed than usual after lying on the bed.  He sat up and headed to the light of the window, removing his glasses and cleaning them slowly before he responded.

"Well," he began, choosing his words carefully, "I'm not..."

"We have to go to the lake," Ron interrupted.  "And make sure Ginny doesn't.  Percy knew something, I'm sure of it.  And I bet you a thousand galleons that Myrtle saw those escaped Death Eaters in the lake."

"Yeah," Harry answered without taking his eyes from the window.  The lake was perfectly calm.  The trees swayed in the…in the wind?  Harry stared more intently.  "Yeah," he repeated.  "You're probably right."

"And if they're here already, then the Ministry must be ready to do whatever it is they're planning," Ron continued.

Harry turned determinedly from the window.  "I'm going to go see if Dumbledore will let me see Sirius," he said.  "I suppose they've had enough time to talk about whatever is happening by now."

"Oh.  Right."  It was obvious by the look on Ron's face that he had forgotten all about the headmaster's guest.  "Do you want me to come along?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, I'll be fine," Harry answered.  "I, er, I'd kind of like to see Sirius alone.  I'll be back soon."  He stopped only to grab his wand, and after a quick check to make sure Ron wasn't looking, he slipped his Invisibility Cloak into his pocket before he slipped out the door.

**************************************************************

Once he reached the corridor that lead to the headmaster's quarters, Harry deliberately turned the opposite way.  He had seen activity near the lake; he was sure of it.  He finally made it to the Entrance Hall, only to find a group of older girls blocking the doors as they chatted animatedly.  Harry recognized one of the girls as a sixth year Slytherin prefect.  He remembered seeing Hermione speak with her a few times.  Harry stalled as long as he could, pretending to search for something in his pocket.  Eventually, he was forced to turn away lest he attract attention.  Nearly everyone knew of Harry's confinement to the castle, and Harry was certain the prefect wouldn't think twice about taking points from Gryffindor if he tried to sneak by her.  Resigned, he headed back out of the Entrance Hall.  Once he was safely out of sight in an empty corridor, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on.

Hidden from view, he stalked carefully to the opposite side of the castle.  His destination was a fairly unpopular exit; the doorway was directly underneath a window from which the house elves emptied the dirty wash water.  Harry and Ron had figured out the cleaning schedule long ago, with a little help from Dobby, so it was with confidence that Harry stepped out into the afternoon sunshine.  He was quickly caught in a downpour of grayish, foul-smelling water, which soaked right through his Invisibility Cloak, causing it to cling to him uncomfortably.  Sputtering, Harry quickly ran to the shelter of a nearby clump of shrubbery.  There, he peeled the cloak off, letting it fall to the floor, and shook his head like a mutt just come in out of the rain.  Under his breath, he muttered a word he had picked up from Ron, and then took off his glasses to wipe them clean.  His robes were soaking wet.  Invisible or not, he couldn't hide the puddle that was forming at his feet.

"_Drygenus totalus_," he muttered.  Nothing happened.

"_Dryganus totalus," he tried again.  Where was Hermione when you needed her?_

"_Drygeus totalus!_"

The third time did the trick, only too well.  Not only was Harry dry as a bone, steam was rising from his suddenly hot robes.  He waved his arms around frantically for a moment until the heat dissipated and the smoke was gone.  He examined his robes closely; the sleeves were slightly singed and the fabric felt brittle.  Now scared to try the drying spell on his father's Invisibility Cloak and unwilling to put the wet garment back on, Harry folded it up and hid it in the lowest branches of the shrub.

Harry looked ahead to the lake, and to the forest just beyond.  It was there that he had seen the tops of the trees rustling in a wholly unnatural way.  He took a partial step away from the safety of the shrubs, listening carefully for any sound.  Just as he decided that it was safe to go further, he heard the castle door creak open.  Harry froze, shrinking back into the shadows as he held his breath.  He didn't know what explanation he could come up with if one of the professors found him out here.  His stomach twisted into a knot as he noticed the large puddle just outside the door and the trail of water leading right up to his hiding place.

The door opened a bit wider and a head covered with bright red hair peaked out from behind it.  It was Ginny.  Harry felt a surge of relief and anger swelling up inside him.  Ginny _knew_ she wasn't supposed to go outside the castle without an adult, he thought righteously.  Especially after Cho's dream, she should know to stay indoors away from danger.

Ginny sighed, apparently relieved that no one seemed to be outside.  She hopped right over the puddle, seemingly too set on her mission to notice where it led.  Her face was fixed with a look of determination, and she clutched something tightly in her hand.  Harry watched her pass his shrub swiftly and practically run in the direction of the lake.

It took a second for Harry to stop gaping after Ginny and to actually go after her.  He remained a safe distance behind, dropping behind various shrubs and trees – at one point even crouching behind Professor Sprout's gnome-shaped topiary bushes – as Ginny got closer and closer to the lake.  The pain in his scar got worse the closer he got to the lake.  It made it that much harder to continue and at the same time made him even more convinced that he had to follow her.

Just as he paused to catch his breath, Harry heard Ginny speak from up ahead.

"I _knew _you would try to come down here," Ginny accused.

His heart leapt into his throat.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice countered sharply.  Harry strained to listen.  He relaxed a bit as he slowly realized that Ginny hadn't discovered him.  The voice was oddly familiar and he was curious to see who Ginny had thought would come down to the lake.

"I reckon the same thing you're doing here," Ginny answered stubbornly.

Harry inched closer to the voices, finding a gap in the foliage through which he could see.  Ginny was blocking his view of the other person.

"You know you're not supposed to be out here," the person continued.  "No one is."

He saw Ginny's shoulders shake as she took a deep breath and heard a definite sniffle.  "Look," she said, shoving her hand out at the person.  As she did this, the mystery boy came into view.  Harry felt his blood run cold.

Ginny's hand lay outstretched, a brother to the Gryffindor lion pin she had given Harry for Christmas glowing brightly in her palm.  Staring at the hand with a befuddled expression was Harry.  At least the person _looked_ just like him.  Harry's mind couldn't focus.  It wasn't the ghost of his father; the green eyes and scar were clearly visible.  Maybe he'd hit his head during the Quidditch match and not realized it.

Ginny continued, her voice shaking, "Harry, it's glowing.  It's only supposed to do that if your life's in danger.  It's been like this all afternoon."  She paused and took a deep breath.  "Then I saw you sneaking out here from my window and I had to make sure you were okay."

Harry looked into his robes; the charm Ginny had given him was still pinned to his sweater.  He hadn't noticed it before, but now the slight reddish glow was quite obvious.

"And you coming out here and putting yourself in danger is supposed to help me?" the person answered.  That is, the other Harry answered.  Maybe he'd somehow managed to get a hold of a time turner, Harry thought.  Yes, that made the most sense.  He'd done it once before.  Dumbledore must've sent him back in time for some reason.

"Harry, you're planning on going into the lake, just like in Cho's dream," Ginny said very quickly.  "I just know you are.  But you can't do it…please, don't do it.  Just come back to the castle."

Harry noticed that his future self – he was growing comfortable with that explanation – was standing in his socks, his shoes already removed and tossed aside.

"Er, Ginny," future Harry said.  He was looking toward the forest nervously, as if he was expecting someone or something to come rushing out.  "Look, I don't really have time to talk about this.  Just go back to the castle and stay with your brothers.  I know what I'm doing."

Ginny was growing increasingly agitated.  "No, you don't!  This thing says your life is in danger!  God, please, just stop playing the hero!  You, you git!"

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he saw his own startled expression.  This was getting rather interesting, watching himself like that.

"Look, ah, Ginny," he said curtly.  "I don't have time for this.  Go back to the castle _now_."

Harry could see Ginny's eyes widen in shock.  She took a step back at his words before stepping forward again and standing up straight.

"Fine.  But if you're going to go kill yourself, then, then I'm going to do something first," she said bravely, although Harry could see she was trembling slightly.

Harry watched in disbelief from his hiding place.  Ginny had closed her eyes, stood on her toes and was leaning dangerously close to his future self.  Their faces were an inch apart.  She continued leaning.  Another half inch and…

"Ginny!"

Harry watched himself take a step back before any contact was made, causing Ginny to snap her eyes open and fall back on her feet, disappointment and embarrassment written clearly on her face.  She was red as a beet, and Harry felt his own face heat up.

"What do you think you're doing?" the future Harry said slowly, not a sign of embarrassment on _his_ face.  "Let me repeat, this is _not_ the time for this.  Go back to the castle."

Ginny stared at him, her lips pressed shut, and her face growing even redder.  Harry shook his head, exasperated, removed his outer robes, and turned back to the lake.  A second later, he had jumped in without a backward glance.

Harry was torn.  He knew that if Dumbledore had sent him back to do something, he shouldn't interfere.  Horrible things could happen if you met yourself.  Yet, Ginny looked so lost and upset.  She was standing in total shock, opening and closing her mouth, and looked close to tears.  He wanted to go calm her down, but something made him pause.  In that moment of hesitation, Ginny apparently made up her mind.  Tossing off her own school robes, she dove straight into the lake after Harry.

Now alone, Harry stepped out from shadows and into the still-bright sunshine.  Things had not gone as he had imagined they would.  The ripples from Ginny's dive were nearly gone now, and the lake's surface was returning to its polished mirror look.  Harry stood staring into the murky water, totally at a loss as to what to do next.

**************************************************************

**A/N:**  Tada!  Another chapter complete.  One more to go.  Well, maybe two if it turns out to be too long.  What did you think?  Two Snitches, two Harrys, two Arabellas…no, I'm not a Gemini.  ^_~  Thank you for still reading, and I think I can guarantee that the finale won't take a year to complete.  It may even be out before Book V.  Hehe.  Happy Easter, y'all. 

Note to the sweet person that asked about the wand order issue.  Yes, I am aware of the order.  That chapter was written ages ago when the first editions of GoF came out with the screw-up.  That bit I wrote was my lame attempt at explaining it before subsequent editions of GoF were corrected.  I just didn't feel like changing it.  To the nice reviewer who asked if Angelina should've graduated by now: Maybe.  We don't know what year she's in for sure, so I made her in the twins' year because I like her and we never got a proper goodbye.  I'm glad to see people are paying attention so closely!


	27. Face to Face

Harry Potter & the Dark Lord – Chapter 27

~Face to Face~

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Hogwarts and pretty much everything and everyone else in here is the property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and whichever other entity has managed to grab a piece of the vast Harry Potter pie.  I hope they don't mind me playing with it all for a bit.

**A/N:**  I said it wouldn't take a year, but it did.  I'm really, really sorry, but I was petrified!  The mandrakes only just reached maturity, those naughty little buggers.  ;-)  Ahem.  Anyway.  When we last left Harry, he had just seen himself jump into the lake, followed by an embarrassed, yet determined, Ginny.  Now he stands alone, indecision marring his lovely face.  We now return to our story, already in progress…

**************************************************************

The late afternoon sun beat down on Harry, causing beads of sweat to form on his face.  He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, halting their uncomfortable slide.  The lake was now perfectly calm; Harry knew he had no time left to make a decision.  He shuffled from foot to foot, finally taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

"Planning on drowning yourself, Potter?"

Harry spun around quickly, nearly losing his balance as the intruder startled him.  He narrowed his eyes as he watched Draco Malfoy saunter toward him, looking for all the world as casual as if he were walking in his own home.

"Don't let me stop you if that's the case," Malfoy continued.  "Lord knows I wouldn't shed any tears over it.  If you ask me, you'd be doing us all a favor."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"  Harry asked.

"I was just heading out to the Quidditch pitch to relive my victory, and I noticed something over this way," Malfoy drawled, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  "At first I thought it was an ugly midget troll and figured I'd make myself useful and put it out of its misery.  Turns out it was just you."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and fought to bite down his anger.  "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Malfoy.  Don't you have a Quidditch match to fix?"

Malfoy's smile faded quickly.  "I don't imagine you'll be so cocky when they award the Cup to Slytherin, will you?  Anyway, I know you aren't supposed to be out of the castle.  In fact, I think it would be my civic duty to report you.  I'd say this is your – what – hundredth offense?  Thousandth, more likely.  I'm sure that'll be enough to get you finally expelled…what do you think?"

"Go ahead and do that --" Harry stopped mid-sentence, his attention focused on a spot over Malfoy's left shoulder.  The other boy didn't seem to notice that he'd lost Harry's attention and continued, unperturbed.

"I know Professor Snape in particular would love to hear about this.  He's the only professor worthy of the title in this school, you know, the only one that's seen past your ugly scar – seen you for what you really are--"

Harry had stopped listening.  He was watching an unsteady stream of smoke coming from the forest just beyond.  The smoke seemed to be getting closer and closer, and Harry – listening intently – could hear the faintest rumbling noise coming from the same direction as the smoke.

Malfoy continued speaking, seemingly too satisfied with the sound of his own voice to notice that he had lost his audience.  Harry was torn; whatever it was that was approaching would certainly cause enough of a distraction for him to slip into the lake undisturbed.  But if it was what Harry suspected …

"What is it, Potter?"  Malfoy asked.  "Can't think of anything to say?"

It was exactly what Harry suspected, and as tempted as he was, he couldn't leave Malfoy alone with a full-grown manticore.  Harry muttered a silent curse to himself before shouting a warning to the still-oblivious Malfoy.

Malfoy's casual smirk was quickly replaced with a look of terror as the monster came into clear view.  He stood frozen in place; the only movement was from his mouth as he screamed bloody murder.

Harry was growing increasingly agitated as he watched the scene play out before him.  Now was the perfect time to go after Ginny without any interference – he was pretty confident the manticore wouldn't follow him into the lake – but Malfoy wasn't moving.  Harry was sorely tempted to just leave him to his own devices.  After all, it was just Monty, another of Hagrid's pets.  It wasn't any of Harry's concern if Malfoy couldn't be bothered to pay attention in class.

Unfortunately, Harry thought reluctantly, he couldn't leave a fellow student to become the manticore's dinner, no matter how much this particular student may have deserved it.  He pulled out his wand and shouted out to Malfoy, "Don't just stand there, run!"

Malfoy appeared to be incapable of doing anything but screaming.  He tried to run, but in his panic, he ran straight toward Monty.  The creature lifted its spike-filled tail and pointed it at Malfoy.

"_Rictusempra_!"  Harry shouted, aiming past Malfoy and taking a step back.  Silver light surged from his wand toward Monty's feet.  A brief look of surprise flashed across the manticore's red eyes, and a second later, the creature was rolling on the floor, snorting fire from its nostrils.

Malfoy's screaming had finally stopped.  He eyed the beast warily, jumping back when a particularly raucous snort sent a stream of fire perilously close.

"What did you do to it?" he asked Harry, still not taking his eyes from the creature.

"A Tickling Charm," Harry explained, tucking his wand back into his robes.  "We learned it in…"

"_STUPEFY!_"

Harry dropped to the ground, avoiding the charm, but Malfoy, with his back turned from the forest, wasn't quick enough.  Harry watched him land heavily a moment later, stunned.  He paused, and when he didn't hear any more curses shouted, Harry cautiously looked up.

"We've got someone!" a voice exclaimed.  Harry rose to a crouching position, his wand held tightly in his right hand.

"Quickly!  Over here!"  Professor Fletcher emerged from the forest, followed closely by a wizard and a witch that Harry didn't recognize.

Harry watched the two men converge over Malfoy's prone figure, while the woman stood guard over the still laughing manticore.  Fletcher leaned over Malfoy, turning his head so his face was in plain view.

"It looks like a student.  I don't understand," the other man began.  

"What's going on here?"  Fletcher asked Harry, noticing him for the first time.

"I, er, I think he followed me out here," Harry began.  "I was, er --"

"Followed you, eh?  Typical.  Well, I'd hoped everything would be taken care of by now.  The Ministry won't be pleased.  You'd better hurry along, then.  There can't be much more time remaining."  Fletcher spoke quickly, looking at Harry urgently.

"I –er– I," Harry stuttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"  Fletcher asked.  He appeared increasingly annoyed.  "We're already behind schedule, but we're just about ready here.  Go on, I'll take care of Mister Malfoy."

Harry looked back and forth between the lake and the older wizard uncertainly.

"Go on," Fletcher said irritably.  "Haven't changed your mind, have you?  I told Dumbledore not to…"

"Er, no," Harry said.

"Then, on with it!"

Harry decided not to think about it further.  Following his own lead from nearly half an hour ago, he took off his shoes and, taking a final deep breath, he waded into the lake.

**************************************************************

Without Gillyweed to help him along, Harry was having a hard time of it in the murky depths of the lake.  He was freezing cold, and couldn't see more than a few inches in front of his face.  He broke through the surface and took another gulp of clean, refreshing air before diving back into the depths.  Harry inwardly berated himself for not looking up the Bubble-Head Charm after the second task last year.  He'd gone up for air at least half a dozen times so far, and he still hadn't found the entrance to the cave.  It _had_ to be nearby if the others had made it.  They had to have made it; he wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise.  Still, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take the cold.  His skin had gone long past the goose pimple stage and was rapidly approaching numbness. 

"Harry!  So, you're back."

Harry had never been so relieved to hear Moaning Myrtle's voice in his life.  He tried to ask her for help, but he didn't dare open his mouth underwater.  Instead, he gestured madly, pleading with his hands.

"Oh, so now you want to speak to me, do you?"  Myrtle folded her arms across her chest in her typical maudlin manner.  "You weren't so friendly half an hour ago.  Called me a whinger, you did.  I won't forget that one easily."

Harry shot upwards, breaking through the surface of the water for a gulp of air before diving back down to Myrtle.  He tried to look contrite as Myrtle frowned at him, her pigtails floating in the water.  

"Well, that was very rude."  Myrtle sniffed before picking up where she had left off.  "I only thought you might need help, but no, you couldn't be bothered speaking with poor, moping Myrtle.  Remember, I helped you with the merpeople once.  I'm not totally useless.  But, no.  You don't need me now, so why bother pretending to be nice anymore?  Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can treat me this way, you know."

Harry tried to make a mental note to be nicer to Myrtle in the future when he went back in time and…he couldn't keep it all straight in his head anymore with the cold cutting through him.  Instead, he focused on keeping his most sorry look on his face.

"How did you get back here, anyway?"  Myrtle continued, a tad bit friendlier.  "I noticed that annoying little girl following you.  Is there some sort of party going on in there?"  Myrtle narrowed her transparent eyes suspiciously, gesturing carelessly to her left.  "Why wasn't I invited?"

Myrtle's last words were spoken to empty water as Harry, eyes latching onto her gesture like a lifeline, had already shot off in that direction.

"I'll see you on the way back?" he heard Myrtle ask hopefully.  Harry nodded briefly in reply, but his focus was entirely on the bit of light that was now visible just ahead of him.  His lungs about to burst, Harry pushed himself forward with one last burst of energy and rammed right into what felt like a brick wall.

Harry grabbed onto the rough stone surface and felt a fissure, just to the left of where he had slammed.  Pulling himself through it, he swam up a few yards and emerged in a smallish underground cave.  Harry paused at the edge as he gulped as much air as he could in huge, ragged breaths.  Finally, he dragged himself out of the water and rested for a moment on the cold, damp ground.

The rocky ledge was narrow, just large enough for Harry to lie on, and the water that had splashed onto it made it very slippery.  Harry carefully got to his feet, his soaking socks not making things any easier, and felt his way along the rough walls.  His eyes had adjusted to the very dim light and he saw that it was coming from a narrow tunnel just ahead.  He got his wand out from his sopping wet robes and clutched it tightly in his hand as he inched forward.

**************************************************************

The opening ahead was most definitely occupied.  Harry sucked his breath in when he reached the entrance, careful to keep himself hidden.  He heard loud voices inside, loud angry voices.

"We should kill them now!  Waiting will only mean more time for something to go wrong."

"Fine, Avery.  So I'll leave it to you to tell our Master that you've deprived him of the chance to kill Harry Potter himself, shall I?"

Harry froze as he recognized the voice.  It was Wormtail, and Voldemort couldn't be far behind.

"You fools!" a woman's voice interrupted.  "If we left it up to you, then entire Ministry would be here before you could pull out your wands."

"Calm yourself, Beatrice.  Our Lord will be here soon enough."  A third man said this, one whose voice Harry didn't recognize.  That made four altogether, Harry thought, silently weighing the odds.

"Not soon enough," Beatrice said.  "If that silly little girl hadn't arrived when she did, these blundering fools would have let our prize escape back to shore."

"We would've caught him eventually, long before he made it to the castle," Avery replied.

"He shouldn't have even had a chance to head to the castle at all, imbecile!"

"Beatrice."  The man's voice, though quiet, held a warning in its tone.  "We have both of them now.  Let us wait."

All was silent for a moment.  Harry tried to piece together what had transpired.  Ginny's arrival must've somehow got in his way…or his future self's way, he thought.  Or else -- 

"It wasn't just luck, you know – I mean the girl's arrival," Avery's voice interrupted Harry's train of thought.  "We would've caught Potter anyway, before he reached --" 

"Did you leave your brains at home or do you just not have any?"  Beatrice hissed.  "Did you not notice that the school is crawling with Ministry members?"

"And you don't think I can handle them, is that it?" asked Avery.

"Stop it!"  Wormtail said.  "He'll be here soon."

"I am here, Wormtail." 

Harry held his breath; it was the voice that haunted his dreams.  It was Voldemort.

"M-master," Wormtail said.  Harry dared a quick peek into the small cavern.  At the other end, Wormtail was prostrated before Voldemort.  He saw Ginny sprawled in an unnatural position along the rocky wall, her face covered by her hair.  He then looked to the left and saw his own body, also knocked out, propped up as if sitting.  One of the Death Eaters, Avery he presumed, had a wand pointed in their direction, but his attention was on the Dark Lord.

"Master."  The man Harry didn't recognize stepped forward.  "We have been preparing for your arrival.  Your complete victory is close at hand.  We have succeeded, my Lord.  We have brought Harry Potter to you."

Harry heard the shuffling of robes, and instinctively tightened his grip on his wand.  He heard a whisper – Wormtail, he imagined – and then, "_Enervate_!"

The sound of movement, and then, "Welcome, Harry Potter.  I see you've been enjoying the hospitality of my…friends."

Harry heard himself chuckle.  "Friends.  How very touching."

"I'm very glad I amuse you, Harry.  Enjoy your laughter while you can."  Harry could hear the controlled anger in Voldemort's voice and tried not to imagine the look on the serpentine face.  Voldemort continued, "But I've been rude.  Your friend doesn't look very comfortable lying on the ground.  Perhaps we should help her up?  Wormtail?"

Another "_Enervate_" and Harry heard a soft muttering and then a shriek.

"_Miss Weasley_, I hope I didn't startle you.  We must stop meeting this way."

"H-Harry?  It's all my fault.  I'm so sorry I followed you.  I, I didn't mean…" Ginny spoke quickly, her words running into each other.

"Just get back," Harry heard himself say.  "Stay out of the way."

"That's not how one speaks to a young woman, Harry," Voldemort chided.  "You would think your parents never taught you anything."    
  


Harry fought the urge to drop his wand and run into the cavern with his fists bared.

"I suppose they didn't have much chance to teach you proper manners," Voldemort continued.  "But fear not, you shall be reunited with them soon, Harry Potter."

The tension hung thick in the air as everyone waited for Harry to respond.  The moments passed excruciatingly slowly, Harry thought.  Why wasn't he answering?  Voldemort was deliberately trying to bate him, and he could barely contain himself hiding outside the entrance. 

"Nothing to say, Harry?  Have it your way.  I have -- _other_ means of communicating," Voldemort said.  More silence.  "You're blocking your thoughts.  Well done, Harry.  But I can still feel your anger.  And your fear."

Harry's heart stopped.  He'd forgotten Voldemort's ability to read minds, and he hadn't taken the potion they'd prepared for the last encounter.  Desperately, he tried to empty his mind.

"Enough with the mind games," Harry heard himself say, with a slight edge of panic to his voice.  "You wanted me, so let's have at it.  But away from here, away from them, on neutral ground.  In the forest.  Wizard to wizard."

"We both know our wands will not work against each other," Voldemort said.  "Wormtail, his wand."

Harry listened silently, daring to look in to see what was happening.  On command, Wormtail produced the wand he had taken from Harry.  Harry watched in confusion; he immediately knew that it wasn't his wand, though it looked very familiar.

"I don't think you'll be needing this right now," Voldemort said, pocketing the wand without looking at it.  "Now, where were we?"

"We were going to head out of the lake so we could face each other like equals."

The man Harry didn't know burst out at this.  "How dare you compare yourself to the master!  You are nothing next to him!  Nothing!"

"Patience, Lestrange, he will be dealt with." 

Harry, who now could no longer resist watching from his hiding place, saw Voldemort's almost non-existent lips curve into a cruel smile.  "Perhaps we can grant our guest his wish.  Potter, you want to fight wizard to wizard?  My faithful servant has been locked away for far too long because of his loyalty to me.  I'm sure he would appreciate a chance to sharpen his skills."

"It would be an honor, my Lord," Lestrange said, pulling his wand out and stepping forward.

"I wouldn't want to be accused of being unfair," Voldemort laughed as he drew out the wand Wormtail had just given him and tossed it to the boy.  Harry leaned in closer, trying to get a better look at the wand.

Harry was so focused on watching the scene playing out before him, he nearly screamed out loud when he felt something press against his leg.  Startled, he looked down to see what appeared to be a very large serpent slither past him.  He stepped back and pressed himself against the rough walls, hoping to make himself invisible.

"Nagini, my pet," Voldemort said.  Harry strained to hear Nagini's response, but the snake's hissing wasn't loud enough.

"Harry, what did she say?" he heard Ginny ask quietly.  There was no response from within the cavern.

"You have done well, Nagini," Voldemort continued.  "You shall feast tonight."

Harry froze; he was hoping against hope that the serpent hadn't revealed his presence.  He held his breath.

"Shall I begin, my Lord?" asked Lestrange.

"Lower your wand.  I've just been given some rather interesting information.  Wormtail, don't be rude.  Please invite our new guest in properly."

"New gues--?"  Wormtail began, but the question died away and Harry heard footsteps fast approaching.

He clutched his wand tighter and looked around for a means of escape, but there was no time.  Before he had a chance to contemplate what was happening, Harry felt the cold silver of Wormtail's hand grab his arm, and a second later he was being dragged into the dim light of the cavern.

Harry found himself face to face with Voldemort.  He looked around and saw Ginny staring back at him; her eyes were wide open in confusion.  Harry then saw his future self, and took a step back in confusion.  He realized this wasn't exactly an ideal situation, but he hadn't expected to see such a look of surprise and fury coming out of his own eyes.  Surely he must have expected this?  Harry made sure he stayed a safe distance away from himself; he remembered all of Hermione's warnings about encountering oneself and he really could do without any further complications.

Voldemort seemed amused.  "Harry Potter, have you met Harry Potter?"

"Er," Harry didn't know what to say.  He was hoping his future self would jump in, having already gone through this, but he did not seem to be in any mood to help him out.

"Bring me the girl," Voldemort said, his light tone gone as quickly as it had appeared.  Ginny was soon dragged forward and caught in Voldemort's grip.

The other Harry quickly stepped forward.  "Let these two go.  It's me you want."

"How noble of you.  However, I will decide who will go and who will stay."

Harry saw Voldemort give the briefest nod and then Avery pulled the other boy roughly back to his place.

"Miss Weasley," Voldemort began, "I understand you hold a special place in your heart for Harry Potter.  I imagine you would love the opportunity to prove your worth to him.  I am offering you a chance to do just that.  Tell me which one is your Harry… and I shall let him go."

Ginny looked from one to the other.  Her eyes locked on Harry's for a moment before she abruptly looked down at her feet.

"You will answer when the Dark Lord speaks to you," said Beatrice – the other Lestrange, Harry now realized.

Ginny refused to reply, looking into the older witch's eyes defiantly.

"Fear not, Beatrice," Voldemort added, "there are other ways."

Ginny squirmed as Voldemort's grip tightened.  Voldemort's wand was now pointed at the back of Ginny's head.  Harry took a step forward.

"Leave her alone!"

Voldemort's face twisted into something that could perhaps pass for a smile in a nightmare.  He tossed Ginny aside roughly; her head appeared to slam against the rough floor with a sickening thud.

"Ginny!"  Harry rushed to her side, surprised to see the other Harry already there, starting to pull a phial from his cloak.

Voldemort threw both boys back with a lazy wave of the wand.  "This charade tires me.  Leave the girl and come forward."

Harry felt someone grab him by the collar and urge him forward.  He stood facing Lord Voldemort.  Harry clenched his wand tightly, surprised to still be in possession of it.  

"Wormtail, leave Harry Potter to me.  Take the other one," Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord, which--?"

A cold laugh echoed through the small cavern.  "Perhaps I should have given the girl more credit.  She recognized her Harry right away."  Voldemort laughed again as he continued, "I don't think Harry Potter himself has yet figured it all out."

The other Harry broke in quickly, "I know exactly what is going on.  Let's --"

"Silence him," Voldemort said.  "I will deal with him later."

The Lestranges stepped forward together; they knocked out the boy deemed an imposter with a spell and moved his still form aside.

"Now, Harry, we finally face each other."

"Let Ginny go first," Harry said.  "She's of no use to you now.  You have me."

"Perhaps not," Voldemort agreed, "but I think I rather prefer keeping her close, don't you agree?  Your concern is rather touching, but fear not.  Nagini is watching over her."

"Shall I begin, my Lord?"  Lestrange asked.

"By all means.  Don't tire him out too much, though," Voldemort said with a smile.  "Harry has a long day ahead of him, I'm afraid."

"_Crucio!"_  Lestrange shouted out the curse without hesitation.  Harry leapt aside just in time, stumbling against Wormtail.  He lost his footing and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.  His wand flew out of his hand and rolled out of sight.

Harry scrambled to his feet, looking around desperately.  Before Lestrange had a chance to throw another curse, they were interrupted by a yell.

"My Lord!"  Wormtail shouted, his face twisted in fear and confusion.  "The, the boy!"

All eyes turned to the other Harry, who was still unconscious, his body thrown against the cavern wall.  The boy was changing.  His arms and legs were growing longer; his skin was turning sallow.  His dark hair lengthened and became lank and greasy.  His straight nose grew into a hooked protrusion.  

It was Snape.  

The Lestranges looked to Voldemort for guidance.  Avery swore out loud, while Pettigrew couldn't keep quiet, a string of half-words coming out of his mouth.  Ginny – Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him; Ginny was awake and leaning against the wall.  Ginny's hand had gone to her face and she looked as if she was going to be ill.

Snape must have used Polyjuice Potion.  It was so clear now.  Harry was annoyed with himself for not seeing it sooner.

"My Lord, how – why," Wormtail was still rambling.   

Voldemort alone did not seem surprised.  "Yes, Wormtail.  It is indeed Severus Snape.  It was up to him to bring young Harry Potter to us.  Apparently, he took his assignment _very_ seriously."

"That traitor!"  Beatrice Lestrange shouted.  "I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

"Now, Beatrice," Voldemort said, his face twisted into a smile.  "Let us not be too harsh on our dear friend Severus.  He did his duty doubly well, did he not?  He shall be amply _rewarded_."

Harry shivered at the sound of Voldemort's cold laughter.  His scar burned horribly, but Harry struggled to keep his mind clear. 

Harry looked around the cavern.  Voldemort was standing between him and the entrance, facing Snape.  Ginny sat on the side of the cavern wall.  Harry's mind worked frantically, but he couldn't see how he could get them all out, if he could figure out a way to get out at all.

He needed a wand.  He looked around desperately for his own and caught sight of it lying near Ginny.  Harry caught her eye and Ginny inconspicuously gave his wand a little push.  It rolled slowly toward him.  When it was a foot away, Harry lunged for it.

"_Expelliarmus!"_  Harry yelled.  Voldemort was caught off guard, and his wand went flying through the air.  Harry caught it in his left hand and pocketed it.

There was a scramble in the cavern.  The Lestranges quickly turned toward Harry and shouted out curses, but Harry took advantage of the chaos.  He fell to his hands and knees and rolled over; Avery attempted to grab him and ended up taking the brunt of the curse - Cruciatus.  Harry hit the wall and scrambled back to his feet, Avery's shouts filling the cavern. 

"_Stupefy!_" another voice shouted, and Avery's shouts died down to a whimper.  Ginny had hit Beatrice Lestrange and the older witch was now lying still in front of Avery.

"Harry, watch out!"  Ginny shouted.  Harry looked up too late.  Voldemort had taken Snape's wand and it was now pointed directly at Harry.  Before anything else could cross Harry's mind, his entire body exploded in pain. 

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes and he yelled until his voice was hoarse.  His scar felt as if it was splitting open.  Harry struggled to get to his knees, but it was too much.

Then Harry felt strange warmth coming from his chest.  The pain was still as strong as ever, but his mind seemed to be clearing.  Harry looked down, forcing his eyes open, and saw the Gryffindor pin on his sweater burning red, so bright that he had to look away.  

"_Expelliarmus!" _ 

It was Ginny's voice.  The pain ebbed away.  Harry shook violently, but managed to sit up, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.  Ginny had thrown her spell at Wormtail, who had fallen into Voldemort's arm, breaking his connection with Harry.  Voldemort's face was contorted with fury.  Wormtail was on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

 Ginny crawled over, clutching two wands in her hand.  "Are you all right?" she choked out.

Harry nodded, though his body was still shaking.  "Ginny, go.  Get out while you have a chance," he whispered urgently.

"Harry, no," she began.  She stopped suddenly, her face frozen in terror.  Harry looked behind her and saw Nagini slowly wrapping herself around Ginny's legs.

Voldemort started laughing.  He spoke to Nagini again.  "Yes, my sweet.  She is yours to do as you wish.  You have earned her."  

"No!"  Harry shouted.  "Leave her alone!"

Nagini paused, looking at Harry curiously.  Harry hurried on, encouraged, "Don't hurt her.  Get away from her!"

Voldemort just laughed louder.  "Nagini only obeys me, Harry.  But don't worry; it will be a while until she kills your friend.  You'll have time to say your good byes."

Harry wasn't listening.  He grabbed onto Nagini's slippery body and struggled to pull her off of Ginny.  Ginny kicked with all her might, trying to push the snake off.

"Wormtail, make yourself useful and bring Harry to me," Voldemort said lazily.

Harry fought as Pettigrew grabbed his arm.  Lestrange took his other arm, and the two wizards easily tore Harry away from Ginny.

"Now, Harry.  It is time for these games to end."  Voldemort's eyes shone with anger.  Harry felt for his wand and realized he had left it on the ground beside Ginny.  Voldemort smiled and Summoned it quickly.  "Looking for this?"

Harry looked back at Ginny; she still had her wand and Pettigrew's clutched in her hand, but her arms were pinned to her sides by Nagini.  Harry dove toward her without a second thought.  He landed roughly hands first, scraping them on the uneven ground, and reached out for the closest wand.

Voldemort threw a curse at him before he could grab it and Harry found himself thrown into the air.  He fell against the wall, his glasses thrown off of his face.  Harry glanced up; everything was a blur.  His stomach twisted into a knot.  He couldn't see anything.  The cave's light was poor to start, and without his glasses…

"Harry, to your left!"  Ginny called.  Harry looked in the direction of her voice.  He could make out her blurry red-haired figure.  He felt along the ground desperately, trying to find his glasses.

Voldemort laughed.  "Lost something, Harry?  I seem to have you at a disadvantage."

Harry ignored the laughter of the Death Eaters.  His wand, he thought.  He had put Voldemort's wand in his robes.  Harry stopped searching for his glasses and reached into his pockets, feeling around desperately.  His hand caught on something and he pulled it out.

It felt like a rock.  Harry squinted at it, struggling to figure out what it was.  It came to him -- Dobby's Christmas gift.  Harry fought down a groan.  What good would a rock do him now?  _Dobby_, he thought, _where are you when I need you?_

There was a sudden loud popping noise and a small figure appeared before him.

"Harry Potter is in trouble!"  It was Dobby, Harry thought in a mixture of relief and fear.  He couldn't figure out what was going on, but somehow Dobby had appeared.

"Dobby, how?"  Harry asked.

"What is the meaning of this?"  Voldemort yelled angrily.  "Lestrange, Wormtail, get rid of it!"

Dobby pointed at the stone in Harry's hand.  "Dobby told Harry Potter that the stone would call on the powers of Dobby's whole family if he needed them.  Harry Potter needed help, so Dobby is here."

Lestrange and Pettigrew both lunged at Dobby, but the house elf was too quick for them.  

"Forget him!"  Voldemort yelled.  "This has gone on too long.  Harry Potter, say good bye to your friends."

  
Harry leaned back, and his hand fell on something with a crunch -- his glasses.  Harry grabbed them and put them on his face; the left lens was completely smashed but he could see clearly again.  Harry took in the scene around him.  Dobby was dodging between Pettigrew and Lestrange.  Ginny was still struggling with Nagini, who had know wrapped herself firmly around the girl.  Beatrice Lestrange and Snape were still knocked out, and Avery was lying, whimpering, on the ground.

Voldemort was raising his arm.  Harry reached into his robes again, desperate to find the wand he knew he put in there.

"_Avada…."_

Harry felt his heart stop.  He threw himself to the side, in a vain attempt to avoid the curse, but he knew it was too late.

"No!"  Dobby appeared in front of Harry.  He grabbed onto Harry's hand, still clutching the stone, and held it up.

"…_Kedavra_" 

The green light of the curse hit the stone directly.  The entire cavern seemed to be bathed in the light, and Harry fought to keep his eyes open against it.  The green beam of light was frozen between the wand in Voldemort's hand and the stone.  Harry felt the stone vibrating in his hand, and Dobby's small fist clenched around his.

"Do not let go of the stone," Dobby wheezed.  "It will protect Harry Potter.  Do not let go!"

"Stop him!"  Voldemort shouted.  Lestrange tried to grab Dobby, but he couldn't get close enough.  The light kept him away. 

Harry felt the stone burning his hand.  His mind was clouding; he couldn't bear the pain in his scar.  Everything around him was starting to fade into blackness. 

Just when Harry thought he couldn't hold it any longer, there was an explosion.  The stone split into a thousand pieces, cutting his hand.  Harry fell backwards, as a brilliant light filled his vision, and then he saw nothing.

**************************************************************

A voice broke into the comfortable haze that enveloped Harry.  Harry groaned and found a more comfortable position on his pillow.

The voices continued speaking in hushed whispers.  Harry tried to ignore the voices, but they wouldn't go away.  He tried to remember where he was.  He was dreaming of a bright light, then…

He shot out of bed, practically knocking the headmaster over in the process.

"Professor Dumbledore!  Voldemort…he was here.  I mean in the lake, and," Harry fumbled over his words.

  
Dumbledore just beamed down at him.  "Get back into bed, Harry.  It's all over.  You gave us quite a scare, however."

"Over?"  Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him and practically pushed him back onto the cot.

"Yes, over.  Voldemort is gone."

"But, how?  Ginny, Dobby…"  Dumbledore's expression had suddenly turned serious.  Harry swallowed hard.  

"Dobby gave up his life to protect you.  The stone, his family's artifact, gathered all the power of his family.  It did its job.  Once again, Voldemort's own spell rebounded.  But the stone drained too much power from Dobby.  He didn't make it."

Harry's eyes stung with unshed tears.  Dobby was gone.  It was all his fault.  "His family," he tried to ask.  "Do they know?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  "Dobby's family is aware.  They are very, very proud of him.  And they do not blame you in the least," he added, as if reading Harry's mind.  "Dobby and his entire family are very loyal to you.  His father has been checking up on you daily."

Harry remained silent for a moment, turning this over in his head.  "Ginny's all right, then?"

"Miss Weasley is just fine, Harry.  Just a few cuts and bruises that Madam Pomfrey took care of right away.  She's been here nearly the entire time you've been out, along with Mister Weasley and Miss Granger.  If I'm not mistaken, they'll be back here shortly."

"Snape!"  Harry suddenly remembered.  "He was there, too."

Dumbledore's eyes' twinkled.  "Yes, apparently his disguise didn't work quite as we had planned.  The explosion caused a bit of a commotion on the lake's shore.  It became obvious that the Ministry's plan wasn't going as expected.  We got there just in time.  Snape is fine, Harry, although his ego may be bruised a bit.  I do believe he may owe you some thanks."

Harry snorted.  He didn't imagine the Potions Master would be offering Harry kind words anytime soon.

"Pettigrew and the others," Harry said suddenly.  "Were they caught?"

Dumbledore's face clouded a bit.  "Lewis Lestrange escaped.  And the Aurors are still rounding up the rest of Voldemort's followers.  But now that Voldemort is gone, it'll only be a matter of time."

"But is he, is he really gone?"  Harry asked.  "Or is it like last time?"

"He's really gone this time, Harry," Dumbledore said.  His face broke into a slight smile.  "When he resurrected this time, he did it with your blood.  He made himself mortal.  No, he is really and truly gone now.  His rush to rise again made his fall possible."

Harry leaned back against his pillow, sighing heavily.  Voldemort was gone.  Dobby was gone.  He didn't know what to feel.

"You know, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "Dobby's untimely sacrifice may accomplish more than even you can imagine."

"What do you mean?"  Harry asked.

"Well, Dobby has become somewhat of a hero, along with you, of course," Dumbledore winked.  Harry ignored this last comment and tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face.  "Dobby's death has done more for the cause of house elf rights than even Miss Granger could have wished.  Arthur Weasley is writing up a 'House Elf Advancement and Voluntary Emancipation Notice' as we speak.  With public opinion as it is now, he should have no problem passing it.  Dobby's father is the principal lobbyist."

Harry stared at the headmaster in wonder.  He imagined Hermione's face when she heard the news.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

**************************************************************

The June sun shone through the window of the Hogwarts Express, warming Harry's face.  He was getting rather thirsty and wished he had bought some pumpkin juice when the witch with the trolley had passed by last.  They were nearly back in London, though, so he sat back, resigned, and tried to enjoy the quiet.

Ron had fallen asleep after eating his weight in Chocolate Frogs, and was now dozing peacefully with his head leaning against the window.  Hermione's quill was flying across a piece of parchment; she was writing suggestions for modifications to Heaven (as the house elf notice had come to be known).  She was determined to present it to the Ministry with a list of signatures supporting it.  Ginny was curled up across from Harry, engrossed in a novel.

The door to their compartment opened with a bang.  Fred and George Weasley bounded in, followed by Lee Jordan and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What's going on in here?"  Fred asked.  "Why's everyone so quiet?  George and I are embarking on the next phase of our lives!  You should all be celebrating!"

Ron woke from his nap and grumpily tossed an empty Chocolate Frog wrapper at the twins.  "Sod off.  Some people are trying to sleep," he mumbled.

"Sleep?  When there's all this celebrating to do?  We just found out that we got the cup last night.  We've barely had a chance to party!"  Lee had a bottle of Butterbeer in each hand, and a Gryffindor banner draped around his head.

"It looks like you never stopped partying," Ginny said with a laugh.

"And why should we stop?"  George asked, forcing Ginny to scoot over as he sat beside her.  "The look on Malfoy's face when he found out he'd be serving detention for nearly all of next term is enough cause for celebration."

"Yes," Angelina agreed.  "Serves the slimy git right, trying to cheat his way to the Cup.  It's almost too bad that we'll be gone by then.  You lot will have to fill us in on all the fun details."

"It'll be weird not having you around," Harry said.  "I mean, we'll need practically a whole new Quidditch team."

"Yeah," Fred said.  "It's up to you to keep up the Gryffindor tradition now."

"I'm going to miss this place," Katie sighed.

"Hey," Lee interrupted, "do you reckon Snape'll get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position next year?  I mean, it won't be nearly as important anymore, but now that it's all come out…"

George snorted, "I can tell you it won't be Fletcher again.  What a git.  Imagine, thinking a manticore would be enough to bring down You-Know-Who."

"All it took was a house elf," Harry said quietly.

"Right," Hermione said.  "There's a lot the house elves could teach us.  Really, we know so little about their form of magic.  Now, I hope you'll all sign my letter to the Ministry requesting these changes…"

Hermione's speech was interrupted as the train starting slowing.

"We're here!"  Fred shouted.  "Come on, let's catch everyone before they go."

The seventh years rushed out of the compartment like a herd of Hippogriffs, anxious to make the most of the little time they had left together.  Ron stood up and stretched as Hermione put away her parchment.  The train was now rolling into Kings Cross and pulling to a stop.

"Let's go!"  Ron yelled.  "I hope Mum has packed something to eat; I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Hermione chided, although she was trying to hide a smile.  Ron just grinned and grabbed his trunk.  They both left the compartment, smiling broadly.

Harry pulled his trunk down from overhead.  He had an extra reason to be happy this summer.  Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry would be allowed to go live with Sirius.  His chest felt tight when he thought that he would finally be going to a place he could really call home.

"All right there, Harry?"  Ginny asked.  She had already dragged her trunk off the train and had come back to grab her book.

"All right, Ginny," Harry smiled at her.  "I, er, I imagine I'll be able to come visit the Burrow whenever I like this summer.  Or you could come visit me at, at my home."  Just saying it felt unbelievable to Harry.

"I'd like that," Ginny answered.  "I'll write to you, too.  I mean, if you want me to."  Ginny's cheeks were slightly flushed, but she didn't avert her eyes.

"I'd really like that," Harry said.

Ginny broke into a grin.  "Okay, then, er, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Harry said.  Ginny turned to leave.  "Wait!"

Ginny stopped, watching Harry expectantly.

Harry stepped closer.  He could feel his face burning.  "I, er, we haven't said good bye properly."    
  


Before he could talk himself out of it, Harry leaned forward and caught Ginny's lips with his own.  His glasses bumped into her cheek, and he caught her elbow with his hand as he tried to grab her around the waist.  A second later, though, it all fell into place.  Harry's heart was thumping wildly and he thought he could feel Ginny's heart beating madly as well.  When he thought his heart was about to explode, he pulled back clumsily.

Ginny was beaming at him, and Harry's own smile was so large that he felt as if his face would crack.  

"Er, good bye, then," Harry stuttered.

Ginny leaned forward and grabbed him in a quick hug.  "Good bye," she whispered.

Harry gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze before letting go to grab his trunk.  Ginny grinned and headed off the train ahead of him.  Harry dragged his trunk and stepped off the train.

The whole Weasley clan was gathered outside, chatting enthusiastically.  Hermione was at Mister Weasley's elbow, trying to show him her parchment.  Mrs Weasley grabbed Ginny in a big hug the second she was close enough to reach.  

Just behind them, Harry saw Sirius waving at him, a huge grin plastered on his face.  The younger Arabella Figg was standing at his side, smiling just as widely.  Harry smirked at his godfather.  Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry and motioned for him to join them.

This was going to be a great summer.

~The End~

**************************************************************

**A/N:**  Admit it; you never thought I'd finish this.  Heck, it seemed to _me_ like I'd never finish.  I hope you liked it.  Thank you for all the e-mails and messages that encouraged me to continue.  You are wonderful people.  OotP is almost here!  More Ginny!  Until then, I think I'll just sleep now.  Sleep is definitely underrated.  


End file.
